Between a Rock and a Hard Place
by Neongene
Summary: Ash learns of his daunting task ahead of him and how Shimoutee was just the beginning. Will the weight of this responsibility crush his spirits or make him stronger? Follow him on his journey as he strives to find his destiny among humans and Pokemon. 3
1. Part 1 The Ultimate Struggle

Between a Rock and a Hard Place 

The Ultimate Struggle ***revised***

**Chapter 1**

Disturb not the harmony of fire…..ice….and lightning…… 

****** 

We see our heroes walking along a dirt path.  Summer had turned to Fall and leaves were turning brilliant shades of yellow and hues of red and orange.  The air was still warm and the wind was slightly cool.  Misty, Ash, Pikachu and Brock were returning from the orange islands, were Ash against all odds, won his place in the orange league Hall of Fame, and honor very few have received. All the days up to this moment, the smile that Ash had never left his face.  He thought it would be great to surprise his mother in person.  They were only a few miles from Pallet Town, the place where he first started his journey.  A young, inexperienced boy left Pallet town two and a half years ago, returning was a grown-up, successful young-man.  For some, they would say that many years on the road all alone, would be to much for a eleven year-old.  But luckily for Ash he had help, a circle of friends.  Misty and Brock, who first joined with Ash on the beginning of his journey, were still hot on his trail.  Two years is a long time to travel with someone.  What amazed Ash all these years, Misty and Brock and numerous chances to go home and quit.  But with all the amazing adventures they had, through all the danger, it was that which brought them closer together.  They were truly inseparable, and Ash was content with the thought of having such good friends to share his trials and tribulations of becoming a Pokemon master.  

"A wonder how your mother will react to hearing that you won the Orange league tournament" misty asked.

"I'm sure she'll be impressed" Ash said confidently.

"Pika PI!" Pikachu squeaked.  Ash reached up and scratched Pikachu's chin.

"You bet Pikachu!"

Brock leans over to Misty and whispered "How does Ash know what Pikachu says"

"That's easy Brock, Ash and Pikachu are together 24/7.  I think after time he just picked up on it." Answered Misty.  

" I wish I could know what my Pokemon where saying" Brock said sadly. 

"It's the same thing with me and Togepi, I don't know everything Togepi says but I have noticed what a few things mean." 

"TOGI TOGI PRIIIIIIIIII!!" Misty giggled and stated playing with Togepi

Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Brock continued to walk to Pallet town.  Enjoying the scenic view and each other's company.

************

Somewhere in Saffron a girl awakens from dream, a premenition of events that will surly happen over the next few days.  She is confused and tries desperately to match a face to the events.  But to no avail.  " Something horrible will happen, but to who, and where?"

She lies in the darkness searching for answers.

************

Mrs. Ketchum was busying herself with the housework.  It had been so long since her baby boy left the house in search of his dreams.  True she did miss him whenever he was on a journey.  But she did have Mr. Mime to help keep her company.  But a mother is lost without her son.  She was proud of  Ash, and always would be.  But deep down she wished that one day she would wake up and have Ash come down the stairs for breakfast like he did so many years ago.  She was happy to know that Ash was never alone, he had his friends with him.  She continued her work uninterrupted, humming a sweet tune to herself as she went.  

***********  
  


 The girl was trying to find the answers to her questions

"It definitely has to do with an old friend, from many years ago…..but who" She probes deeper and deeper hoping to find the answer fast.  Time was a luxury she could not afford.

***********

Ash walked into Pallet town, a sense of nostalgia washed over him.  He had so many memories here.  Going to school, the friendly people, his mother.  He looked around, it look so much different.  There were more buildings, houses and streets.  It was obvious that with the long period of being gone, Pallet town grew by leaps and bounds.  Misty and Brock walked up behind Ash.  "well we're finally here" said Misty "looks a bit different doesn't it". 

"Are we gonna stand here all day or go to my house and have a home cooked meal!"  Ash yelled enthusiastically.  

"Sounds great, I have had it up to here with trail mix and canned soup," replied Brock.

"It will be nice to just relax for awhile"

"Pi Pika Chu" squeaked pikachu.

"Oh you wanna race uh? Your on, last one there is a rotten egg" Ash, Misty and Brock chased after Pikachu.  After a few minutes of running, they had reached their destination.  

"all right lets go in"

***********

Mrs. Ketchum was doing the dishes when she heard the door open.  "be right there!" she said cheerfully.  She wiped off her hands and went to greet her guest.

"Ashy! Your home honey!" Mrs. Ketchum threw her arms around Ash's neck and gave him a big hug.  "Mom….Yu….your ChokIng….Meee" Mrs. Ketchum released him of her bear hug and held him back.  

"Ash you look so grown up, hi Pikachu" "pika!" 

She looked over Ash's shoulder, and saw Brock and Misty standing by the door.  

"oh!, I see you brought your friends with you!"  

"Hello Mrs. Ketchum!, remember me!" Misty asked

"Why of course I do Misty, how are you all?  Come don't stand in the doorway come, sit down"  Mrs. Ketchem lead them to the living room.

"Hey mom I have some great news" Ash informed

"Oh, what is it dear"

***********

"This person will go through so much, so will another….. I cannot find a face or name.  *Gasp* Its coming to me now the acquaintance, from 3 years ago……could it, it must be

***********

"Ash?"

Ash turned around to see Misty, he had been sitting on the back porch looking at the night sky.

"yeah Misty?"

Misty moved closer, "wha'cha doin?" 

"Just thinking"

"Bout what?"  
"Stuff, that's about it" Ash gave Misty a coy smile

"Want some company?" she asked 

"sure, go get Brock" 

"WHAT!, I meant me you jerk!" Misty whacked Ash in the back of his head.

"I'm only joking" Ash chuckled, while gingerly rubbing his head.

Misty spun around " I don't think you deserve my company"

"Ah, come on Misty….sit down"  Ash patted the spot next to him.

"well, okay, you still don't deserve my company, you deserve a slap in the head" Misty gave Ash a wink.  He blushed.  

_"why am I blushing"._ Ash thought to himself.  

"You know" Misty started to say "Now that we're here, what are we gonna do?"

Ash suddenly realized it too. "I really never thought about it, but I'm going to see Professor Oak tomorrow to tell him of my victory, maybe he has an idea"

Misty nodded her head in agreement.  Ash then thought of something. 

"Misty?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you follow me around for so many years?"

"Don't think I forgot about you destroying my bike Ash Ketchum!"

"Waa!, Misty you still want your bike back!"  
Misty moved a little closer to Ash.

"Well I don't need it right now, silly!" She playfully whacked him on the arm.

"Ouch, you don't need to be so rough you know"

"Why? Mister BIG time Pokemon Master can't take it, huh?" She said sarcastically.

"Waa! No that's not what I meant,…. wait what were we talking about"

Misty fell over in stupidity "You really are slow Ash, but I can't hold that against you"

He sweatdropped and rubbed his head. "Gee thanks, Misty…….. I think"

Suddenly to Ash and Misty surprise a shooting star streaked across the night sky.

"Oh, look Ash!  "  
"I know I saw it too!"

Misty turned to look at Ash, she couldn't help but blush a little.

"D..Did you make a wish, Ash?"

Ash looked deep into Misty's aqua marine eyes, his heart was beating faster then normal

"y..yeah I did"

Misty inched closer to Ash

"what did you wish for?"

Ash gulped and blushed even harder, noticing how pretty she looked in the moon light.

"I can't t..tell you, or it won't come true"

Somewhat disappointed "oh, fine, but tell me when it comes true, okay?" 

He continued to stare into Misty eyes, "ah uh, sure thing…"

There was an odd silence between them; he could here his heart beating faster in his chest.  Ash breathed deep, and summoned his courage, he looked into her eyes once more.

"Misty" he finally managed to say.

"yeah, Ash" 

"um…..I..I jus..just wwann…wanna*gulp*, I mean …I…"

Misty smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder.  Ash's heart, now realizing where her hand was, began beating _very_ fast.  His mouth felt dry, and his legs shook. 

"Misty, I..I.. I just wanted to…"

Suddenly they heard delia from with inside the house. 

"ASH, HONEY, TIME FOR BED!!"

Ash jumped, and almost fell of the bench.

"be right there mom!" He hung his head low and was about to leave when he felt Misty tug on his jacket.

"wait Ash what were you gonna say to me just now?"

Ash put his hand behind his head

"Waa!, oh just wanted to know if you wanted to come with me to Professor Oaks lab tomorrow with me….Hehehehe"

Misty looked disappointed at first but then smiled.  "sure Ash, I'll be there" 

He blushed while looking at Misty's warm smile.

"better get going to bed"  Ash was held back once again by Misty.

"you don't have to go right now, let's see if any more shooting stars come by!"

Ash smiled and sat back down on the bench.

Misty leaned against Ash, she was so close in fact that Ash could smell her hair.

"It smells like strawberries, she's so pretty, I wonder..will we be more than friends" 

They both gazed into the sky, each not sharing a word.  Afraid of what they may say, of what might happen.  

**************

"I hope I will not be to late to stop this horrible event from transpiring"

************** 

Ash looked at himself in the bathroom mirror after removing the fog from the shower. He only wore a towel around his waist. He liked Misty more than almost anything he could think of, but that was fantasy. What in the world would cause Misty to like Ash. He wasn't overly intelligent, handsome, and as yet to be the best-of-the-best. He didn't even understand why Misty traveled with him. Not that it mattered too much. After the shower Ash went to his room to change for bed. Their was no reason he saw for their relationship to go much further than where it's at. They'd probably just remain friends, he didn't want to ruin their friendship by telling Misty his feelings towards her.  Slightly depressed he climbed into bed, Pikachu was curled up sleeping on Ash's pillow.  

"I couldn't stand the rejection" 

He slowly closed his eyes and sleep over came him.

**********

Misty waited in her room, she wanted to stay near Ash but wouldn't take dreams to reality. That's why she hadn't gone back to the gym she, and her sisters ran. She liked Ash in a way more potent that friendship. She wanted to be more than friends. But that couldn't happen in reality. Ash couldn't be interested in her. She knew she could yell and complain too much, but never admitted it to any one but herself, and they often argued like children. The winning chances were 50/50. Then there was the one reason she was too afraid to do anything. She didn't know how he felt.  Misty crossed over to the far wall of her room.  Ash's room was on the other side, she was so close to him, but so far from him as well.  Misty was terrified of the idea of if she told her feelings to Ash, he wouldn't allow her to travel with him anymore. The rejection would be to much.  For two years they had traveled together, they got close in the matter of being friends.  But Misty wanted so much to be more than friends.  She wanted to be happy with Ash, have him hold her in his arms.  But the thought of Ash hating her would be to much.  _"We can never be more then friends, but I will never leave you Ash Ketchum…..sweet dreams"._

********** 

"I need a bus fare to Pallet town"

"Sorry we only go as far as Pewter City"

"Very well, please hurry"

***********

Ash woke up to the sound of Pidgys chirping on Ash's window sill.  He stretched, got up and went to take a shower.  He got dressed and walked downstairs, there waiting for him was a huge breakfast, care of Mrs.Ketchum.  Misty, Brock, Togepi and Pikachu where already downstairs eating.  Misty looked up from her plate and saw Ash.

"G'morning Ash" she said sweetly.  Ash looked over at Pikachu who was licking the drips of ketchup from a squeeze bottle.  He looked back at Misty and said good morning to her.  Mrs. Ketchum came out of the Kitchen with a cup of coffee and a newspaper.  

"good morning everyone!" She said cheerfully. Misty, Ash and Brock all gave Mrs.  Ketchum a sleepy thumbs up. 

"Ash, will you be going over to Professor Oaks lab Today?"

"UH? Yeah mom, I'm supposed to go there at 9:00" He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and yawned.

"But honey, it's already 8:49"

Ash fell off his chair "WAA! What but my watch says it's 7:49!"

Misty and Brock looked at each other, and were wondering the same thing.

"Oh, my silly Ash, yesterday was daylight savings time, we turn the clocks ahead 1 hour"  
Ash face-faulted and went running up the stairs "WAAAA! I'm going to be late!" 

Brock and Misty grabbed their back packs and were waiting by the door when Ash went screaming by desperately trying to get his jacket on and put his shoes on at the same time.

"Waa! I can't be late, come on Pikachu!"  Pikachu hopped down from the table and ran out after Ash followed by Brock and Misty

"Ash Hold on man!, wait for me and Misty"  Brock was still tired and didn't get to eat the breakfast he made.

"Just like Ash to forget it was daylight savings time" 

"To be fair, sometimes… I don't know what day …it is ….we been traveling so …long." Puffed Brock.

"For once I'm going to agree with you"  
The trio ran up the walkway leading to Prof. Oaks lab.

Ash reached the door and rung the bell.  They could here footsteps approaching, Ash hurriedly tried to compose himself.  Prof. Oak opened the door holding a cup of tea and wearing his slippers. "Why, Ash I must say I'm surprised to see you here this early."  
Ash was confused, along with Misty and Brock.

"Pika PI?"

"I thought you were coming at 9:00?"

"But..Professor it is 9:00"  
Prof. Oak looked at his watch "no, it's only 8:00"

"but isn't it daylight savings time today?"  Ash asked

"Hmmm, oh my I suppose it is, how embarrassing"

Everyone fell down while Pikachu sighed.

"Oh, well Ash, looks like you made it on time anyway, come on in"

Prof. Oak led them into his living room to talk and have morning tea.

"So Ash you told me you had some exciting news for me"

Ash stopped sipping his tea to speak to Prof.Oak

" I sure do Professor" Ash reached into his back-pack and drew out his trophy and held it proudly in front of Prof. Oak.

"oh my Ash, are you telling me you were victorious in the orange league?"  
Ash sweatdropped, "Uh, I am holding the trophy" Misty whacked him in the head.

"Professor, you should have seen the battle, he had to go up against a dragonite" claimed Misty.  Brock nodded, "it was well trained to, Ash went through 4 Pokemon to take it down" Ash laughed and placed his hand behind his head "Aw, that thing was nothing compared to Pikachu here, right buddy?"  Pikachu jumped up onto ash's head " PI Pika CHU!" Pikachu then does Ash's pose.  Everyone laughed and continued to exchange stories about their travels of capturing Lapras, and winning badges.  Brock would ramble on about how many Nurse Joys and Officer Jenny's there were on the islands.  Misty would slap him out of it though and talk about all the water Pokemon she saw.  They continued to talk about all the people they met and helped in so many ways.  Ash brought up the amazing adventure with the three legendary birds and Lugia.  Misty was always secretly proud of Ash for what he did that day.  Misty didn't understand why it was ash who was the chosen one.  But if it was up to her, she would definitely choose Ash anyday.  No other person is more compassionate and caring then Ash.  She stared at Ash the entire time he was talking, deep down she resisted the urge to blush.  She was soon brought out of her trance"Misty?, earth to Misty!" 

"Hmm? What is it?" She said somewhat startled.

"I said, remember the day when Charizard started to obey me?"

"yeah, that was a close one for Charizard"  She snapped out of her fantasy land and rejoined the conversation.  It wasn't soon before Prof. Oak asked what they all came to hear.

"So...where to from here?"

Everyone became quiet, not really knowing what to say "well, if you kids don't know, I'll give you a suggestion" Ash, Misty and  Brock waited for the Professors answer.

He took a sip of his tea before looking up and answering.

"You could go compete in the Johto League"

Everyone was confused, Ash more than others.  "Professor, what's the Johto league?"

"Pika PI?

"the Johto league is a league for trainers who want to try something different.  New surroundings, new gyms, and even new Pokemon."

That got Ash's attention "WOW, new Pokemon!"

"In fact, Ash I have a present for you, come, follow me."  
They followed Prof. Oak to his lab.  He ruffled through some drawers and took out a red thing resembling a calculator.

"Here you are Ash this is your knew Pokedex!, it is updated for all 250 Pokemon species."

"250 species!" they all yelled.

Ash got excited "WAA! I'm gonna capture them all!"

Misty rolled her eyes, "Ash you only have 12 Pokemon, slow down Mr. Pokemon master"

"Hey, I can to capture them all!"  Togepi laughed at that. 

"humph, even Togepi is against me" Misty Giggled and whacked him over the head.  " Oh silly Ash, you're so full of yourself sometimes"  

"am not!"

"are to!"  
"AM NOT!"

"ARE TO!"

Brock stepped in between the two "chill guys chill, I think going to the Johto league would be a great idea, think of what I could learn about Pokemon breeding"  
Misty nodded her head. " yeah think of all the water Pokemon there'd be"

Ash could hardly contain his excitement "Think of all the POKEMON BATTLES and Gym badges! Sound good to you Pikachu?" Pikachu did Ash's stance "PI PIKA CHU!"

Brock came up the middle and put a arm around Ash and Misty's shoulder. "well I guess that settles it, we shall travel to the west!" Points to what he thinks is west.

Prof. Oak stepped in "uh Brock, that's south, west is over there, to New Bark town"

Brock had a million sweatdrops and turned around and cleared his throat

"*ahem*" He grabbed onto Misty and Ash again "Then it is decided we shall travel to the WEST!" And does indeed point west.  "Oh I can't wait!"  

"I'm glad you are ready and willing, but perhaps you can do me another favor?" Ash turned around to see what he wanted. "Yeah, Prof.?

Oak reached into his briefcase and took out a device that looked like a mini portable TV, with a cell phone on it.  Oak handed it to Ash "here, Ash take this, this is my newest invention, Pokegear!"

All of them looked at the device then back at Prof. Oak.  

"What does it do Professor?"  Misty asked.  

"I created it to help Pokemon trainers with their travels.  It has a combination Time keeping device, Cell phone, Radio, GPS and Map.  But unfortunately the Mapping aspect won't work yet, so you'll just have to rely on the old fashion maps."

Ash took the device in his hands.  "Why give it to me"

"Simple, since you did so well with the GS ball, I thought you could field test this for me.  Just strap it to your arm, and press power.  That's it. Report to me often on how it handles"

Ash strapped the Pokegear to his wrist. "Thanks Professor, with this thing, how can I not get lost!"

"Pika PI!"

"TOGI TOGI PRIIIIII!!"

********

I hope I'm not to late.

********

"Jessie, slow down I'm hungry!"

"MEowth is hungry to"

Jessie whipped around and smacked both of them with a paper fan.

" I have had it up to here with all of your whining, stop thinking about lunch and start thinking about how we can get that Pikachu."

"Sorry Jessie, but I can't think on an empty stomach"  
Jesse threw a candy bar at James. "Here eat that and shut up"

James quickly gobbled down the candy bar. "but I'm still hunnngry"

*wham* Jessie quickly slammed James in the head once more.

Meowth jumped up and scratched them both in the face.

"AAAAAH!, YOU FLEA BITTEN ALLY CAT" Jesse took out a mirror "look what you did to my perfect complexion!"

Meowth picked at his teeth "aw, be quiet, I have a plan to steal Pikachu and this time it will work!"

"Hm?" James, Jesse and Meowth all huddled together.  After a couple minutes, they broke from the huddle. "Eiiieoooohoohohohooo, that plan is the best yet!" James jumped to his feet.

"we can't fail!, Pikachu will be ours!" They all screamed.

Team Rocket runs off, and only the sound of James idiotic squeal can be heard.

*EIIIIIIIIIEoooooohohohohhoh!*

************

Mrs. Ketchum emerged from her house, along with Mr. Mime.  Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu were waiting outside the Ketchum home, fully dressed with backpacks in hand.

"Oh, Ash, I'm sorry to see you leave so soon, but you got to do what you think is right"

Ash looked up at his mom, he gave her a thumbs up and smiled. "Thanks Mom, wish us luck" Mrs. Ketchum held out an envelope to Ash, he looked at it inquiringly.  "Here Ash, this will help you on your journey, but don't open it till you reach the outskirts of Pallet Okay hon?"  Ash took the envelope. "…thanks mom". He looked over at Misty and Brock.

They were as ready as they were going to be.  He turned back and gave his mom a quick hug.  "I'll see you soon, Mom" Pikachu, Ash, Misty and Brock walked off towards New Bark Town.  

"And remember Ash to change your underwear everyday!" Ash then fell over in stupidity, Brock and Misty just started laughing along with Pikachu and Togepi.  Ash and his friends were once again on the path to unknown adventures.  The air was cool, the grass was green.  Misty had traded in her shorts for some long jeans.  Ash himself had a long sleeve T-shirt to keep him warm.  They were about 1 km out of Pallet town when Misty spoke up.

"Ash, what's in the envelope your mom gave you?"  
Ash stopped in his tracks "Waa! I forgot!" Ash hurriedly drew the envelope from his pocket.  Brock leaned in to see what it was. "What could it be Ash? A map?", Misty leaned over as well "maybe it's a coupon for superpotions?.  Ash looked in and weird teary stains fell down his face.  "It's even better then that stuff" Ash reached in and pulled out the contents of the envelope.  "It a FLIPPING GREAT WAD OF CASH!"   Ash held it proudly in front of Misty and Brock.  Brock jumped to Ash's side and began counting the money. He looked up and had a shocked expression on his face. "Th...There's over eight thousand dollars here!" Misty and Ash almost jumped out of their shoes after hearing that.  Misty ran up to Brock, almost knocking down Ash. "All right! With that much money we can eat decent food, and sleep in beds and not camp out on the forest floor!" Ash snatched the money from Brocks hand.  "Now settle down, this is going to have to last us for a long time.  We'll still have to sleep in the forest"  Misty's heart sank. "But, luckily, we wont have to be uncomfortable.  I say we buy a tent and stock up on better tasting camp food plus load up on supplies."  Brock nodded his head in agreement. " I say we should head to New Bark town as soon as possible"  Brock took out a map from his vest pocket.  " now lets see here." Brock studied the map for a few minutes before speaking.  "It says here there is no gym in New Bark town, but that is where trainers go to sign up for the Johto league.  HEY, there's a Pokemon Center there…Maybe there's a Nurse Joy there!"  Brock began to blush and stare off into space.  Ash scratched his head.  "but there's always a Nurse Joy…" 

Brock clenched his fists. "yes but everyone I meet is more beautiful then the last!"

Misty hit Brock in the head with her mallet out of frustration.  "Cool it Romeo, how long till we get to New Bark Town?"

He collected himself and began to study the map again.  "If we hurry….we could be there by 10:30 and just make curfew to get to the Pokemon Center".  Ash ran ahead, then turned around to them "We better, get going!"  

Misty and Brock reluctantly ran after Ash.  They traveled for the most part of the day.  Only stopping for a quick lunch and water refill.  

It was 10:00 when they first saw the lights of New Bark Town.  Misty's eyes began to shimmer as she looked on in amazement. "Oooh, the town looks so pretty at night!"

Brock cleared his throat "*ahem* May I remind you that we only have 40 minutes to get to the Pokemon Center before they close up" 

Ash jumped up and grabbed the map from Brock and quickly looked over it. "Okay, okay says here…it's 1 Kilometer in that direction." Brock reached out and took the map from him.  "um actually it's 3 km, you where holding the map upside down" Misty fell over in stupidity, Ash just stood there with his hand behind his head. 

"YOU ARE SO DENSE ASH! NO WONDER WE GET LOST ALL THE TIME!" Misty screamed. 

"hehehe, just wish the map worked on this thing"  Ash started to fiddle with the Pokegear, and accidentally turned on the Radio.  Misty clenched her fist, and took out her mallet.

Brock threw up his hands.  "Guys, GUYS! Come on I don't want any trouble!"  
  


"Trouble?" 

They turned to see three figures lurking in the shadows.

"better make that double"

Suddenly from out of nowhere, three spotlights illuminated the three figures to reveal..

"Team Rocket! What are you doing here!" Ash yelled

Team Rocket collapsed in a heap and waved their fists at Ash.

"How many times have I told you not TO INTERUPT OUR MOTTO!"  Jessie screamed

"Come off it you old Hag!" Misty yelled.

James and Meowth gulped as they saw Jessie's head grow twice in size as her veins bulged from her forehead.  "WHYYY….YOUUU….LITTLEE….SCRANWYY…..TWIRP!!" Before Misty could retort, Ash jumped in front of her.  "She is not! You take that back, before.." Ash grabbed a pokeball from his belt.  "I take you out!"  
Misty was more than surprised at this.  She couldn't believe that Ash would defend her like that.  Jessie was getting more livid by the second.  James cautiously approached her.  "Jessie, don't have a thrombo, just go ahead with the secret plan."  Jessie collected herself and pointed her finger to the sky.  Ash, Misty and Brock all looked up to see the unmistakable shape of the Team Rocket balloon.  Meowth took out a remote control and pressed a big red button.  "Hiya!, take this, Trewps!" Suddenly from above a large net was shot out of a cannon and it hurtled towards our three young heroes.  Ash Misty and Brock were easily able to dodge it.  Jessie slammed Meowth in the head. "THAT WAS YOUR AMAZING PLAN?!" Meowth gingerly rubbed his head. "Y..yeah"  James stepped in between them to try and calm them down.  Jessie continued to scream at the talking cat.  "You said this plan was Fool-Proof!" 

James tried to keep them apart "listen, you two just throw out a Pokeball, and lets capture Pikachu!"

Jessie snapped out of her tantrum and regained her composure.  "all right you twirp, GO ARBOK! Lickatounge!"

James reached for his Pokeball, "go Victreebell!"  But of course, the second Victreebell was out of it's Pokeball it latched itself onto James' head. 'EEEIIIHOHOH!, GET OFF ME!"

Jessie hung her head low. "will you TRAIN THAT THING!"

Ash spun his hat around and threw out three pokeballs.

"Charizard! Squirtle! Bulbasaur! I choose you!"

Ash looked down to Pikachu "You to buddy get in there and win one for the team!"  
Pikachu ran out to join the others. "PI PIKACHU!"

Brock reached into his pockets "let me give you a hand!, ONIX! GEODUDE! GO!"  
Onix popped out of his pokeball and let out a low growl.

Jessie and James stood there, nervous at the sight of the large rock pokemon. Wondering what to do next, Meowth jumped up and hit them both in the head. "Don't just stand there guaking! Get them to do someting!"  
Jessie was the first to react. "ARBOK!, Poison sting attack!" Arbok reared back his head and shot out thousands of needles towards Ash's Pokemon.  

"Quick get out the way!" Charizard flew straight into the air, Squirtle and Pikachu rolled out of the way but Bulbasaur wasn't quick enough and was pelted with the poison needles.

"AWW! Bulbasaur! Return!" Bulbasaur was enveloped with a red light and was called back to the safety of the Pokeball.  Jessie started laughing. "HAHA! One down 5 to go!"  
Ash quickly regained his momentum and pointed to Charizard. "Charizard! Flame-thrower!"  It swooped down with incredible speed and released a powerful blast at the grass Pokemon.  Instantly, Victreebell fainted from the heat of Charizards attack.  James reluctantly called it back.  Jessie whacked him on the head several times.  "you idiot, call out Wheezing!"  James remembered and threw out the pokeball "in a ugly situation, its important to use a ugly pokemon!"  Wheezing popped out and released a burst of smog. "Wheezing tackle attack!"  Wheezing flung itself at Geodude.  But the rock hard Pokemon wasn't even phased from the attack.  Brock started laughing. "you call that an attack?  I'll show you an attack! Geodude! Tackle It!" Geodude went flying towards Wheezing, it found it's target and slammed into the ball of poison gas with amazing force.  Wheezing flew back and in turn slammed into Lickatounge knocking them both out for the count.  Brock had an idiotic grin on his face.  Jessie was becoming very frustrated with her Pokemon.  "OHHHH! WHY YOU!" She looked at Arbok and then to the other Pokemon.  "ARBOK,  Use your bite attack on……SOMETHING!"  Arbok quickly looked for a target and spotted one…Togepi.  Togepi of course was being held by Misty, who had leaned on a tree to watch the fight.  Without a second thought, Arbok obeyed it's masters orders and barreled down on Misty and Togepi.  Needless to say Misty was startled to look up and see a 100 pound snake come lunging towards them. "AHHHHHH!" Misty clutched onto Togepi and braced for impact.  Before Jessie could call off the attack, it was to late, Arbok was right on top of them.  "WAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

"CCHAAAAAARRRRRRRBBBBBBOOOOOOOKKKKKKK!!"  
"MISTY!!!"

A second later Misty felt herself get picked up and thrown to the ground.  She looked up to see that Ash had pushed her out of harms way.  But had paid the price.  Arbok had sunk it's fangs into Ash's leg.  "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO AASSSHHHHH!!" Arbok released his grip on Ash and had backed away.  Everyone was stunned, even Arbok.  Ash reached down to feel his leg.  He had an emotionless expression on his face.  A small grunt escaped his lips as he collapsed to the ground.  Instantly Misty had tears flowing out her eyes as she ran next to her friend.  

"ASH!ASH! Are you okay?! *sniff* Why did you do that!?"  he stirred slightly as he went to place his hand on top of hers.  He looked into Misty's tear filled eyes. "Y..your…s..safe….I..I'm…..going…t..to..be..o..okay"  Misty tied a old shirt around Ash's leg. "you have to be still, *sniff* you need to save your strength." He squeezed onto Misty's hand." I…have…t…to…tell….you…that…I…I….ugggh.."  Ash passed out from the effects of the poison.  Misty grabbed his shoulders and began to shake him. "WAKE UP ASH, DON'T YOU DARE BE PULLING THIS ON ME!."

She began sobbing uncontrollably.  Pikachu ran up to be with his master.  He jump onto his chest and was about to shock him before Misty stopped it.  "NO! Pikachu, don't! You may cause things to be worse then it is!"  Pikachu lowered his ears and began crying.  Brock who had seen the entire thing, began to fill with rage.  He turned to James and Jessie.

"YOU DID THIS!" Brock cried angerly.  

Jessie was taken aback from his sudden emotional outburst. "but..but I didn't mean to do that, it's Arboks fault!"  

Brock was irate.  "ONIX! BIND THEM NOW!"

Onix wrapped itself around team rocket and started to squeeze them into a fine paste.  James looked at wheezing who was barely moving. "WW….whee..zing…*GASP*…Explo…sion!" Wheezing slowly got up and floated over to Charizard.  It began to glow a brilliant white, but before Wheezing could detonate itself, Charizard slam into Wheezing and it flew back into Team Rocket.  Onix let go and moved away.  Team Rocket gulped, as Wheezing began to emit rays of light. 

"Looks like Team Rocket" A thunderous explosion rang throughout the forest which sent Team Rocket hurtling into the air. "IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!"  They flew back into the distance and disappeared from sight. Brock called back his Pokemon and ran back to where Misty was tending to Ash.  Misty was sobbing while trying to clean the wound on ash right leg.

Brock noticed that Ash had shallow breathing, his skin was clammy and his pulse was 

erratic.  He then  looked up to Misty, he gave her a worried expression.  The tears from 

Misty's eyes kept falling.  Brock stood up and looked into town, then at his watch, it was 10:34. 

He turned back to Misty. "Misty we have to get Ash to the Hospital, as soon as possible."  

Misty turned around and stood up. "But we *sniff* don't know where the Hospital is!" 

The tears bean to flow more heavily now.  Brock didn't know what to do.  Then he saw 

the Pokegear on Ash's wrist.  Brock let out a yelp and ran to retrieve it.  Misty had a sad 

and confused look on her face.  "We can call an ambulance on this thing!" Brock Stated.

Misty's eyes lit up.  Brock fumble with the Pokegear until he came across a number pad.

He called 911 and seconds later the screen showed a picture of Officer Jenny.  Brock began to blush then realized the situation he was in and became serious.

_~"This is Officer Jenny of the New Bark Town Precinct, what is the emergency?"~_

Brock fought the urge to not ask her for her phone number.  "Officer Jenny we need a 

Ambulance right away! My friend was attacked by an Arbok and has been poisoned.  He 

passed out and is not responding!"

_~"oh, my! Where is the casualty located?"~_

"were on the outskirts of New bark Town on route 22"

_~"I have dispatched an ambulance and I will be there shortly, don't move him!"~_

Officer Jenny hung up and left Brock, Misty and an injured Ash in the darkness.

Minutes went by before they heard the sound of an ambulance in the distance along with the sirens of Officer Jenny.  The paramedics rush out and place the injured Ash on a stretcher and wheel him into the back of the ambulance.  The sobbing Misty hopped in as well as Pikachu.  Brock was about to enter the ambulance when he noticed there wasn't any room.  Officer Jenny had Brock ride with her to the hospital.  The paramedic locked the doors and the ambulance rushed off to the hospital.  Inside Misty was holding onto

Togepi and Pikachu while she was crying softly as she watched the EMT's prep Ash for emergency treatment.  

_"Oh Ash, why did you do that?"_ She looked at his still form as the EMT's worked on him "where's the blasted UV?!" 

_"Ash what did you have to tell me?"_ Misty hung her head low and cried.

"Hang in there Ash….for me" 

The Ambulance arrived at the hospital.  They wheeled Ash into the trauma room. Misty ran in after him but was stop by a nurse. "I'm sorry but you'll have to stay here"

The door closed in front of Misty, she peered inside to see the doctors stripping Ash's clothes to get to the wound, they were connecting hoses to him and doctors and nurses were everywhere.  Misty slowly walked back to a chair in the hallway across from 

the room.  She clung onto Togepi, and began crying.  Pikachu jumped onto Misty's lap 

and patted her head. Misty looked up and wiped her tears.  She tried to smile but couldn't bring her self to even give a grin.  She hugged Pikachu and they both began crying softly in each other's arm. They could hear loud shouting coming from the operating room.

~"COME ON I NEED MORE! Bring it up to 600cc! Come on! Were losing this kid!"~

Misty's body was wracked with sobs.  

"Oh Ash please pull through! I don't know what I..would do without you" 

~"Pressure stable, heart rate normal but the poison is still spreading"~

An hour had gone by until Brock finally showed up in the waiting room.  Misty looked up to him with her tear stained face.  Brock sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her in a vain attempt to comfort her.  "Where..*sniff* where were you this *hiccup* whole time?"

"Officer Jenny had to question me to find out what happened.  It took awhile because I 

kept asking for her phone number "  Misty whacked him in the head. "Ow, guess I 

deserve that, then I went to have our Pokemon healed at the Pokemon center, and the 

reason that took so long is because….I kept asking nurse Joy for her number"

Misty took out her mallet and slammed him in the head. "Ash is in critical condition and 

your asking for phone numbers!" Brock stood up. "Hey, I did only take me an hour!"

In a way he was right, Brock would  normally take 7 hours flirting with Nurse Joy 

and Officer Jenny.

Suddenly they heard a loud 'ping!' noise from inside.  Several doctors came out shaking 

hands and talking.  Another Doctor came out and walked towards Misty and Brock.

They stood up and shook hands with the Doctor. "you must be Ash's friends"

Brock nodded his head "yes sir we are" 

"Well I have some good news, we were able slow down the poison from spreading any 

further and cleaned and stitched the wound on his leg."

Misty breathed a sigh of relief. 

The Doctor continued. "Unfortunately, we don't know what the extent of the damage is due to the poison.  Though he is stable, he is yet to regain consciousness."

Misty felt her heart sink.

"There is a chance that he will be in a coma, we'll know that in the next 24 hours.  After 

that happens, it's up to him if he will survive.  I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news 

but all I can say is that we've done everything we can, he's in Gods hands now."  Brock shook hands with the Doctor before he left.  Misty looked through the operating window and saw her dearest friend, lying very still.  He was hooked up to all kinds of machines, and hoses and tubes were strewn all around him.  He had a very peaceful look on his face that made Misty smile.  _"Please…Ash…….please…..be okay…..for me….Ash"_

Brock walked up and stood beside Misty.  He looked in and his expression changed as his 

eyes narrowed.  

Brock put his hand on Misty's shoulder. "I reserved some beds at the Pokemon Center, 

Nurse Joy will let us come in past curfew, so we better get going."

Misty looked over at Ash and then at Togepi, who was asleep. "come on, Ash won't go

any where, let's go, we'll come back in the morning."  Misty reluctantly agreed.  Pikachu jumped on Brocks shoulders and the walked out of the Hospital with heavy hearts and high hopes for Ash to make a quick recover. And no one wanted that more then Misty. (please Ash……..I love you)

*************   
  


"Huh?"

Ash slowly opened his eyes.  He looked around him.  He was standing on a rock surface about two meters wide.  All around him was this greenish-blue haze.  It was so thick he could only see 10 feet in every direction.  He slowly walked to the edge and gazed down.  All he could see was the cliff face and then nothing else.  He looked up.  He could see a sheer cliff face, and about 200 yards up was another ledge.  It was very bright out, no wind, no nothing. The only sound he heard was of his own breathing.

"Where…..where…am..I? have I fallen?" Ash waited for an answer but never got one.

He realized something, something was  missing. 

"?! Pikachu! Where are you buddy!?" He reached down for a pokeball but found none.

"WAA! Where are my pokeballs!?"  Ash searched the ground around him but found no 

trace of his Pokemon pals.  While searching he looked over the ledge again.  This time he

saw something in the very distance.  Ash had to strain his eyes to see it but he was able to 

make out a small cloud, very dark in color, spanning the entire width of the cliff and as 

far as he could see.  It was also getting bigger.  This churning, rolling black cloud was climbing the cliff. 

"Is that smoke?" Ash turned back to the cliff face.  He placed his hand on 

it and looked up. 

"I think I can climb this" Slowly he tried to scale the cliff side.  The Cliff had little or no holds or grooves to get a grip.  Many times he would lose his grip and slide down and fall to the ledge, landing quite hard on his back. 

"Ugh, this is impossible.  Misty, Brock, Pikachu…where are you guys?"

He attempted to climb once again.  It was a slow and tiring process.  He was just 

only a few yards from the second ledge when a bright light was emitting from the first ledge.  To Ash's amazement it vanished beneath him.  It just disappeared.  To his horror he saw the black cloud, this churning, bubbling storm was increasing in size.  He quickly lifted himself up onto the ledge to rest.  He looked back down.  The Black cloud was getting darker and increasing its speed up the cliff.  Ash was going to have to think of someway to get away from it.  He got up and was shocked to see Gary Oak standing in front of him. 

"Gary! What are you doing here, better yet what am I doing here?!"

Gary stood there silent, not moving not blinking.  

"Gary? What's wrong man talk to me"

Gary started walking towards Ash, very slowly.  Ash looked into his eyes.

Something was different about Gary, his eyes were….hollow, as if Gary had no soul .  Ash was becoming worried. Gary was now only a few inches away from Ash.  He stopped, looked right at Ash, he made a fist, =reached back with his arm and swung it right at his head. Ash was to confused to move in time and it struck him with unbelievable force.  Ash was thrown back up and over the ledge.  He reached out in a panic and was able to grab the edge in the nick of time.  Ash was now holding on, with only 200 yards between him and the black cloud that churned below him. He looked up to see Gary with an evil Grin on his face.  He raised his foot and pressed it against Ash's fingers.  "Aaaaah! Gary don't do it!"

Suddenly a intensely bright light appeared which seamed to disorient Gary and forced him back to the Cliff side.  And as soon as it had appeared it was gone.  Ash lifted himself back onto the ledge.  "what was that?" He turned his attention back to Gary.

"Look, Gary, I don't know what's going on, but you got to stop it!"  
then without warning Gary charged at Ash.  He quickly ducked down, in doing so Gary tripped on him and landed on Ash's back. He quickly stood and flipped Gary up and over the ledge.

He ran to the edge to try and save him but it was to late.  He saw Gary go hurtling towards the dark cloud.

"GARY!"

All of a sudden, Gary started to fade, little particles of him began to float away and he disappeared  from sight.  Ash just sat their, confused and scared.  "where am I?!"

He saw the ominous black cloud creep up the cliff even faster than before.  "help me…"

*********  
  


I'm…..too late….but I can still help.

*********

"You can come in to see him now if you would like Miss."

  
Misty walked into Ash's hospital room, she carried Togepi in her arms, while Pikachu clung onto her shoulder.  She entered the room and noticed Ash, lying very still on his bed.  She fought back the urge to cry when she first saw him.

"No Misty! Stay strong for Ash!" She screamed to herself. 

 She pulled up a chair and sat down next to him.  Pikachu jumped on to its trainer's chest and snuggled up close to Ash.  Misty placed her hand in Ash's and gave it a squeeze.  She used her other hand to brush a strand of hair from his face.  "Oh Ash, please come back to me. If you were to die, I don't know what I would do. I care about you too much for you to leave me.  I would never get to tell you *sniff* I would never get to tell you that I… love you.  And your lying here because you saved me.  Please Ash wake up. I…I….OH ASH!"

She leaned over onto his chest and began sobbing.  Pikachu looked up to see her crying, the electric pokemon walked over to Misty and hugged her.  She looked down to Pikachu and hugged it back.  They both sat there, crying in each other's arms.  Outside Brock was standing outside the door.  He witnessed the whole thing. 

"Gosh, Misty, I didn't know you loved him let alone cared for him. Hmm guess I was wrong."

He glanced over at Ash. "Pull through man…pull through" 

A nurse walked by. "HEY pretty lady! What's your name?!" The nurse ran away and Brock soon followed.  Back inside the room Misty released Pikachu and dried her tears.  She looked over at Togepi who was happily playing in a bowl of water.

Misty giggled. "Ignorance is bliss, eh, Togepi?" Togepi stopped splashing water and looked at Misty and smiled. 

"Togi PRIIIIIII!!!!!"

***********

Ash was now only a few feet from the rocky overhang above him.  He had been climbing for over 40 minutes, worn out and tired, he slowly raised him self onto the ledge.  Ash collapsed on the ledge and breathed heavily.  He looked down to see that the ledge he was once on wasn't there anymore.  The only thing he could see was that black cloud.  

"what is that thing, could it be smoke, or a storm?" 

His thoughts were disturbed as the black cloud let out a large groan.  Ash bolted upright and opened his mouth in shock.  "smoke doesn't groan!!!" 

Ash turned around and ran at the cliff side, he slammed into something and fell backwards in surprise.  "WAAA!"  He looked up to see none other then Team Rocket. Ash jumped to his feet and got into his battle stance.  "Team Rocket! It was you who stole Pikachu wasn't it!" James, Jessie and Meowth stood there, staring.  

Ash was getting angry "You better tell me where he is!"  He reached down for a pokeball and realized he didn't have them.  He watched as James, Jessie and Meowth got on there knees and slowly bowed to Ash.  He stood there dumbfounded.  "What are you doing?" James and Jessie reach out their arms to Ash, in a way of asking forgiveness.  Ash couldn't believe what he was seeing.  He walked towards them.  "you, you want me to forgive you?". Team Rocket slowly nodded their heads in agreement.  Ash slowly backed away. "I don't know if I could forgive you, you've done so much to me and my friends." Jessie and James looked up, they had a sad expression on there face.  "Besides, I don't have time for this, my Pokemon are missing, I have no idea where my friends are, there's a GROANING CLOUD DOWN THERE AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHY I AM OR HOW I GOT HERE!!"  Jessie and James drew back in fear from Ash's outburst.  Meowth slowly got up and walked towards Ash.  He reached up and took off the charm that was on his head.  He handed it to Ash and smiled.  Ash looked at it in awe.  "you… you, want me to have your charm?"  Meowth nodded.  Ash nodded his head at Team Rocket and stared back at the charm, he kneeled down and patted Meowth on the head.  

"Thank you" And it wasn't a second after he said it, that there was bright flash. He gazed up and saw that Team Rocket was gone.  "WAA! Where did they go!"  Suddenly there was a voice behind him. 

"ASH"

Ash jumped back in surprise and pressed his back against the cliff face.  A large glowing ball of light appeared before him.  Ash sank to his knees as he stared dumbfounded. 

_"Do not be afraid, oh chosen one."_  

Ash's eyes got huge once more. "C…. chosen…one?" 

_"You are going through a struggle that has no fixed outcome.  You must overcome the odds and continue your Journey, for I need your help.  You are to find me Ash, uncover my location and free me from my prison."_  Ash slowly stood up, his eyes fixed on the ball of light..  

"But what can I do? I don't even know where I am now" The orb floated closer to Ash.

_"The answers will come to you soon, and do not worry you will have help in your journey, you will lead them to me, and your powers combined will release the seal on my prison.  With you as the chosen one, you are destined to bring harmony to the earth and vanquish the evil that threatens the existence of all Pokemon.  Find me oh Chosen one, and release me."_  Then in a flash, the orb was gone, Ash was left with more questions than answers and was more scared then ever. "Ch…chosen one?  But, I thought I already did my part, at the orange islands."  The groaning from the cloud was getting louder and more in succession.  Ash fought back some tears "why am I here?"  He turned around and began climbing the cliff, up ahead was yet another overhang.  The cloud groaned and churning as it slowly crept up the side of the cliff.

**********

Misty awoke in her bed, she hadn't had much sleep that night because she kept thinking of Ash.  The first time she saw him there in his bed, he had looked so helpless and it broke her heart.  She felt useless that she couldn't help him after he had risked his life.  Brock stirred in his bed "NO nurse Joy, not there!, heh heh"  

Misty grabbed her forehead.  "sleep talking again, your hopeless"  Misty got up and headed into the shower.

Brock was still talking in his sleep. "oh, officer Jenny, hand cuffs, you cheeky thing"  He stood up, still in his dream-like state.  He wobbled around and then put up both hands. "No nurse Joy, I love you to, would you like to dance."  Brock then began to shakily waltz around the room.  He accidentally stepped on Pikachu's tail as it was sleeping on the floor.  

"PIKKKKKAAAAAA!!!!" Pikachu launched a devastating thunder attack on Brock, who was violently woken up instantly.  Brock fell to the floor in a charred heap.  Pikachu grabbed it's tail and rubbed it as it walked over the smoking Brock and headed for the other bathroom.  

Brock slowly got up and rubbed his head.  "Oh my what a great dream" Just then there was a knock on the door. 

 "Hello?" A muffled voice could be heard from the other side of the door.  Brock's instincts picked up that is was female.  "Oh, Nurse Joy, you do care!"  He ran to the door and threw it open with reckless abandon and grabbed the woman's hands. "Oh nurse Joy!"  Just then Brock was thrown up against the wall by some unknown force.  Brock groggily got up.  The woman walked into the room.  " oh my, Brock, I am sorry, you startled me."  Brock looked up in shock.  "it's…it's YOU!"

*********

Misty got out of the shower and dried herself off, put on her robe and walked over to the mirror.  She picked up a brush and began combing her hair.  She took a long look into the mirror.  

_"you look beat kid, need more sleep.  But I can't stop thinking of Ash, lying there because of me.  I should of been the one to take the hit."_  She began to get angry "

"This is all Team Rockets fault!  If I ever see them again, I won't be responsible for my actions!  Ash….The past two and a half years have been amazing.  All we been through, the struggles, this can't be the last adventure we have.  You have to pull through.) Misty started to cry again. 

"I don't know how I would go on without you, You mean the whole would to me!" 

She dropped to her knees and cried uncontrollably.  She stopped, and suddenly had a feeling of determination from within herself.  She quickly dried her tears. (No, stop crying, I have to be strong for Ash.)

Misty did a peace symbol in the mirror and smiled.  "looking cute kiddo!" 

She finished getting dressed and walked out the door.  Nothing could prepare her for the shock she was about to have.  Misty stared into the room, at the person sitting on the bed. 

She dropped her backpack and just stared dumbly. "it…it's….."  The woman sat up and walked over to Misty.  "hello Misty, remember me"  She extended her hand  "I'm Sabrina, from the Saffron Pokemon Gym" 

Misty unknowingly shook hands with her.  She found her words and began to speak.  "Why…why are you here, I mean, we haven't seen you in two years!"  Sabrina motioned to Misty to sit down next to the blushing Brock.  "I have come to help Ash in his time of need as he did in mine."  Misty and Brock seemed confused.

"Two years ago Ash helped destroy the hate that was deep inside me and thus becoming my true self, reunited me with my parents."  Misty spoke up. "But why are you here to help Ash? And how did you know?" 

"I am here to repay a debt, I had a premonition that Ash was going to be injured and slip into a coma.  I also saw that if something wasn't done, he would surly die."  Misty gulped and fought back a few stinging tears.  Sabrina stood up and walked to the door.  "we haven't a moment to lose, you must bring me to Ash"   

************

Ash was tired, dirty, confused but mostly frightened.  He was climbing the cliff to get to the third overhang.  The cloud below him was getting louder and bigger and it seemed to give off a strong wind that almost knocked him off on several occasions.  The dark cloud was now a fierce storm.  Reaching up and with his last bit of strength hoisted himself up and over the ledge.  He lay there and panted as he tried to regain some of his strength.

"Misty….where _are _you, are you okay? Well wherever you are I hope your safe."  Ash got up and his jaw-dropped at what he saw.  There standing right smack dab in front of him, was Misty.

"WAAA! Misty!" He ran excitedly towards her. "I'm so happy to see you!"  As he ran towards Misty, she turned her back to him. "Waa? Hey Misty, aren't you glad to see me?"  He reached out and put his hand on her shoulder.  She brushed it off and side stepped out of Ash's way.  

"Misty……what's wrong……did I do something"  She just stood there, giving him the silent treatment.

Ash clenched his fist and raised it into the air. "TALK TO ME!" Nothing, all that could be heard was the ominous groaning of the approaching dark cloud.

***************** **

Sebrina pushed open the door and walked into Ash's room followed by Misty, Brock, and Pikachu.  Misty walked to the side of Ash's bed, and squeezed his hand.  Sebrina stood at the end of the Bed, while Brock and Pikachu sat near the end of the room.  "Sebrina, what's wrong with him?"

Sebrina moved to the other side of the bed opposite Misty.  She placed her hand on Ash head and closed her eyes.  "his mind is falling into a deep stillness, if he doesn't get out he'll be lost forever."  Misty could feel a lump forming in her throat. Brock got up and walked to beside Sebrina "what do you mean?"  Sebrina looked back down to Ash.

"when in a coma, the conscious side of his mind is temporarily shut off, leaving him only with his sub-conscious mind.  He is trapped in a dream-like state, one which he may never wake up from."  Misty could hardly believe what she was saying.  "There is a nothingness that threatens to destroy his whole being, if he is destroyed, his sub-conscious will be destroyed and his mind will cease to exist." 

Misty could feel tears welling up in her eyes.  "W..what happens after that?" 

Sabrina looked up at Misty

"The Mind and Body are connected, destroy the mind and the body soon follows."  Misty was stunned after hearing that, she felt herself falling, luckily into a chair behind her.  "There is a hope for him."  Misty quickly got up to her feet.  "if I can help him escape his sub-conscious mind and merge with his consciousness , he will awaken from his dream-like state."  Brock nodded his head "Ahhh, I get it, but how can you help him awaken?"  Sebrina replaced her hand on his head.  " I must go in and help him in his struggle.  I can only open a window of opportunity for about two minutes." She turned to Brock.  "If he awakens while I am still inside…." Brock grabbed onto her hands.  "Sabrina, if you do go through with this, I just want you to know we will be eternally grateful…..but we can't force you into something that would put yourself in mortal danger." Misty nodded. "we could never make you do that"

Sabrina pulled her hands away from Brock.  "Misty, you more than anyone wants me to do this, it has to be done,….he goes on to do great things." 

Misty stared at Ash, "great things?"  

"We haven't a moment to lose."  She kneeled next to Ash and cupped his face in her hands.  "may you mind rely on mine…."

**************

"Misty, what's wrong, are you okay?  Do you know how we got here?"  She still stood there, her arms crossed her head down, saying nothing.  "Misty why aren't you talking to me, did we fight or something? ARGH! I can't remember anything! I don't know why I'm here, what that big cloud thing is and now that your here, you won't say anything!"  

Misty turned around to face Ash, he noticed the sad expression on her face.  Ash sank to the ground and buried his face in his hands.  He then heard a very strange sound, not the cloud, it was almost like a whisper, a voice getting louder.  Ash bolted upright and turned around looking for the source of the voice.  "Who's there?!"  The voice was loud and clear.

_"Ash?"_  

He spun around. _"can you here me Ash?"_  At first he had thought that it may have been that glowing ball of light again, but the voice was different, it was female.  "Who…who's there?" Ash stumbled around searching for the girl who was talking to him.

_"it's me Ash, Sebrina, from Saffron Gym, you must listen to me."_  

Ash stopped in his tracks. "how…how am I hearing you?" 

_"I am talking to you telepathically from outside your body"_  
Ash gulped hard. "What do you mean? I'm….I'm dead?!"

"No you are not, you are in a coma, you were injured" 

"Injured? I don't remember anything like that, come to think of it I still don't know how I got here."

"You are in your sub-conscious mind, you are in a dream like state" 

"a….a dream?"

"Your heart creates this place, but your mind makes it real.  Your friends are here Ash, Brock, Pikachu and Misty."

"Misty?  But she's right behind me" He glanced back to her.

"That is not Misty, she is a figment of your imagination in which your heart created.  Your mind and heart are putting you through several different obstacles, or tests if you will. The first you were to face your rival, the second you were to forgive your enemy, the third face your desire."

"face my desire?"

"Ash, you must awaken from your sub-conscious mind, in order to do so you must past this obstacle."

"But..but what do I do?!" he threw his hands up in frustration.

"Ash, your holding a secret deep inside within your heart, it's weighing you down, that is slowly but surly distroying you.  Only if you reveal this secret will your heart be free, and pass the third obstacle."

"But what could that be?"

_"Only you know that, I can only probe your brain, not your heart."_

_Ash turned around to face the *fake* Misty._

"could it have to do with… Misty?"

"it could be, your heart created her mainly because your secret is about her."

Ash became very silent.

"Ash, I only have a few seconds, you must think of it.  Have you been hiding a certain feeling for Misty?"

Ash stared down to the ground.

"Ash, do you have feelings for Misty?" 

"welllll…..I …..might"

"Ash, if you want to pass over into your conscious mind you must confess your love for Misty."

He waved his arms erratically in the air.  "WAIT! I never….said…I loved her!"

"Ash, search your heart, bring out your true feelings."

Ash looked back to the fake Misty, she still had her back to him.

"Ash, I must go now, good luck" 

"what!? Wait don't go!"  
Ash waited for an answer and again got none.  "Tell Misty my true feelings?…….I think I'm gonna throw up."

************

Sabrina released her hold onto Ash's head.  During the entire ordeal, Misty and Brock hadn't blinked or breathed, just stared at Ash and Sebrina.  She stumbled back and fell into the arms of Brock. "Sebrina are you okay!?"  She placed her hand to her forehead and opened her eyes. "yes….yes, just tired, I'll be okay."  Sebrina steadied herself on the end of the bed, and rested.  Misty slowly made her way to her with a pleading look in her eyes. "will……Ash be okay?" The Saffron Gym leader raised her head and gave a weak smile. "he has made it to the third obstacle, he is close to overcoming his struggle, but the last obstacle seems hard for him." Misty kneeled down beside her. "what's wrong! What is the third obstacle?!"  Misty could feel the tears flowing down her cheeks.  Brock put his arm around her and tried to calm her dwon, the day before he had learned her little secret about Ash.  He would cry to if someone he loved was going through what Ash is going through.  Sure, he loved the big lug, but never in the way that Misty did.  Sebrina lifted up her chin, and smiled. "he'll come back to you Misty, you have to believe."  Brock helped Misty up and all three sat down on the chairs at the end of the room.  They all stared at the still form of Ash, waiting for what would happen next. Misty held on tight to Togepi, as Pikachu sat in Brocks lap, they were all deathly silent.

"Pika…pi"

Brock patted Pikachu's head "he'll be okay"

******************

Ash made his way over to this apparent fake visual image of Misty, he still had trouble comprehending what Sebrina just said, but if he was to get back to the real Misty, he would have to do this.  He walked up to Misty and turned her around.  Her arms were still crossed and she was looking at the ground. 

"Misty?"

She said nothing, big surprise there.

"Hmmm, maybe this will be easier if she says nothing"

Ash cleared his throat and began.

"Misty, I have been hiding something from you for the longest time.  From the first day I saw you, I can't lie, I thought you were a bit whiny.  But through the years, I realized something.  I found myself starting to like you, care about you.  I fought with you only so you wouldn't find me out." As the rumbling of the cloud got louder Ash's fear increased, but he calmed down to focus on the matter at hand.  "Misty, the truth is I……"

The 'imposter' Misty lifted her head and gazed at Ash's big brown eyes.

"it's working! Say it!"

A loud groan rumbled through the air as the nothingness drew nearer.

"I….love you."  The weight in his heart was lifted and Misty started to disappear in front of him.  Before the image of Misty was gone, she gave Ash a smile.

"I…I DID IT!" Ash whooped for joy.  Just then the ground started to shake, he turned to see the nothingness creep over the side of the ledge.

"AAHH!! "

Ash noticed a clearing in front of him it looked like a dirt path with a thick jungle on either side.  The groaning of the cloud drowned out the sound of Ash's feet kicking up the dirt as he ran down the path.

***********

Misty, Sebrina and Brock were still sitting and staring at Ash's catatonic state.

Just then the heart monitor beep…beep..beep..beep.beepbeepbeepbeep.'

Ash began to stir in his bed and grunt.  Misty bolted out of her chair and ran to Ash's side. "ASH!" 

Brock got out of his chair, but Sebrina held him back. "he has gotten through the third obstacle!  The darkness is almost on top of him, he must past the final obstacle before it is to late." Brock turned to face her. "what is the final step!?" 

Just then 3 nurses and a doctor came running through the doors and pushed the frantic Misty out of the way.

"Blood pressure rising!  Erratic heart beat!" the Doctor turned to one of the nurses. 

"is it a heart attack?"  

the Nurses and Doctor continue to deliberate what the cause was.  Sebrina looked into Brocks eyes. "he must past through the final test,….the judgment." Brocks eyes grew wide, he looked over at Misty, who was now crying, clutching onto Togepi.  Pikachu ran to it's master's side. "what kind of judgment!?"

_"heart beat at 78!"_

_"give him 20cc's of thulium abethol stat!"_

Ash continued to squirm in his bed and emit low grunts, his eyes were squinted shut and his face was contorted.  

Misty looked on in horror. "NO ASH! Don't you dare pull this on me!" 

************

Ash's legs ached, he was tired, but he knew he couldn't give up, he had to get back to the girl he loved, he had to get back to Misty.  He ran into a clearing, the same greenish haze was all over the place, the rumbling of the cloud was not far behind him.  In front of him were two small ponds, kind of natural springs.  He ran to the side of the spring, he leaned over and looked in.  In the spring, he could see his reflection, he looked at the other spring behind him.  To his amazement there was a reflection of Misty.  

"What now!" Ash looked up to see the black cloud 100 yards away, coming in fast.  "WAAAAA!"  He looked at the spring with the reflection of himself.

"okay, she said I have to merge with my conscious mind, so this would be the obvious choice…..but why is there a reflection of Misty in that one….WAAAA! help me."  Ash looked up again to see the dark cloud, this evil nothingness that threatens to destroy him. 

He wasn't going to let a cloud destroy him.  Ash whipped his hat around and stared down into the spring with his reflection.  The nothingness now surrounded him, it was closing in on him!  Ash sucked in his breath and was about to jump in, but something was holding him back!  He turned to the spring with the reflection of Misty, the darkness was almost upon him! The ground around him was being consumed and light could not escape it as the area got darker, the noise was deafening.  Ash inhaled deep, looked one last time at Misty's reflection and dived in!

***********

-beepbeep..beep.beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-

The Doctor jerked his neck back at the heart monitor.

"He's FLAT LINING!"

Misty could feel her heart start breaking in two, the tears flowed with tremendous force and she could hardly breath. "NOO! Ash don't you DARE LEAVE ME!"

The Doctor ran over to the defribulator and applied gel to both panels and rubbed them together, he positioned himself over Ash's chest. "300!"

Another nurse turned the dial on the machine and it began to hum.

Brock looked on in horror, tears welling in his eyes."No….it can't be…Ash"

Pikachu held onto Misty's shoulder as it cried. Misty collapsed to her knees.

"NOOO ASHH!"

***********

Ash could feel himself sink lower into the void, he opened his eyes but could see nothing, the water was pulling him down, down into nothingness.  Ash stopped struggling, he went limp and slowly exhaled his only breath.

"I…….have…failed….her….."

He continued to sink as fatigue fell over him.  He slowly closed his eyes.

"Mi.s…t…y……………."

A sudden blast of light enveloped him, as he was shaken awake.

******

"CLEAR!"

The doctor was about to shock Ash, but before he could the heart monitor beeped.

A nurse quickly looked at the monitor and grabbed the doctors hand.  "His heart rate is back up!" the doctor stopped only inches away from Ash's chest. "what?!"

The doctor turned to look at the monitor. Just then Ash bolted upright in his bed, fully awake and grabbed at his chest, taking in several deep breathes, before falling back into his bed, still breathing heavily. "ASH!!"  Misty jumped up, wrapped her arms around him and gave him a suffocating hug.  Ash, fluttered his eyes as they adjusted to the bright lights.  He looked over to see Misty hugging him.  "hey…Misty, what are you doing here?"

She looked up to Ash, her tears of sadness were replaced with tears of joy.

"I was so afraid I lost you there *sniff*" Misty released Ash, then realizing  where he was. "Waa! Where am I! why am I hooked up to all these wires, where's my clothes!"  The doctor walked over to Ash and held up a small flashlight as he waved it in Ash's eyes.  "Don't you remember anything, you were in a coma for 3 days."  Ash's eyes went wide, Pikachu then jumped into Ash's arms, it buried it's heads into Ash's chest and gleefully giggled. "Pikachu! I'm glad to see you buddy!"

"CHA!!" 

Brock ran beside Misty.  "ASH! Your okay!"

Ash high fived him. "never felt better!"

Misty dried her tears and for the first time in 4 days had a smile on her face.

Ash looked over to the end of the room, and saw Sabrina.

"what?! What is she doing here?"

Brock looked at Sabrina then back at Ash "you really don't remember anything do you?"  
"well, very vaguely, it was all like a dream"

Sebrina stepped in. "To you Ash it was a dream, and as you know, after you wake up from a dream you immediately forget what happened in it.  I am glad to see your okay Ash, I felt it necessary to help you in your time of need as you did in mine."

Ash smiled and gave her his peace symbol "I guess, we're even eh?"

Sebrina smiled "yeah, we are."  Just then the Doctor stepped in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this touching scene, but we have to run a diagnostic check on Ash to make sure he's okay."

Misty became sad again, she didn't want to leave just as he was finally awake.

"if everything checks out okay, we can release him as early as tonight."

That put the smile back on Misty's face.  She gave ash another warm smile. "bye Ashy boy, see you tonight" Ash waved as his friends were forced out of the doorway.  Misty stole a glance as she saw the nurse stick needles and wires all over him.

The smile never left her face.

Brock, Misty and Sebrina left the hospital and made their way over to he Pokemon Center.  Misty got the keys to her guest room and went to take a shower.  Brock was about to enter his room when Sebrina beckoned him to join her.  Brock blushed furiously and straightened his shirt, he sally-forthed over to Sebrina, turning on his suave attitude.

Sebrina shot him a look that said she wasn't interested in him, in the slightest.  Brock shut-off his girl mode and sombered over to Sebrina.  "what is it?"

"I have something to tell you, while I was in Ash's mind, I was able to deduce that Ash has some feelings towards Misty.  In fact, the third obstacle was her.  He had to confess his feelings towards her in order to pass.  Seeing him awake back there proved that not only does he care about her, but he is secretly in love with her."

Brock fell of the sofa.  "what!"  Brock picked himself up.  "that's so weird you say that, because I overheard Misty confessing her feelings to Ash while he was still in his coma.

I can't believe it, their both in love with each other, and have no idea about it."

"The first time I saw the two of them I knew deep in the recesses of my mind I could feel and see the heart string that binds the two together."

"heart string?"

"the tie that binds the two together, they are each others soulmate, they complete each other."

"do we have a heart string!"  
Sebrina got a huge sweatdrop "Sorry Brock, not us"

Brocks heart sank once again.

"Now that you know they are in love with each other, you must not say anything, you may cause more damage and split them apart."

Brock nodded. "but…when will they get together."

Sebrina closed her eyes. "I see another struggle that threatens them, but in the end I see joy.  That is all I can say, no one must know to much of someone's destiny, they may inadvertently change it."

Sabrina got up and walked to the door. "I must go now Brock, take care"

Brock waved goodbye, Sebrina left the Pokemon Center and was once again out of his life.  "WILL I EVER FIND A GIRL!" Just then nurse joy walked up to the front desk.  Brock ran over and began to blush as he stumbled with his words. 

"MMMM…nurse Joy!"  Misty emerged from her room, fresh clothes and slightly wet hair.  She quickly noticed Brock drooling over Nurse Joy.  She walked over and grabbed him by the ear.  

"Hey Nurse..OW! leggo!"  Brock tried to wriggle out of her grasp.

Misty dragged Brock over to his room, Pikachu just sighed and followed them in.  After Brock settled down, they learned that Ash was going to be kept for the night and released in the morning. Even though it saddened Misty a bit, she was happy that Ash was out of immediate danger.  Misty tried to get some sleep but was kept awake by Brocks sleep talking.

"ooOoh…nurse jOy! Not there!"  
Misty sighed under her bed covers. "idiot" She looked over at Pikachu who was resting comfortably.  Even through Pikachu had great hearing, nothing short of a sonic boom could wake it up.  Misty turned around on her back and stared at the ceiling.  

"Ash, I am so happy your okay, for the one second your heart stopped beating, I saw the world come crashing down around me.  Time stopped and seemed to drag on as I saw the doctor try to revive you, but somehow, you came back to me.  I love you Ash Ketchum, I always will.  I just wish you felt the same way"

  She felt herself getting sad again. _"cheer up, Ash is alive, and everything can go back to normal.  We can continue on our journey and be friends again."_ That seemed to depress her even more. _"just friends…..I want to be more then that."_  

She turned over and slowly went to sleep.  

************

Ash was given a clean bill of health, and a hospital bill as well.  Ash took the bill in his hands.  "WAAAA! $750 dollars!"  The nurse smiled sweetly.  "you can pay in one amount or pay in installments.  Ash shrugged, reached into pants pocket and withdrew his wallet.  He handed the nurse some bills. "will cash be fine?" The nurse's eyes went wide and began to stutter.  "A….A yes…." The nurse counted the money and Ash quickly left the hospital.  The sun shone on his face as he walked to the Pokemon Center to surprise Misty and the others of his return.  

_"I hardly remember anything, it was so much like a dream, I remember a voice, a bright light……and Misty.  Everything is so foggy, but maybe it's best I don't know."_

Ash had a skip in his step as he walked down the street.  _"I feel so…….light and fancy free, like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders."_ Ash stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and rubbed his head.  _"ahh, my head….hold on a sec……, a  huge weight?……………"_

******

_"Ash, your holding a secret deep inside within your heart, it's weighing you down, that is slowly but surly distroying you.  Only if you reveal this secret will your heart be free, and pass the third obstacle."_

_"But what could that be?"_

_"only you know that, I can only probe your brain, not your heart."_

_Ash turned around to face the *fake* Misty._

_"could it have to do with… Misty?"_

_"it could be, your heart created her manly because your secret is about her."_

_Ash became very silent._

_"Ash, I only have a few seconds, you must think of it.  Have you been hiding a hidden feeling for Misty?"_

_Ash stared towards the ground._

"Ash, do you have feelings for Misty?" 

_"welllll…..I …..might"_

*******

"……….I…….love …….her."

The sudden flooding of memories stuns Ash.  "I love her?………..oh man."  
He rubbed his head, the memories were just of that one moment. "argh! Why can't I remember!I…OoF!" He unfortunately didn't see the pole he had just walked into.  Ash gingerly rubbed his head and smiled to the sky. _"That knocked some sense into me. yeah…its true…I love her.  But I don't know what she thinks of me. *sigh* She just wants that bike, she doesn't love me, sure she cares about me because were friends….oh how I want to be more then friends."_

Ash waved his fist in the air and screamed "HOIST WITH MY OWN PATARD!!"  Everyone stopped and stared at the young trainer. He smiled meekly and dusted himself off. "what, don't you people read Shakespeare?" 

The townspeople continued on their way and some dropped coins in front of Ash, thinking he was a street performer.  Ash sighed and stuffed the coins in his pocket _"*sigh*….waste not, want not".  _He made his way to the Pokemon Center, as he entered, he noticed two things. One, Brock was drooling over nurse Joy, like he always did, and two, Misty wasn't with him, in fact she wasn't in sight.  Ash walked over to Brock and tapped him on the shoulder.  Brock snapped out of his trance and looked behind him.

Ash flicked his nose and gave him his peace symbol. "hey Brocko!".  They high fived each other.  "hey Ash, when did you get out!" He said happily to see his friend back on his feet.  "Just about an hour ago, wanted to surprise you….. Hey Brock where's Misty?"

Brock turned to point at the guest rooms. "She's taking a nap."

Ash gave a quick greeting to Nurse Joy, and Brock resumed to blush over her.  Ash walked down hallway of the different quest rooms until finally finding Misty's room.  Ash knocked on the door, but there wasn't an answer.  He reached for the door knob, then without warning it swung open and slammed Ash square in the face.  "WAAA!" Ash crumpled to a heap on the ground, Misty stood in the doorway.  "Oh my gosh Ash! I'm soo sorry!"  Misty reached down and helped the semi-conscious Ash up and into her room.  "ugh…ow my head, what you trying to do Misty put me in another coma?" Ash smiled and laughed.  Misty was a little mad at that, but decided to let it go.  Ash looked into Misty's aqua blue eyes, he really never realized how pretty she was.  "look I…." They both said at the same time.  Misty cocked her head. "um….you go first."  Ash twiddled his thumbs.  "no….you go first.". 

"you go first"

"no that's okay, you go on"

"just say what you where going to say!"

"Well why can't you go first!"  
Misty bonked Ash on the head. "dumbash! Just spit it out already!"

Ash started getting angry. "oh..so I'm dumb now I'm I!?" he said sarcastically.

Misty stood up and took out her mallet. "YEAH! YOUR ALSO SLOW,STUPID,AN IDOIT, A MORAN AND A TOTAL IGNORRAMUS!!"

Ash stood up and faced opposite of Misty. "OH YEAH! YOUR A SCRAWNY, UGLY, SPOILED, SELFISH, STUPID, LITTLE BRAT!!" Ash covered his mouth and immediately regretted what he said.  He expected for Misty to slug him with her mallet, instead he looked up to see Misty crying.  "you……you…..MEANY!"  She slapped Ash across his face.  He reached up to rub his burning cheek.

Misty ran over to the bed and grabbed her back-pack, scooped up Togepi and knocked Ash out the way.  She stopped at the door and looked at Ash with tear-stained eyes.  

"good-bye ash, I'm leaving for good….I'm sick of the fighting, it's better for the both of us…this way*sniff*" The tears flowed with more intensity as she ran down the hall.  Ash ran after her, mixed emotions running through him. "yeah?….well….well….good riddance, that's what………I say." Luckily she was out of earshot.  Ash fell to his knees.

(what….have I done?)  

            Brock was trying to get Nurse Joys number for the twentieth time when Misty ran by with eyes full of tears. "Huh! Misty….what is it!"  

But Misty kept running, out the doors and down the street. 

"What the heck!" He whipped his head to Ash who was standing in the hall.  

"What happened!" 

Ash's head fell and stared at the floor.  "she left…..about time" he said with no emotion.  Brock ran up to Ash and grabbed him by the shoulders. "WHAT DID YOU DO!" Ash looked away from Brocks accusing gaze. "it was her choice, let her go" 

Brock released Ash and looked at the door in which misty ran out crying.  Brock turned his back to him.  "what have you done, you hurt her feelings, she's gone.  And all you can say is 'let her go'.  Don't you care for her?"

Ash still stared at the floor, a lump in his throat and holding back tears. "no"

Brock turned away from him and went into his room.  Before entering, he turned and faced him one more time.  "I thought you were friends, guess I was wrong.  Your Pokemon are with Nurse Joy"  With that he went into his room and closed the door still teaming mad at Ash.  Nurse Joy gave Ash his Pokemon, Pikachu jumped into his arms, happy to see him up and about.  Pikachu expected to get a bigger hug then the one he was getting now.  He nudged Ash, hoping he would tell him what was wrong.

"Misty left " Pikachu's eyes went wide, he flared up his cheeks and gave Ash a huge thundershock.  He fell over charred and electrified. "why…… Pikachu?"

Pikachu ran to Brocks room and looked over at Ash. "PI PI PI!" He opened the door and walked in.  "Even Pikachu knows it's my fault"  Ash brushed himself off.  

"I have to find her, apologize, if I can find her that is." He walked over to nurse joy and asked her for a pen and paper.  He wrote a note to Brock and taped it to his door.  He collected his bag and quietly left the Pokemon Center to search for Misty.

"Misty, I didn't mean what I said, I'm so sorry."

*********

Misty ran down route 22 with her eyes filled with tears.  She never stopped running since she left the Pokemon Center, nor had she stopped crying.  Misty slowed down and sat down.  She sucked back her tears and dried them.  She looked down and Togepi and frowned.  "Togepi, what have I done?  Because of my temper, we got into another fight.

Now I know he hates me.  I promised I wouldn't leave him, but what's the point?  I couldn't stand to look at him, after what I did, and what I do to him all the time.  I'm always hitting him, yelling at him, putting him down."  Tears started to well up in her eyes once more. "If……if…only he knew how I felt!  I didn't mean the things I said to you"  The tears flowed once more. "oh, Ash! I'm so sorry"  Misty looked to the sky. "I'll never forget you Ash, *sniff* not ever, even if the day comes when you forget about me….I'll never forget about you." Togepi played with Misty's thumbs. "togi!" 

She gave Togepi a weak smile.  "well little one, it's just me and you now *sniff*.  Let's set up camp.  She traveled deep into the forest and set up her little camp.  Misty tried numerous times to light a fire but couldn't no matter how hard she tried.  In her travels, Ash had always lit the fire.  She curled up on her sleeping bag and took out her radio.  She hugged her knees to her chest and cried softly while the music played, she was alone again.  The closet thing she had to company was Togepi, and it couldn't talk to her.  A couple hours passed when he reached into her backpack and took out a picture. On it was a photo of her, Brock and Ash.  It was just after Ash's second Victory at the indigo plateau.  Ash looked really happy in the photo.  She pressed the photo to her chest and cried.  She wish she could be with Ash and with Brock and Pikachu.  But she new it would be impossible. "who would love someone like me" she said sadly.  She thought she'd give it one more try at starting a fire.  She went into the forest to look for smaller kindling. "stay here Togepi." Togepi waved. "TOGI PRIIIII!"

Misty ventured into the forest, she had collected some sticks, when out of no where she saw a light in the distance.  It was a soft glow coming through the trees.

"hmm? A campfire! Maybe someone can help me lit mine!"  She snuck through the thicket trying to get near the campsite.  The closer she got the more she thought she heard something familiar.  She sneaked around a tree, peered over the side and gasped.  There, staring at the fire was Ash.  

_"What's Ash doing here? I don't see Brock anywhere."_

She sneaked around to another tree right behind Ash, this way she could hear him.

            Ash sat on a large log poking the fire with a stick, he rested his head in his hand and looked very sad.  He started talking to himself, since he was alone.   Misty couldn't see Pikachu anywhere either, why was he out here. Ash continued to poke his fire and talk outloud.  

"oh Misty….what have I done, because of me I scared you off, and you may never come back.  I just wish you knew how sorry I am, I wish you knew how much I cared."

Misty could feel her heart jump a beat.

"I remember the first time I realized I liked her." Ash grinned

"It was when I had just caught my first Pokemon, a caterpie.  She was so afraid, it was kinda cute.  When we camped out for the first time that night, something clicked.  But I knew she didn't like me then, and I'm pretty sure she hates me now."  Ash continued to poke his fire, watching as his stick caught fire.  "I'll always love her, no matter what."

Misty was shocked beyond belief.  _"he…loves me!"_

As she attempted to get closer she tripped on a rock and fell flat on her face, in full view of Ash.  "WAAA!!" Ash bolted up and tripped over his backpack, sending him crashing to the ground.  Misty and Ash slowly stood up and their eyes met.  There was an uneasy silence, both very nervous.

Ash was first to break the silence. "how…how long were you back there?" he asked nervously.

"long….enough"

Ash held his head low out of embarrassment.  Misty crawled closer to him and placed her hand on his knee..

"Ash?"

He looked up and stared into her eyes.  To Ash, she had the most beautiful eyes.

"yeah…Misty"

She nervously twiddled her thumbs.

"did… you REALLY mean what you said just now?" They both looked deep into each others eyes, not wanting to look away. 

Ash slowly swallowed, extremely nervous, he could feel his hands shaking as he reached up and grabbed Misty's hands in his.  Misty was taken by surprise by Ash's affection.  

"Misty, I have something to tell you, and I'm wanna say it now before it's to late.  I have always loved you, and always will. Even if you don't feel the same way about me.  I can understand, I just wanted you to know, I had to get this secret out of me, before it hurts me anymore.  I also wanted you to know that I'm sorry for everything I said to you this afternoon, as for everything I said during our time together.  I never meant a word of it."

Misty was speechless over Ash's romantic outpouring.  He gulped and continued on.

"I only fought with you so you would never find out.  I couldn't stand the rejection, it would of been to much.  That's the only reason, I was to afraid of what you might say, I was afraid you'd leave.  It's turns out that I was very, very wrong.  Misty…..I love you, and I always will."  Misty looked down at them holding hands, then back at Ash, he was shaking like a leaf, so was she.  

Misty looked into Ash eyes, and found the love that had always been there.  "Oh Ash….your so sweet"  

He stopped shaking, and gazed at Misty and her beauty, the beauty only she could posses. Misty cleared her throat and collected her words. "Ash I have something to tell you to, all the times we fought I too were covering up the fact that I loved you.  I had loved you since I could remember.  All the times I had said I was following you because you had wrecked my bike, it was all a lie.  I wanted to be with you, I never wanted to leave you.  Today, I had run away because I thought you hated me, for always, whining, complaining and calling you names.  I was so scared that you didn't care about me."  tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. "I didn't want to leave you….but….but….I loved you to much to see you hate me!"  Misty began to cry again.  Ash pulled Misty close to him, and embraced her.  Misty stopped crying, and looked up to Ash, there hearts were beating in unison as they slowly closed the gap between them.  They inched there faces closer, closed there eyes and kissed.  At that instant, all the worries, all the tears, all the hurt feelings all the problems in the world were gone, and this one treasured moment was replaced.  The world around them stopped as they continued to kiss passionately.  They both waited 2 years to come to this realization of love.  They never wanted it to end, soon they ran out of breath and broke the kiss.  Misty reached up to her lips and stared at ash stunned.  The still embraced each other, they felt so close to one another, like it was meant to be.  Ash rubbed his thumb on Misty's cheek.  "well…where do we go from here" Misty asked.  Ash reached down and kissed her once more. "whatever it may be we'll go together, from now until forever."  Ash and Misty continued to kiss, each time more passionate than the other.  Misty stood up and helped Ash to his feet.  "oops! I almost forgot Togepi!"  Misty quickly got her things together and made her way back to Ash's camp. They laid down their sleeping bags right next to each other.  Ash laid down, and patted the empty spot next to him.  Misty laid down beside Ash, she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest.  Misty snuggled up close,  Ash played with Misty's hair and stared at the night sky.  Misty sat up and turned to Ash, who held her close.

She kissed him and smiled.  "Sweet dreams Ashy" Ash reached up and kissed her.

"don't need'em Mist…..they already came true….hey Misty"

"yeah?"

"remember back when we saw that shooting star, and I made a wish?"

"yeah"

"you told me to tell you when it came true."

"yeah…so?"

"just thought you'd like to know it just came true."

Misty playfully poked him on the nose.

"awww…Ashy" They snuggled up close and fell asleep.

The smile never left Misty's face as she dreamed of days past count and days yet to come.  They had found each other, they were complete.  From now until forever.

**Click on link to read next chapter**

**Authors notes: Well, when I first submitted this fic it was the first fic I ever wrote, and there was a lot of errors and parts I didn't like, so since my writing ability has evolved I decided to come back and revise this part, kinda make it better for the new readers.  Thanks a lot for reading and I hope you like the following chapters.**

**Neongene**


	2. Part 2 Deception

----

Part 2

Between a BROCK and a Hard Place

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, *sigh*, oh well. The story is mine. Pokemon is owned by Game Freaks 1995-2001

Ash, Misty and Brock where on the road to Goldenrod City, next stop in the Johto region.They had been walking quite a ways; they had spent over 6 days in the forest.Their backs where sore from sleeping on the ground, and their feet were aching.No one wanted to sleep in a bed more then Misty, and she made sure that the guys knew that.It had been a week since Ash and Misty revealed their true feelings.But as always a problem arose, they had yet to tell Brock.Brock, who besides Ash was not the sharpest knife in the drawer, had been oblivious to Ash and Misty.Every time Brock was looking at a Map or cooking, or swooning over a pretty girl, Ash and Misty would steal a kiss.Of course as soon as he turned around they would stop holding hands or kissing and begin to 'fake' argue with each other to sidetrack Brock.They where not ready to tell him, not yet.As they entered the gates to Goldenrod City Brock started running around trying to get girls e-mail addresses and phone numbers, unsuccessfully though.Ash and Misty sighed, when Brock was out of sight, Ash turned around and wrapped his arms around Misty's waist.They leaned in for a kiss, Pikachu laughed happily.Although Brock has no idea about them, Ash had told Pikachu a while ago.Misty leaned her head on Ash's shoulder. "Ash, we have to tell Brock…all week we have hardly been able to spend anytime together, and we always have to fake argue when he looks at us."Ash nodded."We'll tell him, I just don't know how he will take it."Misty smiled at Ash as she played with his hat hair."Ash honey?" Ash blushed as he gazed into her eyes. "Yeah Mist?" She kissed his cheek and ran a finger down the tip of his nose.Ash blush furiously. 

"Will you take me out somewhere tonight?" Ash thought about it. Misty turned on her sappiest girlish voice and shimmering eyes. "Pwwwease Ashy washy! Just the two of us?"Ash had a goofy grin and laughed a little. "Yeah sure!But what about Brock.?" 

Misty kissed him again."We'll think of something, so where are going to take me?" 

Ash thought a minute and turned to Misty. "I don't know, never been to Golden Rod City before."Misty fell over in stupidity.Just then Brock came walking over to them holding his cheek.Ash waved to him, but Brock just rubbed his face.Misty got up giggled."What happened Brock?" Brock removed his hand to reveal his swollen red cheek. 

"256 slaps to the face, well I'm done for the day." 

Ash just pointed and laughed. "Shut up Ash" he said coldly. "Like to see you try and get a girlfriend." Ash and Misty looked at each other and started laughing again.Brock shrugged and took out his map.(What they don't know is there meant for each other, I wonder when there'll get together.) Brock chuckled to himself. (Yeah right, Ash and Misty a couple, that's hilarious, Sabrina must be wrong.) He looked up from his map to see Ash and Misty arguing. (Definitely wrong).Brock scanned the map and found what he was looking for."Hey why don't we stay at the pokéhotel?" Ash and Misty looked at Brock enquiringly."Pokéhotel??"Brock whipped out his Pokémon handbook, he skimmed the pages and found the heading, and recited to the group what he read. "The pokehotel, known for it's lavish and Pokemon oriented atmosphere, trainers who own the Pokemon chosen for the weekly contest can get free rooms for up to 4 people and other various prizes.It also says here that daily Pokemon battles are held in their own battle arena.Also surrounded by pleasurable nightlife, the pokehotel is a must-see for any trainer." Brock slipped the book back in his pocket.Ash was so excited he could hardly contain himself."Alright! A Pokemon themed hotel sounds great to me!" Misty came up beside Ash and nudged him in the ribs and whispered in his ear."Don't forget, you promised to take me out tonight." Ash nodded and whispered in her ear. "He did say "pleasurable night-life' didn't he, we'll find something to do." Brock walked up to them. "What are you whispering?" Ash and Misty jumped back. "Uh…uh nothing, just wondering if there's free food there? Hehehe" Misty rubbed her forehead. (Nice save Ashy).Brock was a bit skeptical but soon forgot about it.The three heroes walked off to the Hotel.Brock looked back just as Ash and Misty were about to hold hands.Pikachu sighed along with Ash. Ash was already annoyed. (I'll tell him after our date…..oh-oh a date….I don't have any nice clothes!) Ash ruffled his hair. 

Misty held Togepi in her arms as she walked with Ash.(What's up with Ash, doesn't he want to go on our date? Wait a date..*Gasp* I don't have a thing to wear!)Brock looked back to see Misty and Ash very nervous looking. (What the?). 

It wasn't long until they had found the Pokéhotel.They all were amazed at its immense size.It looked to be at least 15 stories high, and it took up an entire block.Ash's jaw dropped at the spectacle. "Whoaa…..it's pretty big.Look's expensive…" 

Brock looked in the Guidebook. "Well if we win that contest, we can stay for free! Let's just hope we have the Pokemon that matches the winning description." Ash ran to the door. "There's only one way to find out! Come on!"Misty, Brock and Pikachu ran in after Ash.Inside was a sight to behold, Pokemon and trainers everywhere, the sound of Pokemon March could be heard over unseen speakers over head, pictures and paintings of rare Pokemon where strewn on the walls.The sheer size of the foyer was enough to be impressed.The three trainers walked up to the main desk, a woman whom in Brock's mind was beautiful greeted them.As he began blushing over her, Misty grabbed his ear and dragged them off.The desk clerk smiled. "Hello, welcome to the Pokéhotel, would you like a room or participate in this weeks contest for a free suite?" Ash gave her his peace symbol, the contest of course!" The woman slapped her hands. "Good luck to you!You must show me the Pokemon that matches the name in an envelope chosen at random." The woman held up the envelope and opened it, studied it and slipped it back in. "okay, call out your Pokemon, and let's see if you win" one by one they each brought out a Pokemon, everyone single one the lady shook her head.They were getting nervous; they only had 1 pokeball each. "Ah man, it could be anything." Ash threw his pokeball, and out popped Charizard. The clerk shook her head. "Sorry not it". Ash slumped down on a chair. "Aww man" Brock took out his last pokeball and threw it. "Vulpix go!" the lady clapped her hands. "DID I WIN!" The woman shook her head again. "No, it's just so adorable!" Brock sighed and sat down next to Ash, at that point it was completely hopeless.Misty sighed as she stared at her pokeball, psyducks pokeball. "Ugh, how could this dimwit duck help now, ah well." She reluctantly threw the pokeball and out came Psyduck. "Psy?" the woman jump up and horns blared as confetti came down around them. "WHAT!?" the woman shook hands with Misty."Congratulations! You Win!" 

Ash and Brock bolted up. "No way!" Misty reached down and grabbed psyduck. 

"Way to Psyduck!" Psyduck tilted his head. "Psy?" Misty sighed. "Oh well, now we get a free room!" The woman handed tags to the three of them. "Here, these are V.I.P passes they get you the best of everything free of charge!" Misty's eyes grew wide. "Even ice cream!" the lady nodded. "Why of course!" Misty jumped in the air. "YEAH!!" The clerk bowed to them. " I hope you enjoy your stay!" 

Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu got off the elevator and stepped into the hallway. 

They looked for their suite and couldn't find it. They walked down to the end of the hall and there it was.Misty jammed the key in the doorknob and unlocked it.She swung open the door and gasped.Brock and Misty came up behind her and caught their breath. 

"oh..my…." Misty managed to say.They stared at a 1000 square-foot room, complete with kitchen, living room, 2 bathrooms, 2 bedrooms with king size beds, a rec room and a full sized entertainment system. 

The trio was speechless as they looked at the room, _their room, for the next week._They were silent for a long time until Ash spoke up. "I think I could take a week off from walking." The three trainers ran into the room and quickly started checking out all the cool gadgets and little bottles of free shampoo.They all collapsed on the huge comfy couch as Ash turned on the 60" TV.They almost fell of the couch as the 100-watt surround sound system blasted their eardrums. Misty whacked Ash. "TURN IT DOWN" Ash turned the sound off and rubbed his ears.Brock tapped Misty on the shoulder. "HEY MISTY! YOU AN ASH WANNA SEE A MOVIE!?" Misty fell back into Ash and whacked Brock upside the head. "Idiot! Take your fingers out of you ears!" Brock brought his hands down and smiled sheepishly. "You guys wanna see a movie?I saw a cinema not to far from here when I was chasing…..uh...I mean…..talking to girls." Brock rubbed his cheek at the thought of all those slaps to the face. (*Sigh*** WILL I EVER FIND A GIRL!) **

"What's playing?" Ash asked. 

"Uh some kind of double feature, romantic comedy I think, maybe I could learn some tips on picking up women!" Misty sweat dropped. "Right…well actually I was gonna take a nap." Ash intervened. "But Misty it sounds okaOWCH!"Misty jammed her heel on Ash's foot.He tried not to show it to Brock. "Naw, I'll go see about those Pokemon Battles!" 

Brock sighed. "Well okay, I'll be back in three hours or so" Brock got up and quickly turned around with a very excited expression. "Maybe I can get Nurse Joy to go with me! Or maybe even Officer Jenny!"Brock was replaced with a cloud of dust as he ran out the door.The door swung shut behind him from the back draft.As soon as Misty knew that Brock was indeed gone she turned to Ash who at that moment was rubbing his foot. 

Misty ran over and jumped on Ash. "Waa! Hey misty be caremmth!" Misty cut-off Ash with a kiss attack. "Mi..mmph!…I..mmpth!" Misty continued to kiss all over his face. Ash began to flail wildly.Misty got angry; she stopped to look at Ash squirming under her. "Ash! I have waited 6 days to spend some time with you! The least you could do his put your arms around me!" Ash began to turn an odd shade of blue. "Ash?" He was finally able to get some words out. "your…knee…is….on….my." Misty looked down, she turned beet red and jumped off him. Ash breathed in a sigh of relief. "I'm so sorry honey!" Ash wrapped his arms around her and smiled. 

"Its okay Misty, now where were we?" They leaned in for a slow and passionate kiss. 

The broke the kiss after a minute and lay down next to each other. 

"What are we going to do about Brock?" Misty Asked. 

"Well, we should just flat out tell him before things get complicated." 

Misty turned to face Ash. "Right after our date, where to?" 

Ash got up and helped Misty to her feet. "Let's walk around, there's got to be something." 

Misty leaned her head on Ash's chest. "Hey Ash, why not go to a dinner and a movie?" 

Ash kissed her. "Yeah that's a great idea." 

Misty ran to get the room keys. "Let's see what's playing" 

Misty ran out the door and Ash ran to catch up with her. 

******* 

Brock walked into the movie theater.He had been late and the trailers were playing. 

He picked a seat near the front and crossed his arms. "Okay so officer Jenny didn't want to come with me, it's her loss!"Brock looked down at his bag of popcorn and nibbled a few kernels. "So Nurse Joy didn't come either, I'm perfectly fine by myself" He was abruptly shushed by an old women behind him. "Oh sorry" he whispered.He turned his attention to the movie.Just then he thought he heard a familiar voice.He looked down to see two people in the chairs right in front of him.(Hmm, the shape of their heads is awfully familiar) The girl to his left whispered something in the guy's ear. 

"Hey, is it okay if I do this?" She leaned her head on the guys shoulder.Brock munched on his popcorn.The guy put his arm around her. "No problem Mist" Brock had a million sweat drops as he inhaled his popcorn with reckless abandon."I love you Ashy" 

Brock started choking on the popcorn and grabbed at his throat.He quickly dropped to the ground so not to be seen by what he now knew as Ash and Misty. 

"What was that Ash?" 

"donno, hey watch, the movie started" 

Brock gasped for air as he lay on the sticky floor. (oh my GOD.What is going on here? Did I hear right, there in love?)Brock slowly crept up back to his chair and sank down low see no one could see him.Brock could hardly pay attention to the movie as he watched Ash and Misty the entire time. (I know Sabrina had told me about this, but I didn't expect them to get together so soon…and why haven't they told me!) When the movie had ended Brock laid back down on the floor. As movie patrons stepped on him, he remained quite for fear of being caught.As he saw Ash and Misty walk out of the theater hand in hand, he got up, brushed the gum and popcorn off him and quietly sneaked out of the cinema always making sure he was out of site. (oh okay…so they want to keep there little secret from me, well that's fine, but how dumb do they think I am?Well two can play at this game!) 

Brock continued to follow them down to the pier.Brock watched as he saw them sit down on the edge of the pier and lean next to each other.At times like this Brock had wished he could read lips, he had no idea what they were saying and he couldn't get any closer.He then saw Ash and Misty get their faces really close to each other. (what the?) 

He gasped as he saw them meet halfway and lock their lips in a passionate kiss.He covered his mouth and stepped back, he slipped on a puddle of water and fell backwards into the ravine.Ash and Misty whipped their heads in the direction where the sound had come from. "did you here that?" Misty Asked.Ash nodded."I definitely heard something" 

Misty leaned her head on his shoulder. "probably a Magicarp" 

Ash put his arm around her. " yeah, so how did you like the movie?" 

"I thought it was great!" 

Ash scoffed. "it was a bit cheesy, that one guy was the worst actor I'd ever seen." 

Misty playfully punched him in the arm. "I thought it was romantic!" 

Ash then stopped and stared into space. "wait……wasn't the movie we saw a romantic comedy?" 

Misty nodded. "yeah" 

"Didn't Brock say he was going to see a romantic comedy?" 

Misty shifted uneasily. "y..yeah" 

"Didn't Brock say the movie was a double feature?" 

Misty again nodded looking very nervous. 

"wasn't…the movie we saw…..a double feature." 

Misty gasped as she realized their HUGE mistake. 

"What if he saw us!" Ash stood up with lighting speed. 

"Calm down! It was dark in there! Maybe he didn't see us!" As Misty and Ash continued to freak out, Brock climbed out of the ravine and picked the seaweed off his vest. 

(so they know, but I won't let them know I know, because only if they think they know I know then they'll think I don't know and continue to know what they know and thinking that I don't know, only I will know what I know about what they think I know and that…..I…..um…..they……I lost my train of thought!) Brock quickly jumped to avoid being seen by Ash and Misty who had just ran by franticly, towards the hotel.(oh oh, better get moving!) Brock ran towards the Hotel making sure to take the scenic route. 

Ash and Misty burst into their hotel room and quickly searched for any trace of Brock."oh, no he's not here, what to do!" Ash checked all the rooms and spotted Pikachu floating on his little inner tube in the spa."hey Pikachu" Pikachu looked up and winked at Ash. "Pika!"Just then he heard the front door open.Misty and Ash scrambled to the living room to see whom it was.In the doorway was a very soggy Brock.Misty approached him."hey…Brock…um…how was the movie."Brock smiled. (trying to fool me eh?) He walked in to the room as he did his shoes squished from being waterlogged."oh, I wouldn't know Misty, I went swimming instead."Ash and Misty let out a sigh of relief.Ash pointed. "you swam in your clothes?" Brock sweat-dropped and nervously scratched his head. "I..um……didn't find my bathing suit….so I just dove in like this." Brock smiled and laughed. (yes that will do).Ash and Misty slumped down on the couch and gave each other a relieved glance.Brock went to get changed.(how come they won't tell me now!they have a perfect chance, I'll give them a few more minutes.Brock emerged fully dry and dressed.He sat down in an easy chair opposite of Ash and Misty.He stared at them and an uneasy silence seemed to drag on for minutes.Ash and Misty were both getting incredibly nervous as they both gulped.Then ash spoke up. 

"HEY WHY DID THE FOOTBALL PLAYER GO TO THE TELEPHONE BOOTH…HE HAD TO HIS QUARTERBACK! He he he." Brock stared, no change in his facade.Misty rubbed her forehead out of embarrassment.Brock looked down to his feet. 

(they have a perfect opportunity to tell me, I thought they were my friends, well fine then, be that way!) Brock got up. "I'm going to bed" he said coldly.As he entered his room, Ash and Misty collapsed on the sofa. "that was close" Misty stated. 

"yeah, wonder what's wrong with him, he acted kinda weird."Misty kissed him and helped him to his feet."I wouldn't worry, we'll tell him tomorrow."Ash broke away from Misty. "no Misty, I'm tired of lying to Brock, you go to bed, I'll tell him myself, it'll be easier" 

Misty was going to argue against it but quickly agreed.She walked to her bedroom suite and blew Ash a kiss as she walked in and closed the door behind her. 

Ash stared at Brocks door, he shrugged and shakily reached for the knob. "hello? Brock? Can I come in?"He pushed the door open the rest of the way and looked into Brocks room.He was sitting in an easy chair on the opposite side of his bed.He was just staring out the window with his hands resting on his lap.Ash closed the door and walked up behind him."hey Brocko!"Brock was silent, his eyes fixed on the view of the city. 

Ash walked closer to him and put his hand on Brocks shoulder.Brock coldly brushed his hand off and turned to face Ash, his eyes narrowed. 

"look um Brock I got to tell you something.." Ash stopped and looked into Brock's ice-cold eyes, Ash suddenly realized it. 

"you know"Brock stood up and walked over to Ash. 

"yes Ash I know everything, I know about you and Misty and your little secret." He said coldly. 

Ash was suddenly very nervous, his head overflowed with thoughts on how to explain the situation.Brock continued."I just don't get it, why hide it from me for the past week, you think I would never find out!"Ash was taken aback from Brock's sudden outburst. 

"I mean, how in the world could you get a girlfriend!"Ash fell over in stupidity. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" Brock clenched a fist. 

"look at you, why would any girl, even Misty fall in love with you, I mean I'm the one who is supposed to have a girlfriend, I'm Brock for crying out loud!You're just going to have to break up with her, that way we'd be even on the love issue." 

Ash got angry. "your jealous because I've found someone who loves me!" 

"Why Misty? she isn't even pretty or anything!How could you possibly know love?" 

Ash got really angry. "HEY! That's my girlfriend you're talking about!You want to know what I think! If you stopped looking at girls who are only beautiful and don't look at what's in the inside, then you'll never get a girlfriend!"Brock stood still and lowered his head.Ash stepped back and reached for the door. "I'm sorry we kept it from you, good night." Ash stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind him.Brock stood in his room, very silent and angry.Angry of what Ash had done, what Ash had said. ("What does he know anyway, what does he know of love?") 

****** 

Misty looked up from her book to see a very angry Ash walk into their room."what happened Ash?" 

Ash looked at the girl he loved. ("of course I know what love is!I'm a human being just like anyone else.I can think, I can touch, I can feel.") He wrapped his arms around Misty and kissed her."he knows, and he didn't take it very well"Misty sighed and cupped Ash's face in her hands."he'll get over it, come on let's sleep, he be over it in the morning."Ash smiled and threw Misty onto the bed.She giggled happily as Ash pounced on her and began to kiss her all over her face.They kissed passionately for what seemed like hours.They kissed so much the inside of their mouths went raw.Misty pushed Ash from off her and rubbed her lips."I think we better stop for tonight, I have raging cotton mouth."After a quick change and a drink they settled into bed.It was only the second time they slept in the same bed since that night in the forest where they confessed their love for each other.Both content with the events of the day with the exception of Brock, they drifted off to sleep.They where soon in such a deep sleep that they didn't hear the door open across the hall.They didn't here footsteps, or the front door closing.Not even Pikachu, for whom after raiding the fridge, fell asleep on the sofa. 

********

Misty woke in the arms of her true love.She looked upon his face. He had a silly grin, and the same dirty cheeks he always had.She snuggled close to Ash and inhaled his scent.She then heard some footsteps come bounding down the hall.A yellow blur flew through the door and jumped on Ash's stomach.Ash was abruptly shaken awake. "WAA!" 

The yellow blur jumped onto Ash's face."PI PI PI!!" Ash pushed Pikachu off his face."what is it buddy"Pikachu franticly pointed out in the hall.Ash jumped out of the bed and walked out the room.Misty could hear the soft padding of Ash's feet.The sound went to the end of the hall.Then it picked up-tempo and seemed to travel to the living room, then the kitchen and then the rec room.The sound of Ash's feet gave the idea that he was running all over the hotel room.Misty got out of bed and walked to the kitchen.There she saw Ash looking around the dining area. "what are you looking for Ashy?"Ash straightened out and looked at Misty."….Brock"Misty was confused. "what do you mean?" 

"I mean Brock is gone, he's not in the living room, not in the rec room, not in the bathrooms, and I checked his room, his backpack is gone."Misty gasped in shock. "HE LEFT! But why!?"Ash put his hand on his chin. "maybe he took the news rather bad, and of what I said." Misty bonked him on the head. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Ash rubbed the swollen lump on his cranium. "that's not important now, we gotta find him!"Ash quickly got dressed and headed for the door.Misty followed close behind.Pikachu came bounding up to them."no Pikachu, you stay here, we'll find Brock, look after Togepi."Pikachu sadly nodded.They ran down the hall and into the lobby.They made there way over to the clerk at the front desk."scuse me miss, did you happen to see a guy with dark spiky hair, and a green vest and no eyes come by would you?"The clerk thought a moment. "why yes he left late last night, in fact I was wondering why he would be leaving so late, he never did come back."Ash and Misty screamed. "WHAT!"They both hurriedly ran out of the Hotel.Misty and Ash looked up and down the busy street."where could he have gone to Misty?" Misty shrugged her shoulders. "why would he leave, I thought he would be happy for us…..you never did tell me what you said to him." She said accusingly.Ash shifted uneasily."He complained how he should have had a girlfriend before me."Misty was angry, mainly at Brock.She grabbed Ash's wrist. "come on let's Ask around." 

********* 

"those twerps are always getting in our way!" screamed Jessie.James shrunk back in fear."well what are we doing wrong?"Meowth popped up and scratched James in the face.."Eeehhhioooo!!"he grabbed his face and rolled on the ground in pain."what did you do that for?!"Meowth sighed. "you tows are pathetic.How can you always let those three twerps push you around."Jessie got angry. "I would like to hear your plan.Meowth gave her a smirk."I'll be glad to."He held up a Pokemon guidebook and opened it.Heheld the book in their faces and showed them the picture of a large building.James was confused."read it" James knelt down and skimmed the title. "pokehotel, thee hottest tourist attraction.'He looked back to Meowth. "so what?"Meowth bonked him on the head."yous have to keep reading!" James continued to scan the page, when finished he looked up more confused than before. "yeah so?"Meowth scratched him right across his face.James ran around rubbing his face."it's simple this Hotel has many trainers staying there, all of them has many Pokemon.Alls we got to do is walk in take control of the joint and reap the benefits!"Jessie sighed."and how do you suppose we do it?"Meowth took out some costumes. "we go in all sneaky like and take over the front desk!" James rejoined the group, a huge bandage on his face."why just the front desk?"Meowth scratched his face again."don't you know anything, nobody goes in, nobody goes out without going to the front Desk.It is well known that the Front Desk controls the entire Hotel! All we got to do is take whatever Pokémon come in through that front door, and scram!" James rubbed his cheek. "that plan sounds complicated."Jessie took out a paper fan and slam James in the back of the head. "I think it's a great plan, and who better to be at the front desk but a beautiful, charming girl like me!" 

"yeah, yous as charming as a Charizard" Meowth exclaimed under his breath. 

Jessie was to busy looking into her compact mirror to pay attention to Meowth's comments. 

James, whose head was now wrapped in bandages sulked over to the group. 

"well what are we waiting for!Lets go get'em Jessie yelled. 

"Eeehhhioooo!!"

****************

Ash and Misty had been searching all morning but still found no trace of Brock.Ash and Misty stopped at a nearby cafe for a drink."Where could he have gone, this isn't like him" Misty sighed.Ash to was worried that Brock had run off and left them behind, but why? 

( he must of been really insulted, a wish that argument never happened...... where are you Brock?) 

Aftertwo hours of searching half the city for their spiky haired companion, they decided to go back to the hotel, both were hoping and praying that Brock would be there and waiting for them.As they walked through the front door they were greeted by two individuals at the front desk. One had red hairthe other had blue hair and they both wore glasses."Good afternoon trewps..er...sir welcome to the Pokémon Hotel." the red head said.Ash and Misty walked up to the front desk."Scuse me, have you seen a tall spiky haired guy with no eyes come through the front door recently? " The man with a blue hair shook his head. "Sorry nobody like that has checked in. But we do ask that you hand in your Pokemon. There seems to be a bug going about and we would like to have all Pokémon checked by Nurse Joy, for safety reasons of course" Ash seemed reluctant at first but handed over his pokeballs. The lady with the red hair collected his pokeballs. "We're going to need your Pikachu as well" Ash looked confused."But Pikachu is upstairs in our room..... wait a second, how did you know I had a Pikachu?" The two clerks began to sweat profusely."er..um...I saw you in here before. heh heh"Misty was a little confused as well, but thought nothing of it. " We'll need yours to ma'am"Misty was about to reach into her bag before she heard a familiar voice. "Stop! it's a Trick!"Ash and Misty whipped their heads around to see the silhouette of Brock. 

"BROCK! Your back!"Brock ran into the foyer. "Don't do it, they're team rocket!" 

The two clerks jumped up and threw off their costumes, revealing themselves as Team Rocket. "Surprise twerps!" Before Team Rocket could spout off their infamous motto Brock hurled a pokeball into the group and out popped the massive shape of an Onix. Its entire body filled up the lobby and its head scraped on the ceiling.Other trainers who were nearby ran into the hallways as they watched the impending battle. With one swift flick of Onix's tale he slammed Team Rocket out the front doors and onto the street. Brock ran out into the street closely followed by Misty and Ash.Brock reached into his vest and pulled out another pokeball and threw it right at Team Rocket.Out popped Vulpix, passerby's where impressed at how well groomed Vulpix was. Brock extended his finger."Vulpix fire spin!" Vulpix open its mouth a shot a huge blast of fire towards Team Rocket.As the massive flames engulfed Team Rocket an underground gas vein exploded from underneath them. James, Jessie and Meowth flew into the air, alarge fiery trail flowing behind them."Our plan has gone up in smoke!" Jessie screamed."So have weeeeeee!" Meowth exclaimed as he flew by."Looks like Teams Rockets blasting off again!!!!" 

"So long!" Brock yelled. He then held out his pokeball and recalled Vulpix. Misty ran up to Brock who was followed closely by Ash, who was reattaching his pokeballs, which he snagged from behind the front desk. "Brock!" Ash and Misty yelled out. "Where were you?" Misty pleaded. Brock stared at the ground. "I'm sorry I left like that.After my fight with Ash I left the Hotel to take a walk. I ended up taking a wrong turn in my torrent of thoughts and I wandered off somewhere, basically I was lost.I wandered most of the night trying to remember where the Hotel was."Ash spoke up. "how did you know those two clerks where team Rocket?"Brock looked up to Ash."As always wandering aimlessly around the town I found a park, as of a walk through the part I could hear voices.As I got closer I could make out that it was Team Rocket. I managed to hear their plot to take over the hotel, I was going to stop them but I was tootired I almost passed out right there. I'm and lucky I got here just in time." Ash smiled. "thanks Brock, if it weren't for you they would have my Pokemon right now." Brock, for the first time in the last 16 hours gave them a smile.He then pointed to the growing crowd around them."Mind if we go inside for a sec, I have to talk to you guys." Misty and Ash slowly nodded their heads, both getting very nervous at what he might say.After quickly returning to their room, they all sat down and waited for Brock to speak. Brock inhaled deeply and began. 

"First I would like to say that I am sorry, I over reacted.While I was walking around I had a lot of time to think.I tried to put my self in your shoes, and the more I did that the more I understand, you two where just shy." Ash and Misty just sat there, letting him speak. "You guys are young and that's understandable, to tell you the truth I am happy for you guys, in fact I think it's kinda cute.I was just angry because you guys didn't tell me sooner, I thought you couldn't trust me as a friend, But then I figured you guys were worried about what I would think of you two guys getting together.I was just jealous that Ash found someone and that I have no one." Misty finally understood. "As a matter a fact I knew you two would be an item before you did." Ash and Misty where really confused but continued to listen."Sabrina told me you would most likely end up as a couple, I never thought it would been so soon after she told me." Ash and Misty stood upright. "WHAT!!" they screamed together.Brock sank back in defense. "Hey, hey calm down!" Misty was flabbergasted. "So in a sense you knew anyway! How come you didn't tell us!" 

Brock continued to keep his hands ready to block any oncoming attacks. "I didn't want to tell you because it might have kept you from getting together." Misty calmed down and sat back down beside Ash. "Well I'm sorry too, about our argument, about what I said." Ash said.Brock shook his head."It's okay I had some of that coming to me." Ash continued. "I'm sorry that I said you had no luck with girls." Brock laughed."Well that's true, but you have to understand something, I am Brock. I will always chase after girls.It's what makes Brock, Brock!"They all laughed at Brocks honesty."I'm also sorry I called Misty ugly" Ash immediately stopped laughing.He looked over at Misty who had a bluish glow all around her.Brock realized what he just blurted out."You better run Brocko!"Before Misty could start her tirade there was a knock on the door.Brock hastily ran over to answer it, thankful for the interruption.Standing in the hall was the original Clerk that worked at the front desk, and some other guy in a suit. "Hello there young man, on behalf of saving Mrs. Bennet here, and helping us reclaim the Hotel from team Rocket, we would like to offer you this coupon book worth 12 free stays at any of our Hotels."He handed Brock a small book and left, leaving Mrs. Bennet."I would personally like to thank you, they locked me in a closet for 2 hours, no one would of known I was in there until you got rid of Team Rocket.And what better way to thank you then this."She reached out and kissed Brock on the cheek. Brock turned beat red as he passed out on the floor.Mrs. Bennet giggled and walked down the hallway.Brock regained consciousness and jumped into the hallway. "Wait, wait! I'm available!"Ash came up from behind him and tapped his shoulder. "Um Brock her name was 'Mrs.' Bennet, she's married."Brock fell to his knees."How could she!? Oh WHY you vile temptress! Why do you play with my heart!" 

"Um Brock" 

"What" 

"Run" 

Brock looked over his shoulder to see a really, really pissed off Misty wielding a mallet.

"*Gulp*" 

"Call me ugly will you!!"

"Wait.... wait a second here!"He held his hands up in defense. 

"I am two seconds away from being all over you like white on rice, on a paper plate, with a glass of milk in a snow STORM!!!!"With one mighty swing Brock sailed through the air and crashed into and open elevator."Hey Brock! pick me up a magazine from the lobby when you come back up okay!" Ash yelled.Brock mumbled something as the elevator doors closed, sending him down to the lobby.Misty stormed back into the hotel room, ranting as she went. 

Ash sighed, just then Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder."Pi?"He scratched under pikachu's chin."Welcome to my life" He turn to walk into the room, just then felt something, no, heard something, something familiar.He turned back in the hall to find the source of the sound.There was nobody around, the sound was very faint.He strained to concentrate on what it was saying.After seconds of listening he made out the words, 

-Find--me-. Suddenly it became very quiet. "Pikachu did you hear that?"

Pikachu cocked his head. "Pi?" Ash turned back into the room. "It's nothing." 

He closed the door behind him. ("Must be my imagination"). 

End part 2

End part 2

Stay tuned for Part Three – a Nightmare Battle 

Proposed finishing date May 30/2001


	3. Part 3 A Nightmare Battle

----

**Part 3 - A Nightmare Battle **

(****** - Means scene change)

It was a tranquil night in Goldenrod city, the sky was clear, the stars were out and the city was peaceful.2 days prior, Ash and the gang left the Pokehotel, much to Misty's dismay.She had tried to get the boys to use the coupons they got to stay longer, but was voted out 2 to1.Brock claimed that they should be used in emergencies only.So the trio left the luxurious Hotel and went to stay in the dingy Pokemon Center.Misty complained how small the beds where and how cramped there room felt.Once she had a taste of high life, she didn't want to go.But to Ash the Pokemon Center was like home in a ways to him. 

That afternoon Ash, Misty and Brock traveled to the mall for 4 hours to spend some of the money they received from Mrs. Ketchum, actually, Misty spent most of it, why else would it have taken 4 hours.Every man knows that women, money and malls do not mix.Even though Brock and Ash finished their shopping in 20 minutes, Misty took the better half of the day trying out clothes and looking at girly stuff.This surprised Ash, since when was Misty into girly things? He had never seen her in a dress, the thought of it usually made him laugh.He loved Misty for who she was.A girl in pants, well, more then that.She was his, and always would be.That night they crawled onto their hard stiff beds, complete with lumpy pillows and rested their aching feet.That afternoon Brock realized why they have benches in front of women clothing stores, and only women clothing stores.It only took minutes before they were all resting comfortably.Brock began to dream of Nurse Joy, Ash dreamed of becoming a Pokemon master, as always.Misty although, seemed to be twitching in her sleep. 

*********** 

Ash and Misty are standing at the altar.Misty is wearing a beautiful white wedding gown. Opposite of Misty, Ash is dressed smartly in a tuxedo.The church is packed and flowers are strewn everywhere.They held hands and turned to face the Priest.

"Do you, Misty, take Ash Ketchum to be your lawful wedded husband.....to have and to hold...for richer or poorer....in  
sickness and in health.....till death do you part?"

Misty gazed into Ash's eyes. "I do......"

The Priest turned to Ash."Do you, Ash.... take Misty Waterflower to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold....for richer or poorer...in sickness and in health....till death do you part?"

Ash turned to Misty, he breathed in and smiled. "I......I...(sweatdrop)..I.....I CAN'T!!!!!"

Misty gasped in shock.The entire Church roared at Ash's answer."HUH???? Ash, what's wrong? Don't you love me?"Ash released Misty's hands and shoved her off the alter. "NO!!! BECAUSE I LOVE....." In the gathered audience, Misty's three older sisters stood up."VIOLET!!!!!"Misty stared in disbelief.Violet ran into Ash's arms, they then began to kiss passionately, right in front of Misty and the entire Church.Misty began to cry. "Ash……no………why?*sniff*" 

Ash broke off the kiss and turned to Misty."Forget you....you're just a scrawny little tomboy! Who in their right mind would love YOU?!??!?! OF ALL  
PEOPLE!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!

Misty held her arms out to Ash, but he coldly smacked them away.Misty turned and saw Pikachu in front of her."Pikaaaaaa!"Pikachu let loose a devastating thunder attack on Misty, which destroyed her gown. Misty crumpled over in a heap.Out of nowhere, Mrs. Ketchum ran up and bopped her on the head."Misty! Nobody loves you....nobody ever did!!!!!!!" She bopped her again "You're just an abusive little wretch!!!" whacks her in the face "You nasty little tomboy, you! STAY AWAY FROM MY SON!!!!!"

Tears streamed out of her eyes. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!?!??!?!?!"

Everybody turns to the new couple at the altar....Ash and Violet....

Ash looked Violet in the eyes "I do."

The priest smiled."Then by the power vested in me by the town of Pallet, I now pronounce you husband and wife...." He turns and narrows his eyes at Misty. "You may kiss the _REAL_ bride!" Ash and Violet turn to each other.

Misty gets up and charges towards the altar....

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

But it's too late Ash and Violet kiss passionately.Misty suddenly doubles over, as a sharp pain racks her chest. Nurse Joy appears with Brock. "What's with her?"

Misty writhed on the church floor grasping her chest in pain.Nurse Joy leaned in to inspect her. "Hmmm......it looks like her heart is breaking......she's not gonna make it....."

Misty starts to cough up blood and her arms flail wildly.

Ash and his new wife walked up to Misty. "Who cares about HER????? NOBODY, THAT'S WHO!!! WAAAA!" Ash then does his little pose. Everybody in the church points at her and laughs mockingly.Some shouting, "wretch!" and "Nasty tomboy!"

Misty falls to the floor, and she can't even breathe...the pain in her chest gets too great, and the last thing she sees before she dies is Ash and Violet walking out of the church followed by the procession......the last thing she hears Ash say is......

"It's such a shame this didn't happen earlier........."

As the new couple walks out the church Misty reached her hand out to Ash. "Ash.....I.......loved....you......"

Her body goes numb as blackness takes over................Misty has died, all alone, in that torn white dress......her eyes tearful...her heart broken…...and nobody cared.......

***********   
Misty lay in bed; tears trickled down the corner of her eyes, her mouth quivered as she whimpered in her sleep.A moment of silence passed before she let out a blood-curdling scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ash, who was sleeping in the bed next to her, snaps awake immediately. "MISTY! What's wrong!"

Misty bursts into tears and started crying hysterically.Ash threw of his covers and ran over to her side.He instinctively threw his arms around her, terrified."Misty! Misty what is it!CALM DOWN!" She buried her face in Ash's chest as she cried hysterically.Brock tumbled out of his bed and landed on his face.He raced over to the wailing Misty."WHAT HAPPENED!?"Ash gave Brock a worried look. "IF I KNEW I WOULD OF TOLD YOU BY NOW!"Misty's muffled cries grew louder, as Ash could feel a large wetness grow on his shirt.Brock scratched his head. "Something must of scared her…..something bad."Ash sat on the bed and scooped Misty in his lap.Misty still buried her face on his shoulder as she continued to cry.Ash could feel her body shake as she took in large breaths, and occasionally hiccupped.He reached down and grabbed the blanket from the bed and wrapped her in it.From his perspective she looked like a little baby.Ash pulled her closer to him as a means to try and calm her down.He gently rocked back and forth, as he rubbed her back."sshhhh…..it's okay baby

It's okay.....ssshhhh……….let it all out, baby.....let it all out."

Misty started to calm down but was still crying.Ash looked up at Brock."Can you get Misty a glass of water please?"Brock nodded and quickly left the two alone.Misty finally stopped crying, she continued to bury her head into Ash.He reached down and kissed Misty's tear stained cheeks."There, there…..are you going to be okay?"

Misty looked up to him. "I don't know…..I….I……wahhhhhhhahahahah!!" She began to cry AGAIN.Ash continued to rock her back and forth until she settled down again."Misty, what's wrong? You never screamed like that......you have me worried now. Did you have a bad dream or something?"

"More like a horrible nightmare....I was so afraid.......I was.." Her mouth quivered as she suppressed the urge to cry.Ash kissed her forehead "do you want to talk about it?"

Misty rubbed her eyes. "I can't….it's to horrible!"

"If you tell me, you'll feel better" After a moment Misty took a deep breath and quickly told the events of her nightmare.Pausing at moments as she recalled the true horror of the dream."And then you pointedatVioletandsaidyou loved…..her…INSTEAD OF ME!!!"Ash went wide-eyed. "Whaaaa! Violet, no way!" Misty continued to tell Ash of her nightmare, in one breath. " And Brock and Nurse Joy were there and they said that my heart was breaking then you and violet laughed at me and as you left you said it was…a shame a didn't die earlier!" The really surprised Ash. Misty held back a few choking tears. "And then I died …and….and… nobody cared! *Cough*" Ash rolled his eyes and turned Misty head to face his. "That's ridiculous, for one thing I love you and not violet, a lot of people care about you and…." Ash paused as he gazed into her eyes. He grasped her face and kissed her passionately. "I would never leave you."Misty finally stopped crying and gave Ash a weak smile.Brock gently rapped on the door and peeked his head in. Ash waved him in. "it's okay Brock, situation under control."Brock walked in and handed Misty a glass of water.She shakily took the glass and drank its contents."Thanks..*Sniff*" Brock nodded and returned to his bed, he fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.Ash and Misty stared at Brock and then back at each other.Ash looked at the clock. "Whoa…it's 1 in the morning."He looked back at Brock who was snoring loudly, suddenly remembering how tired he was. "That looks like a good idea."He turned his attention back to Misty, who was fast asleep in his arms.He gently brushed away a strand of hair.He held her close and leaned on the headboard. "I'll never leave you…. never." He closed his eyes and slept. (Never leave you……)Pikachu continued to sleep on the end of Ash's bed, oblivious to what just aspired. 

********** 

Misty awoke in the arms of Ash.He head was a little sore and her eyes were blood shot.She quietly lifted his arms of her and snuck into the bathroom.She turned on the light and looked into the mirror, she suppressed the urge to scream again."What a night….." her hair was messy, she had bags under her eyes and she had raging cottonmouth.After a few minutes of brushing, washing and gurgling, she was back to her old self."That's better, wouldn't want Ash to see me like that." She slightly shuddered at the recollection of the dream."That was so weird, but it was just a dream, dreams aren't real right….right?"She got dressed and snuck out the room to get breakfast.She was heartily enjoying her bagel when two hands wrapped around her waist.She looked back to see Ash, with a worried expression on his face. "You startled me" He sat down next to her. "Sorry, how are you feeling?" Misty continued to nibble on her bagel."I feel fine, it was just a dream."Ash smiled. "That's good, I'm glad you're alright."He reached for a bowl and the cereal."Could you pass the milk please Misty?" Misty obliged. "Here you go, oh and Ash?" He looked up from his food. "Yeah?" She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."Ash blushed. "You welcome."They continued to eat breakfast.Pikachu soon walked up to their table carrying a ketchup bottle."Morning buddy!" ash exclaimed.Pikachu groggily acknowledged Ash and began licking up the ketchup.Misty giggled"not a morning pokemon are we?" Pikachu ignored her and lapped up his breakfast.Brock stumbled over to the table and fell into his seat.Misty and Ash both had sweatdrops. "Morning Brock…..sleep well?"He mumbled something incoherent and leaned over to grab the cereal box.He quickly fell asleep and slammed his head on the table.Ash poked him with a straw."uhh….Brock..waky waky."Brock slowly rose from the table, a napkin stuck to his forehead.The all laughed and finished eating.Brock advised that it was time they left Goldenrod.Ash and Misty reluctantly agreed.They had some good times in the city; truthfully they didn't want to leave such a magical place.But Ash was ready and willing to get to the Johto league.So that afternoon, they packed up and left.They headed out to route 34; not knowing where their next adventure would start.While walking the trio crossed paths with many interesting pokemon.Ash reached into his coat pocket and pulled out Dexter.He pointed it at a furry round pokemon scurrying around the ground."I wonder what those are?" Ash said. The pokedex beep and a picture appeared on the red device. "Sentret….the guardian Pokemon….when sensing danger it lifts itself on its tail and emits a high pitch scream to warn other pokemon."

Ash withdrew his pokedex. "Wow a sentret, we don't have those back home, Johto really is different."Brock nodded."That's Johto for you, new places, new pokemon, new gyms.." Ash stopped dead in his tracks.Misty ran into him. "Hey don't stop of all of sudden, what's wrong?"Ash turned to Misty, weird tear things running down his cheeks.

"I……I…..forgot to go to the GYM!!!" Brock and Misty fell over in stupidity. "what! How could you forget!" Misty screamed.Ash didn't answer, he just ran back to Goldenrod City as fast as his legs could carry him.Pikachu sighed. "pika pi…"

"well I guess we got a little sidetracked."Brock said. Misty sighed as well. "we better chase after him." 

******** 

"urgh…..I'm sick of losing to those twerps!"Jessie yelled.

Team Rocket was sitting in their makeshift cabin huddling over a camp-oven, where a single turnip was being roasted."I'm sick of having nothing to eat." James whined.Meowth sighed."looks like it's turnip surprise again…..*sigh*"

"what's the surprise?" Jessie asked

Meowth poked at the turnip. "it's just a turnip" They all sighed and ate their dinner.

"when will we ever catch a break." James said.

"let's just hope the boss doesn't call."Just then the phone rang. "speak of the devil."

Jessie hesitantly walked over to the phone a placed the receiver to her ear, which was immediately blasted off the side of her head from the screams of their boss…..Giovanni.

~"Why haven't you delivered any pokemon!"~

"well, we've had some problems"

~"I am not pleased, Jessie."~

"It's not just me!"

~"I'm holding you all responsible for your incompetence!"~

James and Meowth watch Jessie as she kept the phone inches off her ear, they were 4 feet away from her and they could still hear what their boss was saying.After a few more minutes of being berated by Giovanni he slammed down the phone leaving Jessie with a red ear.She sulked back to the group and sat down."We have 2 weeks to deliver a pokemon…or we're fired."James and Meowth gasped. "Fired! After all our loyal service!" James screamed. Meowth jumped up and scratched his face. "We're not fired yet! ya nincompoop! We have two weeks!I say let's go out there and show that TeamRocket still has what it takes!"Jessie jumped up. "yeah! Let's do it! Come on James!"

James reached down and rubbed his stomach. "but I'm hungry….."

Jessie rubbed her forehead. "shut up James."  
"okay" 

********* 

Back at Goldenrod City Ash as finally located the Pokemon Gym."gasp…..huh..huh…I….made…it.."It doubled over and collapsed on the pavement.

Brock ran up to Ash and began shaking him wildly."Ash? Come on Ash, don't you want to battle?!"That woke him up. "yeah! I'm going to win a badge!"Brock walked toward the gym. "right after I rest here a moment." Brock fell over in stupidity.Misty grabbed his shirt collar."come on Ash, get it together, if you win…..I'll give you a kiss."Ash jumped up and ran into the gym."well that worked, come on Brock, let's get this over with."With that they entered the Goldenrod Gym. "wonder who the gym leader is" 

******** 

Ash emerged into the gym stadium floor.It had the similar qualities as all the other gyms, the outline of the battlefield, the statues of pokemon and the many female trainers with small cute pokemon roaming about. ("wait a minute.")Ash looked into the gym and could see dozens of female trainers with pokemon such as Clefairy and Jigglypuff."whoa, look at em all."Pikachu jumped on his shoulder. "pika?" Ash smiled. "lets do it buddy." 

One of the trainers ran up to a girl attending a Jigglypuff. "excuse me but it seems we have a visitor."The girl looked up to see Ash and Pikachu. "I see, Robin, have the other clear the field, it seems I have a challenger."The trainer bowed and motioned for the other to leave. 

"Welcome to Goldenrod Gym! I am Whitney, the Gym leader."

Ash nodded. "I am Ash from Pallet town, I wish to challenge you for a badge." At this moment Misty and Brock arrived in the gym."very well Ash, we will have a 3 on 3, how's that sound?" Before Ash could answer, Brock ran in between the two.He grasped Whitney's hands and gazed lovingly into her eyes."Hi there pretty lady my names Brock.How would you like to spend and eternity together? And I know I OWOWOWOW!!" Misty cut off Brock and dragged him away by his ear.Ash sweat dropped and scratched his head."yeah…sounds find to me, lets get started!" 

Whitney and Ash made their way to their respective spots in the battlefield."okay here we go, a 3 on 3 battle, no time limit, begin!"Ash whipped his hat around and through his first pokeball. "Charizard Go!"The bright light subsided and the immense shape of Charizard appeared before them.Whitney frowned. "a Charizard huh, okay then. GO Miltank!"

"Miltank? What's that?"

******** 

Team Rocket emerged from the alleyway dressed in long black cloaks.Jessie pointed to a building across the road."that's the place, there should be lots of pokemon in there."

James and Meowth nodded."What better place to steal pokemon then the Goldenrod Gym!"They snuck around to the back and peered into a nearby window, what they saw almost took their breath away. "The twerp! WHY IS HE EVERYWHERE WE GO! This isn't fare!"The continued to watch as Ash went up against Whitney.His Charizard defeated Miltank and Whitney just called out a Clefairy."Jessie, do you see what I see?"

"it's a Clefairy, imagine us giving the Boss such a rare Pokemon?" Jessie said.Meowth popped up. "we'd be on the Boss's good side and I could be the top Meowth!"James got excited. "well let's go get it!"Jessie held him back."wait James, why should we do all the work, let the twerp tire it out and when it faints we can go in and steal it!"

James rubbed his hands together."that's sounds delicious!"James' stomach growled. "speaking of delicious." Before James could finish his sentence he was cut off by a paper fan to the head, care of Jessie. "don't even mention food!""sorry" he said meekly. 

***********

Back in the Gym Ash as just won the second round finishing off the Clefairy with a massive flamethrower attack. In the stands Misty and Brock were cheering him on. "Ash is doing pretty good isn't he Brock."But he didn't hear her, he couldn't stop staring at Whitney."wha….what did you say Misty?"Misty shrugged "your hopeless". 

On the battlefield Ash was doing extremely well for himself, Whitney knew this as well.With Clefairy gone, she had one last chance, one last pokemon.She drew out her pokeball and hurled into the battlefield."go WigglyTuff!"Just then a large blast occurred from outside.The entire Gym shook as the north wall of the gym crumbled to the ground in a smoldering heap.Ash and Whitney as a blow back of smoke and dust blew past them.Misty tried to calm down Togepi as Brock slipped and tumbled down the stairs."you okay Brock?" Misty asked. He painfully got up. "just fine, what was that!?"Ash looked up to see…. "TEAM ROCKET!" 

"That's right Twerp, we're back!" Ash grabbed onto Pikachu defensively. "There's no way your getting Pikachu!"

"We don't want that little rodent, we're here for Clefairy!"Whitney ran over to Ash. "Are these friends of yours?" Ash shook his head. "They're more like enemies, what should we do?"Whitney winked at Ash. "Don't worry we'll take care of em." Ash looked confused. "We?"Team Rocket jumped through the hole where the wall used to be and faced off with Whitney."Prepare yourself! We aren't leaving without your Clefairy!"Whitney brought her fingers to her mouth and whistled loudly."let's get em girls!"

Meowth looked to see a dozen trainers run out into the battlefield. "oh-oh, dis looks bad!"

The trainers each threw out their pokeballs, revealing Jigglypuffs, Clefairys, and a weird pink dog looking pokemon.Ash took out his pokedex. "what's that?"

~"Snubble……..the pit bull pokemon………..It has an active playful nature.Many women love to frolic with it because of its affectionate ways."~ Misty bonked Ash in the head. "now's not the time to check Dexter!"Jessie withdrew her pokeball containing Arbok."it will take more then that pathetic group of puffy pokemon to stop Team Rocket. Go Arbok!"Whitney laughed and recalled Wigglytuff."they may be cute, but they pack a punch! Alright girls attack!"

"ha! That's what you think, do it Meowth!" Jessie screamed.

"cointinly! Take this!" Meowth reached behind him and took out a remote control.But before Meowth could push the button Pikachu hit him with a huge thunder attack."Meowth! Can't you do anything right!" Jessie screamed "gimmie that thing!"Ash dove to stop her but it was to late, she pressed it. "haha! Prepare yourself!!"The ground began to shake with incredible intensity as a huge metallic object rose in front of them.The girls began to scream as their pokemon huddled together.Ash and Misty held onto each other for dear life as Brock held onto Whitney.Team Rocket continued to laugh maniacally. "it's all over!!"The huge metallic object swung open to reveal an immense gun."Ash!" "Misty!"

"pika PI!!""goodbye TWERPS!!!HAHAHAHAAHAH…..FIRE!!!"

Everyone braced for impact as a huge blast resonated throughout the gym."NOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"……………"

They all looked up to see a small net shoot out of the cannon and fly towards them.They were all easily able to dodge it.Everyone fell over in stupidity while team Rocket just stood there, staring. Jessie slammed Meowth into the ceiling. "what the HELL was that!!"

James scratched his nose. "ya know, we really should stop using that plan, it doesn't seem to work."Ash and Misty released each other as Whitney shoved Brock off her.Ash took 3 pokeballs from his belt and threw them into the battlefield."Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charizard GO!"Jessie grabbed Meowth and jumped into their balloon."we'll forget about Clefairy, but will settle for Pikachu!"James took out a pair of extendo arms."now you see it!"The arms suddenly sprang forward and snagged Pikachu. "now you don't!"

Ash ran to try and stop James. "NO! Pikachu!" Jessie and James wrapped their arms around each other. "we finally got Pikachu!"Ash was about to get Charizard to fly up there but Whitney held him back. "I'll handle this.Go Clefairy!"Out popped Clefairy, it bounced out the gaping hole in the wall and stood below the Team Rocket balloon. "okay Clefairy……metronome!!"

"Clefairy!" It pointed its fingers skyward as it began to move them back and forth in a hypnotic way. Ash, Misty and Brock looked on in awe.Clefairy then began to glow an eerie blue.At that time the team Rocket balloon stopped moving. "what's going on? Where'd all this blue come from?"Meowth began to shake. "oh-oh, I think Team Rocket's…"

"CLEEEFAIRY!"They all looked up to see the Team Rocket balloon implode on itself and let lose a thunderous explosion.

James, Jessie and Meowth hurtled through the sky, charred and burnt and pokemonless. "IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Suddenly falling out of the cloud of smoke, Pikachu appeared, unscathed.Ash ran at top speed and dived for Pikachu.He caught him in mid air and landed on his face.Ash lifted his head and spit out a few blades of grass as he held his buddy in front of him. "you okay?"Pikachu did his little pose "pika!" As Brock and Misty helped him up all the pokemon were recalled and they reentered the gym.Ash shook hands with Whitney. "thanks, for your help, that attack was awesome, you're so lucky to have a Clefairy."Whitney nodded.

"I have to say Ash, I was quite impressed of how you put yourself in danger to save you Pokemon, you must really care about them. Hmmmm…tell you what, why don't we finish our battle were we left off?" Ash brushed the grass stains off his shirt and gave her a thumbs up. "I'm ready when you are!

*********

Team rocket sailed through the air and slammed into hillside located on the outskirts of Goldenrod City.The slowly lifted themselves out of the crater they produced and collapsed on the ground.Jessie rubbed her shoulder. "Well, that didn't work, why is the that twerp everywhere we go?!"James sat up holding his head. "Well, how long do we have now?"Meowth looked up to the both of them after licking his wounds. " A week and 6 days left…*sigh*" Jessie painfully stood up and cracked her back. "We can't give up now, we're Team Rocket!" James started poking at the ground sadly. "But we always lose…and I'm Hung..ERGH!." Out of nowhere Jessie's foot imprinted itself on James's face. "it is very important to your future that you do not finish that sentence." James fell over backward into the crater.Meowth sighed. "I'm sick of all these petty robberies that don't work I say If we want to impress the boss we hit something big, something no one has been able to get the Boss!"Jessie raised her fists. "yeah! Like…like…….um….what could we get him?"Meowth paused. "um……I don't know."

"well thank you for that rare moment of incompetence." Meowth Jumped up and smacked his paws together. "that's it! Something rare!" James intervened. "but we already tried stealing a Clefairy and that didn't work."An evil grin crept across Meowth's face. "I have the perfect pokemon we could poach!"

James suddenly realized something. "ya know, we never did do our motto! Maybe that's why we lost." 

**********

"Congratulations Ash you have proven yourself in battle and for it I award you this."Whitney handed Ash a square golden badge. "It's the plain badge, wear it with pride."Ash took into his hand. "The plain badge….alright! My first Johto league badge!"Brock whapped him on the back."Good going man!" "Thanks, hey Brock where's Misty?" Brock spun him around. "Right behind you bud."Misty was standing just inches away from Ash."Well, you won, here's you consolation prize"She wrapped her arms around his neck.Ash was grinning like an idiot, but before he could receive his prize the sounds of screams ruined the mood.They looked over to see Brock running around like a lunatic asking the female trainers for their phone numbers. "PLEASE GIRLS JUST ONE NUMBER!….PLEASEEEEE!!!"

"Idiot" Misty exclaimed under her breath.Ash titled her face to meet his. "Now how about that kiss?"Everyone stopped to watch as Ash and Misty shared another passionate kiss.Whistles and whooping sounds could be heard from the gathering crowd around them.Ash and Misty broke the kiss and blushed furiously.Brock glided over to Whitney and pursed his lips. "I don't think so Brock."Brock sank to his knees and poked at the ground. "it isn't fair….." 

An hour later they were back on the trail."okay where to now Brock?" Ash asked.

Brock took out his trusty map and after a few minutes of skimming the pages, put it away."I say we should head over to Azalea Town.There's another Gym there and it's only a few days away."Ash and Misty agreed. "We just have to pass through Ilex Forest." Misty sighed. "not another forest!" Ash laughed.

"hey you guys wanna listen to the radio while we walk?"

"yeah that would make the trip seem faster." explained Misty.After fiddling with the Pokegear Ash finally turned on the radio."hmmm, nothing but static…oh wait here something."Ash turned the tuner to a news radio station. Some guy named Sturm Blitzen went on the air. ~"reports are coming in from all over the orange islands, and native settlers on the island of shimoutee have confirmed that the three legendary birds, Articuno, Moltres and Zapdos have left the islands of fire, ice and lighting."~ Ash, Misty and Brock all stopped and stared at the Pokedex. "What did he say?"Misty asked.The report continued. ~"some are speculating why the birds felt it necessary to leave. But there is no known reason why the birds left in three different directions.In the studio with us we have respected Pokemon researcher Prof. Oak from Pallet Town."~ Ash couldn't believe it. "it's the Professor!" Misty shushed him so they could hear the report.

~"Professor what are you thoughts?" ~

~ "Thank you Sturm, I feel that the only reason that the Legendary Birds would leave like this is that they're searching for something.How else would they be compelled to leave?" ~

~ "Prof. Oak, last time there was a situation with the Legendary birds when the world was almost destroyed, why hasn't there been a change in nature?" ~

~ "Simply because the birds are now harmonized, the energy force that flows between them has not been disturbed.When the incident occurred when they where captured the energy force was disrupted and so began the imbalance in power.Now that they are in peace with each other, there is no need to think that a situation like that will ever happen again."~

~ "Do you believe the legendary birds will return to the islands?" ~

~ "I am certain after they have found what they are searching for they will return, the question is when."~

~ "I thank you Prof for being here." ~

~ "you welcome" ~

~*click!*~Ash switched off the radio and stared dumbly at Misty and Brock."can you believe that?"Brock turned to look in the sky. "I wonder where they are now." A cool breeze swept past them, making them shiver. "Let's get going, shall we?" Misty said.They turned back to the trail and resumed their journey.Ash looked back to see Pikachu was still back there. "hey Pikachu! Come on where going!"But Pikachu didn't move, his eyes were fixed on one spot in the sky.Ash stomped his feet on the ground. "EARTH TO PIKACHU!!"Pikachu finally snapped out of its trance. "Pi?"Pikachu ran to catch up with them, stopping momentarily to look back to the sky."pika pi………"

From miles away, deep in the heart of a mountain range, a single entity is trapped beneath a power it can't defeat."chosen one……………...................it begins"

To be continued 

Stay tuned for part 4 

**Titan of ice** - proposed finishing date –June 12

Authors note: please review, but please no flames.If you need to flame me I'd rather you e-mail me the flame.


	4. Part 4 Titan of Ice

----

**Part 4 : Titan of Ice **

Written by Neongene 

It was a dark dismal day in Johto.The sun hadn't shone in three days, nothing but huge gray depressing clouds filled the sky.Also with it raining off and on during the day, it makes it that much harder while traveling on foot."It's cold….it's wet….and I blame you Brock." Misty said coldly.Brock defended himself. "What did I do?"Misty stopped and in a mocking voice did an impression of Brock. "Oh… lets leave Goldenrod city, it's only 2 days to azalea town….well I would like to remind you that we've been out here for 4 days!"In deed they were, it's seems Brock misread the map…again.They had spent four days sleeping on the wet ground and haven't even made it to the entrance of Ilex forest.Misty continued to rant about everything imaginable.Ash looked up and Pikachu who was clinging to his shoulder. "We better get there soon before Misty has a fit." Misty bopped him on the back of his head."I heard that!"Just then the Pokegear on Ash's wrist starting ringing. "What the?"

He poked at the dozens of buttons on the Pokegear trying to stop what ever that annoying sound was.As chance would have it he pressed the right button, the ringing stop but her heard something else."Brock…did you hear a voice?"

~"Ash"~ 

Ash spun around to locate the individual who spoke. "Hello? Who's there?" 

~"Ash!"~ 

Ash was getting more and more confused. "How did you know my name?" 

~"Ash it's me Prof. Oak!"~ 

Ash searched all over but couldn't find him. "Prof. Oak where are you, what are you doing here?!"  
Misty whacked him in the head. "Look at your Pokegear DumbAsh!"Ash followed Misty's finger to the blinking image of the professor on his wrist. "Oh…." 

~"How's the Pokegear handling?"~ 

"Uh...Just fine, it's come in real handy." 

The image showed that Prof.Oak was in his pokeball storage room. 

~"I have a favor to ask you"~ 

"Sure name it Professor" 

~"But first I must ask you what town are you currently traveling to?"~ 

Ash looked a few miles ahead at the vast stretch of forest, presumably ilex forest. 

"Where heading for Azalea town…why Prof?" 

~"Oh Good! What incredible luck! Remember back when you gave me the GS ball, well truth be told I have been unable to decipher anything from it.I had my lab assistant travel to azalea town to give it to the pokeball expert, Kurt."~ 

"What do you want me to do?" 

~"It seems he has news about the GS ball, he believes that the GS ball contains no pokemon and will act like any other pokeball when used properly.And he asked me to get someone to test it for him.He needs to know what type of pokemon it works on if any.Are you up for it?"~ 

"Just tell me where Kurt lives!" 

~"Excellent, call me when you get into azalea town, I'll give you further instructions then, but for now just worry about getting there…. How's the weather anyway?"~  
At that very moment a torrential down pour exploded around them.Ash wiped a few raindrops from the screen. "Just fine Prof…..just fine…goodbye."The screen flickered and went to black. 

Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu all ran for cover under the canopy of a tree.Misty stuck Togepi in her jacket so not to get wet."You stay in there, ugh…this day keeps getting better and better doesn't it." She said sarcastically.Ash wrapped his arms around Misty's waist. "I don't think it's that bad, we have some time to ourselves now."They both leaned in to share a passionate kiss.Brock huffed. "Do you have to that around me all the time?"Ash and Misty ignored him as they continued to make out under the huge oak tree. Brock turned his attention to the ongoing storm.He watched the rain fall from the sky and hit the dirty path creating a plot of mud.He saw how the rain dropped from leaf to leaf and trickled down the side of the tree, like a small ballet.Everything began to glisten and shine as if all the trees and plants had wax on them.Even in the dismal and dark weather, Brock could find beauty.Brock could find beauty in everything.This is why he thought that all women were beautiful to his eye. "Is it a curse…….or a gift?"  
"what you say Brock?" asked Ash 

He had a million sweatdrops as he stammered to find an answer. "Um…um…I said…I meant…you….know….nothing!" 

Ash and Misty stared at each other confused, but soon resumed their make-out session. 

("Sigh…..this sucks") His attention was diverted to Pikachu who was staring at the sky. 

"wha'cha looking at Pikachu?"Brock gazed up in the general direction to where Pikachu's eyes where currently fixed. "I don't see anything……..hey since pokemon are so in tuned to nature, maybe you can tell me when it'll stop raining?" A few seconds passed before Pikachu's ears twitched. "Pika" And as soon as Pikachu said that the rain let up and slowly stopped. Brock stared at Pikachu with awe. "Whoa…..cool" 

Brock picked up a pebble and threw it Ash and Misty. "Hey suck faces! Come on lets move out, the rain stopped." 

Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu all made their way to the muddy trail.  
Ash peered ahead of him. "I'd say Ilex forest is just 2 km away, won't take long." 

Suddenly the heavens opened up and spewed forth marble sized hail. Ash looked up to the sky and got pelted in the face. " Ow! What the OW! How could it be hailing! Ow!" Misty used one hand to shield Togepi and used her other to wring Brocks neck. "We should have stayed under the tree!But nooo…let's MOVE out you said!" 

Ash pointed to the forest about 1 km ahead of them."Come on it's not far, we can make it!"They made a mad dash down the trail as the mud slopped under their feet.Brock lifted his vest around his head. "It's not even cold out! How could it be .. OWCH! …..ergh…that was a big one." 

After running for over 10 minutes, they made it to the safely of the massive canopy of the Ilex forest.As they caught their breath and shook the hail out of their hair, they looked out into the open plains, the clouds where gone and the sun peeked through the tops of the hills. Ash stared dumbly "okay…that was a bit strange." Ash looked at his Pokegear."It's noon already, I think we can get to azalea before dark." Brock wiped the mud of his pants. "If the weather holds that is."Ash, Brock and Pikachu made their way into the forest but Misty was hesitant. "Do you guys know where you're going?" Ash waved her off. "Of course we do! Come on!"Misty sighed. "I have a bad feeling about this." 

The trio dredged deep into the forest, coming across many forks in the trail.It was incredibly dark as the canopy stopped whatever ray of sunshine from coming in.They could hear the sounds of many different pokemon, but never saw one.It was as if they were hiding, and in a forest so dense they had a lot of good places to keep hidden.They continued to push through the brush until they came to a clearing.They came upon a small gorge, about 25 feet wide and who knows how deep.Ash gazed down the side of the cliff and could only see a blanket of mist.They looked up and down the gorge but could see no bridge or fallen tree to cross.Misty sighed. "Great…now what?" Brock consulted his map. "There seems to be a divide going down the forest, the bridge is……..7 km away." Misty pulled out her mallet. "WHAT! You said you knew where you were going!" Brock placed his hands up in front of him to ward off any attacks. "Hey it's not my fault it's so dark in there!" 

Ash bent down and picked up a large stone, he turned to the ledge and hurled it over the side.He stuck his ear out to listen as he heard a crack, then a clatter and then nothing. "Man that's deep……" Misty was getting angry. "Ash this is just as much your fault as Brocks and all you can think of is throwing stuff?!" Ash tried to calm her down. "Like we've never been lost before, let's just go that way." Ash pointed to the northeast section of the forest."We should get to the bridge in half and hour." He confidently marched into the thicket and beckoned for Misty, Brock and Pikachu to follow him."Again…I have a bad feeling about this." Misty shrugged. "Pika" 

"TOGE PRIIII!" 

*********** 

Miles away from where out three heroes where, Team Rocket was stirring up trouble. 

James poked his head from out of the bushes "did you say trouble!" Jessie slammed him in the faced. "SSSH! Not now…. be _quiet_"Team Rocket huddle in their camouflage and sneaked along the ground. Meowth popped his head out of the front. "Okay!...I heard that they live right along these parts…..keep your eyes peeled."They snuck behind trees and into ditches but found no trace of their target pokemon.Jessie held her pokeball, ready to throw. "Are you sure we should capture a pokemon…I mean it's not Team Rocket style, why don't we just steal one."Meowth huffed."Because we only have a week left to do it!We'll just tell him we stole one, he doesn't have to know." They kept searching and after 4 hours of finding nothing but Pidgys and Rattatas, needless to say they were getting annoyed. "Are you sure Meowth that they can be found here!" screamed Jessie. 

"Of course! I'm a pokemon aren't I!" 

"I'm beginning to suspect otherwise!"  
"Yous take that back!"  
"Make me!" 

"That's it! It's on now!" 

"BRING IT!!"  
Meowth and Jessie lunged at each other and disappeared in a cloud of smoke filled with kicks, punches and claws. "Take this and that you flea bitten ally cat!" 

James reached in and pulled them apart and forced them to the ground. "James what the HELL oomph!" James quickly placed his hand over her mouth and pointed over to a nervy clearing. "SHH! I think that's it over there" 

Meowth struggled to get out under James who had accidentally laid on him. "Yeah! That's it! Come on go get it!"  
Jessie leapt into the fray and threw her pokeball at the ground. "Go Arbok! Get that pokemon!" 

"CHARRRRRRBOKKKK!"  
  


********* 

"Okay guess the bridge is right through on the other side of this brush." Ash said triumphantly.They broke threw the thicket and sweat dropped at what they saw.The gorge…..and their original footprints….. 

"Oops, I think we went in a circle." Misty was fed up. "WE ARE GOING TO BE LOST IN THIS FOREST FOREVER WITH YOU TWO IDIOTS LEADING!"Ash and Brockbacked away cautiously. "Calm down honey I…….who's that?" Ash pointed behind Misty.Misty chuckled "OH no….you can't trick me!" Ash spun Misty around. "No really there's someone there at the edge of the cliff." Truth be told there was a guy dressed in a brown cloak staring down the side of the gorge."Maybe he can help us find the way out of this forest." Ash stated. He ran up behind him and tapped his shoulder. "Hey buddy, do you know the way out of here?" The man turned around and removed the cloak covering his face. Ash gasped and his jaw dropped. "It's….YOU!" 

The stranger laughed. "Well, well if it isn't Ashy, never thought I'd run into you."  
"…….Gary!?" 

********** 

The pokeball shook on the dirty ground as Team Rocket excitedly locked their eyes on it.The reddish glow on the front of the ball disappeared as the shaking subsided.Jessie reached down and picked it up, she stared at it with a sense of pride and depredation. "We did it!"They all embraced each other in a huge victory hug. "We won't lose our jobs!We won't lose our jobs!" .James snagged the ball from Jessie."He'll be pleased when I bring it to him." Jessie grabbed the ball from his hand."You mean when I bring it to the boss."Meowth stood between and swiped the ball form Jessie grip."I'll be the one since it was my idea. Jessie abruptly slammed Meowth into a tree."I caught it" James intervened. "But I found it!"They all began fighting for the right to bring the news and the pokemon to Giovanni. 

"It's MINE I tell you!" creamed Meowth 

"Let go James!" protested Jessie 

"OW that's my EYE!" squealed James.  
They continued to squirm and roll on the forest floor.Drawing attention from neighboring pokemon. 

********** 

"……..Gary?" 

Gary smugly poked him in the forehead. "That's right Ash in the flesh." 

It took Ash several seconds before he could compile the information he was getting."What are you doing here?!" 

Gary brushed past him and sat on a nearby boulder. "Well, they same reason you're here." 

Ash scratched his head. "Your lost?"Gary fell over in stupidity. 

Misty clenched her fists. "Ah HA! You admit you're lost!" Ash rolled his eyes. "Not now Misty…why _are_ you here?"  
Gary propped himself up on the rock and polished his nails on his cloak. "Well Ashy after two weeks when you paid a visit to my grandpa, I happened to swing by for an informational visit.I, like you, am here for the Johto league."  
Ash's eyes went wide. "What do you want with the Johto league, you couldn't even get past your second round in the Pokemon league!" 

Gary scoffed. "Pah! Pokemon league. What a joke, such a trivial contest of skill.Now the Johto league that's where someone like me will make such an impact.Skilled trainers such as I going against other skilled trainers." Gary smirked. "Can't see why you're going." Ash began to get really angry. "You take that back GARY!" Gary got to his feet and faced opposite of Ash. "To think that I caught up with you, when you had a 2 week head start! That's pathetic.Your as stupid and ugly as ever." Ash was steaming mad but before he could retaliate they both turned to see Misty standing beside Gary. "Huh?" 

Misty raised her spread out hand and brought it to Gary's face with tremendous force. *WHACK* 

Gary had stars in his eyes as he fell over holding his cheek. "THAT"S MY MAN YOUR TALKING ABOUT JERK!" 

Misty gasped as she realized what she just did. Everybody stared at Misty, mostly Ash. 

"Um….sorry." Ash couldn't help it as a small smile crept across his face. "That was awesome." Brock walked over to them and looked down at Gary. "Yeah and who'd ever think he have such a glass jaw." Gary groaned and painfully stood up. "Why you scrawny little…." Ash protectively stepped in front of Misty. "Don't even think about it." Gary moved his tongue around in his mouth and spat out a spot of blood."You'll pay for that." 

Ash narrowed his eyes at Gary.A gust a wind blew past our rivals as they continued to stare each other down. "Gary, there's only one way to solve this….a pokemon battle." 

Gary took out his pokeball containing his prize pokemon. "Lets do it." He hurled his pokeball at the ground and the shape of a Nidoqueen materialized in front of them.Ash looked up to his trusted pokemon and friend, Pikachu. "Alright Pikachu, your up." Pikachu flared his cheeks as streaks electricity flew off in different directions. The two pokemon faced each other near the gorge. "Alright Ash 1 on 1 pokemon battle, the winner decides who is the better trainer." 

Brock raised his hand. "Um...what is it Brock?" 

Brock whipped out his address book. "Hey Gary where are those girls your always hanging around with?" Gary stared dumbly at Brock 

"I got rid of them, they were weighing me down. Now can be battle?" 

Brock sadly put away his little black book. 

Ash flipped his hat around. "Come on let's go!" 

Gary narrowed his eyes at Ash. "Ladies first" 

Ash's temper flared."That was a mistake Gary! Little do you know your looking at the newest orange league champion!" Although Gary was taken off guard by that news, he tried to show no change in his demeanor. ("How can he be a Hall of Famer! This isn't fair! I'll show him, I'll show everybody!") 

They both continued to stare each other down.Brock walk out to the side of them and raised his arm. "This will be a 1 on 1 pokemon battle, no time limit, no items." Brock dropped his arm. "GO!" 

Pikachu ran towards Nidoqueen with blinding speed. "Pikachu…Agility!" 

"Pika!"  
Pikachu quickly ran circles around Nidoqueen, making it confused. It was having a hard time figuring out where Pikachu was. 

"Come on Nidoqueen shake it off! Body Slam!"  
Nidoqueen charged at Pikachu but was to confused and missed its target.Pikachu whipped around and jumped at its head. "Pikachu thunder!" As Pikachu sailed through the air it let loose a massive thunderbolt that hit Nidoqueen right between the eyes. "NIIIDOOO!!" it fell over but slowly got back to its feet 

"Nidoqueen use slash!" 

It reared back its massive claws and brought them down on Pikachu's head, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Pikachu! You alright buddy?" 

Pikachu, covered in dirt, got up to all four as faced off to Nidoqueen. 

"Pikachu…Thank you…now use your quick attack!" 

"PIKAchu!" 

It leapt at incredible speed as this little electric rodent slammed into Nidoqueen's sternum.It was sent back reeling as it tried to regain it's footing. Nidoqueen let out a low bellow as it charged at Pikachu. 

"Alright Nidoqueen finish it off with a Poison Sting!" screamed Gary. 

It charged at Pikachu and lowered its head. It's horn glistened as poison secreted from it.The exhausted Pikachu was barely able to escape the attack as it jump up and away as Nidoqueen charged past.Suddenly Nidoqueen whipped its tail around and caught Pikachu in mid air.He sailed through the air and over the side of the cliff. "NO! PIKACHU!" Ash ran and dove to save his pokemon.He just managed to snag Pikachu but it was to late.Ash's momentum sent them both careening farther over the edge of the gorge.Misty watched in horror as he and Pikachu plummeted towards the blanket of Mist."NOOOOO! AAAAAASSSSSSHHH!!"She went to grab them but was held back by Brock for fear she would be tossed over as well."Don't do it Misty!" Ash and Pikachu continued to fall down the side of the gorge, momentarily slamming into the Cliffside as he went."Ergh!…Ow!, hold on Pikachu!"Ash and Pikachu entered the blinding mist while continuing to free-fall.Ash could feel is head slam into an outcrop of hard rock.Everything went black as he continued to hold onto his friend. "Hold…on…." He passed out as he bounced off the rocks. 

Back on the ledge Gary Misty and Brock failed to see or hear any trace of Ash.Misty broke down and cried as Togepi squirmed in her grasp. Brock continued to stare down into the Mist, suddenly something caught in the corner of his eye.It streaked across at amazing speed as it entered the mist.He shook his head and rubbed his eyes in shock.Soon Brock could feel the anger build inside him.He grabbed Gary by the collar and hoisted him off his feet. "Look what you did!" Gary wagged his feet in mind air as he stumbled with his words. "But I….I….didn't.." Brock could feel a hand touch his shoulder; he turned to see Misty, crying. "It's not his fault Brock…. it was an accident!" Brock glared at Gary and then down at the gorge.He released his grip and Gary was sent crashing to the ground. "By the by, did you guys see that thing that fell into the Mist." Misty rummaged through Brocks backpack. "You mean Ash!?" Brock waved his hands. "No, no, no…it was something else….it was fast……it was big……and it was……blue."  
"Blue?" Gary stated. 

Misty continued to rummage through Brocks bag until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a large length of rope and a dozen carabineers.Brock stared dumbly at Misty. "What are you doing?"Misty turned back to the Cliffside. "What do you think! I'm going to find Ash!"Brock quickly held her back from climbing down the ledge."No Misty don't! It's to dangerous!"Misty fell to her knees and began to cry again."BUT HE NEEDS ME!"Brock embraced Misty in a comforting hug. "You won't do him any good if you get hurt and fall." He helped her to her feet and walked her to a tree stump to sit down on."We got to get help.Gary do you have a phone?"Gary shook his head. "Sorry I don't"Brock brought his hand to his chin as he contemplated what to do.His eyes then focused something lying in the dirt, Ash's Pokegear. Brock excitedly ran to fetch it, as he brushed off the dirt he managed to turn the radio on. "Stupid thing, turn OFF!"He fiddled with the buttons until he found the phone again."I'll call officer Jenny!" He then began to stare off into space as a drool dripped from the corner of his mouth.Misty quickly grabbed the Pokegear from brocks grasp."I'll do it" 

************* 

Ash felt is head swimming as he attempted to get up from the cold hard floor.He looked around as his eyes adjusted to the low light.He felt something lying next to him. It was Pikachu. 

"PIKACHU!!"He gently shook Pikachu as he inspected him for injuries. Pikachu fluttered his eyes and stared up to Ash.Ash happily embraced his friend. "WE"RE ALIVE!!! But how?" They both heard a sound coming from around them.They sounded like footsteps, large heavy feet striking the ground with minimal force.The ground shook slightly as the sound grew nearer.Ash and Pikachu looked ahead of them and saw nothing.The shacking abruptly stopped and they both sat their more confused and scared then ever.Pikachu turned around and froze.Pikachu gently started tugging on Ash pants. "PI!!" Ash continued to stare in front of him as Pikachu desperately tried to get his attention."WHAT!" Ash looked behind him, his eyes bulged out of his head as he stared at……Articuno."oh….my….God….." Articuno stood before them in all it's splendor and incredible beauty. Ice particles floated off its tail as it spread out its massive wings.It cocked its head and let out a loud chirp.It's beautiful ice colored coat shined in even the darkest places.Ash could not take his eyes away from it.He had seen Articuno before at shimoutee, but was never only a few feet away.Truth be told he thought he would never get another chance to see the legendary Pokemon since that fateful day at Shimoutee."Art…icuno…." 

Ash slowly got up as his eyes were still locked on the legendary Bird.Articuno walked up to Ash and pushed him back onto a rock."You...you want me to rest?" Articuno nodded its head.Ash stared in disbelief at the size of Articuno. "What are you doing here…why aren't you back at Ice Island?" Articuno continued to look at Ash, ruffling its feathers and scratching the ground with its feet. "Prof…Professor Oak said you might be looking for something……..what are you looking for?"Articuno spread out one of its wing and pointed behind Ash.Ash looked in the direction where Articuno was motioning but there was nothing but rock and water."I don't see anything…..I OW!"Ash looked down at his arm, which was torn open and bloody. "I didn't notice that until now…….I need something to wrap it in."Ash limped over to his backpack and took out an old shirt and wrapped his arm around it, applying pressure to stop the bleeding. "That should do it." Ash gazed towards the sky and could only see the dense blanket of Mist obstructing his view. He looked over and Pikachu inquiringly. "We fell didn't we?" 

Pikachu nodded. "Pika" Ash glanced back at Articuno. "You saved me didn't you?" Articuno nodded and let out a soft chirp.He moved over to the legendary Bird and put his hand on its chest feathers. "Thank you." As he rubbed the cold soft feather he could feel its stomach rumble. "Hey, you hungry? Want some food?" Articuno's eyes perked up from the word 'food'.It excitedly wiggled its wings and stamped its feet. Ash laughed and walked over to his backpack. "Let's see I have some pokemon food in here somewhere." Ash withdrew a plastic can labeled 'poké fud' and unscrewed the top.He took out a few pieces and gave it to Pikachu, who eat it happily.He held out a morsel in front of Articuno. "Go on, it's good." Articuno leaned in and took the food in its mouth.It swallowed and happily flapped it's wings.Ash dumped the can on a leaf and laid it in front of Articuno.As Articuno ate, Ash limped back to the rock to rest his arm and bruised legs."How did he get here?"When Pikachu was done eating Ash grabbed his backpack and moved towards Articuno again."Thank you for saving me but I should go now, I need to get back."Articuno stop eating and raised it's head at Ash and looked at him in confusion.Ash turned and walked away, looking back momentarily to wave good-bye.Pikachu looked at Articuno and back at Ash."Come on PIKAchu." Pikachu ran to its master and jumped on his head.Articuno stared at Ash while food crumbs fell from its beak.It flapped it's wings as it heaved itself into the air, flew towards Ash and landed right in front of him with a loud thud, Knocking Ash off his feet. "Waa!"Articuno poked at Ash's waist with the tip of its wing."I don't have any more food!"Pikachu flailed its arms and pointed at Articuno. "What is it Pikachu, we don't have time we have to get back to Misty!" He tired to get up but Articuno held him down with its foot. "ERGH! What do you want!" Articuno let out a loud shrill as it continued to poke at Ash's waist."Stop it!" Pikachu was tired of not being able to communicate with its trainer properly and climbed onto his waist and rummaged around his poke belt. "Pikachu what are you doing!"Pikachu jumped up on Ash's chest holding an empty pokeball."PIKA PIKA CHU!" He pointed up at Articuno and jumped off to the side of Ash.Ash looked at the pokeball then up to Articuno."You want me to try and capture it?"Pikachu nodded and Articuno chirped. "Yeah right……this is Articuno…..a legendary pokemon…..how could I capture it?"Articuno bent down and rubbed its head soothingly on Ash's shoulder."Waa?" Ash picked himself up and dusted off the dirt.He smirked. "There's no way someone like me could get a pokemon like you"He sadly turned around and lobbed the pokeball over his shoulder.Articuno watched as the pokeball sailed through the air and hit him in the chest.The ball bounced off and opened.Ash stood a few feet away as he heard a strange sound.He turned to see that Articuno was gone and his pokeball remained in its placed.He stared in shock as the ball was shaking slightly.After a few seconds the shaking stopped and the red dot on the front of the ball dispersed.Minutes passed by as Ash stared blankly at the pokeball, which he now knew contained Articuno, one of the legendary Birds of Shimoutee.Ash picked it up. His eyes sank back in his head as he passed out and fell to the ground from shock.Pikachu rolled its eyes and let loose a thundershock on Ash to jolt him awake."WAAAAAA!!"Ash dropped the pokeball, which burst open releasing a huge blast of white light.There're before him the beautiful and powerful Articuno appeared."It wasn't a dream! I CAUGHT ARTICUNO!!!!!!!" the canyon walls shook as Ash whooped for joy and hugged Articuno around its neck.The Mist above them slowly disappeared and Ash got the first glance at how high the gorge was."That's so high up, what will I do?"Articuno then sank to one knee and arched its back as it spread out its wings motioning to the sky.Ash pointed at himself. "You want me to ride you?"Articuno nodded.Ash smiled ear to ear as he beckoned to Pikachu to hop on as well.Ash gingerly propped his arm against his chest and held on to Articuno with the other, Pikachu sat in his lap and cheerfully laughed as Articuno brought down its massive wings and took flight."wait'll Misty sees this!" 

*********** 

The scene above the gorge was a scene of pandemonium.Misty had practically called in the National Guard in hopes of rescuing Ash.Most of the rescue team got lost in the forest but where able to make it out from the help of Misty talking them through on the Pokegear.There were helicopters ready to airlift Ash out, paramedics to treat the injuries, policemen everywhere you look and a Channel 6 News crew.And in every other emergency scene, Officer Jenny was there keeping everything in tune.Brock was leaning on a police All-Terrain vehicle, Gary was being questioned by the police and Misty was freaking out.She ran over to Officer Jenny. "WHY AREN'T YOU GOING DOWN TO RESCUE HIM!" Officer Jenny held Misty back and tried to calm her down. "Where doing the best we can Misty but the helicopter can get down canyon, it's to narrow.We are assembling a team to climb down and retrieve the body." Misty almost dropped Togepi. "THE BODY! BUT HE COULD STILL BE ALIVE!!" She cried 

Officer Jenny regretted her words."NO, no.We use that term to describe anybody who is injured, dead or alive, I never said he was dead." Misty turned back to the gorge and walked over to Brock.Brock had his hand against his chin and obvious he was in deep thought."Brock?" Brock didn't respond at first, but slowly brought himself back to the real world. "Hmm?" Misty leaned against the car next to Brock. "Do you think Ash is alright?"Brock looked in her tear stained face, he didn't have the heart to tell her that Ash might be dead. 

"He should be fine" he lied.Brock then asked her a different question. "Are you sure you didn't see that thing besides Ash enter the Mist, I swore I saw something that………what's the sound?"  
The rescue crews all stop and looked around aimlessly searching for the sound.It was a dull sound, and it was getting louder.Misty stopped leaning on the car and walked towards the edge of the gorge slowly.As she tiptoed to the edge they all heard loud shrill noises.Misty moved closer to the ledge and shifted her feet as she leaned over.Suddenly a great blue object flew upright and went screaming into the sky, Giving off a large gust of wind which lifted Misty off her feet and threw her to the ground."WHA…WHAT WAS THAT?!" Everyone looked up but were blinded by the intense sunlight."ERGH can't see a thing!" Policemen were running everywhere trying to locate the object. "Lost it in the sunlight!"A jittery policeman withdrew his gun and readied himself for anything.Dull whapping sounds could be heard circling above the frightened crew.Just then the frightened policeman heard a loud shrill above him.He instinctively raised his gun and fired at the unknown creature.Everyone stared in shock as a huge blast of cold ice and wind surrounded the bullet literality freezing it in mid air.The blast of cold energy continued to spiral down until it hit the policeman who froze instantly in his position.The whapping sound grew louder as the large blue creature came into sight.The sun shone of its bright blue feathers and ice particles.Everyone stared in awe as they knew they where looking at, Articuno.The sound of shattering glass could be heard as Officer Jenny dropped her coffee cup and the hard rocky ground.The channel 6-camera guy almost lost the grip of his camera as he pointed it at the legendary Bird.Misty, who had gotten a face full of dirt, finally shook it off and saw Articuno, but what was even better, Ash was riding Articuno. "ASH!!……….ASH!?"Ash smiled and waved meekly. "It's a long story."  
Suddenly the Channel 6 News crew ran up to Ash. "Excuse me! Why, who and how are you riding the legendary pokemon Articuno." As she shoved a microphone in front of Ash's face, Gary pushed his way through the crowd.His eyes sparkled as he looked upon the beauty of Articuno. "So rare…….that pokemon belongs to me!!" Gary whipped a pokeball at Articuno but it was able to quickly spot it and flick it away with its wing.The pokeball flew back to Gary as Articuno took flight and hovered above the ground.Ash narrowed his eyes at Gary."You won't be able to capture Articuno because I already did!"Gasps and cries of amazement passed throughout the crowd.Brock almost passed out as Misty held her hand to her mouth in shock. "Ash….you captured Articuno!" Ash happily nodded and jumped of its back.Misty ran to Ash and accidentally bumped into his arm. "OWW!!" Misty noticed the bloody tea shirt that adorned his arm."Honey what happened!"Ash fell over in stupidity. "I did fall off a cliff you know"Misty giggled and leaned in for a kiss, but before they could Gary released Nidoqueen from it's pokeball. "I will capture Articuno anyway!!"Ash smirked and looked up at Articuno. "Ice beam!"As Nidoqueen charged to attack, Articuno effortlessly released a massive blast of ice beam which froze Nidoqueen instantly."ARGH! NO! This isn't over yet!" Gary held two more pokeballs between his fingers. Before he could throw them Ash grabbed Misty and Brock and helped them onto Articuno's back."Hold on! Articuno fly us out of here!" 

Articuno lifted its massive wings and released a huge gust of wind, which knocked Gary back into the rescuer workers.Everyone watched as the trio flew off and out of the forest on the back of the legendary Pokemon. 

Gary dusted himself off and angrily glared into the sky. "What makes Ash so darn special!"He looked to see the News crew run to their news van. "What a story! Let's get back to the station!"  
  


************ 

Misty sat behind Ash, who had wrapped his arms around his waist for dear life as they ripped through the sky.Brock was hanging on by Articuno's feathers as the beating of its wings was constantly shaking him."Hold on Brocko, we're not that far from Azalea town!"The wind whipped by them as it howled in their ears.Ash leaned into Articuno's ear."Slow down and land somewhere outside of the city!"It acknowledged Ash's command with a nod.It folded in its wings and dove to the earth below them with incredible speed. "EEEERGGGGGGHHHHHH! SSSSLLLOWWW DDDDOOOOWWWNNN!!"Ash screamed 

With only feet to go before slamming into the ground Articuno spread out it's wings and immediately slowed down, like a parachute.They effortlessly touched down 5 kilometers outside Azalea town. Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu slumped over and fell to the ground.Brock slowly got up and ran a hand through his badly wind swept hair."I think I soiled myself…"Misty let go of Togepi, who enjoyed the ride thoroughly.Articuno nudged its new master, wanting him to wake up. 

Ash slowly raised his head, spitting out a few blades grass."Well……..we made it…"Misty took out her compact mirror and tired to fix her hair. " Thankfully all in one piece…."They all gazed up to Articuno.They all marveled at its beauty and immense power.Ash proudly held out his pokeball. "Thanks for the ride Articuno, you deserve a rest."With that the legendary pokemon disappeared into the confines of the pokeball.Ash excitedly jumped up and grabbed Misty by the hands.He dragged her into the field and happily twirled her around. "Isn't this amazing Misty? I have Articuno!"Misty giggled happily and passionately kissed Ash.They held onto each other close and breathed in each other scent.At that moment Ash remembered how much his Arm hurt. "OOWWWW!!"Ash carefully held onto his arm as he bit his lip to help the pain.Misty soothingly rubbed it and unwrapped the old t-shirt to take a better look.Misty had a look of concern as she inspected the wound."Well…what's the verdict doc?"Ash said jokingly.Misty rewrapped the shirt around his bloody arm."It'll need stitches, ya big baby."Ash sighed and looked towards Azalea town, at the same time Brock had his binoculars out and was scanning the horizon."Why did you land us so far from the town?" Brock asked. 

"I didn't want to fly Articuno into the town, what if somebody saw us?" 

Misty picked up Togepi who was playing peek-a-boo with Pikachu."We had better get to the town fast and get you to a doctor."As soon as Misty finished her sentence, it started raining again.They all sighed and trudged through the cold wet dirt path on route to azalea town the next stop in the Johto league.Ash pondered in his head thousands of reasons Articuno was captured in the pokeball.By all means it should of broken out, but it seems that Articuno decided to be captured. But why him of all people, what was going on here?Ash knew until the time came when the answers would be reveled he was glad he had Articuno on his team. ("Can't wait to use it in a battle!") 

********* 

Giovanni was sitting at his desk and stroking his pet Persian.He was slouched over reading the quota of stolen pokemon for the week. "Hmmm…….398 pokemon……not bad……but I need more."He reached over and pressed a button on the intercom resting on his desk 

"Lorie……tell the research team to up the quota to 500 pokemon a week.Oh, and get that coffee stain out my carpet too."He released the button and went back to reviewing the flow charts.The intercom beeped and the angelic voice of Lorie emitted form the device. "Um sir, 2 team members and a Meowth are here to see you………they say it's urgent." 

Giovanni narrowed his eyes and rubbed his temples."What do those idiots want now……bring them to me."After a few minutes the door to Giovanni's office opened, the bright light from the hallway landed on they're backs, leaving them in dark mysterious shroud."Prepare for trouble!"  
A stapler flew across the room and smacked James in the mouth. 

Giovanni raised form his desk."You don't have to say it here! What do you want, I am very busy." 

Jessie proudly held out a pokeball. "Sir we have captured a VERY rare pokemon for you." 

Giovanni was surprised as he looked upon the pokeball protruding from Jessie palm."Is that so?" he said sarcastically.Meowth hopped onto his desk and shoved the Persian aside. "Prepare to be dazzled, James, after you" James stared blankly at Meowth. "After I what?" Jessie creamed in the head and then threw the pokeball. "He it is!"  
The pokemon popped out of the ball and landed with a dull thud on the desk.Giovanni raised his eyebrow. "Umm………what is that?" 

To be continued 

Part 5 – The Generation Gap 

Proposed finishing date – July 1st

Thank you for reading, please review. 


	5. Part 5 The Generation Gap

----

**Part 5 : The Generation Gap **

Ash was on top the world, he had his girl by his side, a legendary pokemon on his belt and fresh air filled his lungs. He thought life could not have gotten any better then this.It was a beautiful day, the sun was high overhead as the air was warm and moist.The trio stared out into the open plains as they watched the Tauros and Miltank roam around the grassy knolls.Ash and misty held hands as they happily strolled down the gravel walkway.Brock was listening to his walk-man and singing off-key as he went."Oooops !!, I diD iT AgAinnn……I made YOU BeeelievEE, WherE MoRe then Just FrieNDs!!"To Ash, nails on a chalkboard were more esthetically pleasing than Brocks singing.They tried to block out the sounds of Brocks wailing to focus more on each other.Misty leaned against ash as they walked, momentarily reaching up to kiss.Pikachu giggled happily to see his master and his best friend together.Pikachu knew that one day it would come to pass.Ash peered ahead of him, he could barely make out the shape of the city gates in front of him."sweet, we're almost there." Brock continued to dance about thrusting his hips and waving his hands in the air. "I've SeEn sO ManY PlaCEs, I'Ve seen So MAny FacEs , BUt notin CompAres to ThesE BlUe and YelLOW Purple HillS!!!"Ash reached into his pockets and pulled out an unused Kleenex.He tore of a few strips, rolled them into a wad and stuck them in his ears."aahhhh, that's better."

Misty took the Kleenex from him. "does it work?" Ash raised his eyebrow. "WHAT!!" Misty shrugged and then playfully whapped him in the face.Brock began frolicking all over the pastures and jumping of rocks. "IT DOESN"T MATTER…BOUT THE CLOTHES I WEAR OR THE ICE AROUND MY NECK!! IT DOESN"T MATTER!! BOUT THE CAR I DRIVE OR ……….SOMETHING…. something….Um ……DO YOU EVER WONDER WHY THIS MUSIC GETS YOU HIGH!!"It was at that moment that Togepi started crying.A huge percussion blast swept through the immediate area.It distorted Brocks Walkman as high frequency feedback pounded his eardrums. "EEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!!!"He ripped the headphones off and massaged his ears.Misty calmed down Togepi and turned to glare at him. "Look what you did!"Brock returned his Walkman to his backpack. "Sorry, I didn't know I was that loud."Misty huffed and continued to walk with Ash."So what are we going to do when we reach the town?"Ash looked at her confused. "WHAT?!"Misty slammed him in the head with her mallet. "Take the Kleenex out of your ears!"Pikachu rolled on the ground with fits of laughter."Oh……sorry."Misty shoved the boys back onto the path. "Can we get a move on I'm starving!"

Brock raised an eyebrow. "Hmmmm, it's usually Ash that says that.Hey Misty I think Ash is rubbing off on you."Ash leaned against Misty. "You got that right!"Misty giggled and reached down for Ash's hand.She traced up his arm to the bandage adorning his arm.It had been the morning after their adventure with Articuno.Even though Azalea town was only a mere 5 km away, Ash was to injured and was physically as well as mentally exhausted.That night Brock whipped out his First Aid kit and tended to his arm.After cleaning it, it turned out to be okay except for a few scrapes and a gash that need stitching, or else permanent scarring would occur.They agreed to set up camp and make the finally lag of the journey to Azalea town early in the morning.And in all this time they had yet to eat something.

Ash rubbed the slightly reddened bandage on his arm and entered Azalea town, wanting to get to a hospital.But Misty was persistent, when they had made their way to downtown she made the boys find a restaurant and eat claming that Ash's arm wouldn't go anywhere for 10 minutes.Although Ash had the intention of getting his arm looked at, his stomach got the best of him and they all settled down in a nearby café.After they finished ordering breakfast the waitress gathered their menus and disappeared into the kitchen.Misty nursed her orange juice as Ash nursed his arm.Carefully propping it on top of his bundled up jacket.A few minutes passed until their meals came, they quickly began to devour the eggs, bacon and sausages leaving the fruits and vegetables sitting in a puddle of syrup.

Pikachu had dumped the entire contents of a ketchup bottle onto a plate and was happily lapping it up.

Misty fed Togepi part of her breakfast. Which it readily enjoyed, waving its hands back on forth and jumping up and down.Brock stopped eating a moment so he could undo his belt.He let out a small moan as his paunch spilled out of his shirt. After eating they all pushed their plates to the center of the table and for the first time since they started, began to breathe once again.Brock patted his bulging belly and picked at his teeth, trying to get the last few morels of food out.They all heaved a great satisfied sigh and leaned back in their booth.

"that was great." Misty stated.

Ash arched his back and reached down to his pokébelt.They all heard a 'click' as he brought up the pokeball containing Articuno.He placed it on the table and stared at it.

There was an odd silence between the three.Misty started to chew on her straw as she gazed upon the ball."soooo……..how did you catch Articuno again?"Ash threw his hand over her mouth. "Shhhuuuusssshh!!I don't want all these people to find out I have Articuno.I don't want allota attention."Ash whispered

Misty scoffed. "Since when do not want attention?"

"yeah….but I don't need that kind of attention."  
Brock leaned in. "what kind of attention would that be exactly?"

Ash waved his finger to get them all to lean in.

"it's the kind of attention that gives you no private life, the kind of attention that the press will hound you all the time.Remember when I came up flying with Articuno, all those rescue people saw me flying.And to make matters worse, there was a News crew there, I pray to god they didn't get any incriminating video.So lets keep it quite if we can for now."

They all nodded and leaned back into their seats.Just then the waitress walked over and gave them the bill. "would you like a take out box?"Ash jumped up and threw his arms in the air."I DIDN"T CATCH A LEGENDARY POKEMON ALRIGHT!!!"The waitress toppled over as the entire diner turned to look at Ash.Misty fell over in stupidity as Brock messaged his forehead. "oh yeah…….keep it real quite."Ash sweat dropped as he casually sat back down and fiddled with his spoon."no thank you, we just pay the check and go." Ash hastily slapped down some bills, grabbed Misty's hand and ran out of the diner.Brock grabbed his backpack and tried one last time to get the waitress's number, unsuccessfully though.They ran down the busy street and stopped outside a newspaper stand.  
  


"Smooth Ash………. so now what?" Brock asked.

Misty rubbed her skin."I could use a shower, how about finding a pokemon Center."

Brock nodded his head. "I agree, my breath hasn't been all that great lately."He exclaimed his point by breathing into his hand and waffling it up to his nose. He began hacking and cringed as a few tears fell from the corner of his squinted eyes."*COUGH!* ergh……see what I mean."Both Misty and Brock were about leave when Ash poked Misty in the ribs. "Excuse me!" Misty put her hands on her hips. "what is it now?"Ash trusted his bandaged arm in front of them. "Can we please go to a Hospital?!"Misty's face reddened. "oh yeah…….come on lets go."

They left in search of a hospital, leaving the newspaper stand behind.Little did they know that the day's newspaper had an interesting story.An old man walked up to the stand and picked one up, he look at the picture and read the title.

"hmmm…………'Boy catches Bird'……this is highly interesting."

He handed a dollar to the stand owner and continued on his way, carrying a box as he went.

************

Giovanni leaned back in his executive chair as he stared down team Rocket and the pokemon that was slumped over on his desk. "what…….. is that?"He said pointing.Meowth patted the pokemon's back and cleared its throat."I would like to introduce to you one of the rarest pokemon in da world!Preeeesenting……………Smeargle!"

Trumpets blared as Team Rocket hit they're pose as a big 'R' rose in the background.Giovanni stared at Smeargle as he sat back in his chair, with a very unsatisfied expression on his face.Smeargle sat there, with a big dopey grin and a tail smothered in green paint.Its eyes had dark circles as well as a blank vacant gaze to them.Its limbs were spindly, and a single tuff of hair adorned its head.Giovanni poked it with a pen.At first it did nothing but it slowly raised to its feet.It grabbed onto its tail and started painting Giovanni's desk with the paint on its tail.Giovanni slammed his fist on the desk.

"Get it off!"

Jessie quickly snatched it up, stopping it from furthering damaging his desk.

"What does it do!"

James was about to speak but no words came out, mainly because he didn't knew.

"WHAT DOES IT DO!"  
Jessie became defensive. "but it's a pokemon isn't it? And it's rare, that's what you always wanted right………..who cares what it does."

Giovanni became irate. "YOU FOOLS!"  
James and Jessie clasped onto each in fear.

Giovanni got up from his desk and motioned for the two to follow him.A motorized door opened from out of a wall.They looked in as lights struggled to turn on down a long corridor.As they walked in they noticed that that the walls were covered with cages of multiple sizes and makes.Inside those cages where a plethora of pokemon, all of which seemed to be very sad and cramped in there small prisons.Team Rocket followed Giovanni to the end of the hallway where there was a red curtain blocking the view of the read wall.Giovanni pushed a few buttons on a nearby keypad. The plush red curtain raised into the ceiling, revealing four stone slabs underneath.Giovanni moved to the center and gazed upon the ancient stone tablets.  
"It's time I let you in on why Team Rocket steals Pokemon. Maybe you will have a better understanding and try harder in the future."  
Large spotlights shone from the ceiling and landed on the ancient writings.Giovanni dramatically raised his hands to them."these hold the answers, the destiny of the pokemon……….these stone tablets hold the future………and it is grim."

Jessie, James and Meowth took out bowls of popcorn as they sat and listen to their boss.

"I now I will read from the scribe"Giovanni was raised up on a extending platform as he moved towards the stone.A computer screen to the left of them blew up the size the ancient writings as it analyzed the stones."So shall it be known throughout the world………when the planets are aligned …………may the time come for the chosen one to rise against the darkness of the world…………A battle shall be fought between the wicked and the honorable…………the world will stand still as the titans fight against the evil…………the evil which has no name…..no identity……..no mercy………..so it begins……."Giovanni lowered himself back down to the ground.

"this is all we have of the ancient writings.It is believed there is another segment that has yet to be discovered.But it doesn't take a scholar to see that a war is brewing.And I Giovanni will not be defeated by this 'evil'.So this is why we steal pokemon…….it is not for personal financial gain…….but the forming of an army…….an army, which will defend me and the name of Team Rocket for eons to come!It has never been clearer to me, or clearer to anyone else……..it is obvious…….I am the chosen one."

James, Jessie Meowth stared up at their boss."you?"

Giovanni slammed his fist into the control panel. "OF COURSE ME!! I am the most powerful man in pokemon history……no one can stop me and it is blatantly obvious that I am the one mentioned in the scribes!It is intended that this evil be directed towards me, but I will be ready!For when the day comes I shall rise above all others and claim my throne!!"

James raised his hand. "what does this have to do with the Smeargle we caught….I MEAN STOLE!!"

Giovanni walked up to them and stared down the Smeargle."this…this thing cannot help me defeat the evil that threatens me!!it does nothing, it is useless, I need powerful pokemon!Rare or not!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!!!!!"

Team Rocket sadly nodded their heads.Giovanni wiped his brow and straightened his suit."now my offer still stands……catch a pokemon that I can use in one week or YOUR FIRED!!"

Team Rocket cringed at Giovanni's outburst and they slowly sunk back out of his range.Jessie looked down at the Smeargle they caught."what about this thing?"  
Giovanni walked back to his desk. "you may have it, just get it out of my sight!"

Team Rocket sadly left the office leaving Giovanni seething in his chair."why did I ever hire those three."He sighed and it was at that time he saw the paint blotches all over his two thousand dollar araucaria mahogany desk.He sighed and leaned over to his intercom.

"Lorie, could come in here……and bring some varsol with you"he leaned back in his chair and massaged his temples.He raised his eyebrows and leaned back to the intercom.

"oh and Lorie, can you get rid of the coffee stain as well?"

************

Ash and co were exiting the Hospital, where Ash was treated.He inspected his arm, it the bandage was smaller and cleaner and it wasn't as painful before.Happy that that was out of the way he could now focus on the task at hand, getting another badge.But Misty again ruined that idea as she again stressed that none of them had bathed in a week.With that notion they all headed for the pokemon center.Ash also realized that his pokemon needed rejuvenation.Azalea town was bustling as the tried to make their way down the busy streets.

Ash was almost pushed over as a man in a suit blew past him talking on his cell phone.

"hey watch it!"

The trio were squished together as they as well as 100 other people around them waited for the light to turn green.

Brock struggled to get his arms free "ergh….hey watch where you're putting your hand pal!"

The light turned green and the three were almost carried away in the sea of bodies.They all managed to get inside a alleyway for a breather.

"this is insane, why is it so busy?!" Misty asked.

Brock leaned up against the brick wall"is something going on that we missed?"

The three just wanted to get to the pokemon center but it took them 20 minutes to walk 3 blocks and the Center was still 14 blocks away.Ash sighed. "we'll never get there." He looked at his watch. "its already getting late…..it'll close in an hour."Brock gazed into the horizon."we were in the hospital for 3 hours……geez….where does the day go?"He breathed into his hand and whiffed it up to his nose again.The hair on the back of his neck stood up as he passed out into a collection of garbage cans."*COUGH*whoaaaa…….How am I going to talk to girls with breath like this!"Ash thought for a moment, he looked at the busy streets, then down at Pikachu.Then a light bulb went off inside Ash's head."AHA! Lightning….just struck my brain!"

Misty sank to the ground. "that must hurt."

Ash reached behind him and plucked a pokeball from his belt."we can just fly!"Misty and Brock stared dazed at Ash. Misty forced the pokeball down out of everyone's sight."What! Are you crazy! Letting out Articuno in the middle of the city, what are you thinking!"

Ash whipped his hat around. "I have an idea."  
"Hmmmm?"  
  


Out in the busy streets of Azalea the townspeople where trying to get home and close the business of the day.Then suddenly the air around all of them got foggy.Over several seconds it got increasingly thicker and thicker.So dense in fact, people couldn't see 4 inches in front of them.Cries of confusion and bewilderment could be heard all around them.Seconds later the fog vanished as soon as it had come.The townspeople, although confused continued on their day, thinking it was just the unpredictable fall weather.

Unbeknownst to them, high above the wondering eyes of the city, Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Brock were riding on the back of Articuno.Ash was amazed at the unbelievable view before him."See…. using Articuno's Mist attack concealed out exit and the night sky will keep us obscured from view!"Misty held onto Ash as Togepi was kept snuggled in her backpack."I have to hand it to you, it was a great idea………you okay back there Brock?!"

"just fine!"  
Brock had again been chosen to ride at the very back.He had nothing to hold onto as Articuno flew through the air with the purest grace.Ash spotted the pokemon center ahead of them."hang on Brock I see it!"

Ash leaned forward to speak easier to Articuno."land right over there!"

Articuno let out shrill cry as it tucked in its wings and dive-bombed towards the back of the pokemon Center.Again within inches of hitting the ground Articuno opened its wings and caught the air, sending them into a spine shattering halt.All three panted as they oxygen returned to there lungs.Misty shakily got off of Articuno. "I think my heart is in my spleen ….."

Ash quickly got off, followed by Brock, he brought out his pokeball and walked up to Articuno.He ruffled its chest feathers."Thanks Articuno, I'll have nurse joy take a look at you in a minute."With that Ash recalled Articuno into the pokeball and rejoined it to his belt.The three snuck their way around to the front of the building hoping that no one saw their dramatic entry.Pikachu ran to the sliding glass door leading to the pokemon center's lobby.

Ash exhaled. "Good, nobody saw us"

Upon entering they were once again greeted by a Nurse Joy.Brock was about to run up to her but Misty made mention of his foul breath and suggested he wait.As hard as it was for Brock he maintained control as he returned her greeting.

Ash plopped Pikachu on the counter along with his other pokeballs."scuse me Nurse Joy?"  
"Hmmm?"

"are you related to the nurse joy in Goldenrod city?"  
Joy gave Ash her award-winning smile. "I'm the second cousins best friend uncle's sisters father's cousins roommate to the Nurse Joy in Goldenrod City"

They all sweat dropped as they wondered how that made her related.

Joy covered her mouth as she began to laugh."sorry, just kidding……I'm her 3rd cousin."

They all had a giggle and soon got back to the task at hand.

"Nurse Joy, could you revitalize my pokemon for me?"

Nurse joy smiled and gathered his pokeballs. "of course, would you two like me to check your pokemon as well?"

Misty and Brock both nodded as they threw in their pokeballs with Ash's.Nurse joy walked threw the door leading to the lab, Pikachu sat on top of the pile.Leaving Ash, Misty and Brock all alone in the quite lobby.Their backpacks dropped to the ground as they all slumped into a row of chairs, instantly falling asleep.Misty leaned against Ash, she then started to slip down of his shoulder and flopped over onto Ash's lap.He stirred but remained asleep.

Joy had just finish with Brock's pokemon and was about to begin with Ash's pokemon.One by one she put the pokeball on the revitalizer.She wheeled her chair over to a computer, with a few strokes of the keys the machine turned on and hummed loudly.

The computer monitor flickered as she read the bio's of the Ash's pokemon.

"hmmmmmmm……………let's see………Charizard………….level 54…..impressive." She stared at intently at the monitor as the data poured onto the screen.

"okay………Squirtle…level 34…….Bulbasaur…….level 29…"  
She looked over her shoulder to see Pikachu sitting on the examination table, picking at its toes.

She smiled at looked back to the screen."okay next………….what……"

She leaned back in her chair and rubbed her eyes. She looked back up at the screen, 5 minutes later the initial shock sunk in and she screamed, quite loudly as it woke up the three sleeping trainers in the lobby.Ash snapped his neck upright as he jumped off his chair, and in doing so sent Misty crashing to the ground in a heap.Brock was still curled in a small ball on a chair, dreaming of Officer Jenny."oh, Officer Jenny you can lock me up any day!"Ash stumbled around and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, reached over and shoved Brock off his chair.Misty was sprawled out on the floor, half asleep.He walked over and picked her up, sat her down and shook her awake.She soon came to and smacked her mouth, trying to get that layer of icky film of her tongue."what…… is it Ash?"She placed her hand to her mouth and let out a yawn.Which triggered a chain reaction that made Ash and Brock yawn as well.

"did you hear a scream?"

Misty blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light. "no………why."

Brock walked up to the front desk and looked around for Nurse Joy."what kind of a scream did you hear?" He asked.Ash thought a moment. "A loud one."Brock fell over …..in stupidity.

"I meant Male or Female!!"

Ash rubbed the back of his head. "it was fema…….where's nurse Joy?!"he yelled.

And as soon as he said it Nurse Joy appeared in the doorway of the examination room, steadying herself on the frame.She was paler than she normally was and eyes where wide open and they had a dazed look to them.She slowly walked over to the desk carrying Ash's pokeballs.She set them down and stared at Ash.He looked behind him, at Misty, then Brock then at Nurse joy, then looked behind him again. "…….what?"

"you…..you…….have………..A……Art…….uuuhhhhh."With that she passed out and crumpled over onto the desk.They all stared at her.Brock picked her up and heroically held her in his arms."nurse JOY! NURSE JOY SPEAK TO ME!! parting is such sweet sorrow…..thus with a kiss I die…"Brock pursed his lips and leaned in to kiss Nurse Joy but instead smooched the sole of Misty's shoe as she kicked him square in the face."oWW!!!"

Ash moved over to the pokeballs strewn on the front counter."What happened……….oh wait…….maybe I should of told her about my little secret."

Misty returned from the examination room carrying Pikachu and the rest of their pokeballs."that must have been a shocker, seeing the name Articuno on her screen"  
Just then they all heard the spot padding of little feet moving across the floor.They turned to see a Chansey standing over them.She looked at Ash, then Misty, Then at Brock who was holding an unconscious Nurse Joy.Its face said it all as it reached out to Joy. "Chanseeeeeee!!"

Brock and Chansey began to play tug of war with Nurse joy, literally.Ash quickly pulled chansey away and kneeled down in front of it."Chansey, it seems Nurse Joy worked to hard today, she just fell asleep, why don't you help us take her to her room to rest.Chansey's anger dispersed as she grudgingly nodded and motioned for them to follow.

After they laid the catatonic Nurse Joy to bed they all snuck out thinking it was best if they didn't stay over that night, with the trouble their presence has already caused.They all stepped into the night air and cringed at how cold it was, and how tired they were.

Togepi yawned and withdrew into its shell. Misty yawned "Can't stay awake…….must sleep….."

Ash propped her up as they walked down the now deserted streets of Azalea town.Brock however threw on his headphones and began dancing.Ash sweat dropped. "where does he get his energy from?"

He pranced about the empty streets and twirled around the lampposts.

"HE MET HER DOWN AT THE OLD MOULON ROUGE……STRUTTING HER STUFF ON THE STREET!!"  
Ash sighed "it never ends does it."

He turned his attention back at Brock whom at the moment was making a complete fool of himself.

"It was a good thing no one sees him, oh, except for that old man over there…….the old man which BROCK IS WAY TO CLOSE TO……..HEY WATCH OUT!!"

Brock jumped a manhole cover and grabbed onto a low hanging tree branch.  
"ALL MY SISTERS YEA…HUH?….WAAAAAA!!!!HEADS UP!!"  
His fingers slipped off the branch and he was sent hurtling towards the unsuspecting old man.Ash cringed as he and Misty heard the sickening smack as the two collided.He slowly opened his eyes to see Brock sticking tail–end up in the hedge lining the street.The old man was lying on his back and the box he was carrying was on its side with its contents skewed all over the sidewalk.Ash and Misty ran to the aid of the old man leaving Brock to struggle his way out of the bushes.

Ash helped him sit up. "sir, are you alright?"

The old man seemed dazed but uninjured. He cracked his neck and fixed his glasses."yeah I'm okay, this old body is still resilient."And old he was, if Ash had to guess he would say he was nearing75 or 80 years old.The old man jumped to his feet and stretched his back.He looked down to the ground and saw his stuff spilled everywhere.

"oh my, I've made quite a mess haven't I?"  
He was about to clean up his stuff when Ash waved his hands widely in the air.  
'No, no , no! We'll do it!"

He got his knees and collected the eschewed items.Each one he picked up was more interesting then the last.A brush, a rock hammer, several books on rock removal, some plaster, and a few dozen file's.He put them all in the box and handed them to the old man.

"You have some neat things there, what are they for?"

"why they're for digging fossils of course."

"Fossils?"  
The old man reached in his pocket and pulled out a small rock and handed it to Ash.

"pokemon Fossils to be exact."

Ash moved the rock around in his hand."what is it?"

"fossilized pokemon manure."  
"WAAA!!" he quickly handed the fossil to Misty who in turn gave it back to the old man.

Ash wiped his hands on pants."by the way, my names Ash."He stuck out his hand, the old man gave his and they shared a hearty handshake.

"My name is Grant, am a Poké-archeologist."  
Misty finally got around to helping Brock out of the hedge. "Poké-archeologist?"

"yes miss, I study and try to solve the ultimate mystery….why are pokemon here?"  
Ash laughed."that's easy! To capture and train!"

Misty sighed but the old man laughed, quite heartily.

"Hahahaha!It's been ages since I last laughed, you know, you kids are okay…..say….why aren't you kids at home in bed?"  
"Ash opened his Jacket to reveal his first Johto league badge. "we're on a Pokemon Journey, this is my friend Brock…..the human Mac truck."Brock embarrassingly hung his head as he reached out to shake hands.

"and this is my girlfriend, Misty." Misty blushed furiously.She had never heard Ash mention her to anyone of being his girlfriend, it sounded good to her.

("Ash's girlfriend…..I like that.")

They al took turns shaking hands and they helped Grant pick up his box.

Grant looked at his watch and noted the time. "11:30, oh my it is late, well since you are miles from home and have no place to stay, you can stay at my house tonight, I would quite like the company of three fine, bright children as yourselves."

They all happily accepted Grants offer as they followed the old timer down the still vacant streets of Azalea town.

*********

"welcome to my humble abode"

The trio step into a huge 2000 square foot house, nicely furnished, but with a heavy old person smell that almost knocked Ash off his feet.Ash looked at Misty who tried desperately not to breath threw her nose, they shared a glance, knowing what the other was thinking."don't say _anything_" Grant led them to the shower and the spare room.He took out several blankets and pillows from a closet and handed them out.He brought in a small basket and placed a pillow in it to serve as a bed for Pikachu.He brought them all a snack and wished them a good night.He closed the door and left them to search around their surroundings.The color of choice was brown, more brown and then a hint of gray in all the objects in the room.It was so dusty you could swipe your finger in the air and end up with lint.Ash picked up a little statue. "this stuff is as old as he is."

Misty jumped up on a bed and instantly bounced off, crashing to the floor."these beds are harder than the rock he digs."Brock sat down in an easy chair, seconds later a spring shot through the fabric and nailed him in the backside."OWW!! The furniture is falling apart like he is to!"Ash put the statue down and glared at Misty and Brock."you should be thankful he's letting us stay here!"Misty looked down at her Togepi who was still sleeping.She yawned as her eyelids suddenly became very heavy.She fell down in the bed sinking her face in the pillow.Soon after, loud muffled snores could be heard coming from her bed.Ash yawned as well and looked at the time."man it's late, see ya in the morning….."He flopped on the bed next to Misty and snuggled up close.Brock dived under the covers and picked up his dream of officer Jenny where he had left off.

Pikachu watched as they all slept peacefully.He saw how close Ash and Misty were.He made a promise that he would protect them, the best it could.But all the events of the day made their impact on little Pikachu as he laid down in its makeshift bed to sleep.

*********

deep in the recesses of a cave the creature stirred in its entrapment.

"chosen one, do not forget me……….the answers are coming………………..help me……….we must defeat the evil…………………….we must assemble the others……….find me."

*********

The sunlight blasted through the shades and struck Ash in his face.The light was warm and soothing but when he opened his eyes, the intense light was like needles in his corneas "AAAAHHHHHHH! IM BLIND!!"As he rolled around in agony Misty threw the covers off her and got up to check on Togepi.To her surprise Togepi wasn't where she left it.In fact Brock and Pikachu were gone to.She groggily looked at her watch.It was one o'clock in the afternoon.She and Ash had slept for 11 hours.She stumbled across the room and opened the door into the hallway.She could hear people talking nearby.But she was to disoriented that she had no idea where to look first.

Ash's eyes finally adjusted and he walked out after Misty.The house was huge and very confusing to navigate.They followed the sounds of laughter and talking.It was obvious to them that it was Brock and Grant, but where were they?As they walk the endless hallways they both noted the strange artifacts adorning the walls.All kinds of fossils, statues of pokemon, almost anything you'd see in a museum.They passed by a pair of large steel doors, with small writings on them.One of the doors was open a crack and light shone threw on the adjacent wall.As they walked closer they could Brock from inside.They pushed open the heavy door and sure enough he was there, carrying Togepi.They both stepped into a massive chamber, it was covered with bookshelves and artifacts.A single skylight illuminated this dark room.And in the center, was Grant, huddled over a desk with a flashlight on his head.He turned and saw them staring at everything.He beckoned for them to come closer."Come in! Come in!Welcome to my study, my library, my lab and my life's work.Over to your right you'll find books on ancient pokemon, over on your left you'll find artifacts I've haven't studied yet…..but right in front of me is something very peculiar that I would like to show you.They gathered around Grant as he shown a light on the object in front of him.It was a cube, completely square on all sides, it was made out of stone.And it had numerous writings on it, it was the size of TV and it was dark black.Grant used a small brush to blow away a few bits of dust."this was found at a dig site at the orange islands…..it's of pokemon nature, but I have been on able to get anything from it.As you see it has many writings on it, each side has a different language on it.The only one I can decipher is this one here."He pointed at one side of the object.

"this is the ancient language of the shimoutee."  
Ash brushed his fingers over the raised stone letters."wait, did you say Shimoutee?!"

Grant nodded. "that's where we found it, as you can see here on the front there are 2 different circles with a single line going threw the middle.By my judgment I would say it resembles the shape of a pokeball.Now I have calculated it's age and it dates back well over 2000 years ago."  
Ash, Misty and Brock all gasped."2000 years!!"They all shouted.

Brock took out a book from his backpack."But it says here that the pokeball was invented 97 years ago!How could they have known what a pokeball looks like?"  
Grant took of his hat and scratched his baldhead."That is exactly what is confusing me right now, and stranger still as you can see there is a hand print in the stone right in middle of the pokeball.Whose hand is it?Why is it there?And most importantly what is the purpose of this stone cube?"

None of them had an answer, neither did Grant.Misty took Togepi away from Brock and looked back at the writings on the side."Can you read those markings?"

Grant scoffed. "of course I can! Let's see…" he put on a pair of extremely thick glasses.

"ahem……….no who read this……..the judgment day will come seeking all those who don't believe in the power of the chosen one………his wrath will rain down on the evil which plagues this world…………..and the warring ones shall unite with the ten powers of the earth and join in the battle to save humanity and pokemon existence………so it is written……."

There was a moment of silence in the room as the words sunk in."that's…..even more confusing.." Grant stated.Ash placed his hand on the artifact. "…..judgment day…….does it say when?"Grant took off his glasses and shook his head.

"all it says is that a battle is going to fought with something having to do with a chosen one……..of course this could all be absurd, usually it's only a tribal legend that never comes true……most of the time."Off in the distance the sound of a whistling teakettle could be heard. "oops! Almost forgot about my tea!"He got up from off his stool and ran out of the room, he stopped and came back to stand in the doorway. "Don't touch anything now"They all nodded. "we won't" Ash said.And so he left leaving the three curious youngsters alone with an ancient relic.There was an odd silence as they all stared at the cube."what do suppose it does"Ash asked.Again there was silence, it seemed nobody had an answer.Misty leaned in to inspect the front of the cube."This pokeball shape is really weird, and it has that shape of a hand in it." She reached out and put her palm against the imprint.Her hand was far to small as it hardly took up any space on the imprint.Brock moved over beside Misty. "let me try."He did they same as Misty but his hand was far to big with his fingers sticking way over the edge.Ash came up the middle and pushed them aside. "hey come on let me see if mine fits."Ash placed his hand in the carving.It was a perfect fit, like a glove."hey! Cool……..what's that sound?"A strange buzzing noise filled the air.They all put their ears to the box as an even stranger whirring sound penetrated their eardrums.Misty looked back at Pikachu who had it's ears perked up and was listening intently. "Ash I think you broke it!"Ash threw his hands up in defense. "I didn't touch! I DIDN"T TOUCH!"Just then they all heard a thunderous slam that made them jump out of their clothes."WHAT WAS THAT!" Brock yelled.

Ash's eyes went wide as a pie plate as he pointed to the desk. "I…….I…..think……..we……broke….it"

"uh?"

The artifact had fallen apart at the seams, literally.All the sides were lying on the table as revealing a hidden chamber inside.The smoke and dust cleared showing the three frighten kids what treasure it held.They slowly peered in to the chamber.Ash reached in his hand and withdrew…..

"a rock?"Misty took it from him.She searched for any writings or marking of significant value but found none, it was an ordinary rock.She placed it back on the table. "well that was unexpected."They realized that they needed to get this thing back together before Grant came back and have a thrombo.They got all the walls up when out of nowhere Pikachu jumped into the chamber."Pikachu! What are you doing! Get out of there!"Ash yelled.A yellow blur shot out of the chamber and landed on a bookcase."I hear foot steps! He's coming!"They quickly replaced the lid and ran over to a set of chairs and jumped into them.

Grant entered carrying a tray filled with delectable goodies.He placed down the try and turned to Ash, Misty and Brock…..who were nervously twiddling their thumbs and whistling.He looked at the artifact and then back to them.He shrugged and motioned them to join him for morning tea around his desk."ya know…….I've been a poke-archeologist for 58 years, and in all my years of searching I've never found anything like this."He passed a plate of cookies around which they each took one.Brock salivated as he bit down on the biscuit.Ash could have sworn he heard the sound of shattering glass.Brock began to stare cross-eyed, he recovered from his shock and inspected the cookie.There wasn't even a dent in the thing.Brock quickly shoved the cookie in his pocket and mocked chewing noises as not to hurt Grants feelings.

Grant looked up to the relic and rubbed its rough surface.  
"Its amazing isn't it, during the whole time pokemon have existed on this planet, so far we have only been able to learn as far back as 1500 years ago.This piece is the single oldest artifact at 2000 years, and it may hold the secrets of pokemon evolution.Just think 500 years that we no nothing about, so many generations, such a huge gap in history……it is the ultimate generation gap I have ever heard.We no absolutely nothing, what is missing?What is the last piece of the puzzle.If only I knew……then my life long search would be complete."

Again there was a long pause until Brock spoke up.

"the cookies are excellent……………"

************

"the oracle……………..the key to my freedom…………………"

************

The trio was standing outside Grant's house with their packs on their backs and smiles on their faces.They shook hands with the old man and waved goodbye.

"thanks for everything Grant!Good luck!…….wait a minute……Pikachu come on let's go!"

Pikachu ran out the door after them and jumped on Ash's shoulder.They had already made their way down the busy streets when Pikachu got restless and started poking Ash to get his attention.

"mhhpikmhha!"  
"why do you sound so weird?"

He looked up to see that Pikachu was carrying something in his mouth.

"let me see that"

Pikachu dropped the object in his hand.It was a small round silver medallion on a gold chain.It had a small gem in the center and weird writings all around the rim.Misty's eyes went wide. "Where did you get that Pikachu?"

"PIKA!!"  
Ash held it to the sun and was amazed at its beauty. "Wait a second………could this have been _under _that rock?"

Pikachu grabbed the chain in its teeth and jumped onto his head.With a flick of pikachu's neck it was able throw the chain around Ash's head.The medallion landed neatly onto Ash's chest.He picked it up and admired how well it looked on him.

"it seems Pikachu really wants me to have this…..I wonder why, Pikachu never stole anything before."

Misty got angry. "that is an ancient relic! You should give it back to Grant!"

Ash tucked it in his shirt."he doesn't know it's gone!Anyway later on I'll give it to a museum or something."Misty lunged towards the chain but Pikachu jumped and latched itself onto her face."Pika pika chu!"Ash ripped Pikachu off Misty."see I told ya, it must be important……….right Pikachu?"Pikachu nodded. "pi!" Misty wiped her face off. "well okay, if Pikachu is so adamant about it….I guess we're not hurting anybody…..but you better give it to a museum!"Ash patted the medallion from under his shirt."in do time……now lets go eat I'm starving!"

Brock took out his trusty map and poked ash on the shoulder.

"ya know there is a gym here, how about we go there?"

Ash raised his fists in the air."why didn't you say so!!"

Once again they ran into the city in search of the next gym needed to advance in the Johto league.The medallion bounced around in Ash's shirt as he ran.Pikachu looked towards the sky and focused on a single spot. "pika………"

***********

"the oracle………..success………do not forget me chosen one……

***********

End part 5

To be continued

Part 6 - A Passion for Buggery

Proposed finishing date – July 10th


	6. Part 6 Bug hunt

Part 6 : A Passion for Buggery

Part 6: Bug-Hunt

** **

"This is the pokemon Gym?"

Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu were standing outside a massive dome with a glass top and gray stonewalls.A huge fiberglass pokeball stood on top like any other gym, but the design of the gym itself was more plain and ordinary, to Ash it looked like some kind of greenhouse.

"Hmmm, well a gyms a gym, right?"Pikachu jumped of his shoulder and started to jog on the spot."That's it Pikachu, get revved up" Pikachu ran circles around Ash and scampered up the stairs punching the air as it went.To make it more dramatic Brock did the theme from Rocky. "Da da daaaaaaa….dadadaaaaaaaaaaaa….da da daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa and it's the eye of the tiger something something something something………..dada daaaaaaaaaaaa…."

Pikachu made it to the top of the stairs and jumped around punching furiously"pika….pika…..pi…pi…….pi?"He stopped and turned to look at a sign that was staked in the ground near the entrance.It hopped over to it, looking at it befuddled it yelled for Ash."PIKA!"Ash, Misty and Brock all puffed up the stairs and ran over to Pikachu who was standing on the sign and pointing at it. "pika...chuuuuu."

Ash bent down to read it."it says….do to a loss of a pokemon the Azalea gym will be closed until further notice…signed Bugsy, gym leader……..WHAT?!" Ash reeled back as the words hit him.He sank to the floor and bashed his fist in the hard ground. 

"This isn't fair!! I need another badge and we came all this way!"

Misty leaned over Ash and read the sign again."……. Loss of a pokemon?…..I hope its nothing to serious.What do you think Brock?"

Ash continued to thump the ground with his fist.Brock pushed him out of the way and inspected the sign as well."maybe……there was a death…….how sad……but I mean it could be anything."

Ash had finally calmed down from the disappointment and got to his feet.He took one last look at the sign as was about to leave when something had caught his eye.He leaned over and saw someone exiting the building from a side entrance.Curiosity took over as he walked over to see who it was.Ash thought maybe that person could answer a few questions.He stopped as he saw the guy bend over and start routing through some hedges."what is he doing?"

Misty snuck up behind him. "HEY!!"Ash went airborne, his hair stood on end and his heart palpitated."WAAAAAAAA!! Don't do that!!!"

Misty giggled."oh Ashy, your so easy to startle."

The guy looking in the hedges heard Ash scream and ran over thinking someone was in trouble.When he got there, he found Ash laying on the ground and Misty laughing her head off.

"scuse me, what happened?"Said the stranger.

At that time Brock showed up along with Pikachu.Ash dusted the grass stains off and glared at Misty.He then looked up to the stranger.'He' was about the same height as Ash, he wore green pants as well as a vest.The boy wore a cap with the pokeball symbol on the front. He had bluish hair a young dirty face, much like Ash's."it's okay, nothing happened……..My names Ash and I want to be the worlds greatest…."Misty quickly bonked him on the head."he doesn't need to know that….dumbash"Brock laughed.

"I like that, dumbash.It sounds almost exactly like dumb…*whack*"He collapsed to the ground with a huge throbbing sore on his head.Misty stood above him with her mallet resting on her shoulder."we _know_ what it sounds like, anywho……I'm Misty, that's Brock"  
The boy sweatdropped and politely waved."hi there, I'm Bugsy."

Ash looked over Bugsy's shoulder."what were you searching for?"

He noticed as Bugsy became quite sad.He lowered his head to the ground and murmured something.Ash turned his ear to Bugsy. "what was that?"

He raised his head. "My pokemon………it's gone."

Ash didn't know how to react as his face had a concerned look. "what do you mean gone?Where is it?"Misty Shrugged."errghh. If he knew he wouldn't be looking for it!"

Bugsy waved his hands in the air as he smiled nervously."No, no it's okay! I'm sure its around here somewhere, really don't worry about it……."

The was a moment of silence until Brock reappeared with a bandage on his head. "what kind of a pokemon was it?"

Bugsy reached into his pocket and pulled out a wrinkled photograph.He gave it Brock who passed it along to Ash and Misty. 

"it's a syther, its my prized pokemon….or was my prized pokemon…..it ran away."

Ash looked at the photograph. It showed a Syther with a medal around its neck and Bugsy standing next to it, holding some sort of certificate."what's with the medal and that thing your holding?"

Bugsy took the picture and looked at it."that was the day I received my gym leader status."

Ash's jaw dropped."your…your…..the gym leader?"

"yep"

Misty pointed to the sign up front."so……that's why your gym is closed, because you don't have enough pokemon to battle?"

Bugsy nodded."that's mostly true, but frankly I don't see how I could battle without my strongest pokemon.It just wouldn't be the same."

Bugsy stared sadly at the ground again.Just then he felt a heavy hand land on his shoulder.It was Ash's

"sorry to hear about that, maybe we could help someway."  
Bugsy coldly brushed off his hand and turned his back to them."sorry, but…what can you do, what can anybody do?The police won't help me, they think it just ran away."

Brock brought his hand to his chin."but I thought you said that you thought it ran away to?"

Bugsy looked over to the wrinkled picture that was loosely gripped between his fingers.A flash of memories came to him.All the battles they had together and most importantly the day he captured Syther.He raised his head to the trio."I know in my heart that syther wouldn't ran away like that, we've been threw so much.I've been starting to think that syther didn't leave…………but that he was stolen."

*********** 

On the other side of town a man with long white hair was crouched over a fire in his workroom.He reached into the fire with a pair of tongs and pulled out a glowing red orb.He laid it down on an anvil and began striking it repeatedly with a blunt hammer.He then submerged the object in water and placed it back in his furnace.He sat there quietly and soon glanced upward at a clock."Hmmmm, where could he be?Professor Oak said that it'll only take him 2 days."

The man turned his head to the hallway and placed his open hand to his mouth. "RUTH!! Come here please!"

A young girl emerged from the hallway. She walked over to the furnace and kneeled down next to the old man."yes dad?"

The old man gazed into the fire as the flames danced about. "I need you to go to the pokemon center and ask Nurse Joy if she has seen anybody named Ash Ketchum come by, I need to find him."

The girl acknowledge her father by nodding her head, she bowed and got up to leave.

The old man poked at the fire and released a large sigh."oh and Ruth, tell him that Curt want's to see him A.S.A.P."

The girl bowed once more before closing the door behind her.Curt reached once more into the fire and pulled out the glowing orb.He immersed it in water and held it in the air. After the steam cleared away the object in his hand reflected the light from its surface.He rubbed his fingers over the letters on the front."the G.S ball, what a peculiar specimen…….what information does it hold……"  
  


*********** 

Bugsy led Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu into his house residing at the back of the gym.He beckoned for them to sit down at the kitchen table as he got refreshments."Sorry but all I have is juice."Misty took a glass from him. "That's perfectly fine thank you."Pikachu sipped his juice from a straw.When he was finished he looked over on the table and spotted a bottle of ketchup.Pikachu's eyes shimmered as it quietly rose up and sneaked across the tabletop.He felt a sharp tug on his tail as he looked back to see Ash glaring at him.Pikachu lowered his ears and sadly trudged back to his seat.Ash crossed his arms."its not nice to eat other peoples ketchup."

Pikachu sadly looked at the ground."chuuuuuuuuu"

Brock downed his glass and proceeded to chew on the ice, quite loudly."Why don't you tell us what happened the day Syther was gone."

Bugsy exhaled loudly and folded his hands neatly on his lap. "Okay, it happened 5 days ago.Syther and I had just lost a battle between some kid named gray, or something."  
Ash thought a moment."Could it be…Gary?"Bugsy slapped the table. "Aha! That's it, it's been driving me crazy for days now.I'm really bad with names."  
Brock crunched on some more ice."Please continue"

"oh right, anyway, after we lost Syther was pretty beat up and I needed to take it to the Pokemon Center.But before I could two people came in to challenge me.But I couldn't take them on because all my pokemon were spent.But they didn't seem to disappointed as they soon left.I then went to the kitchen for a drink.I thought I heard the back door open so, I put my drink down and went to check it out.I thought maybe the wind blew it open."

Brock raised his eyebrow. "so that's when Syther ran away?"

Bugsy shook his head."no, Syther was in its pokeball at that time and I was carrying it with me.When I got back to the kitchen, I drank my juice and was about to leave for the pokemon center when I became incredibly tired.I figured that all the battling I did finally caught up to me.I went to my room and feel asleep.When I woke up I saw that Syther's pokeball was on the ground and opened.When I fell asleep I must of dropped it and called out Syther.I went to look for it but I couldn't find it anywhere.But I did notice three things.The front door to the gym was smashed open, the dirt on the floor had sythers foot prints as well as what I thought was mine.And I also found this."

Bugsy held up a small bag containing what looked like hair fibers.

"I found these in a clump on the floor near the entrance.It's hair, but not Syther's, nor any of my other pokemon.All mine are bug pokemon, and none have hair anywhere on their bodies.They all have exoskeletons.Something is not adding up.I believe something really bad went down and its put my Syther in jeopardy."Bugsy became visually distraught.

Brock took the baggy and inspected it quizzically. He snapped his fingers and jumped up from the table."AHA!"He ran over to his backpack and started routing through it. "something did happen to Syther And I think I know!Tell me Bugsy are the footprints still there?"Bugsy nodded. "everything was left the way I found it.The door was replaced but I kept it in the tool shed out back……why?"

Brock pulled out an article of clothing from his back pack."I must inspect the clues at hand!"He whirled around for a few seconds and stopped.They all looked up to see Brock wearing a lab coat, complete with pocket protector."show me to the gym!"

Bugsy sweatdropped "uh……okay"

******************** 

"well this is it….."

They all stood in the gym.It had trees surrounding the battle ground which was made up of sand.And in that sand, footprints could be made out.Brock jumped into the arena and whipped out a microscope.He scurried around and planted his face in the markings, making 'hmm' and 'umm' sounds as he went.Ash, Misty and Bugsy all watched from the side when Brock suddenly jumped up. "AH-HAA!Found my contact lens!" Ash threw a rock at him."what about the footprints!"

Brock set up a chart showing the footprints in black and red marker.He struck the board with a long pointer which made them all jump.

"during my investigation, I discovered many human foot prints in black marker, as well as what I made out to be Syther's, in the red marker."  
He lifted up a sheet to reveal another chart showing the footprints before but new ones in blue marker.

"I also found these, they appear to be another pokemon altogether.I have determined from the size and shape of the foot that it is not a bug pokemon.Now what makes this even more interesting is that the feet are moving in a strange pattern very close to each other, as if they were battling."  
Bugsy felt a lump in his throat."but how?"

Brock pointed to the door."you said the door was busted open?"  
Bugsy thought a moment."I just thought Syther forced his way out."  
"what if _someone_ forced their way in?" 

Brock's answer shocked them all. Ash quickly stood up. "show us that door!"

************ 

"that was so simple, like talking candy from a baby."  
"I think we've outdone ourselves this time."

************* 

Bugsy walked over to the far side of the tool shed and pointed towards the mangled door that leaned against it.Brock leaned down next to it and whipped out his magnifying glass.He poked at the door with his finger and traced the outlines of the deep scourge marks. "Hmmmm………hmmmm……..hmmmmm…..that's interesting"

Misty leaned in. "what is?"  
"my finger is really big!"  
"gimmie that!" She reached down and grabbed the magnifying glass from his grip.

Ash walked up to the door and rubbed the deep cut marks."so you think Syther did this?"  
Bugsy showed them the picture."it's blades were very big and incredible sharp, they match perfectly with the cut marks."

Brock stood up and rubbed his chin."which direction are we facing it?"  
"huh?" Bugsy said

"what side of the door are we looking at?"  
"I don't know what you mean?"  
Ash walked up to the door and patted it."is this how we would see it looking at it in or out of the building?"  
Busgy thought a moment "……out side of the gym……why"

Brock smacked his fist into his palm."A-HA!! Don't you see, the cut marks are on the outside of the door! If Syther had done it the marks would be from the inside but it looks like somebody was breaking in!"

They all gasped as they heard Brock explanation.Ash reached into his pocket and pulled out the bag with the clump of hair."it all makes sense…….while you were asleep…..you dropped the pokeball and Syther got out……and then…………damn, I thought I had something there ….."

They all fell over in stupidity 

Ash rubbed his head confused."something dosen't add up, how would the robbers know that Syther was out of the pokeball?……….and whats with this clump of hair?"

Brock took the baggie from him."there's only one way to find out."

********

Nurse Joy was carrying a tray of medicine and numerous bandages.She turned her head as she heard the front door swing open.She went wide eyed as an blurry object ran full speed toward her.Joy yelped as she dropped the tray and felt something grab her hands.

"OH NURSE JOY! I LOVE YO***WHACK*"**

The stunned nurse joy looked up to see Brock with a mallet inserted in his head.

"oh…my….are you okay?" she asked worried 

Misty grabbed the dazed brock by the ear and dragged him across the floor.

Ash quickly went up to the desk and apologized.'sorry bout that, it's hard to contain him sometimes.But not to worry, he's resilient." 

Nurse joy shook it off and gave her usual warm smile."now young man, How can I help you?" 

Ash reached into his jacket and pulled the baggie containing the mystours hair.

"please, Nurse Joy, could you tell us what pokemon this hair came from?"

"hmm?" She looked puzzled at first but then took the bag from Ash and opened it.She took a few strands out and lifted them to the light.She crossed her eyes and put in her glasses.Ash and the others stood silent to wait for Joy's verdict. 

"well, I can tell you this, it is of a ground or normal type pokemon, short hair, darkcoloring, and the split ends means it is not well kept.The trainer of this pokemon should be ashamed.I mean it has no glossy or shiny feel to it, and the texture is very rough……whoops, ventured a bit of topic there.Tell you what I can enter the variables into my mainframe computer and see what kind of pokemon match-ups I get."

They all became very excited.Brock clenched his fists."finally, some hard evidence!"

With a few strokes of the keyboard Nurse Joy started the search program. After a few seconds nurse joy walked over to the printer and tore of the data sheet.She skimmed the page for a minute and handed it to Ash."I hope that helps with whatever your doing…..what are you doing?"

Ash didn't answer, he was to busy reading the sheet.

"okay it says……Tauros…..Kangaskan…Swinub…Vulpix……Mankey Ninetails…….Raticate…Meowth….WHAT!!"

Brock and Misty grabbed the paper and stared at it dumbly.

"Meowth!" they both shouted in unison. 

Bugsy looked uneasily at Ash."so……. what about a Meowth?"

Ash put the sheet in his pocket and put his hand on Bugsy's shoulder."we have to talk" 

"huh?"

************

Bugsy sat at a table in an old diner.He had a pop in his hands and a blank stare on his face.

"……I think I'm gonna throw up….."

They trio couldn't meet his gaze as all they could do was give him moral support.Bugsy slumped his head in his hands.

"when I thought Syther had run away I was very worried…but now that I know that it was stolen I have a impecible sense of dread, sorrow and anger in me……….so you believe a group called Team Rocket did this?"

Ash nodded."they have been trying to steal my Pikachu here for years, they usually always fail…but this time they got lucky….but it isn't over yet.I have a plan"

He swept everything off their table and grabbed the salt and pepper shakers.

"okay here's the plan." He placed the shakers on the table near the edge.

"this will represent James and Jessie."

Brock raised his hand "Which one is James?"

Ash sighed. "he's the salt shaker…..now this sugar packet will represent Meowth."He reached into his pocket and pulled out some change."okay Misty will be the quarter, I'll be the dime and Brock will be the penny…"

Brock raised his hand again. "why am I the penny?"

Misty whacked him."cause nobody cares about pennies.."

Ash reached over and grabbed the ketchup and mustard bottles. "okay the ketchup bottle will represent Bugsy and the mustard will represent my secret weapon."  
Before Brock could raise his hand Misty clocked him upside the head. 

"now…for the important bit, Pikachu will be represented by this piece of corn I found on the floor."He placed the morsel right in the middle of the assortment of condiments.

"okay now for my plan….where'd the ketchup go?"

He looked down to Pikachu who's face and hands were covered in ketchup.

"great now Bugsy will have to be the mustard and my secret weapon will have to be my pokeball.Okay now here's my plan…."

************

Misty kneeled over and inspected her handiwork.Even though the boys did most of the grueling labor, she touch it up to make it more susceptible to their awaiting prey.Pikachu was situated on a nearby tree branch looking over the park's endless pathways.Bugsy wiped the dirt of his pants and ran over to Ash who seemed to be constructing some kind of camouflage duck blind.

"what are you doing that for?"

Ash threw a handful of grass and twigs on the structure."well we need some kind of cover when they come around."

"Are sure this will work?"

"look, where ever pikachu is Team Rocket is not far behind."

Brock walked up next to Ash and dumped a armful of rope at his feet."okay I've finished, what about you?"

Ash pointed at the duck blind. "I'm ready to, what about Mist?" 

"she's just finishing up, so everything is set."

Ash rubbed his hands together."excellent"

Just then their ears perked up as they heard the shrill cry of Pikachu.It pointed excitedly down the path as Misty ran over to Ash and the others.Pikachu hopped down from the branches and scurried over to the middle of the pathway.Everyone ducked behind the duck blind and threw leafs and branches on themselves.They all shushed each other as they watched Pikachu take its position the pathway.

Minutes later Brock could hear the rumblings of none other then Team rocket coming from the trail.

Jessie held the pokeball containing Smergle in her hand. "Great plan Meowth! Now we have a completely useless pokemon, that nobody wants, the boss is mad at us, and we now have 5 days to get a new pokemon or ELSE WE GET FIRED!"

"don't yell at me! James was the one who found it!"

He shot Meowth an angry look."but Jessie was the one who caught it!So it is completely her fault!"

As they continued to argue they didn't notice the intense bolt of electricity streaming towards them.

"PIKAAAACHUUUUUU!!!!!!"

The bolt hit them with incredible power.They convulsed in mid air as the electricity surged through their bodies.They attack was over as soon as it had happened.Team Rocket lay in smoldering heap on the pathway.The tangled mass of arms and legs began to stir and they struggled to get to their feet.James raised his head to see Pikachu with a huge smirk on his face.

"waa!Its Pikachu!"

Meowth clawed his way out from underneath James and stared at the smiling electric rat.

"let's swipe it!"they excitedly hopped to their feet and sprinted towards Pikachu.Just when they were about 4 feet away from Pikachu, the ground crumbled from underneath them.Team Rocket crashed down in a 10 foot vertical pit.As the dust settled they rubbed their aching backs and stared out of the little hole.

"What the?!" Team Rocket screamed.

Ash jumped from behind the duck blind and ran towards their trap, closely followed by Brock, Misty and Bugsy.He stopped at the lip of the hole and looked down at his capture.Team Rocket on the other hand were not impressed as they saw Ash looming over them.

"what are you doing twerp!?"Jessie yelled.

James took a handful of dirt and crushed it between his hands."not only will you have to deal with us, but our lawyers to! We have a patent pending on the pitfall plan!!"

Ash kicked some stones into the pit."now listen up! Where is Syther?!"

Team Rocket looked at each other, not knowing what was going on.James raised his hand ."is this some kind of a trivia question?"

Just then Bugsy appeared beside Ash. "the Syther you stole from me!"

Again Team Rocket where incredibly confused.Jessie narrowed her eyes."what are you talking about?We've never stolen any pokemon from him.To be perfectly honest…." She looked at James and Meowth."We really have never stolen any pokemon…….successfully that is.."   
James rubbed his hands together nervously."no wonder the Boss wants to fire us!"

Ash looked up to Brock and Misty who where in returning his confused gaze.He had to think about what they were saying."so……your saying….you didn't break into the Azeala gym and steal Bugsy's

Syther?"

Team Rocket shook their heads."we didn't do anything!"

Misty slammed her fist into his palm."A-ha! I knew something didn't add up!The door, the battle, the set-up, everything….James and Jessie could never think of such a plan!"  
Ash scratched his forehead."oohh, yeah...didn't see why thought of that…'

Team rocket fell over in stupidity."You know, we're not that hopeless!"Meowth screamed.

Ash turned back to the group."but something still dosen't add up….what about the hair sample? It said it belong to a Meowth."

At this time Team rocket had climbed out of the hole and collapsed on the ground.Misty reached into Ash's coat pocket and unfolded the data sheet they got from Nurse Joy.

"but it list like a dozen other pokemon…….it could be anyone."

Bugsy took the photo out from his pocket and sadly took another look at it."….Syther…."

Ash and the others shook their head.After all they went through they were as far away from solving the case then ever before.They were at square one, and had nothing left to go on.Brock took out the hair sample and inspected it further.It was much darker then Meowth's and it was a lot longer, and Meowth's fur was better kept.Obviously from the numerous cleanings it gave itself.

Misty rubbed Bugsy's shoulder in an attempt to reassure him."it'll be okay, we'll just try something else."He continued to stare silently at the ground.Meanwhile Team Rocket where stretching out their sore backs from their spill.

James rubbed his lumbago."Oh the humiliation! To think the twerps caught us in our own trap!"

He looked down to see Pikachu walking past them."wait a minute……"

"PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!" Jessie screamed

But before they could continue with their infamous Motto.Ash saw a old couple walking down the pathway.He grabbed the photo from Bugsy and ran Past team Rocket, accidentally knocking James into the pit. "EHEEIOHOHOHOO!" 

Bugsy called after Ash."what are you doing?!!"

Ash stopped and pointed to the elderly couple down the pathway."if we have any chance of olving this case we need to do it the old fashion way, ask people questions about Syther!" 

Misty threw a rock at Ash."you idiot! That won't work!"

Determined not to give up he ran up to the elderly couple and held up the picture of Bugsy and Syther."Excuse me have you seen this pokemon?"

The old women wore a heavy coat and thick glasses.Her hair was long and gray and her face was scrunched up from the dozen of wrinkles.The man was just as decrepit, only he was bald and a small tuft of hair grew from his chin.The elderly couple leaned into the picture and fixed their glasses.Soon they raised their heads and frowned.

"sorry, young man……never seen it before in my life." The old man said.

Just then Ash was spun around by Jessie and James who were fuming mad.

"How many times do we have to tell you!" James cried

"DON'T INTERUPT OUT MOTTO!!" they all screamed

Misty and the others ran up to Ash with pokeballs in hand, ready to battle. 

Misty pushed Jessie off Ash and thrust her pokeball in her face."now's as good as time as any to pay you back for what your Arbok did to my boyfriend!"

Jessie threw her arms up in defense."hey that was an accident!We may be evil but we never want…ed…..did you say boyfriend?!"

Misty nodded."yeah, that's right!" she said proudly.

Team Rocket burst into a fit of giggles as they pointed at the young couple.

"AWWW! That's so kawaii!" they shouted disdainfully.Jessie and James grabbed each others hands and started making squishy kissing sounds.

Misty and Ash turned Crimson, but mostly from anger then embarrassment.

"I wuv you Ash!" Jessie said sarcastically

"and I wuv you twerp!"Team rocket broke down and laughed.

Ash looked over to see the old couple snickering."huh?"

Misty however, could not take it any more as she hurled her pokeball at Team Rocket.It opened in midair and released Staryu, who whirled around, nearly slicing down Team rocket as it flew inches above."HAH!" 

Jessie wasn't about to back down from the twerps, she was about to throw her pokeball containing Arbok, when suddenly a brilliant flash of light exploded from her belt.The pokeball containing Smeargle had opened, much to Jessie's dismay.It materialized in front of Misty, who looked at it perplexed."what is that?"

Jessie rubbed her forehead."we're about to find out…..Smeargle!….."She bent down next to Meowth."um….what attacks can it do?" 

"how do I know?" Meowth stated. 

Ash looked back again to the elderly couple who were once again snickering, and covering their mouths.

"excuse me, um…what are you laughing at?"

The old couple seemed visably nervous from Ash's question.The old man waved his hand in the air."oh nothing young man, just thinking of a joke I heard…"Not a second after he had said that, James ears perked up.He brought his hand to his chin and began to think deeply. "I know that voice….but from where?" Jessie could'vesworn she saw wisps of smoke pour out of James' ears.The rusted gears inside his head were working overtime as he struggled to find the answer.

Mean while the old couple were slowly side stepping away from the melee."well, we must be off…" The old man said.

Finally something clicked inside James head as he thrust his finger at the old man."that voice! I thought I heard it from somewhere! It's Botch!!"

The old man shook with anger as to everyones surprise, ripped off his face, which was quickly reveled as a clever mask. 

"MY NAME IS BUTCH YOU IDIOT!!!!"

Everyone stared in shock, But James was quite pleased with himself.It wasn't soon after that the fellow team rocket member had let his identity slip when the old women shed her costume as well.It was none other then Cassidy and her counterpart, Butch.They were the successors of Team Rocket, and the rivals of James and Jessie.

Cassidy brushed her blond hair from her face."well it's good to be out those disguises, that mask did nothing my hid my beauty. Thee hee!"

Jessie clenched her fists, not exactly happy to see her nemesis."WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!" She and Cassidy have had issue in the past, that she was Giovanni's favorite didn't help matters.

Cassidy fixed her bunched up skirt and glared at Jessie."well isn't it the under achievers, haven't seen you awhile…still failing as usual?"She and Butch snickered at Jessie as James struggled to restrain her.Cassidy withdrew a pokeball from her belt and spun it on her fingertip."we have been doing_ jobs_, unlike you.You see we have a brand new pokemon to bring to the boss.What about you?" she said smugly.

Ash ran back to the group as they heard the 4 members of Team Rocket squabble. Ash gave the picture back to Bugsy who, in the meantime was watching Butch and Cassidy intently."I….know them from somewhere……"Everyone including Togepi was confused."Togi?"

It finally hit Bugsy like a ton of bricks."those are the Gym building inspectors!"Although that wasn't exactly what they thought his answer would be, they were curious nonetheless.Bugsy snapped his fingers."I knew I saw them before, they came by the Gym to give it the bi annual inspection."

"why would they do that?" Ask asked.

"allow me" said Brock."the pokemon league issues building safety inspectors to pokemon gyms.They have to meet up to a standard code of safety,after so many pokemon battles lots of damage can occur that could make the building unstable and unsafe for pokemon and trainers.If you pass, you stay open, or if you fail, they shut you down.I had them over at my gym, they come twice every year."

Ash nodded."oh I see…..but when have Cassidy and Butch been pokemon league building inspectors?"

Brock narrowed his eyes."they haven't!" 

They looked back to where the team rocket members where about to break out into a pokemon battle.Jessie released Arbok, which made Ash and Misty wince as they thought of that frightening day where they had almost lost each other.They also watching intently as Cassidy released a Raticate.

Ash looked down at the data sheet and made a startling realization, the name before Meowth, was Raticate.He looked at Misty and Brock who were obviously thinking the same thing. Without wasting any time the leapt into action.Ash withdrew his secret weapon.He stared at the shining pokeball with an immense sense of pride.Now would be his time to use Articuno in a real battle, the excitement was to much as he stepped forward in front Team Rocket.He shamefully pointed his finger down on Butch and Cassidy. "it was you who stole Syther! And now you will give it back to Bugsy or pay!"

Ash's little dramatic outburst surprised Butch and Cassidy who for the first time saw Bugsy on the far side of the path.They were both visibly worried now, knowing they had been found out.But they attempted to remain cool, but collected.They both knew what Ash was capable off, since they had met up with him in the past.

He quickly whipped his hat around.He loosened his grip on the pokeball and let fly.What happened next would change the lives of 4 members of team rocket and 1 gym leader.The magnificent blue artic bird burst out from the confines of the pokeball and stretched it's wings as ice crystals filled were carried by the wind.Butch and Cassidy stared dumbly at the beautiful legendary bird.Bugsy turned to Misty and Brock and slowly waved his finger in the general direction of the artic bird."its….its…….its Articuno….." he said astonished.

"ARTICUNO! BLIZZARD!!!!" the mighty bird lifted its heavy winds in the air.Butch and Cassidy grabbed onto each other in terror.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

****************** 

"and that's what happened officer."

"HA, right and I'm a mankeys uncle…..legendary bird…..sheesh….well anyway you did capture them, which deserves a great amount of respect.And we were able to retrieve your pokemon after we defrosted the suspects.Anyway, well thank you for all your help, and we'll let you carry on with your normal business."

As the dim-witted Police officer left, Bugsy was of higher spirits.He had his prized pokemon back and he witnessed an incredible site.Needless to say he now had higher respect for Ash Ketchum then he could have ever dreamed of.

He pushed open the kitchen door and sat down next to Ash at the table."well, that about solves everything, I can't thank you enough for what you did."Ash patted him on the back."We were all glad to help Bugsy, it was really interesting to see how it all came together in the end."

Bugsy nodded and turned to Ash."How did you know that they did it?"

"it's really quite simple really.."Brock cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "1 week ago when Butch and Cassidy came by posing as the building inspectors but were really checking out the gym for possible points of entry and escape. Soon after they left you began battling again and soon after that closed up the gym and got something to drink.You then heard the back door open, when you left to close it, butch had already snuck into the kitchen an applied a sleeping drug to your milk.When you guzzled the milk, seconds later you became very drowsy and went to sleep. You had the pokeball in your hand when you went to sleep.All Butch had to do was knock the ball out of your hand and lure Syther to the gym where Cassidy had broken into through the front door.That was their first mistake.A battle then ensued between their Raticate and Syther, and during the match, Syther sliced a clump of hair off Raticate.They were able to corner it and capture it.It seems that the pokeball you found on your floor, wasn't your pokeball at all it was a decoy.All they had to do was make it seem that Syther was trying to escape and call it back into the pokeball.Of course they didn't count on their own footprints being in the dirt.That was their second mistake, their third was messing with us!" Ash and Brock high five'd each other across the table.Misty narrowed her eyes at Brock."how did you know that?" Brock shifted in his seat."Well, I just used my fantastic sense of logic and observation….and I was so able to discover……"Misty continued to stare at Brock coldly."that……I……." He shamefully stared at the ground."…..Butch voluntarily confessed after Ash partially froze them using Articuno….*cough*"

The all laughed at Brock and his honesty.The case was solved and things could finally return to normal.More importantly Ash could now battle for a badge.Bugsy triumphantly led Ash and his friends to the gym.He stood opposite of ash, pokeball in hand."Ash! I know I might not have much of a chance against ya, but it will be my honor to battle you and Articuno!"He reached back threw his pokeball.He gazed proudly as Syther stretched its arms and wings."its great to have you back Syther, I knew you never would run away……ready to battle!"Syther nodded and jumped into the battlefield.Ash did his trademarked hat thing, and reached to his belt."ask and you shall receive!"The air in the gym dropped a few degrees cooler as Articuno popped out of the ball. As Bugsy and Ash exchanged a smile, Brock slowly raised his hand. "Trainers ready!…..begin!"

"Syther, SWORD DANCE!"

*************** 

_"the second piece of the puzzle will soon come into play…………. hurry chosen one!"_

*************** 

"Sir, Jessie and James are here to see you, they say they have some urgent news about a certain trainer and a pokemon that demands you immediate attention."

"Oh really?…..send them in"

to be continued

Part 7 coming soon! Approx completion date – sept 9/01

**Authors notes:** Hey special thanks to Kirk Staley and Angie! They really pushed me to finish this fic! Thanks guys! Also check out Angie's new fic 'My Tender Strength' it really kicks ass.Check it out.Also of your in the mood to laugh please check out my newly released fic 'Horror Flick' or my popular fic, "dude, where's my hat?".Or if you feel in the dark angst mood, please look up 'Memories are the sweetest hiding place…..'.by the way, do you like to write parodies? Then enter my contest '2BA parody Master contest'to find all of these fics including my personal favs click on my Bio! 

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you


	7. Part 7 Trial by fire

Trial by Fire

Trial by Fire

Giovanni stood at the far side of his office, gazing out the large window.There, lay before him was his destiny.The chance of a lifetime had presented itself in the most unusual of circumstances.This was what would be the turning point in his master plan. 

"soon, I will be anointed as the chosen one and obtain my rightful place in pokemon history"

He continued to look out onto the hundreds of houses, buildings, trees and people as they carried out their daily business.A evil smirk crept across his face."these people are my destiny, they will become my ever loyal slaves."He began to laugh maniacally, the city goers below oblivious to his presence.

************* 

In his right hand, rest the hive badge.In his left the pokeball containing the legendary bird Articuno.Ash had wiped the floor with Bugsy's pokemon.The battle was so seemingly unfair.Even Bugsy's newly reunited Syther didn't stand a chance against Articuno.Even after he had lost, he still had the biggest smile on his face, knowing that he was able to battle such a beautiful and rare pokemon.He had promised Ash not to tell anyone of his amazing capture.

He had never really sat down and thought about the events on that day.It was so peculiar how he ended up with Articuno.They hadn't even broke out into a battle.It was like it wanted to be caught.This was the most confusing this of all.Also the voices he heard was starting to creep him out.He had never told anyone about the dream he had or the strange voices that kept him awake.What was happening to him? With every answer he got more questions.As he shifted his weight on his bed he could feel the medallion jingle around beneath his shirt.He carefully pulled out the chain and stared at it.Again this was one of those questions that popped in his mind.What was this thing? Why was Pikachu so dead set on him having this piece of metal?What purpose did it hold, and what did the symbols mean on the outside of the object.They were very small, and completely indecipherable.They covered the entire surface in a very unusual pattern.

Ash was jolted out of his train of thought by a hand touching his shoulder."waa! Oh……hey Mist."

She circled around the bed frame and sat on Ash's lap, with arms thrown across his neck."what's wrong honey?"

Ash smiled."you called me honey."

"yeah I did……so?"

"nothing, I just never really heard you call me that before……..its nice."

"so what were you thinking about just now?"

"ohh, I was doing some deep thinking and reflecting…."

"like what?"

"why is it a penny for your thoughts but you have to your two cents in?……..why is the alphabet in the order?…cause of that song?"

Misty sweatdropped. "this is what you think about?"

"no, just trying to be funny…"

"seriously what were you thinking about?"

"Articuno……..and…other things….."

"you're still on about that?"

"huh?"

"look, when it comes to things like that, its best not to think about it.Maybe Articuno chose you because you're such a wonderful trainer that has amazing skill when it comes to handling pokemon."

"…….."

"Ash? You okay?"  
"who are you and what have you done with Misty."

Misty lunged for Ash's armpits and started tickling him.

"HAHA stop! ***GASP***"

Ash attempted to counter Misty's attack by grabbing her feet and tickling her toes."ya like that?! HUH!?" Misty began shaking in fits of laughter.They both toppled off the bed and rolled along the floor.They were about to kiss when Brock walked into the room."……..you just can't keep you hands off each other…..don't make me throw cold water on you guys."

They both blushed and stood up, eyeing the bag that Brock was holding.

"what's that?" Misty asked.

He turned the bag upside down and spilled the contents on the bed.One after another, super potions and antidotes fell onto the covers."I thought I might swing by the Poke mart and pick up some supplies."Ash crossed his arms."I thought it was food…"They all sifted through the medicine and picked out some things for their own kits.After Ash's battle with Bugsy they had spent the night at the pokemon center, after a quick explanation to Nurse Joy about her discovery of Articuno.Ash didn't want her to pass out the second time in 3 days.But it was Nurse joy's honor to give a room to what she called Ash, 'the greatest trainer in Johto'.But what bothered Ash the most was that he never actually captured Articuno, it was some kind of blind luck.At times he didn't feel he deserved to lay eyes on it.Articuno was such a gentle and beautiful pokemon that had such destructive force.At Shimoutee, Articuno was the first to fall, mortally wounded by Moltres.The events of that day are still fresh in his mind as the image of the near total destruction of earth lingered in his thoughts.That's what was bugging him more then anything.There were no drastic weather changes or earthquakes or anything.On the day he found Articuno he had heard on the radio from Prof oak that the three legendary birds were looking for something, but what?Where were Moltres and Zapdos?Again with every answer, he uncovered more questions.Since he had been victorious in Bugsy's Gym it was time to move on to the next challenge.They packed up and left the Center with out Nurse Joy looking knowing she would ask a million questions that Ash didn't have the answers to.They managed to quickly leave the gates of Azalea town without causing some kind of scene.So far the day was going exceptionally well.Ash prayed that it would stay quiet so that he could do some desperately needed thinking.Of course if had learned anything from his past experiences, his life was if anything, not normal.They had yet to make it half a mile from the outskirts of the city when, off in the distance, they saw someone running towards them.Something in Brock click as his libido fire into action, it was obvious to him that the person was indeed a woman, even though he could not clearly see.Ash thought that it might be an early morning runner, out for some air.As she got closer, they were able to see the distraught look on her face.She grinded to a halt in front of them and sucked in oxygen as she tried to heal her burning lungs.The woman hunched over as she caught her breath. Brock blushed over her fine figure and pretty face.Before Brock could attempt to grab her hands Ash pushed him out of the way. "excuse me miss? Are you alright."

The woman looked up to Ash with a very worried expression.Ash jumped back as she shoved a picture in his face."have you seen my son!?" She said hysterically.They all shook their heads.The woman collapsed to the ground and sobbed.They were all taken aback from her sudden out burst.The tears were literally flowing from her eyes as she had sprung a leak.All three of the young trainers tried to calm her down at once, flailing their arms at a lame attempt to make her stop crying.

She rubbed her eyes on her sleeve and bowed to the three teens."I'm sorry, its just that I can't find my son. You see we were walking in the forest and I looked back and he was gone!"

She crushed the picture to her chest."I looked all over the place, but this isn't the first time this has happened.But I usually always find him soon after he runs off.Its been 2 hours and I'm ever so worried about him, all alone in that dark scary jungle."

Ash, Misty and Brock looked at each other, they automatically knew what each person was thinking.Ash extended his hand to the woman."cheer up, we'll help you look for him."The woman jumped up and wrapped her arms around the three of them. "Oh thank you!" 

Misty tried to wiggle out of her death grip, but to no avail. Finally she let them go and urged them to follow her back to the forest.They were hesitant at first, but they did say they would help.As they made their way up the winding forest trail, the woman suddenly stopped and pointed to a clearing."this is where I lost track of my son, Lee."

They all turned their heads and inspected the area.It was densely populated with trees and undergrowth, it would be very easy for somebody to get lost.The woman suddenly bowed."I'm sorry, I haven't told you my name yet…..I'm Mel."They all exchanged greetings and asked for descriptions of her son.After a few moments there were off on the search.Brock and Mel went off in one direction and Ash and Misty left for another direction.

Before setting off, Brock had Zubat comb the skies to further enhance the chance of finding Lee.Misty found this whole thing quite befuddling.No sooner then 12 hours ago they had just finished the search for Bugsy's stolen pokemon, and now they were on a hunt for a lost child.

"it never ends!" yelled Misty as she pushed a tree branch aside.As she stepped out the way, Ash moved aside just in time to dodge the branch from slamming him in the end.Pikachu moved ahead off them with his ears perked up to locate Lee.

Ash released all of his pokemon, except for Articuno.He was hoping that the more eyes searching, meant the faster he could be on his way."where could have this kid have gotten off to?!"

They entered a dense patch of forest near a mountain range.The peak was not that high and the terrain wasn't as rugged as most mountains.Along the cliff face, dozens of dark ominous caves where carved in the mountainside.Ash shrugged and wiped his brow."where is that kid…….."

They all took a break and gathered some food, discouragements where on high as they had spent over 2 hours searching deep in a forest for a lost boy.And Ash was worried that they would be lost themselves.Pikachu slumped down into a patch of moss and breathed a heavy sigh.It was unable to pick up any signs of the little boy, and it was frustrating not knowing if the boy was around and it just couldn't hear him or not.

Completely stumped, Ash was surprised to hear his pokegear ring.He fumbled around with the buttons, still having not mastered the technology.The screen flickered and an image of Brock appeared.

~_"hey Ash!"~_

"where are you calling me from?"

~"where at Officer Jenny's outpost, we have good news! We found Lee about a half hour ago.He ran off chasing a Rattataand got a little lost.But he's fine and Mel's fine so get over here so we can get on the road!"~

Ash breathed a sigh of relief, it had been the first good news he had gotten that day. "I copy that Brock, we'll be there in about 20 minutes."

Misty slumped down on a log. "geez, we went through all that for nothing!"

Ash sat down next to her."aw come on, what's wrong with lending a helping hand?"

"nothing, I just wished these people would plan these things better,we've traveled for 3 weeks and have only gone through 2 citys!"

Ash wiped the sweat from his dirty cheeks."so we've gotten a little sidetracked, but I'm still gonna be the worlds…" Misty cut him off.

"..greatest pokemon master, yeah I've heard it a million times." She said sarcastically.

She reached out and yanked his hat over his eyes.Ash jokingly pushed her off the log and laid down next to her.They rolled around in the pine needles and threw dried up leaves at each other.Misty quickly tackled him and assaulted him with a few kisses to his face.Misty had found out that he was very ticklish in the nape of his neck.She smiled and gently breathed down his back.Ash began squirming under her, desperately trying no to laugh.He didn't want to give Misty the pleasure of seeing him in agony.

Their little escapade was ruined when they heard Pikachu call for them.It was tired and hungry and wanted nothing more then to get to the pokemon center and crack open a bottle of ketchup.The young trainers stood up and shook the dirt from their clothes.Ash grabbed his bag and latched the pokegear back onto his wrist.He took one step and stopped.He whipped his head from side to side and stumbled along the forest floor. The panic finally set in when he realized the possibility that now he was the one who was lost.Not knowing what direction was what, he hung his head in defeat………….Misty would not be happy.

"uh….Misty….bad news."

Having traveled with Ash for so long, Misty knew that tone of voice well."let me guess….we're lost….."

"But in my defense let me say that……..I……..I…….love you?" he said sheepishly.

But to Ash's sheer astonishment, she wasn't angry, nor was she vaguely upset.Something was rotten in the heart of Johto.

"like I said before….who are you and what have you done with Misty."

She nonchalantly walked over and pointed at his belt."just use Articuno to fly us out, problem solved."

Ash shrugged, thinking to himself why he had not thought of that.He reached down to his belt and took the pokeball which held Articuno.He looked around to make sure no one was watching but then remembered he was deep in a forest where no one could possibly spy on him.He lobed the ball to the ground and out came the legendary bird in all its splendor.It shook its wings and stretched its neck, still not being used to staying in a pokeball for long periods of time.It then spotted Ash and nuzzled its large head against him.In doing so, Ash lost his footing and toppled over right into Misty.They were both sent crashing to the ground in a heap.Misty looked up just in time to see Psyduck come busting out of its pokeball from within her bag.

"doohhh, Psyduck! Get back into your pokeball!" Misty screamed.

It grabbed its head and turned around, it let out a yelp as for the first time Psyduck had laid its dopey eyes on Articuno.Of course its expression never changed, it was amazed nonetheless.Articuno stared at Psyduck, bobbing its head up and down, it seemed to be telling it something.But at this time Misty was in no mood to deal with the dimwitted duck.She bolted upright and stormed over to where Psyduck was standing.She flung out her pokeball and glared at the water pokemon."Come on Psyduck, get inside!"

With amazingly quick reflexes Psyduck was able to dodge the retracting beam.It grabbed onto its head and ran into a nearby cave.Misty clenched her fists and ran off waving her pokeball in the air."PSYDUCK! Come back here!"She went running headstrong into the darkened cavern after her rebellious pokemon.

Ash looked up to Articuno who cocked its head."what did you do?"

Articuno ruffled its feathers"Aaarrrrr…."

He looked in his back pack for a flash light."well, I guess we should go after her."

He waved for Articuno to follow."come on, you can take a break from the pokeball, just don't run off. You to Pikachu"

"Aaarrrrrrr?"

"pika?"

************

"PSYDUCK!!!"

She shot her hands out in the darkness as she waited for her eyes to adjust.She followed the soft padding of Psyducks feet and the sharp nasal tone of its voice.

"Psy yi yi!"

She yelped as she stubbed her foot on a rock."fine! I'm leaving!"

As she turned around she saw a horrible creature looming over her, "WAAA!!!"

What she didn't know was that it was Ash with the flashlight under his chin.

"you jerk! you scared me!"

Ash waved the light around the cave."that's the point."

"you are so dead!"

She froze as she noticed something even bigger looming behind Ash.Misty stammered as the large shadow crept closer."Ash look out!"

He turned around and shone the light on Articuno.Misty breathed a sigh of relief then smacked Ash in the head for scaring her.The cave was very large and very dark, with large pieces of rock jutting from the ceiling.So large in fact Articuno could stand comfortably even through it was three times the size of Ash.They jumped as they heard Psyducks voice echo from bouncing off the cave walls, it was kinda freaky.With the flashlight in hand they ventured further into the cave.It was long and winding and very cold and wet.Misty placed Togepi in her backpack and walked very close to Ash and Articuno.They could hear water running nearby, possibly where the duck had run off.

They entered a chamber in the cave where in front of them lay 3 possible tunnels.Ash sighed."it never ends…..does it?"

They were completely stumped. They all looked down each of the tunnels.Each one was long dark and ominous.Pikachu hopped upon Articuno's back and whispered something in its ear, although Ash didn't catch at first.He shone his light down the central tunnel."okay lets go this way.." 

Almost after he said it they all heard a loud fluttering sound coming from deep within the tunnel.A huge cloud of Zubats came flying out of the opening of the cave mouth and swarmed around Ash and Misty.As they ran around trying to get them out of their hair, Articuno let out a ice beam and froze several Zubats into one big ice ball.Scared for their selves, the Zubat retreated from once they came.Ash and misty slowly got up still dizzy from the bewildering attack.Ash picked up his flashlight and looked back down the center tunnel."okay….lets not go that way."

Once again they all heard Psyducks voice emanating from the far right tunnel."PSY? PSY YI YI!!"

Misty leapt into the tunnel."I'm coming Psyduck!"

Ash and Articuno entered the tunnel and chased after Misty."Misty! We shouldn't spilt up!"

But it was to late, Misty was well out of reach.Ash looked down and saw his flashlight being to flicker.He smacked it a couple times but it quickly went dead, and the area around them became very, very dark.

Ash on the other hand, had control of the situation and called out Charizard to use its tail as a lantern.The cave tunnel completely lit up and they were able to see well in front of them.They ran off in search of misty with Charizard in front holding its tail.It wasn't soon before they heard Misty scream in the distance. "Misty!"Ash jumped on Articuno's back."Charizard, Articuno go!"

Both of the powerful pokemon spread their wings and took flight down the narrow tunnel.Ash had to duck so not to scrap is head against the ceiling.They entered a huge underground chamber, even bigger then the one they were first traveling in.The rocky ceiling rose as high as a building, in fact it was so big you could fit a entire city block.The trail in front of them dropped down in to a large underground lake.And hanging from the Cliffside was a very freighted Misty. 

"Ash help me!"Charizard quickly flew down and grabbed her before she could fall into the water 100 feet below.

Charizard dropped her to the wet ground and flew over to Ash.Misty kissed the rocky surface and thanked the Dragon for saving her.Once she had regained her wits she stood up and inspected Togepi who was giggling profusely, again oblivious it was seconds from plummeting to a watery grave.

Ash and Misty embraced and turned to inspect the immense watery cavern.There was absolutely no cave floor, just clear blue water with no end in site.He gazed up to the ceiling where he saw a large gaping hole, and from that hole he could see the soft glow of sunlight. 

"alright! A way out!"

Misty smiled but was hesitant at first."what about Psyduck?"

"PSY YI YI!!!!!"

Misty screamed and was almost sent flying over the edge again.Ash grabbed her in the nick of time and hauled her back up.Misty gazed down at the dimwitted duck who was holding its head.Misty gritted her teeth."You'll have more then a headache when I'm through with you!!!"

"psy?"

She shoved her pokeball in its face and recalled it back.She stuffed it in her backpack and took a deep breath.

"IT NEVER ENDS!!!!"

Ash covered his ears as her shrill voice resonated of the cavern walls, producing a deafening echo that rattle his bones.Articuno and Charizard tried their best to protect their ears, but Pikachu was getting the worst of it since it possessed ultra sensitive hearing.It soon subsided and they all glared at Misty who smiled sheepishly.

"….sorry."

Seconds later they all heard another shrill echo fill the cavern, only it chilled them to the bone.Ash looked up to the hole in the cavern ceiling and stared at the soft glow become brighter.He looked at Articuno who was standing straight at attention.Its wings where deployed and it stamped its feet into the hard rocky ground.

"Articuno what is it!"He put his hands on its chest to try and steady it.The loud shrill cry filled the air once more and racked their ears.Ash looked back up to the hole in the ceiling and saw the light become much brighter.He suddenly realized what was happening.Something inside him clicked, he didn't know how but he knew what was coming.He knew what he had to do.

Misty felt herself be pushed aside by Ash who stepped to the edge of the cliffside.Misty looked at him worryingly."what is it Ash?"

He turned to her with a very serous expression and turned his hat around. He winked at her."stay low."

Before Misty could contemplate what he said, Ash leapt off the side of the cliff and plunged to the water.Articuno acted immediately and swooping down with incredible speed caught Ash moments before slicing into the water.Ash quickly climbed onto its back and commanded it to fly to the center of the lake.Articuno hovered 10 feet in front of the ceiling entrance where the mysterious orange glow grew brighter.He stood up and pointed to the gaping hole.

"MOLTRES!!!!! COME OUT!!!"

A huge stream of fire shot out from the ceiling sending Articuno reeling back so not to be burned.Misty looked on in shock as she watched the Titan of Fire came flying down into the cavern.It circled around Ash and Articuno showing off its large flames flowing from its body.Charizard quickly grabbed onto Misty and Pikachu and ducked behind a rock.

The legendary bird of fire finally stopped showboating and hovered in front of Articuno.The two legendary birds stared at each other, Moltres then noticed the young boy riding on its back.

Ash held out a pokeball."Moltres, I am Ash Ketchum, a trainer from Pallet town, and the owner of Articuno.I herby challenge you!"

Moltres reared back its head and lobed a fireball at Ash.Articuno fought back using its Ice beam.The two attacks met halfway and detonated in midair sending the two birds flying backwards.Ash was barely able to hold on but managed to pull himself up.He was at a bit of a disadvantage, Moltres was fire type, Articuno was ice type.Fire is more powerful against ice.He was going to lose unless he thought of something really quickly.Moltres chased them all over the cavern and shot stream after stream of fire at Articuno.

"Articuno Ice beam!"

It quickly turned around shot a icy blast at Moltres.But to Ash's dismay it complexly missed and hit the water which froze instantly.Again something stirred in Ash's mind as he stared at the glacier Articuno had created.Fire may melt ice, but ice can hurt if you slam into it.

"Articuno! Dive down and freeze the lake!!"

Almost instantly after a few short blasts of Ice beam Ash had created a patch of ice the size of a baseball field and as deep as any glacier.

"Articuno! Blizzard!!"

Articuno rose up in front of Moltres and vigorously flapped its wings sending thousands of ice crystals upon it.That was enough of a distraction to get right above Moltres.In a split second, Moltres and Ash connected eyes, and Moltres knew what was coming next.

"Articuno! Wing attack!"

It was to late for Moltres; slightly weakened from the blizzard it took the full blunt of Articuno's attack.It was sent careening downward and crashed into the glacier of ice.Snow and ice particles where sent flying into the air.The sickening thud of Moltres slamming into the ice echoed throughout the cavern. Misty peeked her head from behind the rock and was relieved to see Articuno flying safely with Ash on it's back.As the cloud of snow subsided they all saw the legendary bird of fire lying limply on the be of ice.The flames on its body where weakening as the ice began to melt around it.Ash acted quickly and flew down to the hand-made glacier.He jumped off Articuno's back and ran towards the fallen pokemon. 

Moltres's eyes where half-open and glazed over, it was breathing shallowly and wasn't moving much.Ash held out his pokeball and stared Moltres in the eyes.There was a silence between them, Ash reached out with his hand and rubbed its face.Amazingly it was very cool to the touch.

"mmmoooolllll……"it looked over at Articuno, who nodded its head.Moltres breathed in deep and closed its eyes.

Ash stood up and expanded the pokeball to full size."Moltres……your mine…"

He threw it against its body and the magnificent legendary pokemon disappeared into confines of the pokeball.The shaking pokeball dropped into the crater Moltres had left behind.The light on the ball dispersed as the shaking subsided.Ash reached down and picked it up.He stared at it with awe and looked over to Articuno."Thank you, you deserve a long rest…"He called back Articuno and looked up to where Misty, Pikachu and Charizard where shouting and cheering him on.He looked back at the pokeball which contained the second legendary bird, he proudly thrust it into the air and did his pose.

"I caught Moltres!!!"

Misty clapped and cheered for her man as she was so proud of his accomplishment.Charizard flew down to pick him up and brought him back to Misty and Pikachu.They all embraced celebrated, but the nagging task of escaping the cave still lingered and cut the celebrations short.

They where all physically and mentally exhausted and didn't feel like walking back to the entrance.They heard another sound and saw a chunk of rock fall from where Articuno had shot an ice beam.But what was most important was that they could see a single ray of sunlight poke through the cave wall.

With the ice having weakened the rock Charizard flew at full speed and slammed through, breaking the side of the mountain wide open.Sunlight flooded in and they could see more mountains in the distance through the opening Charizard had created.One by one Charizard flew them out of the cave and back down to the forest floor.Being in a dark cave for 2 hours then entering the bright outdoors stung their eyes.

They where dirty, tried and sore.But what transpired just moments ago will stay in their minds forever.Ash excitedly danced around and screamed for joy.But once again his celebrations were cut short when he realized that they were still lost in the forest.He breathed a long sigh and turned to Misty."well, lets get going…..i don't think Articuno can fly us now."

Misty wrapped her arm around his and tucked Togepi in her backpack."lead the way, Mr. Pokemon master."

He smiled and looked around the forest and sweatdropped when he saw a pokemon center directly behind them.

"um…..we're here!"

Unbeknownst to them they had traveled clear through the mountain and ended on the other side, cutting their travel time by 1 hour.They ran into the building and saw Brock sitting in the lobby reading an issue of 'Pokemon Friend'.

He nonchalantly looked up to them."where have you been?"

Ash collapsed into a chair and took out the pokeball containing Moltres."it's a looooonnnnggg story Brock…………….a long story."

To be continued 

** **

**Authors Notes: wow, 4 hours of writing straight! Its midnight now and I'm really tired. But I finally finished this! HAZAH! I thought this chapter turned out pretty good, only I can't believe how long it turned out to be! I only wanted it to be 6 or 7 pages but I ended up writing 10! I hit another 5000 words! I only wanted 3000! When I get going I just can't stop! The next Part will be 'Operation RUTH-less' A girl named Ruth tries to take Ash away from Misty and keep him for herself. It'll be shorter I promise. **

**I have to write Road trip part 2 for A*mon's belated birthday present then I will start production on part 8.Please review!**

Also please check out 'Fathers day' and 'Heaven's already here.'


	8. Part 8 Operation Ruthless

Part 8 – Operation Ruth-less "Um Misty…….I want you to have this…" 

He reached out his hand, which he revealed to be holding a small silver ring.  It had a design of a Staryu on the front and two small blue gems cut and set in the shape of water drops where on the sides.  Misty's smiled as he gently raised her hand and slid it onto her finger.  Ash's voice was slightly shaking. "It's a promise ring….i just wanted you to know…..your all I think about…and I want to go steady with you….because I love you.."

Misty was so touched at Ash's outpour of affection.  The gems in the ring were sparkling like her eyes.  "Ah Ashy….you didn't have to do that…..I already know you love me…and I love you….but thank you."  She twirled the ring around.  "I love it…..its beautiful."

They were about to lean in for a passionate kiss when Brock poked his head between them.  "And me without my camera…"

"WAAA!!" They both fell backward off the park bench.

Brock chuckled and went back inside the pokemon Center.  After the ordeal with Moltres, they headed back once _again_ to Azalea town to rest and agreed they would finally make the journey to Violet City in the morning.  Altogether they had spent a total 6 days in the city.  It was far to long to stay in one place but it was unavoidable because of the past events, visiting Grant, finding a stolen pokemon and now capturing Moltres.  It had been a busy week for Ash to say the least.  

That morning when they went for a walk, Ash had stumbled across a small jewelry store and bought Misty that ring.  When he found it the display case his eyes where glued to it.  It was almost to perfect, it had a water pokemon theme and most importantly, it was in his price range.  

Over the past month, Ash and Misty's relationship had grown tremendously.  They were continuously holding hands and cozying up to each other.  This of course, made Brock sick.  But he was happy for them nonetheless.  He just wished that they would tone things down a bit and not be all gooey all the time.  They hardly argued anymore and this is what Brock missed the most, surprisingly to him.  It was like they weren't the same Ash and Misty he had thought they were, they were all grown up.  Brock had been a long time friend and a parental figure in Ash and Misty's life.  And to Brock, it upset him to see his 'kids' grow up so fast.

The night Ash had captured Moltres, they threw a huge party at the Pokemon center and all their pokemon where invited.  Never before had such an undertaking been performed.  Ash, was now the owner and trainer of two of the three legendary birds.  Ash believed it was just complete blind luck but something in the back of Misty and Brocks mind was asking otherwise.  Nurse Joy had fainted again when discovering Ash had Moltres, but after the shock subsided she joined in the festivities.  Ash had Nurse Joy promise that she would tell no one of his encounter with Articuno and Moltres.  The last thing he wanted was the paparazzi to come barging at his door wanting exclusive interviews and photo's of the birds.  He wanted to keep things low and for good reason, who knows how long it would last.  To Ash, Articuno and Moltres were just pokemon, but to everyone else, they were front-page news.

It was very obvious that he and the gang could not stay in one spot long so it was important for him to get out of Azalea as fast as possible.  Before the sun even hit the tops of the trees Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu once again left for Violet City.  As they walked down the near vacant streets of downtown Azalea, they all heard the familiar sound of Ash's stomach rumbling.  Before Ash could even open his mouth he felt himself being pushed along the road from behind.  Misty and Brock did not want to stop for anything and they made sure Ash wasn't going to change his mind about staying any longer, even for breakfast.  

"come on just let me eat something!" Ash moaned.  

They shoved him clear through the city gates and dragged him along the trail.  When they were a safe distance from the city they let him go.  Brock threw a cookie at Ash hoping this would quiet him down. 

Violet City was not far away, about half a days walk or more.  And after less then a week they were once again on their way.  It was lovely day and Ash and Misty were walking hand in hand like they usually were.   The group had traveled only half an hour when they saw a very large group of people gathered in a nearby pasture.  They were all huddled around something and they where cheering somebody on.  The curiosity sunk in and they all ran over to see what the hub bub was about.  Ash then suddenly saw a Nidoran come flying over the tops of the people and land right in front of him.  A young boy pushed his way through the crowd to get to his fallen pokemon.  The fainted Nidoran was alright but its seems the young boys pride was hurt even more.  As the crowd cheered and hollered it was obvious that a pokemon battle had been fought.  Ash clasped his hands in excitement and ran over to a man in the crowd.  

"Scuse me, what's going on here?"

The young man pointed to the center of the mass of people.  "it's the weekly pokemon battles we hold outside of town.  Today some stranger is competing against some of our best.  He's doing really well; he's only gone through two of his 6 pokemon and defeated 4 trainers already.  I only wish I caught his name."

Ash once again got that determined glint in his eye.  "I bet I could beat him!" Ash scoffed.  He grabbed into Misty hand and worked his way through the giant sea of bodies to get to the battleground.  His mind was already deciding what strategy he should use against the supposed 'unbeatable trainer'.  He was almost there when he heard a voice emanate from the center.  

"alright! Who's next!!"

Almost instantly a hundred hands shot into the air.  He squeezed past the last to people and was now standing on the makeshift battlefield.  The crowd became quite as they awaited the inevitable battle that would proceed.  

Ash looked for the mysterious trainer and found him hunched over searching through his backpack.  He was attaching pokeballs to his belt.

Ash cracked his knuckles and flipped his hat around.  "I am Ash Ketchum from Pallet town! I challenge you to a pokemon battle!" 

The mysterious trainer seemed to jump at the sound of his name.  He slowly stood up and turned to face Ash.  

His eyes almost popped out of his head as he looked upon his rival, Gary Oak.  Everyone clapped and cheered but Misty and Brock stood there, deathly still knowing the confrontations they have all experienced before.  This was going to be very messy. 

Gary smugly ran his hand through his hair.

"So its you again, came all this way to get beaten by the best?

Ash was beginning to tremble with rage as he reached down to the pokeballs containing Moltres and Articuno.  He wanted to teach that no good punk that you don't mess with Ash Ketchum.  But there were a lot of people around him, people who would tell other people and then a large chain will form and the proverbial house of cards would tumble on him, knowing his secret would be out.

He shoved his finger at Gary.  "Have we forgotten what happened no less then a week ago concerning a certain mystical pokemon? HMMM??" He said sarcastically.

Gary was visibly shaken as the memory of Ash soaring out of the gorge on the back of Articuno.  He didn't understand how Ash could of possibly captured the legendary bird, it should have been him with all the glory.

Without another word Gary flung his pokeball into the field, much to the delight of the crowd.  His Arcanine burst forth from the pokeball and let out a tremendous ball fire.  

"Your still a pathetic little runt that knows jack about training pokemon!"

Gary stuck out his tongue and pulled down his eyelid, trying his best to annoy Ash.  And it was working a little to well.  Ash was pulsating with anger towards Gary and now beating his Arcanine with extreme prejudice didn't seem to bad.  He glanced over to Misty and saw the worried expression on her face.  But she understood what Ash had to do.  She thrust her hands in the air.  "KICK HIS ASS BABY!!"

But before he cold do a thing a young girl jumped into the fray and ran up to Ash.  

"Are you Ash Ketchum?"  The young girl asked.

Ash was abit confused but nodded his head.  The girl grabbed his hand and yanked him out of the field.  Ash was surprised to have this young girl pull her right out of a battle.  "WAA! What are you doing? I have a battle to win!"

The young girl put her hands on her hips.  "Don't you remember?"

"remember what?  I have no idea who you are…"

At this time the crowd was becoming unruly and wondering why the challenger was pulled out, and so was Ash.  It was at this time that Brock, Misty and Pikachu found Him.  

The young girl reached into her pants pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Ash.

"…aren't you the one that has to see my dad about the GS ball?"  
Ash almost dropped the paper, as usual he had completely forgotten.  He opened and read the letter and found that it was from Kurt requesting he follow his daughter to his house to get the GS ball.  He rubbed his face in his hands from embarrassment.  He only hoped that Prof Oak didn't find out.  Just then he remembered that he had a battle to win.  As he was about to re enter the battlefield Misty grabbed his arm.

"its to late Ash, Gary left already, we should get going to Kurt's…."

Ash let out a long sigh, another chance to show up Gary has passed him by.  But he knew that there would be other chances.  The most important thing now was to get the GS ball and to finally get to Violet City.

As they made their way to through the unruly crowd he was able to catch a glimpse of Gary waking in the far distance.  As he stared at his back the anger returned to him.  Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder and patted him on the head.  

"pika…pi?"  
He smiled and scratched its chin.  "the day will come…..and I will be ready…."

********* 

"Ahhh….this is the good life…" James moaned as he sank back into the Jacuzzi.  

Meowth threw some grapes into his mouth.  "yuse can say dat again…."  

Luckily for them, because they gave Giovanna such interesting information regarding the trewp and Articuno they were given many perks, such as room service, a new Jeep and a hearty raise.  It seems what mistakes they made in the past had been forgiven.  Although like they say, nobody forgets were they buried the hatchet.  Just then Giovanni barged into their room holding a office file folder.  

James and Meowth quickly ran over to their boss being sure to put on their robes.   They both gave Giovanni a salute and stood at attention.  

The leader of Team Rocket cleared his throat and tried to not look at the mound of shampoo suds on James' head.

" I have a new assignment for you…er…where's Jessie.." He stated.

James raised his hand in the air and waved it back and forth as if he were a student getting the teachers attention.  

"She's getting a manicure SIR!!"  He stomped his foot in enthusiasm. 

Giovanni wiped the spittle off his forehead.  "I'm right here you dunderhead, you don't to yell!"

"SORRY SIR!..um sorry sir"

Giovanni rubbed his face.  "James, put the following words in order. 'your' 'sodding' 'face' 'shut'.

 James thought a moment.  "Oh! I like games! Let me see.."

"SHUT UP!!" Giovanni bellowed.  He fixed his suit and tried to calm down and not strangle James.  "Now, I have an assignment for you, You three are to follow this Ketchum boy and report to me if anything new transpires.  Pikachu is no longer a priority in fact I could care less about the rat.  You are not to interfere, just track him down. Understand?"

James nodded "is it 'sodding your shut face?" 

***************** 

Ash sighed as he once again reached the entrance of Azalea town, by now it was starting to wear a bit thin.  Knowing that Gary was ahead of him.  He was quickly snapped out of his trance when he felt Misty grab his hand.  She smiled lovingly at him as Ash twirled the ring on her finger.  

Ash was able to catch Ruth looking back at them holding hands.  She was shorter than Misty and had long black hair, she had darker skin and deep brown eyes.  She walked along wearing long blue jeans and a light blue jacket.  She was very young, maybe a year younger then Misty.  Ash knew this because Brock didn't go into girl mode; he usually does it around older women.  

It was a short walk to Kurts house, which was huge surrounded by a large 10 foot wall.  Inside the yard he saw that the house was design in a traditional Japanese architecture complete with Magikarp pond and everything. Ash was hoping he would be in, out then on the road.  

They entered through the front sliding door and took their shoes off.  Ruth beckoned them to follow her into the basement.  They all began to hear loud clanging noise coming from a room and the end of the hall.  Just then Ruth cursed and stomped her foot. "damn! Pop's working, we can't go in."

Ash looked at his pokegear, it was already noon.  "why can't we go in?"

Ruth turned around sighed.  "when ever my dad begins his work on his custom Pokeballs he has one rule, no body, not even the president must disturb him.  He is in extreme concentration and we can't break it.  We have to wait for him to finish…sorry, look's like you'll be here for another 3 hours or so."

Ash felt like screaming, but Brock had that covered.  "WILL WE EVER GET OUT OF THIS TOWN!!" He screamed.  

Ruth quickly shushed him and motioned them to go back upstairs.  At this point Ash was 2 seconds from tearing this town 3 ways from Sunday.  They all dragged themselves to the back yard and flopped down in the rickety porch.  

Brock was about to sit down next to Ash when Ruth came out of no where and took his spot.  "to slow!" She sneered.

Brock mumbled something and sat on nearby rock.  Ash and Misty held hands as they watch the Magikarp jump from the clear blue water.  Nobody said anything, being mentally exhausted Ash and the gang weren't really up to conversation.  But Ruth would try to get something out of them.

"so you three are pokemon trainers?" 

"uh-huh." They said simultaneously.

"Been traveling long?"

"Uh-huh"  It seems her attempts were futile.  They were way to boring, she needed to have some fun.  Her attention was diverted to Ash and Misty holding hands.  She stared at them both for what seemed like hours as something began to stir in the back of her young mind.  She looked up to Ash, sweet, innocent and handsome Ash.  Then looked over to Misty, what did Ash see in her.  To Ruth, she was much prettier then Misty.  An idea finally came to her as a devilish smirk crossed her face.

She slid closer to Ash and put her hand on his knee.  "So you guys wanna have some fun?"

Misty's radar was on full alert when she saw Ruth's hand on Ash.  Her eyes twitched but Ash was unaware.  Brock played with a stick and poked the dirt near his foot.  "what kind of fun?"

Ruth jumped up and pulled up Ash along with her.  "there's a Pokemon Swap Meet today at the Park, there's going to be all kinds of rides, pokemon, trainers and food.  

Ash's ears perked up at the sound of food.  "will there be pizza?!"

"and burgers too cutie!"

Now by this time Misty's alarms where blaring, there was something wrong about this girl.  Ash had already gotten his things together and hoisted Pikachu onto his shoulder.  Just as Ash was about to Reach for Misty's hand, Ruth moved in between them and wrapped her arm around his.  "your going to need someone to show you where it is, come on!"

Steam began to waft from Misty's ears, she couldn't figure out if she was being overly friendly or flirting.  She would have to watch Ash very carefully. 

**********

"The horse as left the stable"

"What?"

"I said the horse has left the stable" 

"what horse?"

"….it means the twerps have left the house!"

"…..Why didn't yuse just say dat before ya numbskull!"

********** 

Ruth didn't disappoint, downtown Azalea was crowded with thousands of people and their pokemon.  Along side the entire road leading to the park where dozens of concession stands to choose from.  But even though Ash was interested in food, he was more interested in the Pokemon Swap Meet.  As they all walked down the bustling road, Pikachu clambered onto Ash's head to get a higher view of the celebrations.  It was able to spot many different kinds of pokemon in the mass of people.  And in the crowd, Pikachu could see the spiky hair of Brock run around trying to get the phone number of every cute girl he could find.  That left Misty, Ash and Ruth all alone.  

Ruth had been talking up a storm since they left her house.  She also ignored Misty the entire way downtown as well, focusing all attention on Ash.  Ruth began flirting the second she saw him.  And Ash was allowing her to do it.  That made Misty angrier then anything.  But she wasn't going to _say _anything, but she had to do something.

Now Ruth's method of flirting included; playful punching, laughing at everything he said, batting her eyes, playing with her hair and always trying to be next to Ash.  Misty herself couldn't get near him without Ruth trying to get in the way.  So it was Misty holding hands with Ash on one side and Ruth with her arm in his on the other side.  While walking they shot each other dirty looks.  Again Ash had no idea what was going on, although he did feel uncomfortable with Ruth constantly hanging off him, but figured she was just being friendly.  Pikachu knew that something was going to happen, something bad.

They finally entered the park where the pokemon swap meet was taking place.  The entire area was littered with pokemon of all types.  Ruth ran out in front of them.

"welcome to the Pokemon Swap meet, here Trainers can trade pokemon and have battles to see which pokemon is worth what trade." 

Ash, Misty and Brock all looked around while Ruth continued to talk.  

"the stronger the pokemon is, the better the trade you will get."

Ash leaned over and whispered to Brock. "I wonder what I could get for Articuno and Moltres."

Brock chuckled and shook his head.  Ruth quickly shushed him and continued on.  "Also the pokemon swap meet is a great place to meet new and…exciting people."  Misty noticed that she was looking right at Ash when she said that.  Deep ceded anger was building in her, any moment now she would pop, but she didn't want to make a scene in front of all these people.  

Even Brock hadn't clued in yet.  In all his life, with all the girls he had flirted with, none flirted back; he didn't know what to look for.  

They all spread out to look at the swap meet.  One guy came up to Ash and wanted to trade his Elekid for his Pikachu.  He politely declined his offer and decided to carry Pikachu in his arms for a while.  He was amazed at all the different pokemon around him, some he had seen and many he hadn't.  Suddenly a bell sounded and a voice could be heard from a P.A. system.

_~"Attention all trainers, the Pokemon Beauty Contest will know begin."~_

Almost instantly the area around them began to clear out as the townspeople headed for the north side of the park.  Before Ash could ask, Ruth stood up and pointed toward the gathering crowd around a large stage.  "The Pokemon Beauty Contest is for Trainers and their cutest pokemon to compete for prizes, anybody can enter."

Misty was intrigued by the idea of winning a contest for beauty, Brock on the other hand was disappointed that it wasn't a breeding contest.  Ash just wanted to battle, but there was nowhere to do it.  Misty ran out in front of them.  "come on guys, I want to do it!!"

Ash scratched his head.  "what pokemon are you going to enter?"

Misty ran up and shoved Togepi in his face.  

"Togippriiii!!" The baby egg-shelled pokemon grabbed onto his face and laughed.

Brock smacked his fist in his palm.  "Of course! Togepi's cuteness level is off the map, coupled with the fact that it's a rare pokemon; you're sure to win!"

They all ran off to the stage area with Ruth following closely behind. 

********* 

"will you look at all these pokemon!"

"don't even think about ya mangy alley cat, where not supposed to interfere, just follow and report back to Giovanni, don't mess up our chance to become team leaders!"

"alright, but it seems like such a waste……can't we just steal a little one?

"NOO!"  
********* 

The audience cheered as the contestants walked on stage, followed by the panel of judges.  Misty was the second last person on the stage and she proud fully carried the giggling Togepi with her.  As the contest began trainers was called forward to present their pokemon.  The audience clapped and cheered as each contender came forward and walked off.  A trainer came up with a Gastly and was almost booed of the stage.  It was almost Misty's turn when Ash felt Ruth put her hand on his thigh.  The alarms where finally going off in Ash's head as he tired to think of what to do.  He quickly stood up and cheered Misty and at the same time flinging Ruth's hand off his leg, talk about slick.  He sat back down but this time moved further away from Ruth.  His attention was diverted to the shrill scream of Togepi as it played with the judges microphone.  

"Awwwwww."  The entire crowd smiled at the cute egg pokemon.  Soon after a unanimous decision from the judges, they gave Misty and Togepi First place.  The audience erupted and cheered the victor.  Ash and Brock jumped up and screamed along with the crowd.  Misty blew Ash a kiss and waved to her public.  After seeing this, Ruth knew she wouldn't able to compete, so she had to take drastic action.  She stood up and yanked Ash's hat off.  

"WAA! What are you doing!"  
Ruth ran out of the bandstands and waved his hat in the air.  "You want it back ya have to catch me!"

Ash was already running full speed after her. Brock and Pikachu looked at each other in bewilderment.

"why would she take his hat?"

"Pika?"

Just then Misty ran up to them adorning the ribbon she won.  "hey guys! Wasn't that awesome!…. Where's Ash?"

Brock pointed in the direction they had ran off.  "Ash and Ruth went that way." But before Brock could explain why they ran off Misty was off herself.  

"That two timing JERK!! I'll kill him!!"

Brock stared down to Pikachu.  "I bet I'll get blamed for this…"

"Pika…."

***********  

"Give me back my hat!"  
"okay!"

Ruth ran into a secluded area of the park and put on his hat.  She spun around and walked up to Ash.  "here ya go gorgeous.."

"Wa?"

As she removed the hat and went to put it back on is head, she quickly grabbed his jacket and pulled him in for a kiss.  Ash was to surprised to react in time and their lips met.  His eyes went wide as he ripped himself from her grip and quickly broke off the kiss.

"what the hell are you doing!" Ash yelled.  

He noticed that Ruth wasn't looking at him, instead she was staring at something.  The alarms were now screaming in his head.  He slowly turned and saw Misty with her hand over her quivering mouth.  

"How could you……."  Her voice was filled with so much hurt and pain.  Misty stared down at the promise ring wrapped around her finger. She quickly yanked the ring off and threw it at Ash before running away.

Ash stood there heartbroken.  He reached down and picked up her promise ring. 

"Misty…..its not what you think………"  

To be continued……

**Author's notes: **Ah yes, Part 8 is now finished, took me awhile but I got it done.  And yes, another heart racing CLIFFHANGER BWAHAHAH!!  I've already started on part 9 and that will be out before X-mas I promise.  I would like to thank all those who read and I hope you will be back for part 9! Ja né!!


	9. Part 9 A Shift in the Balance of Power

**Part 9 – A Shift in the Balance of Power**

****

The tears flowed with tremendous force as Misty ran blindly through the crowded Park.  A million thoughts went through her head as she came to grips after what she saw only moments before.

_"How could he!  I never want to see that jerk again! Never!"  
_She looked up just in time to see Brock running towards her.  She reluctantly stopped and tried her best to hide her stinging tears, although she failed.

"What happened? Where's Ash?"  Brock asked enquiringly.

Misty lowered her head to the ground.  "Where ever you find that two-timing jerk you'll find Ruth!"

She was about to run off once again when Brock stopped her.  "Hey, Hey! Don't be crazy, the last time I saw Ash was when Ruth stole his hat and ran off.  What could he have possibly done!"

Misty trembled with rage.  "He kissed her!!"

Brock began to laugh, much to her surprise.  "Oh ya right! Ash is crazy in love with you! If anything She kissed him!  You know in your heart that he would never to that!……right?"

She wiped away another tear.  "I don't know anymore…."

It wasn't long before Ash located Misty.  Their eyes met, but their lips remained motionless, neither of them knew what to say.  It was very awkward.  Ash knew that it would be difficult to explain that Ruth forced herself on him, but he had to try.

"Misty…its not what you think, Ruth kissed me.  I know what you must be thinking and you have the right to be upset, I would to, but you must believe that I would never intentionally hurt you."

Misty wanted to believe him, but the image of the two of them kissing was to painful to conceive.  She turned away from him as more tears began to fall.    
"I don't know if I …."

The hurt in her voice was clearing heard as Ash gently wrapped his arms around her.  Misty tired to fight him but found his embrace naturally comforting.  He slowly turned hr around to face him.  She looked into this big brown eyes and stopped crying."

"Misty….you must believe me….I love _you_"

There was an incredibly long period of silence that seemed to last for days as Misty continued to probe into his eyes.  

Brock, who had been watching the spectacle unfold was becoming uneasy, and decided to step in.  

"Misty, it was a total setup, it wasn't Ash's fault, if anybody is to be blamed it's Ruth, she was the one who was flirting with Ash, She was the one who took his hat, and it was her that kissed him."

Her thoughts where swirling in her head like a blender, she couldn't believe this was happening……but could she believe him?

"I…..I………believe you….Ash…..I'm sorry….I should of trusted you more….."

Brock and Pikachu all breathed a heavy sigh of relief, while Ash almost collapsed to the ground after holding in his breath during the whole ordeal.  Ash and Misty embraced each other and breathed in each other's scent.  He was about to go in for a kiss when Misty pulled away.

"its to soon, it's to soon…. I keep thinking of how she touch those lips…..just give me more time…"

Ash sighed and reluctantly nodded his head, he tried his best to give her a smile.  "Sure Misty, time heals all wounds."

Ash knew that their relationship would prevail.  He knew that time healed all wounds, but then again, nobody forgets where they buried the hatchet.

They all gathered themselves and left the festivities so as not to run into Ruth again.  While walking Brock leaned over to Ash.. "Damn dude, you came _this_ close to snatching you ass in a bear trap."

Ash chuckled.  "if I ever see that girl again, it will be to soon….uh?"

He had stopped and looked over the horizon.  Huge dark clouds spread over the sunny afternoon sky like water on a kitchen floor.  Far in the distance bright flashes of light indicated that it was a huge thunderstorm.

"wow, its coming up so fast, we better get inside!"

No sooner had he said it, then the clouds opened up and released a torrential downpour.  Many of the park visitors rushed under storefront canopies to escape the rain.  But the group was caught in the middle.  

"Ah! We better find shelter before the lightening strikes!"

Brock handed a soaking wet Pikachu to Ash as he lifted his vest over his head to block the stinging rain.  It seemed useless for no matter where they went, the rain seemed to find them.

"its no use! Let's get the hell out of here!"  Brock yelled over the din.  

Lightning streaked across the sky and soon let out deafening thunderclaps.  The wind really began to pickup as waiters ran after airborne patio umbrellas and tables being tossed around the streets.  The gang all huddled together as they fought their way back to the pokemon center.  By the time they had reached the front door the storm was in full swing as their could hardly heat themselves breath because of the wailing wind.  It was quite a chore just to get the front door open.  And when inside they where met with the screams of panic of several hundred trainers, packed into the front lobby of the Pokemon Center.  They fought they're way to the front desk where Nurse Joy was indisposed at the moment dealing with the frantic complaints of the other trainers.  "Please, Please calm down!"  

She was at her wits end, nobody could hear her, until Chansey walked up behind her and handed Nurse Joy a megaphone.  

"Everyone SHUT UP!!"

And like she said, everyone went dead quite. They didn't know whether to be surprised at the fact she screamed at them or she told them to shut up.

~"Alright everyone!  Officer Jenny has issued a warning! A tropical storm off the coast of Violet town has reached the main land and we are experiencing high winds from it's tail!  Just be grateful we aren't being hit full force.  The storm should die down in about 5 hours, in the meantime you will have to stay here!  Any trainers with injured pokemon will line up at the desk and we will treat them!"~

And with that she disappeared behind the mass of bodies wanting to get their pokemon healed.  Ash and the gang had nothing better to do then watch the storm.  Misty was being awfully quiet as she sat in a nearby seat next to a huge window.  Ash sighed and continued to stare out into the abyss, he felt Pikachu rub up against his leg.  He looked down from the storm to see his little buddy staring out as well, only his eyes where fixed on one spot in the sky.  

"what are you looking at?"

He tried to locate where Pikachu was looking, he only saw the churning clouds.  Suddenly the loud and ear-splitting chatter of the lobby seemed to die down.  He looked around him, the people were still talking, but he could not here them.  It got quieter and quieter and pretty soon he couldn't hear a thing.  Panic began to sink in as he strained to hear anything that was going on around him. He tried to speak, but could not utter a sound.  His vision become blurry and he couldn't even feel himself touch his face.  It's as if someone had shut off all of his senses.  

Then deep in the pit of his stomach he felt a strong power he had never felt before.  It grew inside him and spread through his body.  He had felt this power before, once.  It was when he faced off with Moltres, only now it was much stronger, almost overwhelming.  He knew what was coming, and it was here, now.

Almost as soon as began, it mysteriously subsided. His vision came back and the noise level picked up.  Ash spun around stunned, still gripping with what he had just experienced.  His eyes were as wide as dinner plates as he stumbled around the lobby.  As he regained his composure he sought out to find Brock in the mass of bodies.  

Ash finally located him trying to get near Nurse Joy, although Brock wasn't having much luck.  

"Brock! Brock!  We need to go now!"

Brock stop his flirting and glared at Ash.  "Are you crazy!  Why in the world would you need to go out there!"  He exclaimed his point by motioning to the raging storm outside.

Ash leaned in and whispered so that no one could hear.  

"ZAPDOS…"

"…………………………..I'll get my jacket"

*** 

Misty looked up from the window to see the crowd parting down the middle and Brock emerging out in front, paving the way for Ash.  She noticed they were dressed in heavy rain gear and clumpy solid boots.  Before Misty could ask what they where doing they hoisted her out of her seat and began throwing a rain jacket on her.

"Hey! What's going on!"

Ash pushed her through the crowd toward the door.  "No time to explain, we need to hurry!"

They quickly left so no one would see them.  The wind howled and whipped past their ears as they ran down the empty streets.  The leaves blew into their faces and rain pelted their coats.  Pikachu and Togepi were both tucked into Brock's dry backpack as the rest of them were getting soaked to the bone.  Misty couldn't take it anymore; she stopped abruptly and demanded to know what was happening.  It took only minutes to explain to Misty before they ran off once again; this time she was leading the way and excitedly dragging Ash behind her.  

None of them could really explain what was happening, Ash more then others.  He just knew what was coming, and he had to be there for it.  But it wasn't soon before they were only blocks from the city gates that Brock raised an important point.  

"WHAT ABOUT THE GS BALL!!"

They all skidded along the slippery road and glanced quickly from one person to the other waiting for a solution for the huge problem that had arisen. 

Misty darted her eyes around.  "Okay okay…what if we just grab it now then leave town?"

Ash shook his head.  "We have to go now! Let's leave it and come back!"

"But what if we don't come back for it and forget about it!"

"Then have Brock go get it then we can leave town!"

"I don't think we should split up!"

Ash nervously looked down at the Pokegear on his arm.  He turned on the clock.  It read 7 PM.  He gazed out the city gates onto the planes leading to Violet City.  "Okay we have one hour! Let's get the ball and leave pronto!!"  He shouted over the storm.

They ducked into an alley leading to the road that would take them to Kurt's house.  It would be close, but they might make it.  Their lungs burned and their legs burned as they ran down the wet streets of Azalea.  Twenty minutes went by until they located Kurt's house.  They busted through the front gates and banged on the front door. 

"come on open up! I'm here for the GS ball!"

They heard someone walking towards the door, and as it swung open, it quickly reveled the form of Ruth standing in front of them.  For Ash there wasn't enough time to gasp or be shocked, he was on a mission.  He pushed past Ruth and ran downstairs; meanwhile Brock was trying his best to hold back Misty.  

Downstairs, Ash had arrived at Kurt's workshop and began slamming his door.  He soon found out that it wasn't locked, it effortlessly opened revealing a dark, dank and dingy room covered in soot.  And In the corner of the room an old man sat down before a kiln.  It was obviously Kurt.

Ash quickly ran over to him and tapped his shoulder.  Kurt jumped in the air, and whipped his head toward Ash.  "Who are you!  What do you want?!"

Ash waved his hands in the air.  "I didn't mean to startle you, I'm Ash, I'm here for the GS ball."

The old man exhaled and laughed softly, holding a hand over his rapidly beating heart.

"You scared me.  I'm glad you're here though, the GS ball is right here."  He reached behind a picture frame hanging on the wall and revealed a small safe.  After failing to get the combination right he opened the heavy door and withdrew the mysterious GS ball.  He buffed it's surface on his shirt as if it were an apple.  After admiring it for a few seconds he handed it over.  Ash quickly

 snatched it from his hand, dipped his hat in respect and headed out the door.  He stopped when he heard Kurt yell.

"wait young man!  Remember I need you to test it on what kind of pokemon it works on! Don't forget!!"

Ash nodded and ran back out the door.  Back upstairs, Brock was having trouble holding back Misty.  Ruth had said nothing this whole time, knowing what she did, she was already ashamed.  Ash blew past her once again, without acknowledging her presence.  With the GS ball in hand he led the others out the door and out Ruth's sight for the rest of their lives.  Brock scratched his head.  "Hmm, I thought there would be a huge confrontation, aw well…"

The storm was still going strong as they raced down the windy streets.  Pikachu had poked his head out of the safety of Brock's backpack to see what was going on.  The skies had blackened and visibility was at it's lowest.  They sprinted out of the city towards the forest they had found Moltres.  

Lightning streaked across the sky, one bolt after another in succession.  The area around them began to light up revealing spooky shadows on the trees.  At this time, the group had be running for almost an hour and ran clear across town non-stop.  Misty and Brocks legs screamed for as much oxygen as their burning lungs could pump out.  Although Ash seemed to be alright, in fact he had yet to break a sweat.  Upon entering the forest Ash's senses once again flared.  He strained to pin point this strange feeling to find what direction Zapdos was in.  After a minute, he ran off due north into the thicket with Brock and Misty trying their best to catch up.  Ash had found a energy deep within him that he had never experienced before.  He only wished he knew how to explain it.  

Ash burst through the brush and found himself standing in a large clearing with the forest surrounding it like a large fence.  Misty and Brock emerged from behind and collapsed to the wet ground sucking in air to relieve their lungs.  With all the trees that surrounded them the wind wasn't much of a problem anymore.  But the lightning continued to strike down to the forest floor igniting small fires that were quickly put out from the rain.

Ash slowly turned to Misty and Brock and told them to be very quiet.  He then pointed to the sky.  They looked up to a spot in the sky which revealed gray swirling clouds.  As the Lightning came down with more speed and power, Misty and Brock had to take cover, but Ash still stood staring with his piercing gaze towards the clouds.  

Misty gasp as a funnel began to reach down from the sky.  It came down a short distance and opened up.  And from within, they heard the most shrill cry they had ever heard.  Suddenly a massive Bolt of electricity flew down from the funnel and struck hard into the ground only 20 feet from Ash.  But still he did not move.

"HEY!"

Through the noise of the storm he heard a voice from across the field.  He saw a figure run towards him as he strained his eyes to make out the stranger.

"HEY! LOSER!!"

Those words hit Ash like a ton of bricks, only one person he knew called him that.  And this person happened to be his worst rival.

"……..Gary….."

Of all the times for his nemesis to show up, this was certainly not the time.  Zapdos was minutes from revealing itself and he knew Gary would try to stop him from capturing it.

Gary ran up to him and removed the hood from his cloak.  "So, what are you doing out here! Shouldn't you be going home to mommy!"  

His insults just slid right off his back, Ash had bigger Magikarp to fry.  

"if you knew what was good for you, you'd leave now…" Ash said coldly.

Gary chuckled and shoved him slightly.  "who are you to tell me what to do, Huh? No good Punk!"

Gary waited for a retaliation, but got none, Ash just kept looking towards the sky.  He was about to shove him again when a large bolt of lightning landed just feet away form him.

"WHOAA!"  Ash grabbed his pokeballs containing Moltres and Articuno, ready to throw.  Gary in the meantime was just puzzled at Ash's serious demeanor.  Then from above another ear piercing shrill cry emanated from the swirling clouds.  And then it happened, a proverbial stream of electricity flowed from the sky.  Gary, Misty and Brock all ducked into the thickets to escape harm, but Ash didn't move, his eyes fixed on what he came for, Zapdos.

In a flash the third legendary bird flew down and announced it's arrival.  In a wonderful spectacle it repeatedly shot thunderbolts all over the forests.  Gary stood with his mouth open and his eyes gazing at the magnificent bird.  He looked down to see Ash take the two pokeballs that contained the other legendary birds and hold them in his hands, ready to deploy.  A flurry of emotions and thoughts ran threw Gary's mind as he pondered what to do.  As his eyes continued down to the ground, he saw a large rock near his feet.  He looked back up to the wonder rare pokemon in front of him.  There was no way he was going to let a loser like Ash make a fool out of him.  He was the one who was going to be the greatest pokemon master.  He had no choice.  With a quick fliud movement he picked up the rock, reared back and brought it down onto Ash's skull.  

He collapsed to the soggy ground as a few minor trickles of blood flowed down his forehead.  Gary smirked and tossed the rock aside.  

Misty had seen the whole sleazy undertaking and was filled with a rage that was unparallel but Brock was holding her back, afraid a stray bolt of lightning might strike her. 

Zapdos had finished circling the area and landing in the middle of the field.  It stared at the motionless Ash on the ground.  It flared its static feathers and scratched at the ground with it's feet.  

Gary slowly began to walk towards Zapdos, cautiously.  Brock and Misty emerged from the forest and ran over to check on their friend.  Pikachu flared it's cheeks, ready to shock Ash back reality.  But before it had the chance, it heard Gary laughing manically.  Everyone watched as he turned to them showing a blue pokeball with a large M painted on it.

"behold! I will be the one to Capture Zapdos!"

Brock ran in-between Gary and the others.  "How?! You don't have any pokemon strong enough to capture it!!"

Gary chuckled.  "Using pokemon to capture is a thing of the past, well it soon will be when this pokeball is mass produced."

"What?"

"this is the latest pokeball prototype, the Masterball.  I got it from my Grandpa, Professor Oak.  This ball will allow me to capture any pokemon I want, there is no chance of the pokemon to break free, just watch!"

He laughed as he flung the prototype at Zapdos.  To everyone's surprise it opened up and Zapdos disappeared in a glowing beam of red light.  Gary continued to laugh as he walked up to the ball, which was still shaking.  Misty and Brock stared wide eyed as the red light on the front of the ball disappeared.  

"what……"  Misty managed to say.

Gary ran around laughing waving the pokeball in the air.  "YES! I am the greatest!!!"

His celebrations were cut short when he heard Ash scream.

********** 

"……where am I?"

He was standing on a cliff.

"Aw shit, not again!!"

Only this was not the same cliff, he was able to see miles all around him.  And that cloud that haunted him the first time, was no where to be found.  There was a very comfortable soft light that filled the air.  He jumped as he heard a voice from behind him.

"whose there?!"

Only two feet from him hovered the large ball of light he had seen before.

"_Ash, this is his doing.  He is trying to destroy you.  You must retrieve the third Odakama.  You must release me."_

_"_He? Whose he?"

"_the evil one."_

"what evil one!"

_"I…I…"_

Instantaneously the glowing entity disappeared and the area around him turned black.  He gasped and gripped his chest in pain.  The energy he once felt was no pulsating through his body.  He writhed in the darkness in agony.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

******** 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"  

Ash bolted up holding his head and screaming.  His eyes were empty as he began to convulse and spit up blood.

Misty tried to hold him down so he wouldn't crack his head by repeatedly slamming it on the ground.  Her voice was filled with worry as she asked Brock what was going on.

"I don't know!"  Yelled Brock.

Ash shakily got to his knees and vomited.  His bloodshot eyes looked upon Gary, he was still laughing.  He slowly walked toward him proudly displaying his recent capture.  The closer he got to Ash, the more the pain throb within him.  He reached out blindly towards him.

"Zap…dos…" he slowly muttered before spitting up another drop of blood.  

Gary smiled.  "you want this huh?  Well to bad, its mine!"  He dramatically tossed the Masterball into the air.  And out came Zapdos in all its glory once again.  Once Ash had laid eyes on the legendary bird, he almost passed out again as the pain was overwhelming.  

Brock tried to help his friend when he noticed that Zapdos was almost on the edge of falling over like Ash was.  Brock looked into its eyes, and could see that it was in a great deal of pain.  Gary however was unaware.  

"You see Ash! I am the greatest trainer! You are nothing to me!"

The storm around them seemed to explode, the rain fell harder, and the wind blew stronger.  Suddenly something clicked inside Misty.  She somehow knew what was happening.  From her experience at shimoutee and the mysterious man who captured two of the legendary birds, the horrible storm that followed.  But Ash had not acted like this, could it have been a test?  Misty gasped at her sudden realization.  His duty as the Chosen One was not over.

The pieces slowly came together; although the picture was fuzzy she knew what she had to do.  She let go of Ash and pushed against the wind towards to get to Gary.  The young trainer was still laughing his head off.  He had just enough time to see a fist come flying toward his face.

'KAPOW!'

The sound of Misty's fist hitting the now mangled face of Gary resonated throughout the night sky.  Brock looked on in shock while Ash continued to convulse in pain.  The next sound was Gary's limp body slamming into the wet, muddy ground.  Misty grabbed her tender fingers and rubbed them to get the feeling back.  She quickly remembered about the Master ball and grabbed it from Gary's limp hands.  She ran over to brock and Ash and placed the Masterball on the rock.  

"Brock hand me that rock!"  

Brock did what he was told to do and gave Misty the rock Gary had used on Ash, it still had his blood on it.  With the storm at it's highest peak she lifted the rock far above her head and brought it down hard onto the surface of the Masterball.  The rock spilt in half due to the force of the blow and so did the prototype of the unbeatable ball.

Brock was speechless.  "you broke it!"

Their attention was diverted when they heard Ash mumble something.  Misty bent over to hear him better.

"help me up…."

It was clear to both of them that whatever was happening to Ash, had up and stopped.  And what was possibly more amazing was the fact that the storm had practically disappeared.  There was no more rain and the galling winds were now slight breezes.  

Brock tossed his arm around him and propped Ash up.  The blood still trickled down Ash's forehead as he walked over to Zapdos, who was lying on the ground.  He carefully knelt down and placed his hand on the legendary birds head.  

He slowly took out a pokeball from his belt.  He raised it to Zapdos who let out a little cry as it's strength regained.  The two of them stared into each others eyes, sharing an unspoken bond, of trust and respect towards another. 

"Zapdos……your mine……."

The third legendary bird disappeared in the soft light of his pokeball.  The shaking subsided and the light dispersed.  Misty and Brock looked on silently as Ash struggled to get up under his own power.  Pikachu happily ran up to him and hugged his leg.  Ash managed to give him a smile and his trademark peace sign.

"I'm okay buddy, just a little to tired to celebrate right now….."  He looked at the ball in his hand and was shocked to see it disappear in front of him.  Ash stared at his empty hand and looked around to see if Team rocket had sucked it up in a giant vacuum like they usually do.  But he suddenly remembered that when you have more then 6 pokemon at a time the 7 pokemon gets transported to back to where you got your first pokemon, and of course in his case, it was Prof. Oak.

"OH NO!! Professor gonna have a coronary when he see Zapdos!"

And would you know it, almost completely on cue, the pokegear on his wrist began to ring.  He was hesitant at first but flipped the switch to reveal non other then Prof. Oak on the other line.

~"_ASH!!!"~_

"yeah?"  Pretending that nothing was wrong.

_~"There is a legendary pokemon in my lab!!!!"~  
_"oh yeah, right….i knew there was something I forgot to tell you."

_~"WHAT?!"~_

"I also have Articuno and Moltres.."

_~"………."~_

"Prof?"

_~"I need to sit down……"~_

"would you please check on Zapdos for me, his energy is severely drained….I'll explain more later."

_~"it would be an honor….have you seen my Grandson?  I gave him a new pokeball to test and I haven't heard from him."~_

Ash looked down to Gary still lying still in the mud and then at the completely destroyed Masterball."

"nope….haven't seen him…Bye Prof.."

_~"Remember I want to know what has happened with you!"~  
_Ash stared into the sky.  "so do I Professor, so do I…."

They all decided to make a hasty get away before Gary was to reawaken.  Ash was still in pain from his experience before.  There were so many questions, but again hardly any were being answered.  Ash didn't know what was happening to him, or what would happen next.

Brock undid his backpack and handed the slumbering Togepi to Misty.  "Hey Misty, how did you know about the Masterball?"

"Somehow, I had a feeling that Gary having Zapdos was doing something to Ash.  And if I destroyed the Masterball then Zapdos would no longer belong to Gary and then….then……I wish I could explain it more!  This is so confusing!"

Ash walked out in front along the path to Violet City.  "I have a feeling the answers will come….we just have to keep our eyes open….um Misty?"

"Yeah?"

Ash stopped and dug into his pocket.  "I was wondering if you would like this back?"

He pulled out her promise ring and blew off the lint.  Misty smiled and gave Ash her hand do he could put it on her.  She twirled the ring on her finger and leaned in to give Ash a sweet passionate kiss.  The two of them continued down the path, with their arms around each other.  Misty was mainly trying to help him walk

They were all happy to_ finally be traveling to Violet City, pleased to leave Azalea and troubles they had, but they brought with them memories that would last a lifetime._

Now that Ash had three legendary birds on his side, he felt that competing in the Johto league was now not his top priority.  But to find answers, to the all to important question….why?

To be continued….

**Authors Notes: **Yes, I finished! And before Christmas! This Part was really fun to write, and it was so fast.  Butter was literally come off the tips of my fingers onto the keyboard and into word!  I loved writing this because, it is the turning point in my huge 25 part story! And to think 1 more part and I've competed 10 parts!  I love writing this and I hope that you love reading this!

Part 10 will be out new years day!

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!  


	10. Part 10 The Beast of the Sea

**Part 10 **

The Beast of the Sea 

Was it morning….or…was it late at night? Out the window the moon shined brightly over Violet Town.  For Ash, he had not found sleep for three days.  He no longer knew what time or what day it was.  He had spent the last thirty-nine hours locked in his pitch black room staring at what was sending him over the edge.  On the dresser laid the three pokeballs containing the legendary birds, Articuno, Moltres and most recently Zapdos.  At first he thought it was a fluke, that it was by some incredible luck that he captured Articuno.  But the events of the past two weeks almost pushed him to the breaking point.  His mind cold not handle all these unanswered questions.  What were those dreams about?  Why did he have that strange feeling before finding Zapdos?  Why did he feel pain when Gary captured Zapdos?  With each question he asked himself the more he slipped into a horrible depression.  His eyes were red and his nerves were shot.  Since his mind would not rest until the answers were found, his body would not get rest.  His world as he knew it was completely flipped upside down.

When first arriving to Violet Ash was in a much better state then he was now.  After the storm that almost took the city, there was some considerable damage done.  Some trees were knocked over, many windows were blown in and some power lines had gone down.  But the townspeople were resilient and went about daily business as usual.  Everything was open including the Violet City Gym.  Brock advised that Ash get it over with and go straight to the gym to pick up another badge.  At this point the Johto league was the farthest thing from his mind but he went anyway.  He was still tired from the ordeal with Zapdos and Gary, who was still probably still lying in the mud.  

He met with the Gym Leader, Falkner.  He specialized in flying pokemon.  Now Ash knew that flying pokemon are weak against electric.  Ash wanted to try battling with Zapdos, since it was a flying pokemon and it was electric type, he thought it would be an easy win.  So he went to the pokemon center and switched his Squirtle for his newly captured Zapdos.  Once the battle started he quickly found that he had no control over Zapdos.  No matter how many times Ash said the command, the legendary bird of lightning just stood there.  Ash quickly switched his pokemon, Falkner didn't notice since he was still in shock from seeing Zapdos.  After that the match went very quickly.  It only took one hit from Articuno's wing attack to bring down all three of Falkner's pokemon.  Some wouldn't even call that a battle, it was more like a massacre.  Falkner proudly gave Ash his Zephyr and thanked him for giving him the chance to battle such a beautiful creature.  He also swore to Ash that he would not tell anyone of the events of the battle and their meeting.  As Ash looked at the badge, he didn't feel the excitement he used to get after winning a gym battle.  He didn't feel proud like he once felt.  Because of the past few weeks, everything he knew was different.  Things could never be the same.  At that very moment Ash Ketchum was no more, there was a lost little boy instead.  He went from the gym to his room and hasn't left since.

Brock and Misty were obviously very worried, Misty more than Brock.  They tried to communicate with the catatonic state that was Ash, but to no avail.  The only times he left his room was to go to the bathroom and grab a two month old pre-made wrapped sandwich from the vending machine in the foyer.  He wouldn't even let Pikachu inside the room.  

Brock looked up in time from his couch to see Ash make one of his few trips to the bathroom across the hall.  Ash looked and felt like the proverbial hell on earth.  He needed help and no sense that Misty and Brock were making seemed to work.  They needed to bring in the big guns.  Misty and Brock ran over to the phone sitting in the corner and put out a call to the one man that could make all the difference.  

"Professor Oak will know what to do."  Stated Brock.

"I hope your right Brock.."

They both watched as the screen flickered and reveled an image of the Professor in his robe.  

~"Ah, I've been waiting to hear from you guys…..where's Ash?  He has some explaining to do.  I've been trying to call him on the pokegear for ever! It's not broken is it?  That cost a lot of money to make!"~

Brock shook his head. "No Professor, he just turned it off.  Something has happened to him, he's not his usual self, he's different."  
_~"Really? How so?"~_

Misty grabbed the phone from Brock.  "he's been locked alone in a room for a day and a half.  He won't talk to any of us, especially me of all people!  I'm really worried Professor Oak….I think he's given up on everything!"

~"hmmmm…..extreme depression…I wonder if it has to do with the three legendary birds…..actually I would bet that's what's bothering him…..Alright, looks like I will have to come down there myself!"~

Misty breathed a sigh of relief.  If his friend couldn't talk sense into him, and his girlfriend couldn't do it, maybe his mentor can.  

"Thanks you so much Professor Oak!"

~"beside this might give me the chance to finally understand what has been happening the past two weeks.  I will charter a plane down today and I should make it before lunch.  Perhaps we can solve this perplexing mystery together."~

"We await you arrival Professor, I knew we could count on you!"__

Pikachu jumped on Misty's head.  "Pika….."  She gently scratched its chin.  "don't worry Pikachu, Ash will be back to normal soon.  He's just going through a phase…"

"pi….."

****** 

Inside the darkened room Ash laid on the unmade bed and stared at the ceiling.  His mind was a torrent of thoughts and questions.  The stress was to much for the young trainer, he could feel himself becoming paranoid.  One of the symptoms was that he kept hearing voices in his head.  They starting coming to him about seven hours ago.  The voices were quiet at first, but got louder and appeared every twenty minutes.  It was hard to make out what they were saying since he still tried to deny to himself that he wasn't hearing anything.  But the voices got louder and louder and had to be heard.  They said the same chant over and over again.

"Yret… Sym.. Ehtk… Colnu…" 

It was in some strange dialect that he couldn't perceive or translate.  The repeated chanting tore deep into his mind and drove him mad.  He began to scream out into the darkness, begging them to stop.  

"ASH"

He bolted up right in bed and glared at the door thinking that someone was trying to get in.  But the door remained closed, locked and untouched.  The voices spoke up once again.

"ASH…Yret… Sym.. Ehtk… Colnu…"

He trailed the sound of the voice to the three pokeballs lying on the dresser.  He slowly crept towards them and stuck out his ear.  He waited but heard nothing.  Ash continued to strain to hear anything.  It seemed what ever was chanting those words, decided it had talked enough.  Tired, and mentally exhausted he clambered onto the bed and for the first time decided that he would mediate.  He has seen it lots of it demonstrated on the TV and it looked very relaxing.  He crossed his legs and placed a pillow under him.  He breathed in gently and focused on a spot just a few feet in front of him.  Ash needed to clear his mind, he needed to find some kind of enlightenment, no matter how long it would take.  Ash concentrated on his breathing and soon the many thoughts in his head about the past two weeks began to disappear and for the first time he felt at peace.  All the problems in the world and with himself were not the subject of worry over anymore.  He sighed to himself.  "I should of done this earlier………………"

It worked almost to well as he slowly fell backwards onto the bed and into deep sleep before his head hit the pillow.

*** 

 ".where….am I?"  
He was standing on a cliff.

"GOD DAMNIT!  I have had it up to here with these damn cliff sides of death, I swear if there is another black groaning cloud below me, I'm gonna have a fit!"  

Luckily for Ash this cliff was different.  He could see for miles in all directions, but he couldn't find a trace of civilization everywhere.  There was also soft light everywhere.  The surroundings looked like something from a Richard Frost poem.  As he walked off the cliff rocks and into a large field he could sense another presence.  As if someone was watching him.  

Suddenly a large ball of osculating light appeared in front of him.  He had seen this orb many times in his dreams.  Although this one was different, it was silver.  The other one he saw was more of a gold color.

"Ash…"

The voice of the mysterious orb was very deep and familiar.  

"Ash the test is going on beautifully, but we are running out of time.  You must collect the others, only then can we defeat the evil."

Ash stared at the glowing light.  "What do you mean! What does any of this mean!  Where am I? Why aren't I getting any answers!!"

"Ash, are you prepared to hear the reasons are you prepared to receive the answers?"

"I know I am, I know if I just knew what was happening, maybe I could go on in life!"

"Very well, stand back…"

Ash heard something over head and saw three glowing lights come floating down from the sky.  They flew down in a line and circled around Ash.  Each one was a different color, blue, red and yellow.  

"what are they?"

The lights continued to swirl around him, they were much smaller then the silver orb that floated just a few feet in front of Ash.

"Ash, you should already know the answer to that….feel them Ash, what do they say?"

He stared at the bouncing orbs of light in confusion.  Then the blue one broke from the chain and hovered right in front of him.  Ash reached out and touched the orb.  Just then he felt something, deep inside of him.  Ash quickly whipped his head to the silver orb.

"This is Articuno! Isn't it!"

"Yes"

Ash pointed to the other two remaining lights.  "And those are Moltres and Zapdos!"

The orbs bounced around happily as they began to glow extremely bright.  

"Ash, concentrate…..you do remember don't you? ……… Bring together all three, their treasures combined…tame the beast of the sea…."

Ash's eyes went wide, he slowly raised his finger to the silver orb.

"….your…Lugia!!!!"

"Yes, your beginning to understand."

"Not really…..I'm still confused."  He said while scratching his head.  
"Of course you are, and its' partly our fault.  But it is time for you to learn of your past and why you are the chosen one."

"But I thought I already did my task as the chosen one!"  
"Ash……..it has hardly begun."

Suddenly the floating orbs began to shift and warp into different shapes.  Each one after the other turned into their original form.  Around him stood the three legendary birds, and Lugia stood in front of him.  They looked as real as they day he first saw them, only this was in his head, could this be real?

"How do I know that this is not a dream?"

Articuno stepped forward.  "Ash, we are speaking to you from beyond the pokeballs, we are the mental projections of our physical selves.  We are just using telepathic waves to talk to you."

Ash looked stunned.  "you weren't able to talk before…"

Moltres stepped up beside Articuno.  "Are physic abilities aren't strong enough, we can only talk to you when you mind is at complete rest."

The four magnificent birds circled around him. A calm blue light began to form around them.  Lugia tucked his wings under his body and laid on the ground, his head was only inches from Ash's.

"Are you ready to accept the answers?  Are you ready to accept the responsibility?  Are you ready to accept your fate?"

Ash breathed in heavily.  "……..yes."

"Very well, over a 500,000 years back when time began and life first started to thrive on this planet.  The PokeGods were in control of creating and populating the planet with pokemon to serve and protect man.  The ManGods created and populated the planet with the humans that would cultivate the land and care for the Pokemon.  The Pokemon relied on the Humans for food and medicine; Humans relied on the Pokemon for protection and friendship.  There was a perfect balance and harmony between the two races on earth."

"unbelievable…"

"One day the Gods came together in agreement that they would put a great protector on the earth to watch over both the Humans and Pokemon and to defeat evil wherever it was present.  This ultimate being had the flesh and blood of a human, but also had a deep hidden power that only pokemon could posses.  The local villages knew him as the Pokeman, but we knew him as the Chosen one.  To help him in his task of defending the world, the pokegods put ten legendary pokemon on the earth to serve him and protect him.  The Mangods also put two prophets on the earth to befriend and guide him."

"Prophets?…Do you mean Misty and Brock!!"

"That is what they are known as now, Ash, your meeting of Misty and Brock were not by chance or luck, it was fate."

"fate?……"

"Sadly the Chosen One died before he could pass on his linage and produce offspring to carry on the title of the chosen one.  Although the Legendary pokemon remain immortal, the chosen one was created as a mortal.  But it had been foretold by the Gods that the chosen one would return and rid the world of all the darkness.  Over 400,000 years went by, and there was no sign of the chosen one.  As the pokemon evolved, so did the humans.  They created the society you know today.  And with the evolution of the world, evil has presented itself once again."

"The two high powers of the legendary pokemon announced your arrival into the world, and for years we have watched over you.  We were there when you took your first step.  We were there when you lost your father.  And we were there when you first started your journey.  All your life you have been put through countless test.  Tests that would prepare you body, mind and soul for the task that would come later in life.  Everything has happened for a reason, we made it happen.  Take the incident when you first met Misty, we were the ones that rustled up those spearows that attacked you.  But if it wasn't for them, you two would of never met."

"But she followed me because I wrecked her bike!"

"Fate works in mysterious ways"

"What other stuff have you put me through!"

"The biggest test we put you through was at Shimoutee.  It was there that the legend was finally fulfilled.  It was right then that we knew that the Chosen One had arrived on earth.  The gods were so adamant that we would sacrifice everything just to find you, for you will make all the difference."

"But then you would have already knew the outcome!"

"Fate and legend can only bring you so far, It is up to you alone to fulfill it."

"………………..What is next for me?"

"That I do not know, I am not able to see into the future and even if I could, the future is never truly written.  Things can be changed, to find answers, we look into the past.  But we do have one final task for you.  It will challenge your physical and mental limitations.  On your first day do you remember what you saw?"

"You mean that weird flying Pokemon I saw?  Everyone thought that I just imagined it!"  
"in a sense you did, what you saw was the mental projection of the 5th Legendary Bird, Ho-oh."

"Ho-oh?  But why was it a mirage?"  
"Before the Chosen One died for the first time, there was a great battle and Ho-oh was sealed away forever in the mountain range of Johto.  He has been there ever since, he has only made appearances using his highly developed physic abilities to extend his physical self from within the cage he has spent a lifetime in.  We have been unable to break him free from his prison, even if we did, we can't detect where in the mountains he is.  It is up to the Chosen One to release him.  Lately his strength has almost left him and we are unable to communicate with him.  The prison is destroying him, if he is destroyed the energy that flows between us all will be disrupted"

"What energy?"

"Since time began there has been a source of energy that has flowed through the earth and the Legendary Pokemon.  We are greatly in tune with nature and live to protect it.  But if the link is broken between the 10 Legendary Pokemon… I don't have to remind you to what happened at Shimoutee.  We know that you are the Chosen one for this energy now flows through you.  Before no human could harness this energy, they all had opposite polarization.  Like the Collector, anyone who captured a legendary pokemon would of disrupted the energy flow, because the Positive energy was flowing through the body that had a Negative Polarization…. understand? His body was used like a large transformer, it change the energy flow and drove the birds mad.  And it drastically changed the climate all over the world, for like a said, the energy flows through the whole earth and it was affected as well."

"So when Gary captured Zapdos….that's why I felt pain?  Its because at Shimoutee it hadn't been flowing through me yet?"

"Yes!  Now that the energy flows through you, you were able to feel it being disrupted inside you, you felt the earth cry out in pain."

"When I captured Articuno, the earth wasn't destroyed….."

"On that very day the energy began to build inside you, as long as it wasn't disrupted, everything was fine.  You see Ash!  You are the only one in existence that can tame the legendary birds, you are the Chosen One!!  So it is you that must go and break the seal on Ho-oh's prison!"

"……..I don't think I can do this…."  Ash began to feel very overwhelmed by all the information he was getting, its not everyday you discover your pretty much a god.  "What about Brock and Misty, what is their role in this?"

"They are to merely guide you in your quest, without each other, you cannot complete the task ahead of you.  They are there to give you friendship, to give support and to give love.  Now you must go out and summon me."

"Where do I go?  What do I do?"

"The answers are coming, Ash, we believe in you, why not trying to believe in yourself"

With one simple beat of it's wings, Lugia and the other legendary birds disappeared from sight.  It seemed Ash had more question then when he first started, but he now knew his purpose in life.  

*** 

Misty and Brock slowly opened the door and peeked their heads around the corner.  Misty quickly noticed that Ash was sprawled across the bed fast asleep.  His legs and arms fidgeted, telling Misty that he was dreaming.  She was happy that he was finally resting but it couldn't have been at a worse time.  Professor Oak had just arrived at the pokemon center after riding on the Goldenrod Express bullet train.  It had only taken 6 hours for the Professor to get there, it took the kids 3 weeks.  Misty was startled when she felt Prof. Oak's hand on her shoulder.  

"Let's wake him up."

Misty protested.  "This is the first he has slept in 36 hours, give him a break."

"I don't have much time to spend here, I must talk to him now."

Luckily for Prof. Oak, Ash woke up all by himself.  He took a few seconds to determine where he was and then jumped of the bed and ran to the dresser.  Ash sighed after realizing that the pokeballs were still there.  After rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he noticed Brock, Misty and Prof. Oak of all people standing in front of him.  "….hey……um….what is the Professor doing here?"

Before he could even get an answer to his own question, Ash bolted out of the room carrying his jacket and his pokeballs.  He stumbled down the hall as he tried to make his legs wake up as well.  But with his severe lagging, Misty, Brock and the Prof, were all able to catch up to him.

Misty grabbed his wrist.  "Where do you think your going?!"

Ash squinted at Misty, his eyes hadn't even the chance to adjust to the light.  "I have to get to the beach!"  

"WHY!"  Misty screamed.

Ash finished putting on his jacket.  "Listen, I can't really explain it right now….but something amazing is happening to me….right now….since the very day I was born….i have something I need to do…you guys can come to, perhaps you will get your answers, just as I did!"

With that Ash whistled for Pikachu and ran out of the pokemon center.  Brock, Misty and Samuel stood in the foyer trying to contemplate what Ash had said.  Misty crossed her arms in frustration.  "I'm not going after him……..what about you guys?"

She plummeted to the floor when she saw Brock and Professor Oak sprinting towards the door.  Misty scrambled to her feet and grabbed Togepi, and began chasing after all three of them.  

Outside Ash was running around in a panicked state.  Trying to find the closet beach or harbor to let lose his three legendary birds in hopes of summoning the forth piece of the puzzle.  That is, if he can find the beach.

He soon discovered that he was running in massive circle as he ran into Professor Oak and nearly toppling Brock into a ditch.  After a few obscenities were exchanged and Misty finally caught up, Brock took out his map much to her chagrin.  Knowing full well that Brock would get them more lost.  But luckily for him, Brock was having a good day when it came to reading maps.  It wasn't soon after they began seeing tourism signs pointed them to the nearest water source.  As they ran down the near empty streets they noticed that the roads were still clattered with garbage from the storm of the previous night.  It seems that the town's people were busy in their homes cleaning the messes there, as the streets were completely void of people.

There was a torrent of thoughts going through Ash's head right now.  He was worried that this wouldn't work and he would fail in what ever mission that was being put out in front of him.

The smell of salt filled their lungs as they ran around the corner and entered the harbor.  Luckily the beach was completely empty since there was so much seaweed and driftwood that had washed up.

They stopped at the edge of the water and caught their breath.  Misty, Brock and Professor Oak all wanted to ask so many questions, but Ash was sick and tired of being asked questions, he had been asking them himself for the past weeks.  With one fluid movement he lobbed all three pokeballs into the air.  And in a brilliant flash of light for the first time after Shimoutee, all three birds where together in the open air.  They looked absolutely magnificent.  Professor Oak couldn't help but let out a few tears from seeing the legendary birds.  

Articuno, Moltres and Zapdos flew around the beach feeling the cool breeze flow threw their wings.  They all descended gracefully towards the ebbing waters and stood proudly in front of their master.  Ash smiled and walked up to them, he ruffled their chest feathers and spoke softy to them.  Misty, Brock and Professor Oak all marveled at their beauty, even though Misty had been at Shimoutee and at the capturing of both Moltres and Zapdos, but every time she saw them Misty had to remind her self that this wasn't a dream.  

Suddenly the birds slowly circled around Ash and began to gently flap their wings kicking up a lot of sand in the process.  Then much to everyone's amazement the three legendary birds and Ash standing dead still in the middle began to glow an eerie blue.  A large gust of wind seemed to appear on were Ash was standing.  Pikachu ran out of the circle and rolled onto the sand, having been almost blown away by the force of whatever was coming from Ash.  His close began to ruffle, even blowing of his hat, but Ash didn't move from his spot.  The birds all closed their eyes and touched wing tips completing the circle.  

Misty huddled next to Brock and tried to cover her eyes from the sand.  "What's going on!!"

Brock had no trouble keeping the sand out of his eyes.  "I have no idea!" 

Then three of them continued to watch in awe as Ash slowly rose off the ground and begin to hover in mid-air.  

The Professor took out a small video camera and tried to focus on the anomaly unfolding in front of him.  "this is amazing! I have never felt so much power!"  Oak felt his camera begin to tremble and then explode in a million fragments.  "WAA!  My video! Now no one will believe me!"

To their extreme astonishment the blue aura began to swell and grow as a beam of light began to reach toward the sky.  Ash clenched his fist as a massive energy burst hit him.  Small electrical bolts jumped from his skin.  

The two awestruck trainers and Professor gasped as they watched a large waterspout tornado explode form the calm waters of Violet City.  The churning pillar of water snaked its way towards the shore.  And Misty for the first time heard a familiar sound.  The sound was unmistakable; it filled the air and echoed in her mind, it was Lugia's song.  

The sun shone of the water droplets on Lugia's skin as he finally entered into view.  The waterspout fell back into the ocean leaving behind a cloud of mist.  

Misty looked to see that Ash had stopped glowing and had both feet planted firmly on the ground.  She diverted her attention back to Lugia who had flown over and began speaking, only it was telepathic.

"So Ash, you have felt the energy that flows through us all…it is a great power that has been given to you by the gods themselves.  Every time you gather a Legendary Pokemon together you will become more powerful and harness more energy.  Over great time you will learn how to use it, but for know experiencing it for the first time is all you need."

Ash breathed heavily after reliving in his mind what just happened to him.  "…I….could feel….."  Ash thought a moment to find the correct word to express what he was feeling.  

"………………everything……the trees, the ocean, the people….they were all inside me……"

Lugia nodded.  "The question still remains….will you be ready?  Will you take you place in history…will you accept your role as the Chosen One?"

Ash looked over to Brock who was holding Pikachu, he had a very confused look on his face.  Professor Oak was grinning madly, being the first pokemon researcher to experience such an event and having someone dear to him involved.  His gaze turned to Misty. It wasn't her expression that worried Ash, she covered up her true feelings.  But Ash could see it, deep within her eyes, for they could not lie.  She was scared.  And he couldn't blame her.  He was to, but what was the right thing to do?  Ash could easily back down, and return to his previous life.  No….that was impossible now, he couldn't run from past, or his future.  Ash slowly looked back up to Lugia and the three legendary birds of fire, ice and lightning.

"…….Lugia……."

Everyone watched as he reached behind his jacket, and pulled out a pokeball.

"……………your mine."

                                                                              TO BE CONTINUED…..

Authors Notes: Thank you for joining me for this very special occasion.  Reaching Part 10 of this 25 part series has been a HUGE milestone for me.  When I first wrote Part 1 the Ultimate struggle, I had no intention of continuing it.  But then the reviews began to slowly come in, and after I realized that people really like my story I began writing part 2, and then part 3 and before I knew it this epic began to unfold inside my head, and I desperately needed to put it on paper.  As this story progressed so did my writing ability, and this has helped me in all of my English classes. I went from getting low 60's to low 80's and it's all because of FF.net and a little show called pokemon.  I am a huge fan of anime, but I only seem to write pokemon fics.  I think because I really like the characters and the many things you can write about in the pokemon world.  I am having so much fun writing this and I would like to thank all those readers that took time not only to review but to e-mail me and see when a next installment would be out.  Knowing that people read and love my work has kept me going.  I know that the second I finish writing this fic I'm gonna cry my eyes out.  But that won't happen for another 15 parts… I may cut that down to 10 parts.  Thank you for reading and please review, I love to hear from everyone!

All the best luck in 2002.

Neongene


	11. Part 11 The Power Within

Part 11 – The Power Within

_"Ytre….Sym…Ehtk…Colnu……."_

***

What would you do?  What would you do if you found out that you alone are the protector of the earth.  The sole man chosen by the gods themselves to eliminate evil were ever it reared it's ugly head.  What would you do knowing the lives of billions are in your hands?  That's what Ash wants to know.  

Since that fateful day when Articuno came into his life, nothing had been the same since.  To him even having a pokemon battle, one of the few joys in his life was now…ancient history.  His life was changing every day and he couldn't stop it.  A part of him wanted to back to the way things were, but the rest of him knew that he couldn't run away from this huge responsibility.  But what helped him along the way was his two reasons for being, Brock and Misty.  These two had been with him through the toughest test's and the through the ups and the downs of his journey.  They never faltered, they were always by his side, even now in his darkest hour.  And out of both of them Misty was the most compassionate.  But Ash could see the Misty was scared, she was afraid of change.  And something this big doesn't come around everyday.  True they have been through some rough times, but nothing like this.  All Ash wanted to know is, is this a curse or a blessing in disguise.  Time will tell, but how long can one wait for the inevitable? 

After capturing Lugia, Ash underwent another change.  He had lost most of his depression and was now much more alive with energy.  After the event on the beach they all went to a local diner to eat and discuss what had happened.  Ash took some time explaining to Professor Oak what was happening to him.  And the more he talked the more Misty's grew wide with fear.

As Oak took down a million notes, his excitement was very clear as he smiled and laughed from ear to ear.  Brock's calm demeanor didn't change the whole time Ash had been talking.  He only brought his hand to his chin, signaling that he was thinking, but he never said anything.  As their breakfast was served that's when Brock noticed the first change in Ash.  It was soon after he had picked up his glass of orange juice that it shattered in a million fragments.  Sending the juice onto his pants and the glass shards sticking into his hand.  He screamed, mostly from surprise and began yanking out the glass.  Misty ran over to a waitress to bring a large towel and some water.  The wounds began to flow with blood and he cursed the cheap manufacturing of the glass.  

When Misty finally came back with the towel she noticed that he had stopped bleeding.  For several deeps cuts, that wasn't right, by all means it should have bled for more then a minute.  Ash took of the glove on his hand and inspected the cuts.  They were so small all they could see were big red lines were the glass had sunk into his flesh.  Other then that his hand look completely fine.  Brock gasped and grabbed his hand.  He held it under the light and yelled for everybody to look.  As they leaned in to see, they noticed that the thick red lines were slowly disappearing right before their eyes.  Soon the red marks became very faint and then disappeared leaving only the pale color of his skin.  They all stared in shock even Professor Oak hadn't seen anything like that in all of his years healing pokemon.

"How did you do that!  Was that a trick or something?!"  Brock yelled.

They began to scream at each other, bewildered at what just transpired.  Ash inspected his hand and there were absolutely no trace of cuts, or scars or any damage.  He was starting to get freaked out.

The gears in Brocks head began to turn as he reached for his knife.  Ash looked at Brock, then at the knife and the crazy glint in his squinty eyes.  

"Hold him down!"

The Professor lunged for his arm and pinned it to the table as Misty tried to keep herself as well as Ash calm.

"what are you doing!"  Ash yelled

"a science experiment"  Brock proclaimed

And with a simple swipe of the blade he made a semi-deep cut on the tip of Ash's finger.  As he cursed and screamed they began to get a lot of attention from the other diners.  Brock turned to them.  "We're rehearsing a play…"

The diners seemed content with that and continued to eat their meals.  Brock quickly sat down and looked at Ash's hand.  There was more blood on his finger and he couldn't see anything.  After taking a napkin and wiping off the finger he gasped as he couldn't find the cut he had just made.  His finger was completely healed.  Even Pikachu who had now just jumped onto the table was looking very confused.

"…Accelerated healing…"

All three trainers and Pikachu whipped their heads towards the Professor.  "What!?" The all screamed.

"its accelerated healing, Ash's body can some how repair itself very rapidly. I myself have seen it in some pokemon, but never in a human."

Those words struck deep with Ash.  He recollected his conversation with Lugia while he was in that dream world.

"_He had the flesh and blood of a man but he also had the deep hidden power of a pokemon…."_

Ash fell back into his chair.  "……..i think I'm gonna throw up…"

Brock brought his hand back to his chin as he once again much to Ash's dismay, began to think.  Brock quickly began to clear the table and once completed stuck out his arm to Ash.

"come on let's have an arm wrestling match!"

Ash sighed.  "But I have never been able to beat you…"

"I have to know something…..just do it….Misty you say 'go' alright?"

Ash reached out and grabbed Brock's hand loosly as he had no intention of winning since in the million times they have done this, Brock had always won.  They stared each other down in the classic arm wrestling way and waited for Misty to cue them."

"Ready……"

They tightened each others grip, Brock began to squirm when he felt Ash almost crush his hand.  He was about to go back on the whole thing when Misty screamed "GO!"

Almost instantly Ash slammed down Brock's arm and sent him tumbling out of the booth.  Ash stared dumbly at his hand and frowned.  "you let me win didn't you!"

Brock bolted upright and sat back down in the booth.  He quickly put out his hand.  "Let's do it again!"

***Whump***

"Again!"

***Whump***

"AGAIN!"

***Whump***

Brock rubbed his arm and picked himself off the floor for the fourth time.  Embarrassed and sore he sat back down and sulked.  "How did you do that Ash?…."  

This was all happening way to fast, not only was his way of life changing but his body as well.  It felt like the room began to circle around him.  He found himself breathing harder as his heart began to palpitate.  Professor Oak quickly got a bag from off another table and gave it to Ash as he began to hyperventilate.  It was no use, Ash's eyes sunk back into his head and he passed out over the table.

Brock poked him with his fork, then raised his hand to the waitress.  "…check please…"

*****

~"sir, there is some people here to see you"~

"Hmm? I don't have any appointments….what do they look like?"

~"Well……kinda tired…"~

"What?  Are they part of Team Rocket or not?"

~"Yes Sir they are, they have a pokemon with them…it talks."

"Ah, that's Jessie and James, my two low class subordinates doing a little undercover work for me, send them in."

~"Yes sir."~

Giovanni leaned back in his chair and awaited the arrival of James and Jessie, and what ever horrible news they might of brought with them.  The door from across his office slow opened and in stepped, well more like limped in the three loser of Team Rocket.

They propped himself up with sticks and had many rips in there uniforms.  Their hair was messed and they were quite dirty.  Giovanni looked at them in disgust.  "What on earth are you doing here?!  Your supposed to be out watching that kid for me! And salute me when your in my presence!"

They quickly straightened their sloping backs and gave respect to their leader.  Jessie spoke up first.  "Sir we have urgent news, even we are surprised at the recent events surrounding the twerp….I mean the subject in question." She said, trying her best to sound professional in front of her boss.

Giovanni tapped his desk with a pen as he stared them both down.  "Well?  Let's have it! I'm a busy man!"

Team Rocket jumped at his outburst.  Jessie quickly took out a notebook and videotape.  "Instead of telling you, let's show you instead." 

Jessie handed Meowth the tape, he scampered over to the TV on his shelf next to the text and popped in the video.  The screen flickered to life as the video queued up.  There was a bit of static at first but soon a blurry image appeared on the screen and to Giovanni's complete surprise the glorious site of Lugia was thrown across the TV.  The leader of team Rocket almost fell out of his chair as he watched the video.  He ran over to the screen and watched the amazing spectacle.  On the video the footage panned to the left and he could also see the other three legendary birds, but he could also see something in between them.  It was hard to make out, there was a lot hazy blue light around him.  Then suddenly the video went out and nothing but static could be seen.  Giovanni whipped his head towards what he first thought were bumbling fools but were in fact the most brilliant members of Team Rocket he had ever had.

"Where did you get this!"  he yelled as he rewound the tape.

Meowth polished his claws on his coat.  "Why it was care of the Professor.  Youse see, we were snoopin around like you told us to and suddenly we were smack dab in the middle of a huge storm.  We got tossed around like rag dolls and ended up lying on a beach.  When we came to we saw the twerp running down the beach followed by the other twerps and the old Professor.  We didn't want to be found so we quickly disguised ourselves as driftwood and spied on him.  It was one of the most amazing experience I have ever witnessed.  The twerp began to glow all blue and rose into the air, and on top of dat, Lugia appeared out of no where.  And much to our surprise the twerp actually captured Lugia.  During the 'what ever it was' the Prof was making a video but the camera exploded.  After they left he left the bits behind, we recovered the tape, although slightly damaged we were able to extract this footage."  Meowth proudly beamed, also trying it's hardest to sound professional in front of the Boss.

Giovanni was at a lost for words.  Something wasn't right here.  He played the tape again and watch the figure in the center of the birds as it hovered there in front of Lugia.  "Are you saying that the 'twerp' has captured Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres and Lugia?"  

James raised his hand.  "……yes."

"This is very interesting…."  Giovanni walked around his desk as he brewed up a plan in his clouded mind.  "okay…..this is what we do, I allow this 'twerp' to capture more pokemon for me, then we will strike.  It's brilliant, since I am the chosen one, I will be the one to rule all pokemon even the legendary pokemon.  This boy will do all the work, and I will reap the benfits.  It is true that he is an astonishing trainer to have captured the legendary birds, but I am the Chosen One.  And when I want something, I am bound by fate to get it……for now you will continue to follow this boy and report back to me.  I will begin the preparations for the strike.  Tell me, is the boy competing in the Johto league?"

James raised his hand "yes sir"

"Excellent…tell me, what is the boy's name?  I would like to know the name of the one whose life I will destroy"

Team Rocket looked at each other.  "Well, his name is Ash Ketchum…."

"…..Ketchum you say?"

"Yes sir…….what's wrong, you look troubled?"

"It's nothing, I've heard that name before…..somewhere…now get out of my site!"

Team Rocket ran out his office leaving the tape behind.  Giovanni rewound the video and watched it for the third time.  "Something is not right here……."  He watched as Ash was brought once again into the air.  And in the background he could hear some voices.  One was a gruff male voice, the other a sweet girls voice.  "So he his not alone…..now he has entered the game, one that he will surely lose."

He ejected the tape and locked it in his desk.  "Perhaps, a trade off will be in order…."

*** 

Ash awoke in very odd surroundings.  He was staring at a very bright light and could just make out the shadowy lines of faces looking over him.  "…….were am I?…..in a hospital?"

Someone placed their hand on his brow and soothingly rubbed it.  "no, your in a Pokemon Center."

"…….what!?"  He screamed.  Ash bolted up and off the table as he stared at Nurse Joy.

"What am I doing here?!"  Ash erratically ran around trying to understand were he was.  Just then Professor Oak and Brock burst in to try and calm him down.  They soon had him pinned to the wall.  "Listen!" Brock began.  "Just take it easy, there's a reason you're here!  Professor Oak is just running some tests and he needed Nurse Joy and her equipment to help!"

Ash finally calmed down and grabbed his bearings.  He was very dizzy, like he had just spent a wild night on the town and was paying for it the day after.  Just then from across the room Misty entered carrying a pot of tea in one hand and a slumbering Togepi in the other.  And by her feet, Pikachu walked in carrying a tray of cups on it's head.

Professor carefully led Ash onto the exam table.  "Listen Ash, I believe I have a theory to why you have these mysterious powers that have only now surfaced within you.  Every pokemon on this earth have special cells within there body that not only generate the powers that they use to battle but we also use them to measure what level that pokemon is at.  They are called Odakama cells.  They form throughout the pokemon and become stronger over time.  Now since we first discovered them we have only found these on pokemon and not on humans.  But using the KamaScanner here at the pokemon center we were able to find a significant trace of these 'cells' throughout your entire body.  In fact in a average pokemon level standard, you are at Level 31….for what ever reason this has happened.  It is truly amazing.  You are adopting the abilities of many different pokemon although you remain completely human."

Ash was stunned.  "But…But why is this happening now!'

Oak looked at a clip board were he had scribbled numerous notes.  "It's without a doubt the side effect of your role with the legendary pokemon and being the 'Chosen One'.  It is quite conceivable that the 'energy' the Lugia described that is flowing through you is making the Odakama cells inside start reacting and thus creating more…in a sense…..you are evolving."

Those words hit so hard with Ash.  How could this be happening?  One day he was Ash Ketchum, a rising star in the Pokemon League.  Now he was the Chosen One, a mutating freak of nature put on the earth by the Gods themselves.  He began to cry as all the news finally caught up with him.  Misty quickly ran over to him and gave him a shoulder to cry on.  She was always there for him, even through his torment and pain of accepting the truth.  For his life was changed forever. But Ash had Misty to count on always.  Their love could survive anything, even something as serious as this.

As he wiped away the last of the few sting tears from his eyes.  He felt a renewed sense of energy and lust for life.  He couldn't see this as a curse, but as a blessing.  But would his heart accept it?

"Either I can go on, and live this life.  Battle evil, become something that people may fear and hate.  And live a life that has no written outcome.  Or I can go back to what it used to be, to be Ash Ketchum, pokemon trainer.  To wake up every morning next to my friends.  To capture pokemon, to feel the trill of winning a battle.  To grow old, have a family and die in peace….but do I turn my back on the world?  Or do I turn my back on my dreams?….."

There was a long silent pause that seemed to drag on for years.  Professor Oak slowly put down his clipboard and gave him a penetrating stare.

"It seems to me Ash that….….your in between a rock and a hard place……"

*** 

"_It seems the Chosen one is troubled."_

_"Nonsense, in the end he will make the correct decision"_

_"Are you certain?"_

_"Of Course."_

_"I was surprised to see his dormant powers develop so quickly."_

_"True that this is a fantastic surprise, he will be ready."_

_"The only problem now is to locate Ho-oh" _

_"Yes, and the Oracle will help him in his journey"_

_"The only thing to do now is to wait and see and hope."_

_"May the Gods watch over you Chosen one…"_

***

Ash sat in the lobby of the pokemon center holding Pikachu in his lap.  He had been there for quite some time as he pondered what to do next.  Pikachu (who was starting to get a friction burn on his head where Ash was petting him a little to hard) turned around and starting thumping his chest. 

"Pikachu, what are you doing?"

The little electric rat continued to push against Ash's chest.  "Pika, pika!"

He then knew what Pikachu was trying to tell him.  He could feel the cold metal of the medallion that was tucked safely under his shirt.  Ash quickly reached down and brought it out of hiding.  Ash rubbed his thumb over its surface, he had forgotten about it since the day Pikachu found it.  What could be so important about this pendant that Pikachu continually tried to tell Ash?  Just then Misty appeared beside him and took a seat on the lobby couch.  

"How are you feeling?"  She asked worried over the state of her boyfriends' well being.

Ash gave a long sigh and looked up towards Misty.  "I'm scared, nervous, anxious, excited, worried and angry at the same time.  I don't know how to feel, everything has changed so much."

Misty took his hand into hers.  "Ash, everything changes over time.  In one way over the other.  To be honest when all of this first started, I was scared.  I was scared for you and what you might become.  But for the past 2 days, I've discovered something.  To me, you are still Ash Ketchum.  Your still the boy I fell in love with and are still the person that has always done what his heart has told him.  I say Ash, don't run away from you fate……embrace it!  Sometimes I think it was fate that brought us together, and I accept it, you should to!"

Those words meant so much to Ash, finally he had a clear cut answer.  He couldn't run away, and above everything else, he was still Ash Ketchum damn it!  He was still the guy that loves to laugh and eat and battle.  He was still himself and no God or Fate could take that away from him.

Ash proudly stood up, a new sense of energy and fire had been ignited within.  He felt like he could do anything and take on anyone.  He shoved the pendant into his jacket pocket as he ran off to find the Professor and Brock.  Misty grabbed Togepi and ran after him.  "where are you going?!"

Ash glanced back as he flew through the backroom doors.  "I need to say goodbye to the Professor!"

Misty stopped dead in her tracks.  "goodbye?  Where are we going now?

*** 

In the emergency room Brock was drooling over Nurse Joy as Prof. Oak continued to work on the data he got from Ash.  His work was interrupted when his experiment burst into the room.

"Professor Oak! I know what to do now!  I have to go and I'm taking Brock and Misty with me!"

Samuel Oak gave Ash a confusing stare.  "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Professor I have to embrace my future and accept my fate!  I have to go find Ho-oh!"

"The fifth legendary bird, he's trapped and he will die if I don't free him very soon.  And if he dies, I could die to…"

Brock finally snapped out of his girl crazy trance to listen to what Ash was trying to say.

"Ho-oh is trapped somewhere deep in the Johto mountains.  The other legendaries don't know exactly where he is but they believe that I can find him."

Professor Oak smiled.  "Well, make sure you back in time to win more badges and compete in the Johto tournament, I'm sure you will do quite well.  After all that's what you do best isn't it?"

Ash smiled and gave the Professor a thumbs up.  Just before leaving he thanked Nurse Joy and dragged Brock out of the room by his ear. "OWW LEGGO!!"

"You know this is usually Misty's job…"

Before you knew it they were packed and raring to go.  Ash was now on a mission, one that he would complete against all odds.  The team of young trainers ducked behind the pokemon center and made their way to the very back of the yard.  Ash then inspected his pokebelt.  He had, Moltres, Articuno, Zapdos, Lugia, Charizard and Pikachu's pokeball, making six.  He was quickly running out of room, but he through that aside as he grabbed the pokeball containing Lugia.  And with a flick of his wrist Lugia was set free in a glorious shower of light.

It slowly stretched its wings and lowered it's head to Ash.  _"I hate being in that thing….well, have you decided?"_

Ash smiled.  "I will do what I can to become the Chosen One.  Right now, I want to go after Ho-oh."

_"excellent, I will bring you to the mountain range where he is being held captive."  _He glanced down to the wide-eyed stares of Misty and Brock.  _"Ah, it seems you brought the Prophets along with you, they should be of great use."_

Misty narrowed her eyes.  "Prophets?  What does he mean by that?"

Ash looked around nervously as he tried to come up with a logical excuse.  "Oh, nothing, he meant 'profits' as in….um…..this wad of money my mom gave me, remember?  He's just saying that this money will be of great use…('yes, that will do nicely')

He then leaned into Lugia.  "ex-nay on the prophets-ey"  He whispered through gritted teeth.

Lugia rolled his eyes and bent down to allow Ash, Misty and Brock to get on.   Once everybody was safely aboard the legendary beast of the sea flew off the ground at amazing speed.  They closed their eyes as the wind made their mouths flap open in the wind.  "Slooooow doooowwwnnn!"  Ash finally managed to say.  Lugia then softened the pace and flew more gently.  

"I don't think ….I will ever get ….used to that…."  He breathlessly exhaled.

They were already flying quite high up as they could see almost everything around them.  Over to the far east they could see the beginnings of the indigo region.  The many giant cities looked like splotches of gray amidst the green canvas of the trees.  

And to where they were headed, he could see the unforgiving terrain of the mountains.  Peaks that seemed to pierce the very sky loomed out of the rocky, twisted ground.  The mountains seemed to go for miles, a never-ending land of wonder and danger.  Near the bottom they could see lush green forest, then at the tree line nothing but rocky cliffs and over hang.  Then neat the top of the peaks, the whitest snow he had ever seen.  They face many challenge terrains ahead of them.  And the fact they had to find a legendary bird in this mess seemed almost impossible and way above his head.  He now knew why the other birds were having so much trouble locating him.  

Ash leaned in and yelled into Lugia ears.  "Where do we start?!!"

Without warning Lugia tucked in its wings and plummeted to the ground.  In turn almost sending our beloved heroes careening over its back and into the thin air.  But with extreme precision Lugia managed to touch down on the side of a mountain without seriously injuring its passengers.  Brock was the first to fall off then Misty and then Ash.  All three lay haphazardly on the rocky ground with wind swept hair and erratic heartbeats.  After Ash yelled a short exclamation, he thanked Lugia and inspected the surroundings.  From above it looked like a magical place, but when you were in it, the mountain range looked dark and dangerous.  Off in the far distance he could hear the smacking of rock against rock as they slide down a mountainside.  The wind made a howling sound as he whipped past the many peaks and crevasses.  It looked like hell on earth, but without the fire.  It seemed impossible to anything to live in this desolate place.  The perfect spot to seal away a legendary bird.  He looked up to Lugia who was also scanning the terrain.  It seemed to be searching for some sign of Ho-oh.  As Ash glaned back to Misty and Brock he saw that they were quite shaken although unscathed.  Misty's eyes went wide as she flew threw many objects in her little red backpack.  She sighed when she found Togepi safely sleeping in the bottom next to her pokeballs.  "You can sleep through anything…….."  

Ash cleared his throat.  "Okay, we're gonna have to figure out what to do next…"

Brock raised his hand.  "Didn't you already have a plan?"

"Well, not really, I'm kinda making this up as I go along….'

Brock and Misty sighed, they should of already known that answer.  Just then to their surprise, Lugia spoke up.

_"Ash, it is quite simple, use the oracle to guide you."_

"what oracle?"

Pikachu clambered up his leg and started tugging on the string around his neck.  Ash didn't clue in at first but after Pikachu's incisive tugging he finally pulled out the rusty old pendant.  "look Pikachu if you want to play with it……you……..have………to….."  it finally clicked.  

"this thing is the oracle?…."  Ash asked while looking up to Lugia.

_"Yes! My, its been a long time since I've last laid eyes on it…."_

"What is it?"

"this was a speaical tool given to the Chosen One by the Gods.  It was created to keep track of the ten Legendary Pokemon.  You can use it to locate Ho-oh."

Ash rubbed his thumb over the tarnished metal.  On the outside he could see little tiny symbols.  They looked almost like letters.  But it might have been some ancient language.  The words they formed ran all along the rim of the oracle.  Ash shook his head in frustration.

"What does it say?"

"it says….Ytre….Sym…Ehtk…Colnu……".

"I've heard that before in my dreams, what does it mean?"

"some things are not always as they appear to be…."

"that doesn't make any sense……wait a sec…"  Ash inspected the letters and noticed a pattern.  The last letter on the oracle was much bigger then the others, it must be a capital.  Saying it is one thing, but reading it is another.  Ash then had a strong realization within him.  He flew over to were Misty was putting her many things back into her bag.  He dumped out the contents.  Misty tried to berate him but he quickly shushed her.  Ash hurriedly searched for her compact mirror.  Once he found it he quickly breath a sigh and stood back up slowly.  Ash unfastened the compact and held the mirror in front of him.  He slowly raised the oracle to the mirror surface and gasped at what he saw.  Brock and Misty looked at each other confused.  They then both heard a slight laugh coming from Ash.  "…your right Lugia, some things are not always as they appear to be…."

He turned to Misty and Brock and proudly held the oracle in front of the tiny mirror.

"It's written backwards…..it actually says……….'Unlock… the ….mystery'……….."

To be continued

Authors notes: Well, having period one spare is great, I have an hour and a half to do nothing but right my stories.  This is great it only took me 4 days to write this!  And part 12 will be coming very soon after this.  I had a problem with the title and the ending, but I think it ended up really great.  Thank you for reading, and if you've made it this far, perhaps your willing to go a little further, part 12 will be out by next Tuesday, I promise.  Until then, Ja ne!  
  


All the best in 2002 

Neongene


	12. Part 12 Unlock the Mystery

Part 12 – Unlock the Mystery  
  
The lightening streaked across the desolate sky as the mountain face began to erode from the pelting rain, wind and sand. It had been a horrible few hours as this freak storm wreaked havoc on the mountain range. Our heroes managed to find a small shallow cave to sleep in as the storm continued on. Brock was able to build a small fire using twigs and bits of leaves that had blown up from the forest. It was a pathetic little fire but they were able to heat up their dinner with it anyway. For days the weather had been terrible and unpredictable, due to the rising temperatures and odd winds coming from all directions. What was really terrible about it was that it really hindered their travels. Every time there was a storm or a shower, they had to stop and take shelter. And being in the mountains sides was no different. They had been on the mountains for two days and had hardly made any real progress.  
  
The cave they were in was as dry as one could get and quite small. All three trainers had to sleep side by side in order to fit. Everyone agreed that this mission of finding Ho-oh wasn't as going as smoothly as first planned. Lugia had told Ash that when a legendary pokemon was near the Oracle would glow blue and pin point its location. But the rustle pendent didn't do a blasted thing for two days. It just lay there in his hand, being of absolutely no use. It's hard to say how many times Ash wanted to chuck the damn thing of the side of the mountain. And if he did, it would go really far to. Heck, just a while ago he was so bored he lobbed a rock over the cliff and it went screaming through the air like a zubat out of hell. It was still hard for him to get used to his knew found strength that he possessed. On their way into the cave Ash had taken Misty's hand to guide her. Unfortunately he almost crushed her poor fingers. He now had to be extra careful when doing things delicately. But he sure didn't mind having accelerated healing. The other day Ash had taken a nasty spill down the mountainside and was dragged over rocks and battered to with an inch of his life. But much to the relief of Misty and Brock they saw him climb back up the mountain and he was completely fine. Ash had healed before he even stopped rolling.  
  
But with the storm outside of the cave, they couldn't do anything but sit and stare at the cave walls. It was really boring. Ash spent most of his newly found free time to inspect the mysterious Oracle. He rubbed his fingers all over the weathering letters and peered into the gem in the very center of it. Even in a room with no light it sparkled like it had a fire lit within it. Ash knew that he had little time to find Ho-oh. He should somehow feel the pokemon getting weaker inside him. Now if only he could use that feeling to locate him things would be a lot easier.  
  
He jumped slightly as he felt Misty put her hands gently on his shoulders and began to rub it. Ash dropped the oracle into his lap as he bent his head slowly to get Misty to reach that certain 'spot' on his neck. His muscles were extremely tense and to Misty it was like trying to message a brick. But soon one by one his high-strung muscles began to loosen and Ash became more relaxed. She abruptly stopped and pushed him down to the ground. Ash became a bit nervous as Misty began to remove his coat and shirt.  
  
  
  
"uh Misty?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"what are you doing?" He asked in his usual tone of voice.  
  
"I have to do the rest of your back, turn over." But before he did she took a quick glance at Ash's amazing physic. She ran her eyes over his taunt chest and tight abs. It even looked like Ash was developing a six pack but was not fully there. His shoulders were a lot meatier and so were his biceps. She felt her cheeks become flushed and tried not o stare. Luckily Brock was over in the corner snoring and talking in his sleep like he always did.  
  
Ash did was he was told and laid on his stomach so Misty could work out the kinks in his back. He shivered slightly as her fingers ran up and down his spine. She dug her fingers into his fleash and began to knead Ash like he was a huge pile of dough. It became to much for him to bear and to stop him from screaming he bit down on his hat. Then misty began to bring in her elbows to work out a knot in his lower back. By now the tears were rolling down his face and wondered why he deserved this torture. He look over at Pikachu who was trying not to laugh but was failing miserably. It seemed like an hour before Misty was finally finished. And afterward, he felt much worse then when she started. He slowly brought his eyes around to meet hers. "thanks……could you put my skin back on please?"  
  
Misty shot him an evil glare. "Well, that's the last time you get a message from me!"  
  
"thank god." He said under his breath.  
  
Misty had heard that and was about to retaliate when she noticed that Ash had not put his shirt back on. She could feel he cheeks get warm and red instantly. Misty ran her eyes all over his exposed upper body and was beginning to get ancy. "oh my god, he is so hot I;ve never really seen him with his shirt off before. Calm down Misty……what a sexy beast…"  
  
Ash noticed Misty's odd expression and red cheeks. "Are you okay Mist?"  
  
"When was the last time you kissed me?"  
  
Ash narrowed his eyes. "um…..hmmmm…..let me think……I *humph!*"  
  
Without warning Misty launched herself on Ash and gave him the most passionate kiss he had ever received. When the shock wore off he gently grabbed her and kissed her back. It had really been quite awhile since they had done this. Ash longed to have Misty in his arms again because of the incident with Ruth. But it seems all was forgiven now and life could continue. Unfortunately their little passionate moment was ruined when they looked to see Brock staring at them with his squinty eyes. They both went beat red from embarrassment and ran to their sleeping bags and pretended that nothing happened. Brock just chuckled to himself and lay back down. "Crazy love sick kids." He glanced at them one last time to see them laying down in the same sleeping bag. "get a room you two" He mockingly sneered. One of the little joys in his life was to give Ash and Misty a hard time, even though he was always kidding.  
  
After a very odd night in the cave they hoped that the raging storm that was still blowing outside the cave would have ended by morning, then the real search begins.  
  
Ash carefully wrapped his arms around Misty and snuggled up close. "…I love you Misty" He whispered.  
  
She gently kissed him. " I know…."  
  
***  
  
Giovanni entered the codes that opened the large steel door baring entrance to his secret room. As the lights flickered to life they proudly shone on the four large stone tablets that adorned the walls of the Team Rocket headquarters. On these ancient stones lay the writings that foretold the coming of a Chosen One. Giovanni had believed that all these years it had been him. But now do to the new information that had been presented to him, he was now contemplating his existence.  
  
"this….boy….what is his connection with the legendary birds?…." Giovanni stood in the center of the room pondering over this.  
  
"it seems to me that the one who controls the birds, can control the world….this boy must be an excellent trainer and must know a great deal about the legend. Perhaps I will let him gather the legendary pokemon together for me. Yes, that's it."  
  
He moved to rub his hand against the cold stones. "I will stand back like a shadow, watching, waiting…biding my time. Until he has collected all the legendaries, then I will strike at the moment when he least expects it. I will not go quietly into the night."  
  
Giovanni arrogantly fixed his tie as a new wave of confidence fed his already swollen ego. He spun around on his heels and walked towards the exit. He took a quick glance at the ancient stones as he flicked off the lights and disappeared into his office.  
  
"let the game begin…."  
  
***  
  
It was absolutely freezing in their small hollowed cave as one by one the each began to wake up. The temperature had dropped drastically overnight and it left them shivering in their thin sleeping bags. Brock had used up all the possible things to make a fire with and had to use Vulpix to create a small steady flame to heat up a can of soup.  
  
"a little bit more….a little bit more…" Brock said as he gingerly held the can over Vulpix's mouth.  
  
Ash knelt down beside him. "Is it soup yet?"  
  
"It'll be edible….I think."  
  
Their food situation wasn't doing so good. After this can, and two another's and a few packages of tuna, that was it. They didn't really plan it out to well, not when there's no trace of food on these mountains or forests. Ash had also noticed that there weren't any pokemon to be found here on the cliff sides. There should of least been a few sandshrews living nearby, but there wasn't a damn thing.  
  
After the food ran out the only thing they could do is to go back to civilization and cut off their little excursion. If only the damn oracle would work. Lugia said it was supposed to glow blue when there was a legendary pokemon nearby. Did he mean a radius of a few feet or a few miles?  
  
Exasperated, he pocketed the oracle once more and stared at Misty who was still sleeping against the rock wall. She seemed so peaceful even though she was in horrible surroundings. And then Ash looked over at Brock, he was busy trying to get the can of soup open without burning his fingers. He just sat there on the dirty cave floor and admired the both of them. Brock and Misty had been with him since the very beginning. After the day he had gotten Pikachu Ash thought that he would have to travel by himself for years. Needless to say their company made things a lot easier and especially when he learned he is the known free protector of earth. Ash didn't think that he'll ever get used to it. But it looked like Brock and Misty had adjusted to the idea, mostly because it wasn't them. What they didn't know is that they do have a part it his mission. He had yet to tell them that they were both 'prophets' and we born to guide and protect him. Ash didn't really want to put that pressure on them.  
  
"ASH!"  
  
He spun around and whipped his head between the two of them. "What?! Who said that, what do you want?"  
  
Brock poked him with his spoon. "I've been asking you for the last minute which direction we're going today?"  
  
Ash rubbed his head. "oh sorry, I was thinking……I thought we would head east over the larger groups of mountains."  
  
Brock shrugged. "You have to make everything difficult, why don't we head east? The mountains are much smaller over there."  
  
"Are you scared?"  
  
"Hardly, I'm just saying that Ho-oh might be over there."  
  
Ash glared at him. "he might be in those other mountains to….hell he may be south, he may be north I have no idea were he is!! I am trying to OW!!"  
  
Ash was cut short from a small rock bouncing off his head. He glared at Misty who held her hand outstretched, evidence that she had thrown it. "Shut up, I'm trying to sleep!"  
  
"I think you've slept enough, come on get up." Ash stated.  
  
Misty disappeared under her blanket with Togepi. "But it's so dark and cold out, just give me another five minutes?" Misty pleaded.  
  
Brock began to chuckle. "You starting to sound like Ash."  
  
"What?!" Misty screamed as she jumped out of her sleeping basket. "Wow, I feel refreshed." She said sarcastically.  
  
They were all tried from their journey's all over the mountains. The paths they took were very treacherous and long. Their bodies were very sore from the constant blow from the rocks as they either tripped or stumbled into them or the rocks would be dislodged from the cliff-side and roll down at them. It was very dangerous here and it was obvious why there were no pokemon. But there had to be at least one, there had to be Ho-oh.  
  
As the three young trainers entered the open air the shivered as the cold bite of the morning chilled them to the bone. But they had to press on and continue this wild goose chase, as Misty put it. It took them hours just to get to another mountainside and as they began to scale this behemoth it proved almost impossible due to crumbling foot holds and high winds. Already they were beginning to feel the lactic acid in their muscles as their tired legs carried them over the rocky terrain.  
  
Every once in a while Ash would take out the oracle to see if it was working. He smacked it a few times and shook it but nothing happened. Ash was starting to get fed up as the made their way to the third base of mountain today.  
  
"I don't get it?! How the hell is this thing supposed to work!!" Ash was just about to chuck the damn thing into a rock when Misty stopped him.  
  
"Can I see it?" She asked with an outstretched hand.  
  
Ash sighed and lobbed it over to her. "Have fun."  
  
Misty smiled and took the strange oracle into her hands. She fumbled with it and turn it around in her hands a few times. She greatly admired the gem in the center of the oracle. It was placed directly in the center and was protruding out both sides. Misty raised the oracle to her face and look through the sparkling gem. Everything made it look like a kaleidoscope. She was just about done when she tilted the oracle towards the sun and had just caught something in the corner of her eye. Misty wasn't sure but tired it again. As she brought the oracle towards the sun it began to sparkle but unlike any gem she had seen before. Inside she could see all kinds of colors dancing inside the precious stone.  
  
"whoa….pretty…….hey check this out." Misty said as she held the oracle towards the rising sun.  
  
The two boys crowded around her as they watched the colors inside the gem begin to brighten and swirl. It truly was a beautiful thing to watch, but highly unusual. As the light peaked over the mountains the gem began to glow. Almost unnoticeable at first but soon became visible with more light that shone over the mountains.  
  
"What do ya suppose its doing?" Ash asked. But it seemed no one had an answer.  
  
Misty continued to hold the oracle towards the sun as her eyes became transfixed on the vibrant gem. And in her hands Misty could feel warmth penetrate her fingers and skin. The stone glowed brightly as the sun rose higher into the sky and at a very instant just as it got at the right elevation the gem turned ice blue and began to glow like a neon light.  
  
"Wow…..see that!" he said while pointed erratically at it.  
  
Misty it seemed had solved the mystery of the oracle. All this time it had been stormy and cloudy and the sun had not been out in days. But when Misty held the oracle towards the light it began to heat up. Like an engine it seems it won't work unless properly warmed up. Ash guessed that when it each a certain point the oracle would flare up and finally start working.  
  
"its blue so we must be close…..but how am I supposed to pin point a Legendary pokemon with this?" Ash said as he stumbled around holding the oracle in front of him.  
  
Misty was so proud to have discovered the secret and her ego was inflating a bit. "Well Ash, looks like you'll have to figure that one out, now I can't do it for ya all the time since you are the chosen one." She said very sarcastically.  
  
Ash just ignored her and wandered around aimlessly trying to get a fix on Ho-oh signal. He wasn't picking up anything, or he thought he wasn't anyway. "damn…" he cursed to himself. This wasn't working.  
  
Ash stared back down towards the glowing blue gem in the center. He felt an odd feeling as he looked at it. "what did Lugia say before?….things are always not what they seem….hmmm…..what if?"  
  
He just took a chance but he held it in front of his face and stared back directly into it. Ash could see the mountains through the gem as if it were a window. Then by surprise the image in the gem began to move out over the horizon. He was scared but looked down and saw that he had not moved. But the image inside the stone began to fly out over the mountains as if he were seeing what a pidgy was seeing flying over the mountains. The images were small and hard to make out but the picture did rest on the peak of one mountain. And he knew that was the on Ho-oh was sealed in. Ash peeled his face away from the oracle and rubbed his eyes from the strain of staring at a tiny image for two minutes. All this time Misty and Brock were wondering why he was just standing there with his mouth open.  
  
He explained to them that the oracle pinpointed the exact location by actually showing him the mountain Ho-oh was sealed in. Ash thought that he would have to walk around with it like a GPS or tracking device. But now he knew that the mountain was very close by and was sure that it would lead him to the resting place of the fifth legendary bird.  
  
Excitedly he called out Lugia, Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno. All four stood in the morning sun and ruffled their feathers. Ash had never released all of them at the same time and it was really cool to see them all at once.  
  
"Alright guys! We have to get to that mountain!" He shouted at all of them while pointed to the west. And sure enough there was the huge mountain they would have to endure on. It was a massive sized rock with a large peak covered in pure white snow that seemed to disappear under the clouds. This would be no easy feat.  
  
But to make it easier for our young trainers they would fly and cut the travel time in half. Misty climbed onto Articuno while Brock got stuck with riding Zapdos; he just wished he wouldn't get shocked. Ash proudly rested on Lugia, which began to beat its wings and lift off the rocky ground. He whistled to the three other birds and they too, took flight.  
  
The birds formed a square in the air as each one took a corner beside another. Below the rocky mountains of Johto seemed like little hills instead of lumbering giants of rock and sand. But they were all heading towards the grand daddy of them all. It was like Mount Everest stuck right in the middle of Johto. It seemed somewhat poetically correct to have a legendary pokemon in the biggest mountain in the west.  
  
The four birds gently touched down on an outcropping of rock that would suffice as a landing runway. After they made sure that nothing had fallen after the flight especially Pikachu and Togepi they set off trying to find a way into it. It was very cold and their were up about two thousand feet. Ash had recalled all the birds and grabbed onto Pikachu so it wouldn't be blown away, it was quite gusty being so hi up.  
  
"PIKA!" The little pokemon squeaked  
  
"yea I know! We have to find a way into the mountain or we'll freeze up here."  
  
Brock and Ash continued to dumbly walked along and grope the rocky cliff side to possibly find a hidden cave of some sorts. Misty was content at looking at the breathtaking scenery.  
  
As Ash moved his hand over a rock he was able to feel a bit of warmth on the other side. The small portion of the mountain was made from many rocks piled on top of another. It seemed that a long time ago there was a cave in. Ash began to fling rocks aside using his newly discovered strength with ease. And pretty soon he could feel a gust of warm air streaming out of an opening that he created. He yelled for Brock and Misty to come over and help as he worked on getting the hole bigger. After a few minutes of throwing rock around they had made an opening wide and deep enough to stick a person through. Brock took a small flashlight and shined it up the small cave entrance to see if he could locate any other rocks in the way. But it seemed it was clear as Brock volunteered to be the first to enter the sealed off mountain. He squirmed around to get his chest in and almost got stuck because of his backpack. But he had made it through with just some minor scrapes and tears of his clothing.  
  
Misty and Ash could hear a few impressed whistles come from inside as Brock beckoned for them to crawl in as well. Misty was the second to go and was able to crawl through quite easily without getting a scratch since she was so thin. Togepi was the third to enter and happily ran in after its mom. Ash got Pikachu to go before him and with one last look over the horizon he crawled through into the darkened cave.  
  
The floor he crawled on was very sandy and he got a few grains in his mouth as he made his way completely through the opening. He spit it out and saw the Misty and Brock had not gone far from were they entered. The cave was a marvel to behold. He could see very well inside the cave because of the soft yellow light near the top bouncing of crystals embedded in the rocks. The rock formations themselves were very twisted and looked like sculptures from the museums.  
  
Brock ran his hand over the rocks. "hmmmm sedimentary rock, mostly made of sandstone, very smooth with a hint of iron and crystal formations." Ash and Misty stared at their friend who had now seemed to be a rock connoisseur.  
  
The ceiling above them was very high for a cave. The path they walked on was narrow and winding but there could see most that was in front of them due to the odd shape walls. Everything was very dry and dusty and this plagued on Misty's allergies.  
  
"A choo! Scuse me………..a choo!"  
  
Ash shushed her as he carefully walked forward holding a flashlight. It wasn't soon before they hit a fork in the road that lead to two more tunnels. He was about to split up the group when he remembered the Oracle. He withdrew it from his pocket and was surprised to see it still glowing. It moved it from the one tunnel to the next and found that it glowed more brightly when he waved it in front of the right entrance. The three trainers slowly made their way through the now darkening cave as they listened for anything suspicious. They walked along the sandy tunnel until coming to a very large room. The ceiling was just as high but the cave room was very open and clear. The air was very musty and stank of rotten something. Ash went around and dropped a few glowsticks into the sand to brighten up their surroundings.  
  
The cave room was mostly bare but Ash continued to inspect it further. Holding his flashlight up he wander away to the far corner of the room and saw a small little cavern cut into the wall. He walked into the cavern and only saw a large lump of sand in the end of the shallow cave. It was a very large hill of sand and had probably blow into the corner by some means. Ash jumped when he felt Brock touch his shoulder.  
  
"what are you doing?!" He yelled.  
  
"sorry, didn't mean to startle you!" Brock yelled back.  
  
Just then they both heard a strange noise. The first since they entered, they didn't know if it was the wind or possibly something else but it was very close. Brock looked down and saw the large sand pile next to him. "Say that looks comfy." He said while bending down to take a rest. But before his ass could touch it he felt a small tremor beneath the sand.  
  
"what the hell was that?!" Brock exclaimed.  
  
"I don't know….." Ash looked at the oracle and it now glow very brightly. Now suddenly Ash got that very odd feeling deep in the pit of his stomach again. Everything got kinda blurry and he had trouble hearing. It was what he had felt when Zapdos first showed up. Ash knew that he was so close but he had no idea where Ho-oh was. Then his gaze bent down to the sand dune. Ash smacked his dry lips and reached out and touched it. His fingers sank it slowly then stopped when he felt something very hard underneath it. Ash gasped as he blew of the sand with a few strokes of his hand. He had revealed a black marble looking rock underneath all the sand. And as he and Brock got more sand off the black began to shine through and they found that his rock was huge. After a while they had all the sand off and were looking a completely spherical black marble boulder. Although he didn't look spherical because a lot of it was still buried in the sand Brock could tell just from the rest of it. It was easily the size of a car and as tall as Brock.  
  
"wow….do you think this is it?" Ash asked  
  
"…it's a rock…." Brock said pointing out the blatantly obvious. "I thought we were after a pokemon…."  
  
Ash scratched his head and stared at this massive stone in front of him. "Well, Lugia said he was sealed away……maybe Ho-oh's in this rock?"  
  
It seems they were stuck again when they heard Misty call to them. "come here you guys you gotta see this!"  
  
Ash turned around. "no you gotta come and see this!"  
  
They waited and soon enough she shouted back. "mines better!"  
  
"No ours is!"  
  
"Just come and see this!!"  
  
"ALRIGHT!" He grabbed Brock and stormed off in the direction were Misty had called them. They found her nearby hunched over looking at something. Ash bent down next to her and gasped at what he saw. The ancient remains of a human being. The bones were almost all but weathered away into sand but clothing and armor remained behind intact. Lying in the ground were a pair of pants, boots, a shirt, chest armor made of steel, a pair of gloves and a helmet. Around the collection of textiles lay a few broken bits of metal and a spear made of wood and a metal arrowhead.  
  
And in the stone next to the body was a lovely sword stuck halfway into the soft rock of the cave walls. Brock walked over to and wiped the blade with his finger, he cursed as he cut himself. "…….its still sharp…." Ash and Misty watched as Brock wrapped his hands around the handle and tried to pull it out. He pulled with all of his might but the damn thing wouldn't budge. Exhausted he gave up and fell to the sandy ground.  
  
Ash walked over and inspected the sword. On the hilt he could see very fine craftsmanship and unique carvings. The blade itself was not straight but it curved back and forth creating a wavy effect. Ash grabbed the handle and began to pull with everything he had. And with a final heave he felt he move in the rock. And then with one fluid motion it slipped from the rock and he fell back crashing onto his side. The sword fell into the sand with a dull thud. Ash crawled over and picked it up. It was surprisingly light. He stood up and waved it around and let the blade catch light from his flashlight.  
  
"cool…." Just then he remembered the large black boulder in the other room. "Oh right! Come on guys I got to show ya this thing!"  
  
He dragged the sword behind him as he led Misty and Brock back to the room with the odd rock. When the walked in they saw Pikachu was standing on looking all over its surface. Ash raised the sword. "look what I found….cool ain't it?"  
  
Pikachu gave a resounding 'pika' and almost slipped of the boulder. Misty laid eyes on it for the first time and gasped. "what the hell is that?"  
  
They looked at their rock connoisseur to give them his opinion. Brock walked up to it and with a hand began to hit and smack and rub the service. He than began to think like he was debating a taste of a certain wine.  
  
"This defiantly isn't natural…..and its not man made……I thought it might be a volcanic black glass…..but it doesn't feel right…."  
  
Ash repeated his words. "not natural? Not manmade? What the hell does that mean?"  
  
After a few seconds at staring at this perplexing rock he reached for the ball containing Lugia to answer some questions. With a bright flash the huge legendary pokemon was just able to fit it's body inside the narrow cave. Lugia looked around him and opened his mouth in shock.  
  
"….I have not been in these caves in a very long time….only now the memories are coming back to me……this is were it all happened."  
  
"What is it Lugia?" Ash asked.  
  
"This is were the Chosen one fell and were Ho-oh was sealed away by the dark power."  
  
"The chosen one died here?" Ash then remembered those remains, which must have been him. "What happened?"  
  
"hundreds of thousands of years ago after a large battle that went on for days, the Chosen one was very wounded and Ho-oh was the one to evacuate him. But the evil followed them. At some point over the Johto region the Chosen one dropped the oracle and was thought to be lost forever. I followed them and tried to back up Ho-oh in its struggle but I was to late. Ho-oh was sent crashing into the mountain and took the Chosen one with him. The evil followed them in and before I could stop it, the evil sealed away Ho-oh and killed the chosen one with his own sword and then drove it into the rock so that no one could use it…."  
  
Ash stared at the sword then at the scattered remains of his past life. "but…I'm holding the sword…."  
  
"The sword is legendary, it was forged in the fire's of hell and created by the gods themselves. The Chosen one was the only person that could wield the power of the sword. Even when lodged in rock, no strength could yank it out without the chosen one. And the sword is the only thing that can break through the seal of Ho-oh. I was unable to save the Chosen one and free Ho-oh. I watched the Chosen one die and was filled with an unbearable sense of failure. But the remaining legendary pokemon were able to seal the evil away just as it did to Ho-oh……And it was right here that I stood and received the first word of the Gods that the Chosen one would return. I took four slabs of stone from this cave and had the legend written by the townspeople of goldenrod…..but the stones have vanished…..I destroyed the cave enterence knowning that the Chosen one would return. Although after so many years I had forgotten were the cave was hidden. I knew that the Chosen one would find Ho-oh and reclaim the sword of light….now Ash! Free Ho-oh!"  
  
Ash turned heroically toward the massive black stone. Then turned back to Lugia. "how?"  
  
All of them almost fell over inside the cave. Misty threw a rock at him. "Use the sword and hit the thing!"  
  
"oh…right stand back!!!"  
  
Ash turned and faced the evil rock and held the sword in front proudly. With a grunt he raised the sword up and over his head. He paused for a moment and charged the rock.  
  
"Ho-oh! Your mine!"  
  
He brought the blade down onto the surface with tremendous force. The blade cut easily into the rock as a bright flash filled the cave. Ash stood there as the onlookers held their breath. Slowly he heard and then saw small cracks begin to spread onto the surface. It sounded like glass breaking as the shards of rock began to fly in all directions. Ash slowly backed off while shielding his face. And with another blinding blast of light that sent him and the others reeling onto their backs.  
  
When Ash could see that the light had dissipated through his eyelids he slowly opened them and blinked around trying to find Misty and the others. Instead he saw the form of a large red bird laying on the ground in a cloud of mist. He slowly sat up, not taking his gaze of this lumbering pokemon as it sucked in air into it's tired lungs. Ash was sure that it had been the first time it had started breathing since the day it was sealed away into this lonely cave. He crawled over to the legendary bird and stroked it head. Ho-oh slowly opened its eyes but closed them due to the light. It must of also been the first time it had used it eyes as well.  
  
Ash felt Lugia's head brush past him and nudge Ho-oh to try and get some response. Lugia shrugged. "He is severely weakened….we must get him to a pokemon center…."  
  
Ash brushed his hand over Ho-oh's large head and soothingly whispered into it's ear. "Welcome back…….its me, your master, I've come back to you……"  
  
After he said it Ho-oh let out a tiny noise at the back of its throat to let Ash know that he heard him. And with a final gaze into its half-open eyes Ash pressed a pokeball against him and watched him get swallowed up by the light. He was so weak that the pokeball didn't even shake around.  
  
He stared up back to Lugia who was smiling. "Excellent, now we must get him healed!"  
  
"You got it!" Ash recalled Lugia for the time being since he wouldn't be able to fit in the cave tunnels. He ran back and gathered up Brock, Misty and Pikachu. Before they ran towards the exit Ash took one last look at the remains of the first Chosen One. In a sense he had been here before, he was looking at his past life and it kinda freaked him out. Ash knelt down and grabbed a handful of sand and felt the particles slip through his fingers.  
  
"I had fallen…..I have risen…….I will fall again…..but not until my duty on this earth has been fulfilled….." Ash threw back the sand and grabbed the sheath that laid nearby for the sword. He secured the blade and tied the sheath to his back. Grabbing his flashlight Ash ran after the others to leave the cave and make it back to civilization.  
  
And as the glowsticks lying in the sand began to die the cave was once again empty all except for the remains of a noble man that gave his life for the safety of the world. But the scattered pieces of clothing and armor told an unknown story of evil that only three people in the world had only now discovered but remain oblivious to the true horror that took place all those years ago. How long until the world awakens to the evil? How long does Ash have? As the last of the light faded from the room and the wind died down, and as the dust settled no longer would humans set foot in this cave, for eternity this cave will remain untouched and no one will discover the true horror…..not until its to late.  
  
To be continued. 


	13. Part 13 Dogs of War

Part 13 – Dogs of War  
  
"What the hell is that?"  
  
"What is what?" The old waitress asked.  
  
"This green stuff?"  
  
"Its mashed potatoes…..or is it the creamed spinach…..I'll ask the chef."  
  
Ash sighed as he stared at a plate of what he first perceived as food, but now was thinking otherwise. Misty sat across from him and poked her food cautiously with a fork as well. After they're amazing and strenuous…not to mention very mysterious adventure with Ho-oh they ended up on the other sides of the mountains and found themselves in Ecruteak City. For Ash and his friends it was as difficult to find a decent restaurant, as it was to properly pronounce the city's name.  
  
Ho-oh was left in secrecy at the local pokemon center, again narrowly avoiding nurse joy fainting. The fifth legendary bird had been on the brink of death and was barley holding on when they brought it to the Pokemon Center. Almost of all its energy was sucked from its body over the thousands of years it was trapped in that odd rock. To think Ho-oh had really never seen the light of day.  
  
After his capture Ash didn't feel that massive burst of energy he had felt when he captured the others. He still had his strength and healing abilities but he was expecting them to either increase or possibly get a new ability. At first he wasn't sure about this special powers and energy stuff, but now that he got used to it, he was looking forward to it and was excited to find out what the next one would be. But nothing really happened.  
  
He thought about this further as he stared at this mass of slope in front of him. Ash sighed again only more louder. "I miss my mom's cooking…." He eyes suddenly went wide.  
  
"OH NO! I haven't told my mother about any of this!"  
  
Misty and Brock just continued to stare at their table; even Pikachu was hardly touching its ketchup. This was hardly the reaction he was expecting. "What's wrong with you guys? You usually freak out when stuff like this happens…"  
  
Misty slowly raised her head. "After what has happened these past few weeks…..nothing surprises us anymore….."  
  
Ash blankly stared at Misty then turned his attention to Brock. "hey, when I found the sword do you think it has some kinda…"  
  
Brock just took a sip of his drink and stared off into space. "I don't care….."  
  
Ash slumped back into his chair. "what is with you guys?" He looked over at Pikachu who just gave a very resounding 'chaaa'.  
  
He knew what was wrong with them. They were all very tired. It wasn't that they were sleepy, they were exhausted. All this excitement had worn them out, he could see now. Ash himself was fine do to the 'energy' that was flowing through him. He found it hard at times to even fall asleep, but he had all this pip and vinegar even without coffee. Misty and Brock on the other hand were falling apart at the seams. They needed a vacation, a long one. It was if both of them, not even Pikachu could keep up with him.  
  
He sat there for a while in silence. After capturing Ho-oh he had heard Lugia speak to him while they were flying to this city with the hard to pronounce name. He had said to Ash that he was halfway through his quest. He had another five legendary pokemon to capture. All of his life he knew about the three birds at Shimoutee, then he learned about Lugia and Ho-oh. Now there were five others that he had no idea existed. Finding them would be much harder now.  
  
He felt himself getting tired, staring at his friends. Suddenly without warning he felt a very odd tingling sensation in his muscles. It felt like his leg was going to sleep but it was getting worse. He shifted in his seat as his limbs began to feel like cement bricks. Ash had a hard time breathing and was trying to figure out what the hell was happening. On the beach were he had captured Lugia, he felt something like this but it lasted just seconds.  
  
"whoa…..something's happening……" Ash said as he stared at his hand. His vision was getting blurry as he reached out and knocked over his glass of water. But as soon as it had started, it had quickly stopped. A bit overwhelmed he grabbed his stomach as a wave of nausea washed over him, but that to quickly subsided. He took a couple quick breaths as the tension in his arms and legs disappeared. Ash was getting tired of experiencing all these different sensations, and without warning too.  
  
"I'm alright, that was really weird, I wonder what that was?"  
  
Misty took a sip of her drink. "What was what?"  
  
"Forget it…"  
  
And then something really astonishing happened. Ash got this sudden sensation deep within him. He looked around quickly and it felt like everything around him suddenly froze. Then in the corner of his eye he could see the waitress step on the water that had dripped onto the floor when he knocked over his glass. In an instant he could see the waitress slip and began to fly backwards into the air. And without thinking he jumped out of the booth and caught her before she hit the ground. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as he saw the tray she was carrying fall as well. With a free hand he managed to save the tray of food and having it spill on the gentlemen beside him. And then the strange sensation in him was gone and then everything around him began to speed up and return to normal.  
  
Everyone, including the wide-eyed waitress, stared at him as he had a waitress in one hand and a tray of food in the other that he had managed to catch both in mere seconds. The whole restaurant erupted as everyone clapped and cheered the amazing spectacle they had just seen.  
  
The waitress was very grateful and offered to pick up their check for them as a way of saying thank you. Ash graciously declined and sat back down in the booth. He was met with the gaping-mouth wide-eyed stares of Misty, Brock and even Pikachu.  
  
"What?" Ash said like nothing had happened.  
  
Brock pointed at the waitress who was now across the restaurant. "How did you do that!?"  
  
"What? I just caught her."  
  
"Just caught her?! You were a friggin blur! We didn't even see you move! You went from there to here in under a second!"  
  
"I did?" Ash said amazed.  
  
Misty got up and sat down next to him. "We have never seen anybody move that fast….what happened?"  
  
Ash thought a moment. "well, I got this real weird feeling in my gut and then I saw everything kinda slow down around me. And then I saw the water on the floor, then a saw the waitress slip and then I caught her…..the I saw the tray…"  
  
"okay I get it….but how did you do that!" Misty was getting a little annoyed.  
  
"I don't know!! I just saw everything happening and I reacted!"  
  
The arguing couple looked over to see that Brock was thinking hard, they knew this because he had his hand on his chin and he was rubbing it slightly.  
  
"hmmm….it seems to me that his reaction time and reflexes have increased….and maybe even his speed…..what happened before the waitress slipped…..you said you were also feeling odd….didn't you?"  
  
Ash scratched his nose. "yeah I did, it was just moments before she slipped….what do you think that means…"  
  
Just then his pokegear began to ring. He took out of his pocket and fumbled around with the buttons this time accidentally turning on the map option. "damn it, I'll never figure this thing out…" After much struggle he turned on the cell phone and saw the image of Nurse Joy flicker across the small screen.  
  
"Oh hey…Nurs.errr….hey.." Ash knew if he said 'Nurse Joy', Brock would rip the pokegear right out of his hands.  
  
~"Good morning Ash, You Ho-oh is doing beautifully and we have managed to get most of its strength back. It has taken a long time but Ho-oh is finally back to normal. In fact it woke up a few minutes ago, its still a bit groggy but that will go away soon."~  
  
"Thank you so much, I know you have been working hard, I appreciate it"  
  
~"I should be thanking you Ash, I have always wanted to treat a legendary pokemon, I never dreamed it would come true. But I haven't told anyone that Ho-oh is here and I will always keep your secret."~  
  
"Thank you, and you welcome Nurse Joy…('aww crap')"  
  
Brock leaped across the table and knocked Ash out view as he mashed lips against the screen. "Oh Nurse Joy! Please go out with me!"  
  
Ash summoned his strength and managed to throw him onto the floor with great ease. "She hung up idiot….Listen I think I know what happened. Now that Ho-oh has regained his strength maybe that's why I have these new ability, it explains the delay."  
  
Misty sighed. "this stuff is just getting to confusing….well, come on lets get back to the pokemon center….and Brock if you do that again, I'll rip your ear off, you hear me?"  
  
Brock picked himself off the floor. "Yes Ma'am…"  
  
*****  
  
"Wreak havoc and let slip the dogs of war…."  
  
"This should be The Chosen One's greatest challenge yet."  
  
"Yes, Now that he has the sword of power he may advance in the his journey."  
  
"He acquired the five birds without any real difficulty, now he must face the others."  
  
"The Birds may have found him, but now he must find the others."  
  
"Will he fail?"  
  
"That I can not see……it is up to him…."  
  
"no….it will be up to another to decide…."  
  
"oh really, you can see this in the future?"  
  
"…no……it has already begun"  
  
*****  
  
It was a very lovely day out in this fair city. The sun was shining and was unabbreviated by the presence of the clouds. It was cool out but warm enough to not need a sweater. The city was bustling with people dashing to get to work or pick up fresh fruit down at the market. It was a very beautiful city with many flowers and plants adorning the city streets were performers were trying to make a few bucks playing guitars and doing magic tricks for the gathering crowds. All in all it was a picture perfect day.  
  
"It's so nice to feel the sun light at last." Misty said as she lifted Togepi into the air.  
  
Brock and Ash couldn't agree more, but something was amiss. Ash knew he was forgetting something. But he just dismissed it knowing it would come to him sooner or later.  
  
Finally the group arrived at the Ecruteak City Pokemon Center. Upon entering they once again had to restrain Brock from attacking Nurse Joy. As Misty held him by his reddening ears Ash walked up to the front desk to retrieve his pokemon. Pikachu hopped up and played with the bell that sat on the desk. Nurse Joy finally came out of the operating room with a few Chansey's and a Blissey walking behind her.  
  
"Hello Ash, here's you pokemon, it took some time but Ho-oh is back to normal.  
  
He reached out and took the pokeball in his hands. "Thanks Nurse Joy." He reached down and clipped it onto his Pokebelt. It now held all 5 legendary birds and Pikachu's pokeball. Ash missed his other pokemon, Squirtle, Baulbasuar and Charizard. He wondered it they were okay at Professor Oaks home.  
  
"I wish they would let me keep more then six pokemon with me…..I need to keep all the legendary pokemon with me but I miss my other pokemon…." Ash sighed and looked at his Pokedex.  
  
Nurse joy thought a moment, she had a solution for Ash, but it was experimental and never was meant to be used. And if she did do it, she could get in trouble and maybe even lose her license to be a pokemon Nurse. But she quickly dismissed the maybes and beckoned Ash to follow her around the desk and to her computer.  
  
"I have something you can use….I shouldn't be doing this….but I will give you a crack."  
  
Ash was shocked at first. "Nurse Joy! I certainly don't use drugs and I don't you should be doing it either!"  
  
Nurse Joy fell over. "No, No, No….a crack is a hacker term….look, all my life I have always loved two things, pokemon and computers. I have studied both and when ever I'm not healing I like to program software and hack into mainframes. It's the dark side of me that few know about."  
  
Ash was having a hard time believing what she was saying. "You? A hacker?"  
  
"I know, but listen, I was the one that helped professor Oak program the software used in the Pokedex. I have developed a crack that will bypass the encryption that counts how many pokeballs you have on you at one time. Now the pokedex knows that you can only have six at a time, if you go over the limit, the pokeball is teleported to Prof. Oak. Now when I upload this crack, the Pokedex will think you will have six pokeballs on you when you could have fifty stashed in your backpack."  
  
Ash gasped. "That's amazing….that's illegal ain't it?"  
  
Nurse Joy nervously glanced about the room. "Yeah, but I made it when I was bored and I never thought I would use it, but his is a special case."  
  
"So your saying I will be able to carry as many pokemon on me as I want?"  
  
"That's what I'm saying."  
  
"…….alright…."  
  
Nurse Joy smiled and retrieved Ash's Pokedex. She ran a cable from her computer to the back of the Pokedex and began to rapidly type away on the keyboard. Her desktop hummed and clicked a bit as she uploaded the crack into Ash's Pokedex. With a loud 'ping!' they knew it was done.  
  
Nurse Joy happily gave Ash his Pokedex and warned him to make sure nobody finds out about it. Ash swore that he would never tell where he got it. With that he went back into his guest room along with Misty and Brock.  
  
"So what'd Nurse Joy want?" Brock tried to pry out of him. He was very suspicious.  
  
"Hmm? I'll tell you later…." Ash fell onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"You and Nurse Joy weren't talking about me….were you?" Brock asked.  
  
Ash sighed. "No Brock……."  
  
Ash slowly got up and walked over to the dresser and opened the middle drawer. Inside were many clothes haphazardly strewn about. He reached in and pulled out an object wrapped in bathroom towels. As he shed the many layers the dull shine of the swords scabbard glinted in the light. And pretty soon a pile of towels lay on the floor and Ash stood holding the legendary sword of power. "….what a beautiful thing….."  
  
He grabbed the handle and pulled the sword out a couple inches to look at the swerving blade. Ash admired the craftsmanship of the blade and ran his fingers on the ancient lettering that circled the bottom. He withdrew the rest of the blade from the scabbard and waved it back and forth so the light would catch the surface of the silver metal. "Nobody would let me carry this big thing around….."  
  
Misty and Brock watched him swing it around him like he was in some farce battle. Ash brought it back up to his face and he looked at the hilt and stared at the many gems incrusted in it. And in the very center, much were his thumb was near, was a very large dark blue stone. Astonishingly when he touched it the blade seemed to retract into the hilt and almost completely disappear. Ash became astonished when he saw that this 3 foot long sword had shrunk to the size of a mere fifteen inches. It looked like a small dagger. And what was even more amazing was that the metal scabbard and shrunk in size as well.  
  
Brock and Misty both ran over and looked at the shrunken sword.  
  
Ash was completely puzzled. "What did I do?! I didn't break it did I?"  
  
Brock took the scabbard into his hands and fumbled it around. "I don't think so…..hit that blue stone again…..see what happens…."  
  
Ash held the dagger in front of him and pressed his thumb against the stone and in an instant the full length of the blade exploded outward and the sword went back to its original size.  
  
The three of them sat there shocked and tried to explain what they had seen logically. But some things just cannot be explained, and they had to leave it at that. Ash retracted the blade like he had did before and placed it in the now smaller sheath. He was so happy because now he could conceal it under his clothes and no one would be the wiser. And when ever he needed it he could just whip it out and make it extend to full size with the touch of a button. This new discovery made things a lot easier on his part.  
  
He strapped the dagger onto his lower back and had the hilt just sticking out of his jacket ever so slightly. Ash put his backpack on and looked in the mirror to make sure it was concealed.  
  
"Not bad…..come on…..its time to visit the gym."  
  
Misty sighed. "What's the point, just go over there and mop the floor with the gym leaders pokemon and come back. We'll wait here sweetie, I need a nap."  
  
Ash slowly walked to the door. "umm okay…." He remembered when facing a gym leader would be a huge event in their journey. Perhaps the whole Chosen One thing has replaced it. He sadly exited the room with Pikachu and gave a quick goodbye to Misty and Brock.  
  
He entered into the streets of Ecruteak City and began to wade through the many sidewalks and back roads in order to find the gym. It had to be around here somewhere. After twenty minutes of searching he managed to find it nestled in the far corner of the city. It was like any other gym he had seen and was not really nervous or excited about the upcoming battle. But he needed that badge and he would do anything to have it. He turned the door knob and found that it didn't open. Ash kicked the door a few times thinking it was stuck, but it was locked tight.  
  
"Aww….come on!! Open up, I want to battle!"  
  
He was starting to get frustrated. Just then he heard someone shout at him.  
  
"hey buddy!"  
  
Ash looked around and saw a man walking towards the gym holding a watering can. "Hey buddy, Morty's not here, he's over at the burned tower looking after the ghost pokemon."  
  
"Where's that?"  
  
The gardener pointed behind him. "Its twenty minutes that way."  
  
Ash sighed and gathered up Pikachu as he made his way around the city again. And when he got there he was very surprised. It was actually a burned tower. He thought it was just a name like Ercuteak. But this tower had seen a huge fire. It had only three levels left and the whole thing was one big piece of charcoal.  
  
"God, its amazing this thing is still standing…."  
  
He carefully entered the rebuilt entrance and noticed that the entrance was the only thing rebuilt. The whole room was completely destroyed. There were bits of wood and nails scattered about and all the walls were black. It smelled like a barbeque that hadn't been cleaned in ages.  
  
He also noticed that he was the only one here. "helllloooooooo…..anybody here?"  
  
There was nothing, it was dead silent. He decided to look around for Morty and ventured up the rickety stairs to the second floor. And just like the first level there were just holes in the floors and black marks on the walls. Everything else was just barren. After combing the floor he found another pair of stairs and carefully scaled them. Now the third floor had almost no ceiling but there were a lot of walls on this floor. And as he navigated his way through them they appeared to be a labyrinth of sorts.  
  
He jumped as his foot went through a few weakened boards, but luckily he was able to catch himself before plummeting through the tower. Ash's heart raced a bit but he soon calmed down and began to shout for Morty.  
  
"Hey! Morty you in here?!!"  
  
As he walked around the corner he came upon an amazing site. There in the middle of this tiny room were three huge statues made in stone. The amazing part of it was how the charcoal floor was able to hold such heavy objects up. He walked up to them and marveled at their size and wonderful craftsmanship. These statues must have been the only thing to survive the massive blaze that hit this tower.  
  
The statues looked like some kinda weird pokemon. This one to his left a had a very unique head ornament thing in a diamond shape, and the one to his right had a really neat looking facial armor. He ran his hand against the rough stone of all the statues as he continued to admire them.  
  
Just then he heard an odd cracking sound. He immediately looked down thinking the boards were breaking under his feet. But the floor remained unperturbed. And then he heard it again, quiet at first but then it became louder. Ash glanced to the floor and saw a gray dust begin to collect on the boards.  
  
He reached down and rubbed the dust between his fingers. "What the?"  
  
Ash jumped up startled when he heard a low grumbling coming from one of the statues. "WHAT THE?!"  
  
Ash swear he wouldn't of believed it if he saw it with his own eyes. The statues eyes, began to glow. One had a piercing blue gaze, another had a frightful red glare and the other had a haunting yellow stare. And before his eyes the stone began to fly in the air as the statues began to shake and twitch and reveal splotches of color underneath the dull gray exterior. After the dust had settle, these three lumbering beasts stood before Ash.  
  
He was shaking like a leaf as he quickly reached behind him and withdrew the dragger.  
  
"Stay back!" Ash said with his voice quivering with fear. He had no idea what was going on and the fact they were once statues freaked him out. The three creatures slowly moved forward and bared their massive sharp teeth.  
  
"Stay back!! I warn you!!"  
  
The creatures still moved forward. Pikachu hid behind Ash's leg and cover its eyes with its ears. Ash quickly pressed the blue gem and the sword extended quickly revealing the steel blade to the creatures.  
  
They instantly stopped and went wide-eyed as they stared at the sword. One by one they looked at each other and seemed to be communicating with each other. Ash slightly lowered the sword as he watched them step back and let out a small growl. And suddenly in a flash they were gone. He could see multicolored blurs fly out of the open ceiling and into different directions. Their speed was amazing as the gust of wind they created kicked up some of the dust that lay on the charred boards.  
  
Ash stood there in the Burned Tower covered in gray stone particles holding the sword of power with a cowering Pikachu behind his leg.  
  
"…………*cough*….*hack*….wreak havoc….and let slip the dogs of war….."  
  
To be continued!!  
  
Authors notes: Okay!! I'm officially half-way through the story, that's right, half-way through! This is going to take me forever. But I will try and get it done before summer, because I will have no time because of my job. But anywho, I am so happy with everyone that have read my story. And what really made my day is two e-mails I got fromm readers telling me how amazing my story is and asking me when I would get this part out. That really makes this a whole lot more gratifying. But anywho, thanks to all those who sent mails and especially to all who have reviewed thus far. Now, all I have to do is write another 12 parts…….oh boy. I'll get started right away! 


	14. Part 14 The Great Divide

Part 14 – The Great Divide  
  
Ash paced back and forth with a dazed look on his face. What had just transpired moments before was less then shocking. He started rambling, trying to come to grips with what he just saw. As he walked the sword of power was held loosely in his hand as it dragged along the dusty floor. Truth be told that he had seen some strange things in his day, well take all the legendary birds for one thing. But the thing is that those creatures just scared the crapped out of him, coming out of the statues and all. He quickly began to calm down and looked at Pikachu who had yet to move from his spot. It seems that Pikachu had gone into some kind of catatonic state.  
  
"Pikachu! Snap out of it!" Ash yelled. The tiny electric pokemon finally snapped out of it and looked around to gather its surroundings. He wiped off a pile of dust on top of Pikachu's head.  
  
"That was incredible! What were they!?" Ash returned the sword to the sheathing and walked to where the statues once stood. There was so much debris around the room that he could hardly tell where the floor began and the dust ended. He stopped a moment as he heard a weird buzzing in his head. It grew into a whisper and then like if someone were in the room with him he heard a voice.  
  
"Ash?"  
  
"Um…..Hello?"  
  
"Ash? Can you hear me?"  
  
He spun his head around the room. "Whose there?!"  
  
"Ash, it's Lugia, I'm talking to you telepathically."  
  
"But, that only worked when you're out of your pokeball…."  
  
1 "Your telepathy abilities have greatly increased"  
  
"Alright, so what now? I can read minds? How the hell did you manage to fit that in between my healing abilities and my friggin enhanced strength!"  
  
"Calm down Ash, I can tell you are a little upset from what has just happened."  
  
"oh sure, I'm just a bit on edge!" Ash sat down on a heap of stone fragments and patted Pikachu's head.  
  
"Ash, you should be very happy. You have just released the three legendary dogs upon this earth once again."  
  
"What? Those were pokemon?….. those were legendary pokemon! Are those the ones I'm after?!"  
  
"Yes Ash, when the Chosen one had fallen all those many years ago the legendary Pokemon had no master to call their own. After three years had past the team of Legendary pokemon who had always stayed together had began to leave and go their separate ways. The dogs, not wanting to wait thousands of years for their master to return encased themselves in stone and were placed in the Ecruteak tower. They would only awake with the touch of the Chosen one. I had begged them not to do it but they said even if the Chosen one did not return they would rather spend a lifetime frozen in stone then to be without their master. The Legendary dogs were without doubt the most loyal out of all of us. So with Ho-oh sealed away and the Dogs turned to statues, the birds had nothing left so we to disbanded. I returned to the sea while the others claimed three small islands for their own. From that day on it was known as The Great Divide, or as others called it 'The Legendary Schism'."  
  
Ash was in awe as he listened to Lugia tell the story. Lugia could always tell amazing stories and its voice made everything so soothing.  
  
"For years the legendary Pokemon had never crossed each others paths, we have never seen the face of humans and some hadn't seen the light of day. But as the legend arose of the Chosen one's return action had to be taken. Articuno was the first to leave its home in search of you. Articuno is very compassionate and loving. Moltres is very prideful and has much honor while Zapdos is very cunning and brave. All of these three pokemon had let you capture them. Even I felt it necessary to be captured with ease. But now there has been another test placed on you. And you must complete it."  
  
"Another test?!" Ash yelled, getting quite uneasy about the situation.  
  
"Although you have awakened the dogs they will not simply bow down and be captured like the birds. The legendary dogs are loyal to its true master and must know for certain that you are the Chosen one. You must track them down and capture them like a pokemon in the wild. That's the only way you can prove yourself to them."  
  
Ash paced around the room, a track of dust had been building were his feet and shuffled along the floor. "What do I have to do?"  
  
"You must catch them first."  
  
"I know I have to capture them."  
  
"No Ash, I mean 'catch' them. The legendary dogs, Entei, Raikou and Suicune all have amazing speed and can outrun any human and pokemon alike. They exist out in the world as a blur. By this time thousands of people have seen them and don't know it. They simply dismiss it and believe they saw it in their heads."  
  
"soooo……if they're so fast how the hell am I going to find them!!"  
  
"…..look above you."  
  
"waaa?" Ash looked up to see a large beam break from the ceiling and come plummeting down on him. "AAAHH!!" It was just inches from his face when he felt that odd sensation again. In an instant he felt himself moving and looked back to see the beam hanging in mid air. He crashed along the wall and saw the large chunk of wood speed back up and slam into the floor. It ripped a hole in the wooden planks as the beam lay sticking out into the open roof.  
  
Ash stood there trying to catch his breath. "The same thing happened at the restaurant, everything just kinda slowed down and I could see everything as a moved around. Only everyone else saw me move really fast." Suddenly Ash clued in. He had moved from one side of the room to the other in under a second. It seemed that Ash has discovered a new ability.  
  
"I'm really fast." He finally said, stunned.  
  
He heard Lugia chuckle in his head. "hehehe. Yes you have become quite fast. You must use this new power to catch the dogs. But don't get to cocky, you power is still not fully developed and you may only able to keep up you speed for a manner of minutes or even seconds. But then again, it will seem longer to you. You see Ash, in essence, your not moving really fast, but everything around you is moving slower. Now, you should greet the man behind you."  
  
"what did you say Lugia?" And before he knew it Ash heard footsteps come running up behind him. A young man with blonde hair came racing around the corner.  
  
"What the hell happened here!?" The exasperated man said.  
  
Ash looked around and saw the hole in the floor and the dust covering everything from wall to wall and the beam sticking out into the open ceiling. "um…..nothing happened."  
  
The man walked into the destroyed room of the already partially destroyed tower. "Did you do all of this!"  
  
"Well, not exactly"  
  
"I'm calling Officer Jenny!" The man turned around and got out his cell phone and dialed the number to the police station. As he waited for someone to pick up he turned around and saw that Ash had suddenly vanished. The man ran around the room and looked for him. He then spotted a set of tracks heading for the stairs. But he was facing the stairs and he didn't see him at all. The man got a little dizzy and partially fainted as he tried to think of what happened. It seems his brain couldn't comprehend Ash's amazing escape.  
  
***  
  
Outside of the tower the townspeople luckily didn't see Ash as he suddenly appeared behind a mailbox. He breathed very heavily as he used the telephone pole beside him for support. Pikachu clambered out of his jacket and stumbled around. Ash had gone from the top of the tower to the city streets in about two seconds. Although to him it was just like walking down the stairs in normal time. This 'ability' he has discovered was really amazing but it completely drained him of his abundance of energy. The sweat just started pouring out from under his hat. And it took poor Pikachu quite awhile to get back to normal.  
  
"….that…was…fun…..wanna….do that…again?" Ash said while sucking in deep breaths.  
  
"…chuuuuu." Pikachu climbed back onto Ash and steadied itself on his shoulder.  
  
Ash felt like a ton of bricks. He regretted using his ability for so long, he was paying for it now. His legs felt like limp noodles as he tried to walk back to the pokemon center.  
  
"I need to rest…." Ash found a nearby park bench and fell into it with a large satisfying groan. He sat there on that bench for what seemed like hours. Ash watched the hundreds of townspeople walk by him. There were men in suits, men in jeans, big kids, little kids, tall women, short women. He stared at these people for the longest time. And not once did he see one that was like another person. Each one of them were completely different then the next. It was like trying to find two snowflakes that are the exact same shape and design. Like Ash, each of these people has dreams, they have people they love and they had distinct personalities. As he watched them carry on their daily lives he felt proud to be the chosen one. Here in this city, and in other cities and all over the world, there was only one of him. Much like there was only one of each of these townspeople. It was up to him to protect all these people, to protect the short people, the tall people, the big kids and the little kids. It was right there on that park bench that he had an epiphany. These people believe that everything is right with the world. The only way these people can go on with their lives is if they feel safe. This is what Ash would have to do.  
  
He felt a renewed sense of being as he left the park bench and continued on his way.  
  
"We have work to do Pikachu…." Ash started running at a normal pace back to the pokemon center, anxious to tell Misty and Brock of what had just happened.  
  
*****  
  
A large women was reaching into a fruit display when a sudden gust of wind whipped by her. It was so fierce it blew her sunhat of her head. When she reach down to got it the women felt another large gust of wind. As he got back up and placed her hat back onto her head she saw that the fruit stand was completely empty. Even the man behind the counter was in awe as he groped the display stand looking for any remnants of his stock.  
  
"What the hell was that?" The women asked? "Must have saw it in my head." She left the stunned merchant and tried to find another fruit stand.  
  
Meanwhile the merchant gasped as he found large bite marks on one side of the stand. Something had attacked him, but he never even saw it.  
  
"What is going…on here?"  
  
*****  
  
Ash burst through the door and found Misty and Brock waiting in the lobby with their bags ready to leave. Instantly he began telling them what happened, only it was more like he was talking really fast and what sounding like a interesting story became a string of nonsensical ramblings.  
  
Misty narrowed her eyes. "Slow down, now in English tell us what happened…did you get your badge?"  
  
Ash paused as the stark realization that he had forgotten about it hit him. "Aw crap…." But being more articulate he once again told them the story of the legendary dogs. He could see their eyes getting wider as he went on describing each of them in full detail.  
  
After he was finished Brock hit him with a pretty important question. "so…..what are you going to do?"  
  
He really hadn't though about it. Ash had spent to much time staring at those people to figure out what was the next move. After few seconds of serious thinking he turned to them and said. "I'm going to have to catch them……." He paused again as he looked at Brock, he was the best friend Ash could have hoped for. And then his gazed turned to Misty, his true love. He would do anything for her. And yet, like the people on the street, they to are in danger. Ash wasn't going to be responsible for the injuries or death of his friends.  
  
"……and I'm going to have to go alone this time….."  
  
That hit Brock and Misty like a ton of bricks. There was a very long pause as both of them ran those words in their heads over and over. Misty was to the first to speak up, more like yell.  
  
"What do you mean you wanna go alone!!" Misty screamed.  
  
Ash quickly looked around to see if anybody was looking and shushed Misty. "Misty, calm down…"  
  
His girlfriend just stomped her feet and began to rant. "What?! You don't like us anymore! You don't love me anymore! You want us to go! Go where!! You JERK!"  
  
Before Ash could try and calm her down Brock stood up and grabbed her by the ear. Misty was about to sock him in the head but held back and settled for his gut instead. Brock rubbed his stomach. "Misty if you would just calm down a bit maybe Ash can explain."  
  
Ash took a sigh of relief as he watched Misty return to her seat. "Alright, here's what's going to happen. I want you guys to travel up to Olivine City, it's got a beach and fancy hotels. I want you guys to stay there for a week and recharge your batteries. I've watched you guys the past few days and you look very tired. While you are up there I need to go find the three legendary dogs. I'll use the oracle; it will cut down on some time. The thing is with these pokemon. Speed is of the essence. You would only slow me down. And with all that's happened, I just need some time to myself.  
  
You see guys, I don't want to put in you any danger. Your only human."  
  
Misty, who had been glaring at the floor lifted her head to Ash. "…..so are you…"  
  
Ash sighed and lovingly gazed into her eyes. "I'm not so sure I am anymore….."  
  
They all sat in silence, only the sound of an occasional blissful chirp from Togepi. Finally Misty gathered up her stuff and stood up. She walked over to Ash and fell into his arms, giving him a passionate kiss. The need to breathe broke their little moment. Brock put on his backpack patted Ash on the back.  
  
Without saying a word, but using their eyes to speak, they gave their goodbyes. And as Misty took one last look at Ash, she opened the door and disappeared behind the frosted glass.  
  
A small tear tickled down Ash's cheek. He had no idea why he was so upset, he knew he would see them again. But this would be the first time that they were really separated. He looked down to Pikachu who had its ears drooping and a concern look on its face. Ash smiled and picked up his electric pokemon, carefully letting it jump on his shoulder.  
  
He bent down and picked up his backpack. "This is going to be more then a pokemon hunt, it's a training mission….are you ready Pikachu?"  
  
The little yellow pokemon gave him a reassuring 'pika-chu!' and clomped on his head  
  
"Alright let's go."  
  
Reaching into his shirt he pulled out the oracle. Moving it around him, he tried to get a fix on the legendary dogs. Nothing was happening. He then got a terrific idea and squinted his eyes. He clenched his fist and strained as he tired to open a telepathic link to Lugia. It was quite difficult being his first time. But soon after he heard that same buzzing noise. Suddenly a loud voice echoed in his mind. It was a much different voice from Lugia, much rougher and coarse.  
  
"Ash, is it you?"  
  
"Yes it is, whose this?"  
  
"Ash, this is Ho-oh!"  
  
"WOW! Cool! How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm back to full strength, I'm so glad to finally be rid of that seal. Only now I find myself to be in some other prison…"  
  
"Ho-oh, that's just the pokeball, Its so I can carry you with me, I can let you out at any moment."  
  
"Do you think it could be soon? I so wish to see the sky again…."  
  
"Of course, you can help me find the three legendary dogs, do you know where they are?"  
  
"They are everywhere….their never in the same place twice, but you can fell them can't you?"  
  
While Ash tried to keep up the telepathic link, standing in the lobby, he began to draw a crowd from his grunts and weird facial expressions. It was obvious this entire telepathic abilities was entirely knew to him and would take time to perfect.  
  
"How can a feel them?"  
  
"Don't rely on the oracle to find them, use your heart…can you feel them?"  
  
Ash could no longer keep up the telepathic link and found himself being stared at by dozens of people as he realized where he was. He quickly left the pokemon center and the nosey crowd and went around the building. Ash rubbed his temples from the strain of doing such a task. He took one look at the oracle and placed it back under his shirt.  
  
"….feel them…..alright, can't be that hard."  
  
He took some deep breaths and closed his eyes. He could hear his heart beating and the air going through his nasal cavity. He shut out all the outside distractions and tried to concentrate on his breathing. It wasn't long until he felt it. It was this really weird pressure on his skin, as if someone was trying to gently push him over. It wasn't soon before he could feel three different sensations around his body. He knew the Ho-oh must have been helping him. He reached for the pokeball containing the fifth legendary bird and chucked it to the ground. In a brilliant flash Ho- oh was brought back into the world, out of confinement and into the light.  
  
The massive bird spread its wings which adorned many multicolored feathers. On its body was every color of the rainbow, with a beautiful gold crest on its head. All those years ago when Ash saw the image of Ho-oh he would never have imagined that he would one day be staring in the eyes of the same pokemon that ignited his journey.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
Ho-oh ruffled its feathers. "How lovely it is to feel the sun against my body…..to breath in warm pure air and to see the colors and textures of the world around me……I feel fantastic…."  
  
Ash blissfully smiled and stood up. "Great, cause I'm going to need your help finding the legendary dogs, do you have any ideas."  
  
Ho-oh cocked its head. "Why of course Master, we shall take to the sky, it is the only way. They may be fast on land but I am faster in the air!"  
  
Ash nodded his head and ran a hand through Ho-oh's multicolored feathers. As the massive bird dipped to let him on Ash turned around expecting to see Misty and Brock by his side. "Okay guys get……on……oh yeah…..they're not here…" He was so used to having them with him that he forgot that they left just moments ago. It was just a force of habit.  
  
Shrugging, he clambered onto Ho-oh and zipped up Pikachu in his jacket, it's head just poking out of the top. Ash leaned in and wrapped his arms around Ho-oh's neck and held on for dear life as it began to beat its massive wings. Luckily, no one could see them but he was sure they could hear them. The wind flowing through Ho-oh's feathers created such a racket that nearby pokemon were gathering to watch the legendary bird take off. In an instant they were airborne and fly high of the city. At this height nobody could tell that a legendary bird was flying above them, they would most likely dismiss it and say it was a low flying Pidgy.  
  
The City looked absolutely stunning from this high up and to Ash's surprise they kept going higher and higher. So high in fact that the city now looked like a splatter of gray buildings upon a green canvas of trees. Ash could see well in all directions and felt a bit queasy as the lumbering pokemon continued to climb into the stratosphere.  
  
Finally it stopped just shy of three thousand feet in the air. Ash clutched onto Ho-oh and tried not to look down. They just hovered there for what seemed as minutes as Ho-oh closed its eyes and began to concentrate. What ho-oh was really trying to do Ash could not figure out. But soon Ho-oh began to move again, turning slightly he flew south not changing the present altitude.  
  
"Hey Ho-oh! What's going on?!"  
  
"I'm trying to locate Raikou…we're very close…Raikou's slowing down…..It must be tired. Most likely it will try and find a source of fresh water. There!"  
  
Without warning, and much to Ash's chagrin, Ho-oh tucked in its wings and dive-bombed towards an area of the forest far below them. Ash had almost no time to react as he was swept across Ho-oh's back. He tried desperately to grab a handful of feathers as the wind tossed him about. Ash gasped as his hat flew off his head and whipped around in the torrent air behind Ho- oh. "My Hat! Ho-oh we have to stop and get my hat!"  
  
"Impossible…..its just a hat"  
  
"Then stop before you lose me!!"  
  
Making sure that Ho-oh wouldn't miss the opportunity to locate Raikou it continued to fall from the sky and an amazing speed. Pikachu grasped onto Ash's cheats as it shut its eyes, to paralyzed from fear to open them. Ash was now clinging onto Ho-oh's Tail feathers and yet the legendary pokemon did not stop. The ground below was catching up fast as they were just less than three hundred feet in the air. And then, much to Ash's relief, Ho-oh finally spread its wings, caught the air and began to glide along the tops of the trees. Just barely getting itself impaled on an elm tree.  
  
Ash breathed a heavy sigh and climbed back onto Ho-oh's neck. He checked and saw that Pikachu was a little dizzy from the fall but not seriously harmed. Suddenly up ahead he could hear a loud cracking noise. Ash was in awe as he saw many trees begin to fall down. And they seemed to be in a straight line as if some giant lumbering beast was knocking them all down.  
  
He look to the left of him and saw a very large river running down the edge of the forest. Ash then looked back to the right and saw the path of destruction was moving toward the water.  
  
"That has to be Raikou!" He yelled at Ho-oh, who continued to look at the trees.  
  
Whatever it was, it was getting very close. Almost in fact that it was seconds from being right under them.  
  
"Ash are you ready?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be…"  
  
As soon as the target was underneath ho-oh it quickly reared back his head and sucked in air. It held it in for half a second before releasing a devastating fire blast towards the forest and what was thought to be Raikou.  
  
Instantly the dried out trees ignited in flame and from within the unleashed hell came a startling cry of pain. The sound echoed throughout the forest and sent a chill up Ash's spin. They had definitely hit something.  
  
With almost no time to react the first legendary dog emerged from the fire and leapt towards Ho-oh. This massive pokemon let loose a terrific electric attack that barley missed Ho-oh's right wing. They were at a horrible disadvantage, flying type are weak against electric. The again ho- oh was also flying type. But there was no way he could win this in the air. Ash had to get down. When he saw the Raikou had disappeared back into the trees he signaled Ho-oh to land nearby.  
  
They landed right near the river where Raikou was heading. Once on the ground Ash carefully withdrew his sword and placed Pikachu on Ho-oh's head. Perhaps electric against electric would work. Suddenly it hit him.  
  
"Of course! Zapdos. It can keep Raikou busy while Ho-oh uses its fire blast. This may work!"  
  
Excitedly he released Zapdos, who exploded out its pokeball with a shower of sparks. Ash and the two legendary birds paused as they saw the trees in the distance begin to move again, slowly towards them. Ho-oh moved forward. "He has been injured, my fire blast will so him down temporarily, but we can not let him escape. But if the chance that he does break free it will be easy to track him down. The dogs cannot heal very quickly, they will carry that damage with them for quite awhile, making it easier for the capture."  
  
Ash extended the sword and began to move toward the edge of the forest. "I think it would be best if we take of this know, I don't have time to chase them around Johto."  
  
Then suddenly Raikou came charging out of the forest and shot off a huge thunderbolt directly at Ho-oh. This time it hit it directly on the right wing. Ho-oh fell over as the feathers began to smolder  
  
"HO-OH! Ash scream. Instantly Zapdos leapt into action as it unleashed a volley of electric attacks to counteract Raikou's. Pikachu even fired a few attacks but it seemed to hardly faze Raikou as it circled around Zapdos. Ash ran over to Ho-oh who tried to get up from the viscous attack. "Are you alright!" After a third attempt to get up, Ho-oh collapsed. Ash cursed and recalled Ho-oh into it's pokeball. "Thank you, you gave it your best."  
  
Suddenly he heard a loud scream as he look in time to see Raikou pounce on Zapdos, pinning its wings to the riverbank. Ash watched in horror as Raikou was about to release a pointblank attack on Zapdos. Even though Zapdos was at a higher level, the fact that it was a flying type gave Raikou the advantage, plus it was just way to fast for Zapdos.  
  
Ash didn't know it but he was running full speed at Raikou. Everything seemed like a blur as he jumped straight in the air and snap kicked Raikou dead in the face.  
  
There was a huge pause as Raikou peeled away from Ash's foot and back slowly in the river trying to shake off the impact of the kick. Zapdos quickly wiggled onto its back and took to the air. Raikou just kept walking backwards and rubbing its head against its leg.  
  
When Ash himself got over the shock of what he just did he noticed that Raikou had just given him the upper hand. For Raikou was now up to his chest in the river, still a bit dazed from Ash's attack.  
  
Thrusting his sword in the air he ordered Pikachu and Zapdos to unleash a huge combined attack on Raikou.  
  
With a loud chirp from Zapdos and a squeak from Pikachu, the two electric pokemon moved into position. Ash could feel his hair stand on end as the area began to fill with electric current while the two pokemon charged up their attacks.  
  
When Raikou had finally shaken all the cobwebs out of his head it was to late. Zapdos and Pikachu released an electric attack of biblical proportions. Lightning screamed towards the sky and even Ash was blown back several feet as the lightning hit the tip of his sword. And out of the swirling lights and pandemonium Ash was able to hear the most blood curdling scream he had ever heard. In the middle of the river Riakou gave a horrific cry as his own electric pulse was reversed and it overcharged his system.  
  
Finally Zapdos and Pikachu let off on their attack on the lightning dispersed. It was so quite you could hear a Pidgy chirp from miles away. Ash slowly got up and looked at his slightly burnt palm from when the electricity was conducted by his sword and into his hand. He slowly looked up to see Raikou still standing in the river…..smoldering.  
  
The legendary dog let loose a course little cry and sank into the water. Its body was covered in small burns and black marks as the smoke continued to billow from its skin.  
  
Ash could hardly take his eyes off the damage. It never wanted that to happen, he never wanted to hurt Raikou. What had he done?  
  
Zapdos swept down next to Ash who breathed heavily having used so much of its power. He also looked down to see Pikachu crawl back on all fours, also exhausted from using the attack for so long.  
  
A tear welled in his eyes as he looked upon this devastating scene. There had been so much violence, so much pain. But they were all supposed to be on the same team. Why did they have to fight!  
  
Ash ran to the limp body of Raikou and quickly gave it some burn medication and all the super potions he had. It worked, a lot of the burns began to heal quite quickly but Raikou was still unconscious. With a heavy sigh Ash withdrew a pokeball and taking one last look at Raikou's damaged body, captured it.  
  
He held the ball firmly in his hand but didn't feel much like celebrating under the circumstances. In less then ten minutes he had to injured Legendary pokemon, one that was about to faint and an exhausted Pikachu. He didn't think this was what a Chosen one should have after making an attempt to capture one pokemon.  
  
Ash felt very depressed as he fastened the pokeball to his belt and recalled Zapdos. He carefully lifted Pikachu and put his sword in its scabbard. Ash released Lugia and flew in silence all the way back to the pokemon center.  
  
When landing at the center Lugia turned to Ash and said. "I know this may seem like a lot to handle, but you must realize that the dogs are very prideful and would fight to the death, just to make sure that you are the chosen one."  
  
"I have to stop sending others to do my tasks….I don't want them to get hurt."  
  
"Ash, we were meant to be here on this earth to protect you, Ho-oh does not feel angry but relieved that you are okay."  
  
"Yes but they were not put on this earth to fight for the sake of fighting!!!…….why do they fight Lugia?"  
  
"……because, some have something to prove…..others have something to believe in…..and some have someone they believe in. There has never been a battle that wasn't worth battling. Pokemon live to battle and protect their human counterparts. Battling makes them stronger…the stronger they are, the more they believe they can protect the human race.."  
  
Ash was silent for a long time as he pondered Lugia's words. After a few minutes he gave Lugia a small smile and recalled it into his Pokeball.  
  
"…..i don't see why they have to suffer….I shall be the one to end it…"  
  
****  
  
Misty and Brock were on route to Olivine City. Misty wasn't really paying attention to the road as she was spinning the promise ring on her finger. She really couldn't understand why Ash would want to separate. But if he needed space, she wasn't going to stand in his way. But she couldn't help that part of this situation was her fault. She dismissed it and continued to spin her ring around her delicate finger.  
  
Brock was being quite silent as well; the two of them had hardly spoken a word since they left the pokemon center and Ash behind. There was an uneasy sense of foreboding that they would never see Ash again. Brock tried to think of such things and went back to making sure he didn't accidentally walk off the road and into a ditch.  
  
It was at that moment that Brock's foot snagged on something. He glanced down and saw a piece of red fabric sticking out from under his foot. Brock gently bent down and removed it from the bottom of his shoe. He brushed off his foot print and almost fainted when he was staring right at Ash's hat.  
  
He showed it to Misty who yanked it out of his hand. "But, this is Ash's hat! He never leaves it behind!"  
  
The two of them were getting very nervous, finding his favorite hat that he has worn everyday since he won it. He even wore it in his sleep sometimes. And then to find it discarded in the dirt on the side of a road, something did not add up.  
  
After they had both calmed down a bit they tried to reach to a conclusion of what could have happened. Brock claims that maybe it was just someone's else's hat that they dropped, it was possible but you don't see many of those hat's around.  
  
Misty thought that Ash had been attacked or something or someone. Team Rocket leaped to mind. But they had not seen them for quite some time. Then again that just makes a lot of sense. They kidnapped Ash, roughed him up, he dropped his hat, they took him away took his pokemon. Misty was certain about this but then Brock pointed out that there was no sign of a struggle. There were no foot-prints, no broken branches, no blood.  
  
"maybe he just dropped it….."  
  
That was about all they could think of at the moment. But the thought of Ash in danger really troubled Misty as she continued her way down the path clutching the filthy hat to her chest.  
  
"Ash……..please be careful…….."  
  
  
  
to be continued  
  
NEXT part 15 – Misty's Wish  
  
Authors Notes: Alright! I am so happy to announce that Between a rock and a Hard Place has hit another milestone! Yesterday, Digi Bonds became the 200th reviewer! I was so thrilled that I began writing and had 8 pages of this part completed in 3 hours! I, like I have so many times before, would like to thank all my readers, and I LOVE getting your reviews, it let's me know how I should continue the story. You all have a part in this fic!  
  
Also I have made a Between a Rock mailing list! You can now be updated on new parts, get secret behind the scenes info on upcoming parts and you can have a major role in the plot of the story! To join just either leave your e-mail in a review or e-mail ME at fanficuniverse@hotmail.com. Thanks! I will get working on part 15 right away! 


	15. Part 15 Misty's Wish

Part 15 – Misty's Wish  
  
Already on the first day of the separation Misty as having serious doubts to whether she would ever see her love again. Since they left the pokemon center early that morning she could not shake this feeling of loneliness and sense of foreboding. And when she found his hat it just heightened that fear a hundredfold. Misty knew that it had to be Ash's hat, it was just a coincidence that someone else could have dropped it. But what worried her the most is why the hat was left behind. Her mind began to flood with thousands of possibilities. It was like what a mother feels when their son or daughter is very late coming home, are they lying dead in a ditch somewhere?  
  
Her mind jumped from one thing to the other, to Ash, to the legendaries, to the hat to everything. Misty's mind would not rest and because of this her body couldn't. Brock was already fast asleep, mumbling about Nurse Joy like he has so many times before.  
  
She sighed deeply and climbed into her sleeping bag, perhaps if she lay there long enough she would nod off. There she was, deep in a forest, lying on the ground, sleeping wide-awake. She cursed to herself to try and relax. "Come on Misty, just go to bed. You know you get all puffy and whiny if you don't get enough sleep." She closed her eyes but an image of Ash kept popping up in her restless mind. She gave up and leaned herself next to a large tree. Misty quietly reached into her backpack and pulled out a small picture of Ash and herself. It was one of those pictures you get from those booths that are always in malls. They had taken this picture when they were in Goldenrod City. Misty smiled as she remembered Ash making all these funny faces into the camera. She soon realized that this was taken before all the weird stuff started to happen. On that day they told Brock that they loved each other, well it was more like Brock found out about them and then confessed it.  
  
Misty could feel the back of her eyes begin to sting as tears formed. She continued to stare at the tiny picture and thought about all they had been through in the past four weeks. It was all happening way to fast, for her especially. Misty had no idea how to think anymore or how to act when she was around Ash. Truth be told it was the same old goofy Ash, but he has changed so much physically and mentally. He's become obsessed with the legend. Misty remembered when she was all Ash was obsessed with.  
  
Misty looked down to her hand and saw the promise ring Ash had given her. She ran a finger over the Staryu that was engraved into the metal. Misty slowly brought it to her lips and kissed it. It had been a day and she missed him so much already. She knew that even with all the drastic changes, their love would be eternal. She would never stop loving Ash. But then again, she could only love Ash. If he was to turn into something that he wasn't, then she saw no alternative but to…. Sleep had finally come to her. Exhausted by the million thoughts running through her head she slumped down on the tree and began to dream. She dreamed of Ash, she dreamed he was here right now and she dreamed of their love. She wanted her boyfriend back, she wanted her love back …..she wanted Ash back to the way he was. This was her wish.  
  
*****  
  
"One……Two…..Three…….ergh…three and a half……four…."  
  
Ash Ketchum had left Violet City behind and was now going through a rigorous training session deep in the forest's of Johto. It was already late at night and he had been working out for hours now. Lugia and Ho-oh and spoken to Ash and suggested he get in shape so that he could refine his newly discovered abilities.  
  
Lugia was laying down near the campfire watching and instructing Ash through his training. He was hanging down from a tree branch trying to do ten stomach crunches upside down. Something like this would be impossible for him to do before, but now it was almost to easy. He carefully dropped down from the tree and rubbed his abs as the lactic acid began to build up. And not just in his stomach but around his whole body. Already he had run 5 miles at normal speed, done one hundred pushup's, set's upon set's of arm curls by lifting heavy rocks and he had swam 7 miles in the river. Lugia was a relentless trainer. For the first time the tables had been turned and a pokemon was actually training a human. This is what he called irony. But Ash now knew what some pokemon must feel. But he continued to train much to his chagrin.  
  
After doing the last of his exercises, Lugia ordered him to meditate. The legendary pokemon said that it was necessary to try and channel the massive amount of energy that flowed through him. Ash however was not the best at it since he was still winded from his workout. Just the sound of his heavy breathing through his nose was enough to drive anybody insane. Lugia finally gave in. "Alright Ash, that's enough for tonight. Get some sleep, for tomorrow we shall go after Suicune."  
  
Ash was to tired to acknowledge Lugia as he dragged himself towards his sleeping bag. He grabbed its pokeball from off a tree stump and recalled Lugia. With a heavy sigh he thought to himself 'I'm so……..lonely.' He chuckled to himself, it really hadn't thought about it since he was so busy killing himself for Lugia's sheer entertainment.  
  
Ash lay there on the hard ground mainly because he couldn't move, but also to reflect on the decision he made to split up. He remembered back when he came out of his coma back when they were in Newbark Town. 'God that seems like ages ago, but how long was it? Three, four weeks?' That was so weird, it had been only such a short period of time but he has done more and seen more in these four weeks then he's done in his entire life.  
  
That day he came out of his coma, Ash had a really horrible fight with Misty. So bad in fact that she ran away. It was at that moment that Ash thought he would lose her forever and it was very troubling for him. But it was also on that starry night that they confessed their love for each other. It was the most romantic moment that ever happened to him and yet it was hard for him to remember exactly what happened. It was a complete and utter blur. He knew that he said some stuff, what it was, he had no idea. All he knew is that Misty must of liked what ever he said because it was also that under that gorgeous canopy of stars that they shared their first kiss. Man he was busy that night.  
  
He chuckled to himself as the memories of the past weeks flooded into his head. He expected at any moment to wake up and be with Misty. He cursed himself for having let them go. Ash recalled the look that Misty gave him when she exited the Pokemon Center. It looked almost as if she thought that she wasn't going to see him again.  
  
That struck hard with Ash, he wished she could've had more faith in Ash. He split up for their well-being. There was no way he was going to let her near that battle with Raikou. His hand was pretty much okay thanks to accelerated healing. These abilities were getting harder to adapt to. Hell he wasn't even through puberty yet and now he had to deal with telepathy and inhuman strength. But even if he turned into some sort of powerful being, he would always remain Ash Ketchum, he would not forget who he truly is.  
  
As the last few thoughts dripped out of his exhausted mind. And as the last stars in the wandering clouds was covering the sky. Ash could sense a powerful energy near him. Not able to keep his eyes open any longer, Ash could not think of such matters at that moment.  
  
He slept well into the tranquil night unaware that there was something or someone watching him slumber.  
  
******  
  
A young red-head girl walked along the vacant streets of Violet City. She had been searching for the longest time, but was always one step behind. Pulling a small electronic device out of her baggy pants she turned it on and waved it through the open air, as it hummed, clicked and buzzed.  
  
"hmmm….nothing here….can't pick up any high power levels."  
  
She stuck her head down a few alleyways and walked along the edge of parkways and street corners, but found nothing.  
  
"It's not here…." She pulled back her loose fitting sleeve and pushed a button on her watch. Pulling hand towards her face, she quietly spoke into it.  
  
"Subject is not here, but was here at some point, most likely moved on to another city, or possibly the forest. Deploy our men in Olivine and have them perform a wide area search of a three-mile radius. He must be found. Operation Legendary has moved to level 2."  
  
The young girl returned her electronic device to her pocket and continued to briskly jog down the streets of a quite, peaceful, and tranquil Violet City. But the night air was quickly disturbed as the dull thumping of rotor blades could be heard on the outskirts of if the sleeping city. As the young girl ran into a open field she peered into the darkened sky to see the large bright spotlight of a helicopter slowly hovering like a cloud. A long rope ladder unraveled toward the ground as the constant thumping of the blades continued to blow grass and bits of garbage around the field.  
  
The girl grinned slightly and began to climb. Half-way up she let a hand go to turn her body towards the dark horizon, a hint of blue appeared, telling its viewer that daybreak was nearing.  
  
As the helicopter ascended into the sky a symbol could be made out on the side of the aircraft. It was a big red 'R'….with a even bigger red 'X' streaked across it.  
  
*******  
  
The sun broke through the cluttered trees and pierced Ash's thin eyelids. It slowly woke him up as it began to warm his face. He arose from his sleeping back and breathed a heavy sigh as his muscles moan and complained as he moved about.  
  
Ash slowly stretched making sure not to tear anything. He saw that Pikachu was still sleeping peacefully by his bed. Not wanting it to sleep longer then him he quickly woke of the slumbering pokemon.  
  
As he slowly walked along the grass and sand of the tranquil forest, he began to think of Misty. Ash had no idea why all of a sudden he though of her, he just couldn't get her out of his head.  
  
Ash rummaged through his backpack to try and find breakfast. All he did find was a few crumbs and an issue of 'Pokemon Friend' lying on the bottom of his pack. He flung it aside and mumbled. "That's great, what am I supposed to do for food."  
  
Almost as if it was on queue, Lugia and Ho-oh helped themselves out of their pokeballs and appeared before a startled Ash. Both of the legendary Birds slowly laid down and stretched.  
  
"Good morning Ash." They said in unison.  
  
"Morning….listen, can you stop just coming out when ever you want! Scares the crap out of me….what do you want anyway?"  
  
Lugia lowered his head next to Ash. "Is there something you want to talk about?"  
  
Ash narrowed his eyes. "What?"  
  
"Well…your constant thoughts of Misty are keeping us all awake at night."  
  
Ash almost fell of the log he was sitting on. "What?! Is this some kind of joke?"  
  
Ho-oh cocked its head. "May I remind you that we constantly share a telepathic link…"  
  
Ash searched for the appropriate words. "What are you guys eavesdropping now?"  
  
Lugia turned to Ho-oh. "Well, if you just didn't think so loud all the time.."  
  
Ash rubbed his temples. "What! Now I think loud! How about a yell loud to! I don't want to hear about this right now!"  
  
Both birds backed away from his outburst. Ash immediately regretted raising his voice. "I'm sorry….I've got a lot of stuff on my mind…..but I guess you guys already know about it."  
  
"Yes we do…but perhaps you could elaborate?" Asked Lugia  
  
Ash sat back down on the rotting log and sighed. "To put it in easier terms, I really miss Misty….I didn't think being separated would do this to me."  
  
"You have only been separated for two days."  
  
"I know that, but it seems like an eternity. For all the years we have been together, we have hardly been apart. Now that we're a couple, its even harder. *Sigh* I just want to be with her, but I sent her away to protect her."  
  
"Protect her from what?"  
  
"…..from me."  
  
Lugia laughed. "Don't be silly. There is no way you could harm her. Hmmmm. This situation seems very familiar."  
  
Lugia and Ho-oh stared at each other. Just then Lugia's eyes lit up. "Of course the same thing happened with the previous Chosen One. He and the girl had separated for a few weeks so he could train. It was very hard on him, but in an attempt to ease the pain he wrote many poems and sonnets."  
  
Ash's head perked up at this. "He went through the same thing? Do you remember any of the poems he wrote? Perhaps they could help me." Ash began to get excited.  
  
Lugia thought for a moment and nodded. "I could never forget this poem. He wrote it the eve of their reunion from his training mission.  
  
The wondrous moment of our meeting  
  
I will remember you appear  
  
Before me like a vision fleeting,  
  
A beauty's angel pure and clear  
  
In hopeless ennui surrounding  
  
The worldly bustle, to my ear  
  
For long your tender voice kept sounding,  
  
For long in dreams came features dear.  
  
Time passed. Unruly storms confounded  
  
Old dreams, and I from year to year  
  
Forgot how tender you had sounded,  
  
Your heavenly features once so dear.  
  
My backwoods days dragged slow and quiet  
  
Dull fence around, dark vault above  
  
Devoid of God and uninspired,  
  
Devoid of tears, of fire, of love.  
  
Sleep from my soul began retreating,  
  
And here you once again appear  
  
Before me like a vision fleeting,  
  
A beauty's angel pure and clear.  
  
In ecstasy the heart is beating,  
  
Old joys for it anew revive;  
  
Inspired and God-filled, in is greeting  
  
The fire, and tears, and love alive."  
  
Ash just sat there, he let the words run over and over in his head. The poem was so beautiful and it struck such a profound chord within Ash. It was what he was going through, exactly word for word. It was impossible for him to think that a poem written by 'him' thousands of years ago, would still have deep significant meaning today.  
  
"Wow, that was so…so…." Ash had quite a lot of difficulty finding the correct word. It was at this time that another question began to form inside his mind.  
  
"Hey….you guys never really told me about the other Chosen One…what was he like."  
  
Lugia had to admit that his question took him off guard a bit. "The Chosen One was, almost exactly like you….down to the last detail."  
  
Ash had trouble believing that. "So we just happened to be the exact same over the course of thousands of years? Well, then again….stranger things have happened."  
  
"The Chosen One was around the age of twenty when he passed away deep within that cave. He and Kasumi were to marry when a great evil attacked him. After his death, Kasumi passed away as well. Some say it was from a great illness, but the legendaries knew the truth. She died from a broken heart."  
  
Ash scratched his chin. "You mentioned a while back about Misty and Brock being prophets……what does that really entail?"  
  
"The Prophets were put on this earth to guide and befriend you."  
  
"I know that, but there has to be more."  
  
"The Prophets, Brock and Misty, were created by the gods as well. They granted them no special powers like you, but in turn filled them with wisdom. The one known as Brock was meant to give you advice and protect you. The one known as Misty was meant to be your partner."  
  
"Wait…..what did you say?" Asked Ash, while still scratching his chin.  
  
"You and Misty are meant for each other, the gods themselves arranged it. You two are soulmates. One of Misty's duties as a Prophet is to produce an heir."  
  
"WHAT!?" Ash almost fell of the log he was sitting on.  
  
"She is to provide you with a son or daughter so that child may carry on the duties as the Chosen One."  
  
Ash was getting way to much information to process at once. He almost began to hyperventilate with the thought of Misty bearing him a child. As soon as Ash could think straight another question snuck its way inside his mind. He raised his head to Ho-oh and Lugia. "What was the Chosen One's name?"  
  
"His name…..was Satoshi."  
  
*****  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No.."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"….no"  
  
Deep within a forest, the roar of an engine could be heard in the distance as dust was spewed into the air as a heavily camouflaged Jeep sped down the back roads. In the Jeep sat three very shady figures as the driver tried his best to stay on the bumpy trail. Under the mesh of leaves and army print sheets strewn over the vehicle the unmistakable trio of Team Rocket could be seen. James, Jessie and Meowth were barreling down a forest road on their way to Olivine City. They had just received the call that the twerps were heading there now. Team Rocket had been following them for the longest time. They stayed well back and spied from within the safety of shadows. The twerps had no idea they were watching them constantly. How their Boss would reward them lavishly with every tidbit of news they brought him.  
  
Jessie retrieved a compact from the glove box and stared at herself in the tiny mirror. "Why I so do love the facials I've been getting, and the manicures, and the pedicures, and the hair salon treatments and the tanning sessions…" Jessie continued to ramble on as James tried desperately to remain in control of the Jeep.  
  
"I know what you mean Jessie, I can't believe how nice the boss is being to us. We have finally done something right. To think all the times we have gotten the way of the twerps when all we really have to do is stay out of sight and report to the boss!"  
  
True that Team Rocket had stumbled upon the perfect crime. It was the easiest work possible and they got what ever they want in return. They no longer were being blown up all the time and sent into the stratosphere, no longer were they burnt, soaked, whipped, crushed, or frapped.  
  
No longer were they hungry, no longer did they go days without bathing. They were finally getting the respect they thought they deserved. Of course unbeknownst to them, Giovanni had different plans for James, Jessie and Meowth. For deep within the Team Rocket Headquarters built hundreds of meters below the earth's surface, the construction was almost complete. It was to be the start of a new era for Giovanni. An entire Underground city devoted to the capture and evil of Team Rocket. And within the center of this futuristic colony stood a monolith of engineering. Within this temple was enough room to house all of the legendary pokemon. For years he had managed to keep this place in secret. For if anyone were to find out about his city under the earth, his plans would be ruined. For there was only one mission for Giovanni. It was the reason he began Team Rocket and why he had built this base. And it was why he knew he was the true Chosen One. Complete and total world domination.  
  
Giovanni looked out the window and gazed over the many warehouses and factories that would build and house his army. An army that could cripple the human race and spell destruction for everything he hated. He would build his own utopia, where pokemon were not his equals but his slaves.  
  
James and Jessie's mission was not to track the boy, but to stay out of his way. He knew that if they were to find this place they would go off and confess the moment they were caught. He could never trust those fools. Giovanni had a more important reason for keeping James and Jessie out of his plans. They would be his scapegoat. If something were to happen, he could very easily throw James and Jessie into the hands of the Police and take much of the suspicion off him.  
  
Everything was falling into place. From here, no one could trace him or harm him. He was free to spread his terror over the land. There was to be only two more years until completion. He had waited for almost ten to see his project almost come to a close. Just two more years….just two more and the world will see what Team Rocket is made of. He will make sure that everyone will remember his name and cower in his presence. All he needed was a few missing pieces from the puzzle.  
  
Giovanni walked along his half completed office and spotted a folio containing most of his plans and notes. He opened it and scanned a few pages before coming upon a page that showed Ash's picture and a well rounded report on the young boy.  
  
He read the report for about the tenth time since he received it from his intelligence section of Team Rocket. There was very little to go on. All it said was that Ash was 15 years old and had become the orange league champion. Giovanni moved his finger across the endless page of text and it soon landed on the heading 'Birthplace'. Giovanni muttered the words 'Pallet town' aloud in his office as he resumed looking over the report. And directly after Birthplace he found the heading 'Birth Parents'. After a quick examination he found only once name.  
  
"…Delia Ketchum…." Giovanni spoke aloud softly while staring at the name.  
  
A small thought tinged within his mind but he tossed it aside and quickly placed the report back on his desk. Giovanni poured himself a drink and walked back to his large window to watch the endless construction carry on around him. Only two more years……but first….he had to attend to the matter of the legendaries. Giovanni was almost in striking distance from Ash, but he continued to hold back, awaiting what might happen next.  
  
"Soon, we shall meet in person Mr. Ketchum and I will take what is rightly mine."  
  
Giovanni reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a surveillance photo of Misty. He grinned evilly. "………you will bring him to me." He said, talking to the picture. "Whether you like it or not."  
  
*****  
  
Ash had finished gathering all what remained of his gear and clothes. He ran a hand through his dirty hair and frowned at the thought of him not having his hat anymore. With a heavy sigh Ash continued his training. It was very dry and dark in the forest but Ash got up and began running anyway. He really had no idea where he was going but he did no that he was in the forest somewhere. Ash ran for quite a long time. It wasn't soon after the tenth mile that his legs began to fill with lactic acid and his breath became staggered. With a gasp of air he collapsed onto the trail and tried his best to relieve the burning in his lungs.  
  
He suddenly felt so tired, most likely from the lack of sleep the night before. With a grunt he managed to lean himself against a large rock. Ash gently tipped his head up and watched the clouds pass mildly by against the cool breeze. He tried to guess what some of the clouds resembled as. Ash managed to spot a Igglybuff, a Blissey, and a Ditto. Truth be told those pokemon all looked like puffs of cloud, not the other way around.  
  
He let his mind wander from the sky to the forest and then back to Misty. It seemed no matter what he was doing, Misty always came to him.  
  
"God I wonder if I still remember what she looks like…." He laughed at himself for saying such a ridiculous thing as that.  
  
Suddenly he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. There was a weird feeling deep in his stomach. His eyes darted back and forth across the skirt of the forest watching to see if anything was there. Ash could feel another powerful energy near him. It had to be one of the legendary dogs. But which one could it be? There was no time to figure that out, the chase was on.  
  
Ash immediately got to his feet and snatched the oracle out of his pocket. As he expected it was glowing a brilliant blue, telling him that a legendary pokemon was indeed near him. He tightly fastened the sword to his back and leapt into the forest.  
  
It was very dense and murky as he ran through the endless miles of trees and plants. He nearly took a nose dive as his foot got caught in a Sandshrew hole. His eyes caught a glimpse of something and he stopped instantly to investigate. Ash slowly bent down and saw many huge foot prints lodged in the muddy ground. He reached down and touched them with a single finger. Ash could actually feel warmth coming from the mud. Those tracks were very fresh. It was Ash's instinct to follow them and he did. He had to pick up the pace, as he knew that what ever this Legendary was, it was fast.  
  
As he emerged through the thicket he came upon an amazing site. The ground below him stretched out onto a overhanging cliff. And about a mile below it lay a beautiful river. From that height it looked like a stand of hair. And directly beside him was a waterfall. It spill over tons of water a second that was caught by the air, blanketing the surroundings in a permanent layer of mist. But there in the center of the picture perfect moment stood Suicune. The second of the Legendary dogs and one of the most beautiful Pokemon he has ever seen. On its head was a diamond shaped crest that seemed to glow even more brilliantly then the oracle. It had long blue hair flowing from its back. And its long slender legs seemed to effortlessly hold up its large body. It skipped along the ground, twirling in the mist and coaxing Ash. Suicune was challenging him.  
  
Ash carefully walked towards Suicune. "You wanna race don't you…..well you gonna get one!"  
  
Instantly Ash leapt towards the Cliffside and barreled down on Suicune. The legendary pokemon then took off and followed the edge of the canyon. There were both running a quick pace but it was obvious that Suicune was just testing Ash. He knew that the legendary dogs could run much faster. They pulled ahead of each other constantly as they raced high above the raging river. One wrong move and they would be sent flying over. Suddenly Suicune picked up the pace and pulled ahead of Ash and was now way out in front. Ash had wished to god that he didn't go for that morning jog because his legs felt like motor bricks as his feet hit the ground 14 times a second.  
  
Both of them were now running at an incredible speed. Reaching well beyond 100 km an hour. They soon ran out of track so to make up for it, Suicune surprised Ash by veering off to the left and running down the side of the cliff. Not to be outdone he threw himself done the cliffside as well and was now running at Mach 1. They had reached the bottom in no time at all and that's when Suicune took it one step further and kicked it into high gear. Suicune became a blur and was now moving in ultrasonic speeds using the 'Instantaneous Movement Technique'. They had reached a clearing surrounded by trees and dense plants as it now became a glorified game of 'tag'. Each of them could only keep up that speed for seconds but managed to pass each other within inches. It was impossible to tell who was what and where was who. They both stopped at the same time standing opposite of each other just a few dozen meters as they caught their breath.  
  
Ash felt like passing out right then and there. He had never kept up this pace before and it was killing him. Suicune had staggered breaths as well but obviously not as bad as Ash. He knew that if he didn't do something he would pass out and miss the chance to prove himself in front of Suicune.  
  
As he wiped the last few drops of sweat that poured from his forehead he felt a surge of power go thought him. Ash clenched his fists, bit his lip and gave it hell as he could feel his power level increase within him. Suicune looked surprised as Ash slowly began to glow a light blue. As he grunted and struggled to keep his concentration, clouds of dust and loose plants began to blow around him.  
  
"I can do this…..HERE I COME!!!!" With one final scream the chi swirling around him exploded into a huge thunderous dentoation that sent mud and grass flying everwhere. This was exactly what he felt at the beach in Violet Town. The massive power, he could feel it. He could feel the earth, he could feel the plants, he could feel the people….they were all inside him, giving him this energy.  
  
Using his technique Ash bolted toward Suicune at an alarming rate, he may have even been faster then before. As the legendary dog tried its best to dodge Ash managed to to just graze Suicune. Ash immediately leapt into the air and came down crashing into the ground inches in front of the startled Pokemon. With the force he created Ash managed to blow a huge circular swath of mud that splashed into Suicune eyes temporarily blinding it.  
  
"Your MINE!!" Suddenly to each other their surprise there was a huge explosion between the two of them that emitted a very bright light and sent them flying to opposite ends of the field. Ash quickly got up stunned and saw that Suicune was lying on it's side and had small burnt marks all over its body. Ash looked at his hands, stunned. He found similar burn marks covering his palms. His clothing and other skin was fine, it was just his hand. And he looked to where he was once standing and saw a very deep crater that emitted whips of smoke in the gentle air.  
  
Without thinking he hurled an empty pokeball at the lifeless pokemon and retrieved it post haste. He shook gently and stopped, the red light fading.  
  
That was the most peculiar battle he had ever been in. For one thing, he didn't use one pokemon to battle with. And somehow he managed to out run and beat Suicune all by himself. But the most peculiar thing about the situation was where did that strong blast come from?  
  
With his mind completely riddled with questions Ash slowly got up, took one step and shrieked as he felt his legs flare up with pain. He immediately collapsed to the ground and winced as he attempted to move his legs which were now permanently fried. Ash saw no other option but to fly back to his camp.  
  
As Ash fastened the ball to his belt he chuckled softly. "……two down……one to go…"  
  
****  
  
Brock and Misty entered the comforting glow of Olivine City. It was a very sleepy town at even ten at night there was no one on the streets. It wasn't hard to find a hotel and food for the night but they both knew that something was missing.  
  
"I miss Ash…" Misty said forlornly.  
  
Brock rolled his eyes, although she couldn't tell due to the fact that he squints all the time. "That's about the hundredth time you have said that….go to bed already."  
  
Misty didn't want to argue at that point and heaved off to bed. She spent quite some time laying awake thinking Ash. It was the stress of worrying over him that bothered her most. She could feel a few tears well in her eyes as more thoughts of Ash in danger filled her tormented mind. But the saying was true, you never no how much you love someone until they're gone. Misty wished so much to have Ash here with her. She wished to have Ash back to the way he used to be. She wished to have him back…..This was Misty's wish.  
  
To be continued….  
  
  
  
Authors Notes: Celebrate good times now celebrate! Yes it was on April 26th of 2001 that Between a Rock and a Hard Place made its debut onto fanfiction.net. It has been an entire year of hard work but I'm only 10 parts away from the final part. That's right 10 more parts. I will promise to work much faster and try to finish off the story before summer. I want to thank all of you who have read this far and I hope you have it in you to read another 10 parts as I come out with them. Thanks again and please review, I love to hear from all of my readers, you mean so much to me!!  
  
Neongene 


	16. End Game Intro

1 Between a Rock and a Hard Place  
  
2 End Game – Introduction  
  
It is said that at one time in every persons life they will have to make a important decision, one that could alter the paths of not only themselves but the people around them. It is all about opportunity cost, the cost of deciding one thing over another. Such decisions can be made on the spot or take up an eternity to reach a conclusion. But once a path us chosen it is impossible to go back. The bridges that a person crosses, collapses the second they step off, there is only one direction to go, forward.  
  
It was such a choice that Ash made that he now faces a bold and almost unreachable future. His body has changed at such an alarming rate, so fast that his mind can not keep up with the changes. Ash was supposed to be training his pokemon, battling gym leaders in challenging matches, in essence he wanted to be a normal kid again. But his new responsibilities keep pulling him back to reality and he finds that his past life will never return to him. He has been giving an amazing task, powers that dwarf normal human perception and a love that is forever eternal. But he could feel something was wrong deep down within the fabric of his being.  
  
Every pokemon battle he has been in his pokemon would always fight, such was the way of things. But now, in his last to battles especially with Suicune he has fought the battle himself. He has become no less a human but more a pokemon. During the heated battle with the Legendary Dog he had watched himself become…….primal.  
  
And what surprised him most was the massive explosion that had occurred at the source of impact. There was no way his hands hitting the ground could great such a force. For the longest time Ash had believed that he must have busted open an underground gasoline. That would explain the explosion but not the bright blue light that emitted from his hands.  
  
Again Ash found himself asking a multitude of questions but again found no answers in return. He wanted so much to scream into the night to try and rid himself of such frustrations. But no matter of screaming could feel the pain in his heart from being separated from Misty for so long. Ash would wake up in a sweat from the thought of her being taken away from him. A nightmare occurred where she was swept away from his arms and he later found her dead floating in some river. But the one thing he would always remember from that dream, even though the rest of the nightmare was immediately forgotten, he would never forget her face. There was no face. It was a head with red hair and nothing else. It looked like a cloth doll as it lay there in the black water. He would lay awake all night trying to think of what this nightmare was trying to tell him. Ash believed that dreams are the gateway to the future, they tell you of things that have happened or things that have yet come to pass. He believed in the paranormal, he had to….look what was happening to him.  
  
Ash's restless mind wandered well into the night and did not sleep although when the sun crept over the horizon he found his eyes were to heavy to keep open and slept well into the day. His body was beaten, battered and bruised. And this was only the beginning.  
  
Ash dreamed about his journey, about his adventures and plights, and above all…he dreamed of Misty. The nightmare's had left him and only sweet pleasant images of the red-haired water goddess filled his tortured mind.  
  
With that had been going on around him, within the raging storm of fear, confusion and anger Misty was his beacon hope. It was a single touch from her lightly tanned skin that comforted him and filled him with peace. And now that they were apart…. the floodgates were open. Ash had to find Misty, for his and her sake, they had to be together. Chosen One and Prophet tasks thrown aside…their love would come first and always.  
  
******  
  
The calm breeze of a July evening blew past the many plants and flowers that lined the streets of Olivine City. It was quite late in the night, or as some would say, very early in the morning. It was a time where night owls roamed and children slept. And it was Misty who was peacefully slumbering amidst this untouched serenity. But it was soon broken as the faint sound of heavy feet shuffled along the floors outside her door. She was still sleeping as they pried open the hinges. She was just awaking when the five masked man rushed into her room. Her screams were muffled as a gag was forced into her mouth, her hands bounded, her legs restricted.  
  
Brock could do nothing as he was lying on the floor, chloroformed, barely breathing. The attackers stuffed the writhing Misty into a large bag and dragged her out of the room. As the last of the assailants left, the last one to leave placed an envelope on her bed. In the corner of the letter was a large red 'R'.  
  
They loaded up the frightened young girl in the back of an unmarked van and drove off in an unknown direction. Not a soul knew what had just transpired, but it would be soon known to the one person so that this 'mission' was to achieve its major goal. Ash Ketchum, the Chosen One. With Misty in Team Rockets clutches, it would be like a moth to the flame. And he would get burned……Giovanni would see to that.  
  
To be continued….and so it begins…..the road to End Game  
  
  
  
Authors notes: Alright, the 15 parts that I have written has basically led up to this point, it is now time to start the End Game Saga in the Between a Rock and A Hard Place epic. All parts will be loaded on this fic much like the others but now the part 16 will now be 'End Game Part 1' Although its pretty much the same thing. This introduction will not count towards the final 10 parts I have promised although you may see a lot of side stories along the way. I'm about to go to an Anime Convention in Toronto this weekend, I'm going to be an Anime dealer and bring my business up there. Wish me luck. Anyway, because of me getting prepared I had to forgo a lot of writing time so I'll start End Game part 1 (part 16) as soon as the convo is over. How do you like the title at the start? It was written using the hacker language L33T (elite). I'm leaning right now but its a lot of fun basically switch all the 3 for E's, then the 4's are A's and the |\| are N's its easy to figure out the rest. PH34R M4 L33T SK1LLZ! Hehe, quote taken from largo of Megatokyo.com check out their manga, its great. Bye! 


	17. End Game Part 1 Beserker

Between a Rock and a Hard Place - End Game Part 1 - Beserker  
  
"Three.hundred.and...five...*pant* *pant*.three hundred and six...*sigh* ..err..five hundred! I'm done."  
  
Lugia glanced down to Ash. "That was never five hundred pushups."  
  
Ash limped over to a log. "ya well, I did about two hundred pushups yesterday. Added together that's five hundred. Hey you never said five hundred pushups in a row."  
  
Lugia just rolled its eyes then gracefully raised its head to pluck an apple from a nearby tree. Ash looked at the plump round fruit and heard his stomach growl. "Hey, Lugia! Can you grab one for me."  
  
The legendary bird licks its lips. "hmm..let me think..no."  
  
Ash shot Lugia a crusty look. "What do you mean no? Come on I'm hungry."  
  
But it seemed no matter how much Ash pleaded, Lugia remained still. "Try and get one yourself, only without climbing up the tree or throwing any objects at one."  
  
Ash narrowed his eyebrows and looked up to where an apple hung from a branch, thirty feet in the air. Ash attempted to jump and reach out to grab it, but he was about 25 feet short of his goal. He sighed. "This is impossible."  
  
Lugia plucked another juicy apple from the tree and ate making loud smacking noises to irritate Ash. "You know you could get one easily if you could fly."  
  
"Ha Ha" he said sarcastically. "Humans cannot fly, we're to heavy, we have no wings and we aren't really aerodynamic. *chuckle* fly, ya right."  
  
Lugia lowered his head to Ash. "wasn't it true that Humans could not posses accelerated healing abilities, or enhanced strength, or Telepathic abilities, or sharpened reflexes, or amazing speed and.."  
  
"Wait." Ash interrupted. "Are you saying I can fly?!" He said shockingly.  
  
Lugia cocked its head. "Well, not fly necessarily, more like levitate. Your power has increased greatly, far beyond our hopes. Do you remember back with you battle with Suicune and the unexplainable explosion?"  
  
Ash slumped down onto a rock. "Why do I get the feeling your about to explain it?"  
  
Lugia cleared his throat. "That explosion did in fact come from you. Just before you lunged at Suicune you remember how that burst of energy shot through your body? You were actually charging yourself up. You were calling upon the energy in the earth and channeling it deep within your being. I was surprised to find this out since Satoshi did not learn to channel his power until after many years of training. You have been progressing at an alarming rate. That explosion was a Chi Attack. Ash, you were able to concentrate your chi and throw it from your hands and create a devastating attack! Isn't that exciting!"  
  
Ash remained still as Lugia's words stunned him over and over. Lugia continued.  
  
"You see Ash, with a lot of training you make this energy do anything you want. It already has given you amazing speed and strength but it also has given you a very dangerous power, one that could inflict serious injury or even death if not used properly. So Ash you have to be careful to not let loose another blast like that.. Especially around others. You see it is you emotions that control you power. When you were angered, your power doubled a hundredfold. You must be careful and control you temper, if you let the dam break you might let loose an attack so devastating that it could wipe out a whole city!"  
  
Ash looked down to his hands to where that attack had emitted. To think that such power could create something so destructive. But Ash had to be honest he loved the feeling he got when that power was surging through him.. He felt no less a human, but a God. A tiny smile crept over his lips as Lugia continued to talk.  
  
"Anyway, after a while you'll discover different attacks involving your Chi power. But for now, you can also use your power to push you off the ground and in essence, fly."  
  
Ash got to his feet and walked into a small clearing. "Okay! No time like the present, so how do I fly!"  
  
Lugia grabbed another apple from the tree and nearly swallowed it whole. "Well, first you must learn to channel you power without truly letting you emotions control it. Stand with you feet parallel and firmly on the ground. Then clench you fists and bring them close to your hips."  
  
Ash did was he was told and stood there with his eyes gazing up to the apple tree. His stomach growled again. Lugia continued. "Next you must concentrate your energy, close you eyes, take some deep breaths. You must feel the energy in you body."  
  
Ash took a deep breath through his nose and released it through his mouth, a bit of drool escaped the corner of his mouth as the thought of food tormented his empty stomach. "Wait..I can.feel it...its flowing through my veins, my muscles and my skin."  
  
Lugia chuckled. "yes, you are doing quite well. Now concentrate and channel the energy into you chest. Can you feel it?" Ash nodded. "Yes, its very warm...I feel so at peace right now..."  
  
"You must now force it down, deep into the souls of your feet, past your shoes and the grass, deep into the ground."  
  
Ash grunted and focused all of his energy into his legs. He held onto his breath as he felt it travel down his quads, into his calf muscles and into his feet. Everything became all tingly as the energy was collecting in his shoes, so to speak.  
  
"Now Ash! Push it deeper! Past your body!"  
  
Ash bit his lip, clenched his fists tighter and strained every muscle in his body. His eyelids were slammed shut and every vein was popping out of his skin. Ash thought he was about to pass out when he suddenly felt something brush against his head. He opened his eyes and looked up. It was leaves.  
  
"WHAAA!!" Ash found himself floating thirteen feet in the air. He whipped his head down to his feet to find nothing but air lifting him up. Ash was so startled he began to flail his limbs as if trying to tread in water.  
  
"Ash no! You must stay calm! Concentrate on your chi or else you'll." It was too late, he quickly lost his concentration and plummeted toward the ground. Ash's body slammed into the forest floor and lay there, silently, not moving a muscle. His head moved slightly to the right to see an apple lying right next to him. "ow." He uttered softly.  
  
Lugia's head hovered over Ash. "That was very good except for the falling down part. You mustn't let that startle you Ash. Now take a rest and in a while we will try it again."  
  
Ash reached over and grabbed the apple and slowly bit into it, making sure that his teeth were all still intact before doing so. Though Ash was in pain, Pikachu couldn't help but laugh like crazy.  
  
"I just.wanted..an apple..not a concussion..."  
  
*****  
  
"Did you see that? He flew! This is terrific! Satoshi never truly grasped levitation. This boy is far powerful then I could of ever foresaw." "Is this a good thing or a bad thing? Could he become so powerful that no one would be able to control him?" "Don't think of such things!" "Being an optimistic all the time will always overlook the worst case scenarios" "I don't see why you have to see the downside to everything" "Its called being prepared!" "Prepare for what? There is nothing we can truly do..its all up to him" "Can we trust the fate of the world to a mere boy?" "...we have to." "How long do we have?" ".....only five years.." "its going to be close..."  
  
*****  
  
Deep in the recesses of a dark jungle surrounded by a stagnant swamp hide a makeshift base camp. Around a small area lay a fifteen foot perimeter wall made of steel and wire, the kind of structure that could be dismantled and transported easily if need be. Behind the wall was a massive undertaking. For as far as one could see there was nothing but huge tents and giant trucks holding satellites and giant communication devices. The ground had been turned into a thick mud by the constant trampling from the hundreds of armed officers that walked about the encampment carrying out a multitude of tasks to get the area fully operational. Smoke billowed into the sky and there was a buzz floating around the tents as the people talked and worked on their base. There was a huge commotion deep in this sleepy forest.  
  
And around every tent, truck, mess hall and guard post would fly a large black flag with the well known symbol for Team Rocket. But the most impressive thing was the large house like building sitting in the center. The sheer size of it must of taken a few weeks to build alone. And in the very top of the metal structure appeared a man, a cigarette hanging loosely from his lips, and a Persian gently rubbing its head against the mans thigh.  
  
Giovanni smirked at the layout of this makeshift base. His underground city was far from being completed and needed a secured place to spread his reign of terror. Little did the world know that the floor shall be pulled out from underneath them all. They will have no warning, no chance, no hope. Already his plans have begun and soon he will require the legendary pokemon that so rightly belong to him. Giovanni turned into the tiny room and stared at the young girl, who was slumped onto one of her legs trying to relieve the strain on her arms as her wrist were bounded and strung to the ceiling. Misty's head was down and her eyes barley opened.  
  
Giovanni leaned over and ran a finger over her cheek. "How's my little hostage today?"  
  
She raised her head slightly to reveal large bruises and a cut on her lower lip which still gave off small drops of blood that collected on the grimy floor. Her hair was very messy and her body was very emaciated from lack of food and water. "You...can't...break..me..down.." Misty struggled to say.  
  
Giovanni raised his hand and brought it down swiftly against her face. Misty spun on her heels and cried in pain from the ropes wrapping around her wrist harder as she twisted from the blow. And thus more blood began to flow as the wound from her lip was ripped open once again. Misty whimpered and drew back as Giovanni bent down next to her. "don't forget, that I can't break you down..but I can break you neck. Your boyfriend will give me his legendary pokemon, or he will die."  
  
Misty gave him a small grin, but winced from the large bleeding cut. "He has become something far greater than your little Team Rocket..he will destroy you."  
  
Giovanni sniggered. "Little girl, I have over 120 men and women out there, armed to the teeth and completely loyal to my every whim. They would die for me. Your boyfriend will not make it 2 feet in my base without them swarming all over him."  
  
Misty propped herself on her right leg. "Only 120? He won't even break a sweat..he will rescue me."  
  
The boss of Team Rocket walked slowly to the tiny window overlooking his newly constructed fortress. "That's what I'm planning on. But what in the world is taking him so long..does he not worry about his little girlfriend?" He said sarcastically.  
  
Misty glared at Giovanni with anger and contempt as he strutted about the small office. "He still training...with Lugia."  
  
Giovanni stopped instantly and slowly moved his head toward Misty, a shocked expression was emanate on his face. "What was that!" He demanded.  
  
"Well, since you gonna find out soon enough..Ash is the chosen one..."  
  
Giovanni's face became red as rage and fury gathered in him. He slammed his fist agasint his desk and screamed at Misty. "I AM THE CHOSEN ONE!! It has been written for hundreds of years that I shall control the earth!!! Your boy is a mere sideline in my plans, a test given to me by the gods!!! I am the chosen one!! I am!! You understand!!! You shall see!!!" Giovanni, seething with rage, pounding the intercom on his desk. "GAURDS!!"  
  
Almost instantly two men covered in black clothing and helmets that hid any parts of their faces stormed in through the door. Giovanni pointed a shaking finger at Misty. "Take her to Area 23! Give her five hours of 'Shock Therapy'"  
  
The two guards grabbed onto the trembling Misty and dragged her to the door. Giovanni turned his back to her and spoke more softly. "Let's see how much you talk when thousands of volts of electricity surge through your body!"  
  
The doors slam shut as Misty's scream disappeared within the large metal halls.  
  
***  
  
Brock's hands dropped to their sides along with the ransom note he was holding. His head slowly leaned to one side as a large sigh escaped his lips. He rubbed his eyes and pondered what to do next. Ash was in a forest somewhere, and the notes said not to contact any police or help of any kind.  
  
"DAMMIT!!!" Brock exclaimed. The threat of Team Rocket had become perfectly clear. They wanted Ash, but as long as Brock was still alive he was not going to let them take another one of his best friends. And perhaps what was another sad event is this would certainly stop Ash from entering the Johto League competition, let alone not get the chance to have another gym battle. Brock knew this conflict would be a lengthy one.  
  
Across the room sit a rotary phone on the edge of the bedside table. Brock thought a moment, did he dare chance it? Or was it going against everything that he believed in.  
  
"Screw it!" Brock leapt towards the phone and began dialing numbers right through lunchtime.  
  
***  
  
Ash slowly walked along the trail rubbing his tailbone. It had hurt like hell when he fell from that high up. Ash still couldn't believe that he had actually levitated. He only read that sort of thing in comic books. But it kinda made sense, all he did was take this energy that was surging through him and let it push him off the ground. As he limped slightly he admitted that it still needed some honing. But right now it was time to head back to the gang, back to Misty. Ash had about all the training he could handle for now and was excited to see civilization. He decided that flying was out of the question, for one he didn't wanted to be spotted flying near the city and that he had about all the flying he could handle for one day. He glanced over to Pikachu who was still snickering away.  
  
"Beside its only an hour away from Olivine City."  
  
***  
  
The girl with the Pigtail entered a small room. In front was a large screen and a table riddled with buttons and switches. After taking a seat she exhaled a small sigh and began plugging away at dozens of buttons. The screen flickered on and a large satellite view of the region suddenly appeared.  
  
"Where the hell are you?" She said quietly to herself.  
  
After striking a view more switches large blips appeared. The girl knew them as thermonuclear readings. This girl had been searching for Ash for the longest time but he had always alluding her. Ash's power gave off a sort of Gamma Wave finger print. Not exactly radiation, but a byproduct nonetheless. The system was able to track it from space. On the screen was a faint blue smear near the east at goldenrod. As it moved west the smear got thicker and much brighter. Showing a higher concentration. And finally at the far west was a large white dot that showed the source of the power. That white dot was Ash. But every time she went to search the Area, Ash was already gone. He went all over the place but the girl found that he was steadily moving west. She and the others would make her move soon. But she had to find out what Ash was up to first.  
  
She turned off the equipment and decided to go boil some water.  
  
***  
  
Ash emerged from the woods and was ecstatic to find the skyscrapers of olivine City staring him in the face. The first order of business was to get a burger, then get over to the Pokemon Center to receive his welcome back kiss from Misty. He managed to find a fast food joint rather quickly and murdered his burger. With a full stomach and a sore tailbone he started the across town trek to the Pokemon Center. Man that was at least forty minutes away. His butt was too sore to run or use his 'Spontaneous Movement'. He had no money for a taxi or bus fare. Ash couldn't use Lugia to fly there, he was to big and people would spot him. Crud. Looks like he was walking...unless. Did he dare try it? I wonder if people would notice a 15 year old boy flying down main street? Perhaps they would dismiss him as a spearow or something. He was sick of walking, that left the only option. It was time to take flight.  
  
He made his way into an empty alleyway and prepared himself.  
  
"If this is going to work I'm going to have to go really fast..hmm if energy lifts me up, then more energy should propel me pretty quickly. Time to power up. Let's see, this might go faster if I thought of something that pissed me off. Gary, okay got it."  
  
He concentrated on Gary's annoying laugh. It worked. Soon after he could feel this incredible surge of energy start to pulsate throughout his body. Ash crouched down and let the surge build as he gritted his teeth. Ash then began to glow a brilliant blue as loose papers began to swirl and dance around him. Tiny rocks on the ground began to scatter around as the intense energy grew inside Ash.  
  
Once Ash was sure that he had enough energy built up he released his thought of Gary and returned to normal. But Ash could still feel the power inside him.  
  
Ash chuckled to himself when he discovered that Gary was his 'Unhappy Thought' more or less like Peter Pan's 'Happy Thought'. Ash's train of thought was diverted when he noticed that his feet were not touching the ground. He gasped in amazement, the second time was so easy he didn't even have to strain or anything! Ash twirled in the air and displayed his flying ability to Pikachu who sat and watched in awe. Once Ash was comfortable with hovering, it was time to fly.  
  
"Come on Pikachu, get in my backpack and hang on tight!" Pikachu was reluctant at first but quickly clambered in the dusty pouch and hung on for dear life.  
  
With a huge grin Ash clenched his fists and felt a rush of power sweep through him. He took off like a zubat out of hell.  
  
Ash flew up into the sky like a bolt of lightning, almost slamming into a high-rise in the process. Luckily he became comfortable with the speed and began to turn and twist all over the city way up high in the air. Ash was screaming with joy and excitement as if he were on the worlds fastest, scariest roller coaster imaginable. Pikachu however did not share his enthusiasm and screamed its little head off. But Ash was having far to much fun to pay attention.  
  
He continued to weave beside buildings and skim the tops of spires. Suddenly without warning he felt this weird feeling inside. The back of his head tickled ever so slightly and he suddenly got a horrible feeling in his gut. Ash immediate stopped in mid air and tired to think of what was happening. He looked in all directions and something was drawing him towards the east. It as the third legendary dog...it was something else. He could feel this weight in his heart. Something was wrong. And as fast as it came the weird feeling had past, but know he could feel the power leaving him as he slowly began to sink towards the ground.  
  
Ash had expelled the energy he had collected while prancing about the skies. It was time to get to the Pokemon center, time to get back to Misty.  
  
Ash shot back down to the city streets like a blur and landed in a nearby alley undetected. The Pokemon Center was right across the street. Soon he would be reunited..but as he thought that, another odd feeling overcame him.  
  
"I hope it wasn't something I ate.. "  
  
Without a second thought, Ash raced towards the front door and flung them open.  
  
"Hello? Brock? Misty? Are you there?" He waited for an answer.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Perhaps they stepped out for a moment.I'll wait here."  
  
It was at this time that he remembered the little Pokemon huddled in his backpack cowering in fear. Ash slowly pulled out the frightened Pokemon and walked up to Nurse Joys front desk. He dinged that little bell a few times and out came Nurse Joy in all her glory.  
  
"Why hello Ash!" She chimed happily.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Ash asked  
  
"Your friend Brock told me about you, in fact he has been on the phone all morning." "I see.And where is Misty?"  
  
"Misty? I wouldn't know. Its just him that's been here the whole time."  
  
WHAM. Ash just got hit by a ton of bricks.  
  
"w..what?"  
  
Nurse Joy pondered a moment. "Actually I remember a girl coming in with him, but its just been him staying here for the past for days."  
  
WHAM. Another ton.  
  
"What?!" Ash screamed. That serious sense of foreboding struck him again. He knew something was wrong! Was Misty hurt? Was she in the hospital? Was she so angry with Ash that she just got up and left!! Where is she!  
  
In the corner of his eyes he saw Brock appear in a doorway near the cafeteria. His face was cold and expressionless. Ash ran over to him and demanded to know where Misty was. Brock slowly cleared his throat as the thought of Misty made it tighten up.  
  
"um.Ash.I'm afraid I have some news."  
  
Ash eyes darted all over the place as he searched Brock's face for a faster answer.  
  
"Ash...Misty was abducted by Team Rocket a few nights ago.."  
  
"...." Ash fell silent.  
  
"I.I.tried to stop them but they drugged me. I didn't know what to do..they told me to not contact anyone. I was so scared. I haven't got a single night sleep since they took her."  
  
Ash stared at the floor, saying nothing, not moving. It was clear he was in shock. Brock continued to search for the right words. But his pleas fell on deaf ears. Ash focused on two words. 'Misty' and 'abducted.'  
  
The world began to spin uncontrollably around him. Ash's heart raced as the words rolled over and over in his mind. Time seemed to stand still has the shock of the news really began to sink in. Then it was the one word that sent Ash careening over the edge.  
  
"..Team Rocket"  
  
As the anger began to seethe within him something inside his mind began to stir. A dark cloud of insanity began to spread. All common and sense and logic, all he once knew was replaced by a surge of uncontrollable rage. Something had snapped within his mind.  
  
On the outside, his mouth foamed more and more after each staggering breath. Every vein was popping out of his flesh. And what was most frightening was that his eyes, they were so cold and distant.  
  
Brock became afraid at Ash's sudden change and held up his hands in fear ready if he was going to attack.  
  
Suddenly Ash retched back his neck and let out a tremendous scream. Nurse Joy held her hands to her ears as he continued to scream at the top of his lungs. What Brock witnessed next would change him forever.  
  
The entire building began to shake as if an earthquake had hit. It wasn't until now Brock noticed the large blue glow around Ash. As each second passed like nails on a chalkboard, Ash's power doubled then tripled. The building shook with more intensity as even Brock was having trouble staying on his feet. With one final blood curdling scream a huge light emanated from Ash as Brock was thrown into a wall. The floor underneath them began to crackle under Ash's power. His energy now filled the entire room as swirls of electricity sparked all over his body.  
  
Ash had lost it.  
  
Brock heard Nurse Joy screaming behind the desk. He struggled to reach her but another burst of chi pinned him against the wall. As he continued to power up a large tornado like funnel whirled around him, slowly spreading across the room. The force he was generating was now crushing Brock and sucking the very oxygen from his lungs. Brock struggled to stay conscious as Ash continued to scream in rage and power up beyond normal limitations. The very clothes he was wearing began to tear away and thus revealed the sword strapped to his back. It also showed his muscles as they became larger and more taunt. Suddenly the floor caved in underneath him forming a crater, yet Ash remained in the air, clenching his fist and straining every last fiber in his being.  
  
Brock began to cry watching his friend lose his sanity and sense of reality. He was no longer Ash. He had become a mere shadow of what he once was.  
  
Suddenly Ash raised his hands toward the ceiling and let loose a tremendous blast of energy that ripped the cement apart leaving a gaping hole. With one last burst of energy Ash disappeared through the ceiling leaving behind a trail of chi. After a few moments the building stopped shaking, and the bluish haze that once filled the entire room had vanished. All that remained was a crater in the floor, a hole in the ceiling and a young man with tear stained cheeks.  
  
Brock wiped his face and knew that even if Ash was successful in rescuing Misty. He had already lost Ash forever.  
  
Okay, looks like I have some 'splaning to do. For a long time I have been suffering from a horrible case of...writers block. For three months I have been hardly able to write a single sentence. I would constantly delete whatever I had written because I thought it was not up to caliber. With work and now me attending my first year of college it seemed I had a lot in my mind. But now that I am settled in, I'm going to write a heck of a lot more. I would like to apologize to all my readers about the lack of updates. I hope you like this part even though I think I could of wrote it better. I think I'm over my writers block, so its clear sailing from this point on! Well lets hope so, if you don't like how the story is going please e-mail me, I need to hear real opinions to know what to write and what NOT to write. Well, here's to a brighter future! God I have no food left...  
  
Next part - End Game Part 2 - Blitzkrieg  
  
Your broke ass College student, Neongene  
  
p.s Also you can catch me making posts and drawing comics (comics are coming soon) at yosc.net. I go under the name Neongene, doi. 


	18. End Game Side Story The Old Ways Part 1

Endgame Side Story - The Old Ways Dark Cosmos and Neongene Proudly present a look into the past. And how things came to be for Ash and Misty.  
  
***  
  
Kasumi raced through the streets of her village, near the sea shore. Needless to say she was soaked to the bone, her fiery red hair clinging to whatever skin was bare. She had been swimming all morning collecting shellfish for food. As a Shaman in training, maturity and punctuality were demanded of her, although Kasumi hardly displayed either. As the youngest of four, she was the only one left to continue on the family duty as the village Shaman, as all sisters were off and married. The thought of the responsibility had never occurred to her in her younger years, as she was always the last compared to her sisters, but since they had chosen to avoid the position, it was left on her shoulders.  
  
Soon spotting her family's house, Kasumi stayed quick on her toes and rushed inside, not giving any time for her mother's lectures, and depositing the burlap sack of shells on the floor.  
  
"Kasumi!" Her mother called, attempting to catch her free-spirited daughter before the redhead could leave her sight. "I have news to give you", she continued, waiting as the young woman stopped and let out a sigh of defeat.  
  
"What is it now?" Kasumi whined, turning about and approaching her mother, who had by now adopted a look of displeasure on her face.  
  
"You know that you're neglecting your duties as the new Water Shaman", her mother scolded. Kasumi bit her lower lip and waited for more lecturing. "However, you'll need to hurry with your training, as I've heard our village will be visited". All of a sudden, Kasumi's mother changed her features to that of excitement, Kasumi rose an eyebrow in response.  
  
"Well? Spare the suspense". Kasumi prodded. Her mother more than happily consented and clasped her hands together.  
  
"The Chosen One is coming through!" She nearly shrieked. Kasumi jumped in response to the higher octave of her mother's voice, but then felt her stomach twitch in dread, as she knew she'd only embarrass her family, since she *had* been neglectful on her training. "You will be the one to welcome him and offer any hospitality that he may need". She continued, Kasumi quickly conjured her argument in protest.  
  
"Mother! You know that I'm not the head Shaman, *you* are, so that's not my responsibility!" She forced out in one rushed breath. Kasumi's mother narrowed her eyes again, and made a motion for Kasumi to leave.  
  
"Since you're nearly of age, you need all of the experience you can get before the duty is fully yours...I will help you, if need be, but I should hope that won't be so. I expect you to go begin to prepare, the Chosen One will be here tomorrow". With that Kasumi's mother left the room and left the red-head to sulk by herself for the rest of the day.  
  
****  
  
"Hm...the legendary birds..." Kasumi leafed through her pokémon scrolls from history, studying up for the arrival of the Chosen One. As usual, she had gotten up early that morning and had left the village quickly to go to her favorite spot. Her 'thinking place', as she'd call it, a small hill near the Sea shore where she could see the ocean spread into a never-ending expanse. That twitching dread that she had felt the day previous, had now formed itself into a resentment and almost into hatred, as the pressure placed on her at such a young age seemed to be too much for her emotions to handle.  
  
Regardless, Kasumi would not disappoint her family, that would be the last thing she'd ever do, as it was her father that had always given her whatever she needed. Because her mother was the Water Shaman, she never had time for the youngest of four, and Kasumi was always neglected, leaving the red-head to become her father's child. Her sisters had constantly labeled her a 'tom boy', and her tall athletic frame gave her no help in that situation.  
  
"Yeah, right", Kasumi mumbled out loud, her mouth spreading into an amused grin. Forgetting her scrolls, and setting them down on the soft teal-green sea grass, Kasumi gazed out towards the sea, her thoughts being too much of a distraction at the moment. That must've been one of the main reasons why her mother felt the red-head was such a burden, because she'd never be married and always would live with her parents. Her mother had constantly reminded her that she was too ugly because she had grown to be a 'tom boy' and not a 'young lady'. It was true, Kasumi agreed with that fact, but all the more reason to be happy, because she never had any intention to be married off like her sisters. All for rich husbands in far- away lands, the only thing telling of their whereabouts were the small leather bags containing gold coins for Kasumi's parents.  
  
All throughout Kasumi's life, she'd live independently, and the idea suited her just fine. She would constantly remind her father that the choice she made was wise, and he'd never need to worry over her, and even when he left a few years ago, she continued to believe in the choices she made.  
  
Tucking the scrolls in her leather case, Kasumi left her hill and went down to the shore, stripping down to just her chemise, the red-head decided catching some shellfish may help her ease her mind, and mentally prepare for the arrival of the Chosen One.  
  
****  
  
Running through the streets of the village, as she always did, Kasumi raced to make sure she was not late, and spare any extra embarrassment she may cause along the way. Carelessly, she dropped the burlap sack of shellfish just outside of the pokémon temple door and raced inside. Like she had thought, her mother was there, and had a red face full of frustration.  
  
"Kasumi! I'm so glad you've decided to make an appearance", she sarcastically called out, to her approaching daughter. The red-head's face flushed, and she pulled out her historical scrolls to leave where she collected them. 'And so it begins', she reminded herself.  
  
Suddenly a commotion started outside, as villagers announced the arriving guest. Kasumi could hear the sound of wings beating and knew that it would be the Chosen One riding upon the back of the legendary Lugia. The other three legendary birds not far behind. In a swirl of dust that flooded into the temple, the birds landed, and stood still for rest as the curious villagers spread around. The Chosen One, clad in a long dark cloak slipped off of Lugia and entered the temple, approaching the speechless observers.  
  
Satoshi rolled his eyes, and lowered the hood of his cloak. It was always the same greeting whenever he stopped at a village, everyone would place him on a higher pedestal then he cared to be upon. He waited patiently for the introduction to be made, eyeing the older woman who gave the younger red-head a quick shove.  
  
Kasumi felt like turning around and hitting her mother back, but instead, gave a light bow and grit her teeth to force out the insincere greeting.  
  
"On behalf of the village, I, the Water Shaman, welcome you..." Kasumi stopped short, trying to remember the rest of the speech that she rushed to memorize earlier that morning. She could hear her mother give a sigh of disapproval behind her. She looked up at Satoshi and rose an eyebrow. "I forget the rest", she said. Satoshi let out loud laughter, and smiled brightly.  
  
"That's quite alright, Water Shaman, I've heard enough of those to be able to say it by heart by now", Satoshi insisted. Kasumi smirked in triumph, although her mother stormed off in embarrassment, mumbling a few choice words as she went.  
  
"Well, since I've already made a fool of myself, I should explain I'm only in training right now, my mother is the actual current Shaman". Kasumi clarified, earning a nod of understanding. "So, I guess it's also my duty to invite you to stay with my family during your rest in the village." Kasumi didn't at all enjoy the idea of having someone so *popular* stay in her home, but she really had no choice in the matter, so she'd have to bear through it.  
  
"I accept, I don't suppose there would be somewhere I could have the legendary birds rest?" Satoshi asked, as Kasumi led him out of the temple. She already knew that question was coming, and was ready with an answer.  
  
"Yes, we have a place already prepared, I will show you now", she suggested, but stopped short when they were outside of the temple. She remained silent for several moments, until her face heated up and took on a rather dark shade of red. "No!" She screamed, startling Satoshi. "Your pokémon crushed my shellfish!" She cried out in dismay, crouching to touch what was left of her burlap sack, full of crushed shells. "It took me all day to collect those", she whimpered. Satoshi felt himself become slightly embarrassed, glancing at Lugia suspiciously.  
  
*I didn't mean to*, Lugia mentally sent to Satoshi, a hint of regret sounding in his deep voice, *with all the dust, I couldn't see what was under me*, the pokémon continued to explain. Satoshi laughed softly and shook his head.  
  
*Don't worry, I'm sure they weren't that important*, he sent as a reply. But received an ice-cold glare from the red-head, when he made eye contact with her.  
  
"You owe me", she spat out, Satoshi rose his eyebrow, this Shaman was definitely different from all the others he had previously met.  
  
"It was just a bag of shellfish", he monotonously pointed out. This set off Kasumi, as she rhymed off several random insults.  
  
"...and just because you're supposedly the most important person on the entire Earth, does not mean I'm going to follow every order you want to give me". She finished in a rush of air.  
  
"I have no intention of enslaving you", Satoshi retorted, narrowing his eyes, feeling anger start to flicker inside of him, this Water Shaman was *definitely* different, alright. "Brat", he added, the word he was thinking, slipping out. Kasumi resisted the urge to begin beating the life out of the Chosen One, but remembering that she tended to lose her temper so easily, 'yeah right', she mentally noted, she stopped herself from turning violent.  
  
"Call me Brat again, and I'll personally make you regret it", she insisted. Satoshi just laughed in response and nodded in approval.  
  
"I'll remember that", he insisted, and motioned for them to continue. "Will you show me where the pokémon can rest?" He requested. Kasumi took in another deep breath and led the way.  
  
Several villagers stared in wonder at the new arrivals, although all were too afraid to approach the magnificent pokémon as they did not want to feel the power of their elements. Kasumi led the group down the dirt streets to a large specially crafted building, where villagers were busy bustling around inside preparing for their new charges. Food was left out suited to the tastes of the legendary birds, and soft, warm bedding was left on ground for them. Articuno let out a small burst of ice, and froze some of the bedding, to suit his liking, but when the others went to do the same, Satoshi yelled out his disapproval immediately, not wishing the building to go up in flames.  
  
Kasumi pondered a moment. "I only count four legendary pokemon, I thought more traveled with you?"  
  
Satoshi walked out from behind Lugia. "Well, the legendary dogs are patrolling the southern colonies, and Ho-oh is traveling North at the moment, you know, just checking things out. If something's wrong, they contact Lugia and then I get the information from him."  
  
"That's kinda neat, how is it that you've come to control the legendary pokémon?" Kasumi asked curiously. Satoshi smirked, and headed outside of the building.  
  
"I don't really control them, they go wherever they please, and if that's with me, then they're more than welcome." Satoshi answered, sarcasm dripping thickly off the words. Kasumi also smirked, only in disgust.  
  
"Like pokémon would *want* to stay with someone like you", she retorted, adding a very noticeable snort at the end of the sentence. But believed him anyways, since he *was* the Chosen One, "you don't seem like someone who'd be all important", she continued, "you seem too be too immature." This comment only made Satoshi laugh in response, for he knew it was close to truth, but he wouldn't press the subject further, keeping Kasumi in puzzlement.  
  
Soon they reached Kasumi's house, and she showed him in, giving him a quick tour of the particularly large house, save her own room, which was not in the condition for company. She reached the richly garbed room, that her mother had prepared, and explained that this was Satoshi's room for the duration of his stay. A small platter of food was left near his fur- covered bed, and several brightly colored tapestries hung about the walls.  
  
"I suppose I can show you around the village tomorrow if you like", Kasumi finished of, receiving a nod from Satoshi.  
  
"Sure, I've got nothing else planned", Satoshi agreed, Kasumi left his presence, and headed for her own room to sit by herself for the rest of the evening.  
  
****  
  
The next morning, both Satoshi and Kasumi rose early to be off in the village. Kasumi had introduced Satoshi to a few familiar villagers to her, but decided to cease the introductions when the family proceeded to bombard the Chosen One with gifts and praises. Kasumi had made several untrue excuses to free him, who later thanked her several times for the rescue.  
  
The legendary birds remained near the village, and never left too far, perchance they'd be needed. Although pokémon that were used to being alone, they didn't favor the attention received from the curious villagers. Satoshi paid no attention to them, as he continued to insist they'd do whatever they like, which suited Kasumi just as well.  
  
Kasumi did however drag Satoshi to the far east of the village were he began to see huge piles of limestone and granite stones laying haphazardly on the ground. Satoshi raised a question to Kasumi. "Why are we here..way are there so many rocks?"  
  
Kasumi continued to drag Satoshi by the arm to a small house amidst the crumbling boulders. "I want you to meet a friend of mine, one of my only friends really. His name it Takeshi, his family are the stonecutters that built the pokemon temple were you first arrived."  
  
Satoshi was intrigued at meeting the man that had part in building such a wonderful structure. Just then he spotted a young man taking a rather large metal pick to a piece of granite lodged in the earth. Kasumi smiled and pointed to the same man he was watching. "That's him over there!"  
  
The couple walked up the man but kept their distance not wanting flecks of stone to get flung in their hair and eyes.  
  
Kasumi whistled sharply at the young man, and in turn the chipping stopped. The stonecutter looked up ad happily waved at Kasumi as he threw his tools to the side. "Greetings Kasumi, and what brings you over to my neck of the woods on this fine day..." Just then Takeshi noticed the guy standing next to her. "Oi, whose this?"  
  
Satoshi stretched out his hand. "Hi, I'm Satoshi, I'm also known as the 'Chosen One' as well" As Satoshi waited for the boys hand to touch his to do the traditional hand shake, it never came. Instead Takeshi just stood there with is mouth hanging open. Kasumi slapped the stonecutter in the head. Satoshi just laughed. "yeah..I get that a lot."  
  
Satoshi looked over Takeshi, the young man was very tall with incredibly tanned skin. His hair was short and spiky, and the sun must be in his eyes for he was squinting an awful lot. But finally the news sunk in and the stonecutter returned to normal, happily shaking the Chosen Ones hand.  
  
"Please come in!" Takeshi asked.  
  
Kasumi and Satoshi entered the little hovel and looked over the crowed sleeping quarters. The young stonecutter dashed to the fireplace to boil water for tea. Meanwhile Kasumi explained to Satoshi that the young man had seven little brothers and sisters to look after while his parents were away working on the hills.  
  
"Wow, that seems like a lot of work." Satoshi expressed.  
  
Kasumi nodded. "He works way to hard, I keep telling him to stop stonecutting and get into breeding like he really wants."  
  
They continued to watch Takeshi clean up pile of unraveled scrolls on the floor and at the same time move the kettle off the fire to the table using his foot. When they were finally seated at the large oak table Satoshi brought up the subject of breeding with Takeshi.  
  
The stonecutter lowered his head in dismay. "I love to breed pokemon you see, but I need to help my parents support the family. There isn't much money in breeding unfortunately, mostly people trade me things for breeding what ever pokemon they have."  
  
Satoshi took a sip of tea. "So you have bread pokemon before?"  
  
Takeshi nodded. "Mostly for the villagers, I do lots of work for Kojiro and his Ponyta ranch on the other side of the village. I can't explain the feeling when you help create a life, it's amazing."  
  
Satoshi drank the rest of his tea. "That's understandable, I only get to protect life, never have I created it. In a way.I envy you."  
  
Takeshi was struck by those words and bowed in respect to the Chosen One. "Thank you, perhaps one day I will follow my dream."  
  
Satoshi was going to continue the conversation when Kasumi intervened. "Hey Takeshi? What's the statue over there in the corner? It looks like Lugia"  
  
The stonecutter leaned over to see the statue he was carving earlier. "Oh that, your mother asked me to make a commemorative statue to present to the chosen one as a gift during the.festival.this..week." As soon as Takeshi realized that he just utterly ruined the surprise for Satoshi he slumped over on the table and let out a groan.  
  
Satoshi laughed softly and placed his hands on the stonecutter's shoulders. "Its beautiful my friend...I'll act surprised." He gave the young man a wink and with that Takeshi nodded and laughed softly as well.  
  
"Thank you.."  
  
***  
  
Nearing the end of the village, Satoshi spotted the sea shore, and showed immediate interest.  
  
"The best shellfish in all the world", Kasumi insisted, "you can be sure they would've been on the menu tonight, if your pokémon hadn't crushed the ones I had caught". Satoshi rolled his eyes.  
  
"Enough with the reminders, how about I go catch some right now?" He suggested. Kasumi laughed in amusement at the question.  
  
"You couldn't possibly catch as many as I do in a short amount of time", she commented, the sun just beginning to touch the horizon. Satoshi smirked.  
  
"Want a bet?" He coxed, shedding his heavy black cloak and heading down to the sea shore. Kasumi waited a few moments, before she called his bet, and ran after him.  
  
****  
  
Within only a few minutes, Satoshi had gathered more shellfish then Kasumi could've ever collected with more time. They both sat on the sandy beach admiring the catch, and the red-head gave Satoshi an approving smile.  
  
"Well Chosen One, you've won the bet, but I don't know what you want for your prize." She stated.  
  
"I'd like you to stop calling me Chosen One, Water Shaman", he answered, smiling back, tired from the fishing he had done.  
  
"What should I call you?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"The name's Satoshi, think you can handle that?" Satoshi requested. Kasumi continued to hold her smile, and nodded.  
  
"If you can handle calling me Kasumi", she bargained. Satoshi nodded in response. "Good, then you've got your bet". She finalized. Standing up, Kasumi took a newly sewn burlap sack and shoveled the shellfish inside of it, filling the bag as full as it could get, then leaving the rest partially buried so she could collect them in the morning. "I'd suggest we get back so we can enjoy our catch", Kasumi suggested, as the sun had already sunk more than half way into the water.  
  
Satoshi agreed readily, taking the burlap sack from Kasumi's hands, carrying it himself, and the couple made their way back to the village, not minding each other's company so much any more.  
  
As soon as they reached Kasumi's home, her mother rushed out and took the sack from Satoshi, giving the red-head dirty looks as she proceeded to get to the kitchen to prepare a meal.  
  
Since Kasumi and her mother lived alone together, there usually wasn't need to make so much food, but since they had a guest, Kasumi's mother spent quite some time in the kitchen preparing a meal. Kasumi and Satoshi sat patiently in the dining room for some word that the food was done, they talked quietly amongst themselves as the time ticked on, but soon enough, the announcement was made, and Kasumi went to the kitchen to assist in bringing out the food.  
  
It almost seemed as not enough was prepared, since Satoshi seemed to have quite an appetite. So much, that Kasumi and her mother could not help but stare at the Chosen One intently devouring his food with record speed, the two women ignoring their own food.  
  
As soon as Satoshi finished, he gave a small burp of satisfaction, and looked up at his hostesses. He immediately felt embarrassed at his actions, and felt a blush touching his face.  
  
"I'm sorry, I've been starving all day", he tried to explain. But the other two just pretended to understand, and nodded their heads.  
  
After the meal, Kasumi escorted Satoshi back to his room and laughed at the scene he caused at the dinner table.  
  
"You have quite an appetite", the red-head commented.  
  
"I've always had one", Satoshi insisted, making his companion laugh gaily in response.  
  
"I'm sure of it", she answered back, "well good night, Satoshi", she said, standing just outside of his door.  
  
"G'night Kasumi he said, letting her close his door.  
  
Kasumi went to take food to her pokémon before she herself headed off to bed, feeling almost excited about the day to come, her guest growing on her very quickly.  
  
****  
  
Over the next few days, both the Chosen One and the Water Shaman found themselves together when possible. With the exception of when Kasumi was tending to her water pokémon, or when Satoshi visited his own legendary birds, they made it a point to be together, finding different activities to do and occupy their time with. They both also made it a point to avoid Kasumi's mother as well, as she tended to adorn Satoshi with too much attention, which made the Chosen One very uncomfortable in her presence.  
  
Nonetheless, Satoshi was enjoying the company of the red-head, because she treated him so differently then others, especially when it came to other young women of her age. Satoshi was rather striking in his good looks, dark brown eyes, wild black hair that he kept tied back in a pony tail. Tall, athletic frame, and a rather adorable smile that seemed to attract the young ladies like butterfrees on flowers.  
  
Kasumi, on the other hand, looked nothing like any of the young vixen her age. She was rather tall and lean herself, although her long illustrious red hair and ocean-blue eyes gave her an exotic sense, she was by no means 'pretty', 'attractive' definitely, but too different to be pretty.  
  
"Kasumi, why are you becoming a Shaman? As far as I can tell, you're not enjoying it". Satoshi pointed out casually, both sitting in the dining room that morning after breakfast. The red-head was ready with an answer, though.  
  
"My sisters were disqualified for the position when they were married." She answered.  
  
"I don't see how that disqualifies them?" Satoshi became puzzled easily, but again the red-head was ready with an answer, and seemed to speak with a hint of jealousy in her voice.  
  
"Simple, their husbands live in far away places, if one of them married someone from the village, she'd qualify, but since all of them live far away, I'm stuck as the only heiress." She gave a sigh, and waited for more questions. Luckily for her, Satoshi did have more.  
  
"And your Father?" He asked, this one seemed to make Kasumi go quiet for several long moments.  
  
"Away, as well, but because he was needed." She answered, "He's gifted with water pokémon, so he decided to leave the village and assist the people where he went." Sadness seemed to rise in her voice. It left Satoshi to make a fairly accurate assumption as to what made her suddenly upset.  
  
"I'm sorry I brought that up", he quickly apologized. Kasumi smiled and shook her head.  
  
"That's ok, I guess I still miss him a little too much." She said. "Ever since he left, my Mother's left a lot of responsibility on me, since I've got to support us now. Even though the other villagers tend to give us a lot of gifts, my Mother being the head Shaman and all". She made the understandable point. "Let's change the subject", she suddenly suggested, there's a feast being held tonight in your honor, so I've got to make sure we both make an appearance."  
  
"Alright, just as long as I don't have to stay *too* long...just long enough to fill myself up", Satoshi agreed, receiving a sigh from the red- head seated near him. "What are we going to do today, Water Shaman?" He asked, again changing the subject. "How about a pokémon battle?" He answered his own question with.  
  
"What?" Kasumi questioned, not believing what she just heard. "How?" She asked skeptically.  
  
"Simple, my pokémon need exercise, they're getting treated too good from us stopping in villages all the time".  
  
"But...legendary birds? I've got nothing worth battling with, it wouldn't be a close enough match."  
  
"Why not? You've got water pokémon, right? You are a Water Shaman after all". He asked.  
  
"Yes...but my pokémon are a little...delayed?" She sheepishly answered, giving a weak smile. Satoshi became slightly confused at this comment and prodded for her to elaborate.  
  
"Meaning?" He asked. Kasumi rose from her seat and motioned for him to follow, she led him down the hall to a room he had yet to explore. She opened the door, and inside he noticed several smaller sized pokémon near a small pool of water. One in particular caught Kasumi's eye and she cried out in horror.  
  
"No! Togepi!" She cried, diving to catch the little egg pokémon before it could fall in the water. She then turned and gave a dirty look to a psyduck that remained still. "Psyduck, I told you to watch Togepi, not try and drown her!" She growled, and held the little egg pokémon close. Satoshi began to laugh at the sight.  
  
"I see what you mean by delayed." He commented, amused.  
  
"Yes well, some can fight, others...I can't quite figure out what they can do", she mumbled, looking down wistfully at Togepi.  
  
"Ok, well pick the ones who can fight, and let's go". Kasumi obliged by selecting a staryu, starmie and a polywhirl and following Satoshi outside. "I'll go get Moltres, since he's weakest against water-type, then I'll meet you by the sea shore, ok?" Kasumi nodded, and separated from her companion, her three pokémon following closely behind.  
  
It didn't take long before Satoshi arrived, riding upon the back of the fiery legendary bird. Moltres waited for instruction when Satoshi slid off the bird's back and approached Kasumi.  
  
"I'll make sure Moltres goes easy", he commented, Kasumi crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"I still think this is a waste of time", she mumbled dryly. But called for Staryu to be the first to begin. "Staryu, watergun!" She called out, the small star pokémon answered by spouting a shoot of water towards the fiery bird. The water splashed off of Moltres, who had closed his eyes when the aim went straight for his head. The bird let out a small squawk of displeasure, and huffed out a small burst of flame. This seemed to work quickly, as Staryu fell over, it's jewel flashing. Kasumi could feel her cheeks flush.  
  
"Oops...sorry", Satoshi apologized.  
  
"Told you this was a waste of time", Kasumi repeated again, but called for her next pokémon anyways.  
  
"What's the reason you're pokémon are so badly trained for?" Satoshi asked.  
  
"I've never got the time", Kasumi insisted.  
  
"Could it be that you're a bad trainer?" Satoshi coyly called out, Kasumi narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Don't push it", she growled, calling for her Starmie to make an attack. But again Moltres easily defeated his *opponent*. During Poliwhirl's attempt, though, another one of Kasumi's pokémon ended up making an appearance, although the red-head didn't notice until the small pokémon began making annoying noises. Kasumi looked down and noticed the small yellow duck approaching Moltres. "Psyduck! I wanted you to watch Togepi!" She angrily cried out, and continued to call out curses, although Psyduck didn't understand and continued to become more and more confused.  
  
Moltres just watched Psyduck curiously, until the small pokémon began glowing and made the fiery bird freeze in place. Satoshi and Kasumi didn't quite understand what was going on, until they realized that it was Psyduck's disable attack.  
  
"Impossible..." Satoshi breathed. Kasumi shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"Just when you think Psyduck's completely useless..." She said, smirking, continuing to shake her head. "Psyduck, that's enough", she called out, leaving Satoshi to attend to his now disabled legendary pokémon.  
  
"That psyduck's pretty powerful, if it can handle something as powerful as Moltres", Satoshi commented.  
  
"No kidding", Kasumi said matter-of-factly. "I still can't believe it myself".  
  
****  
  
After a few hours, Moltres had easily recovered, and Kasumi had taken her pokémon, with the exception of Psyduck, down to the water to wade for a while. Both Kasumi and Satoshi had joined the pokémon for a few minutes, but then found themselves content lying on the sand, being dried off by the sun. Satoshi turned and glanced at Moltres who was sitting near by, ruffling his wings restlessly, then he glanced at Kasumi and a smile spread across his features. It took a few moments, but Kasumi needn't turn her head to know he was planning something.  
  
"No", she said, without letting him ask his request first.  
  
"How 'bout a ride?" He asked anyways.  
  
"What?"  
  
"On Moltres, I'll bet you've never ridden on a pokémon before". He insisted. Kasumi looked over at him finally.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me", she sarcastically commented. He just smiled and got up from his seated position to make the suggestion to the legendary pokémon.  
  
"What's the matter? Afraid of heights?" Satoshi taunted. Kasumi's face turned red.  
  
"No! Well...maybe...ok, yes! I like being in the water, not in the air!" She defended herself. Satoshi smirked and began making chicken noises to taunt her even more. "I'm not going to let you kill me", she growled, but he continued squawking. "Won't Moltres burn me?" She asked, trying to avoid getting in the air as much as possible.  
  
"I don't see why", he said, thinking about it for a second, "I like Moltres, so he likes me, and I like you, so Moltres should like you too." He said. Kasumi rose an eyebrow skeptically, but because she was stubborn against his taunts, she reluctantly agreed.  
  
Moltres lowered his body so Satoshi could slip onto the fiery bird's back, showing that Moltres' bright flames did in fact not harm him. He took Kasumi's arm and hauled her on as well in behind him.  
  
"If you get scared, just hold onto me", Satoshi suggested, Kasumi kept her arms to herself and snorted in response. But when Moltres flapped his wings and began rising into the air, Kasumi gave a yelp of surprise and latched on tightly to Satoshi, who smirked in response. The legendary pokémon rose quickly into the air, and soared low to the water at first, until it caught a strong wind and rose higher. Kasumi kept her eyes squeezed shut as to not see what was underneath of her. "You know, the scenery is much nicer when you have your eyes *open*", Satoshi pointed out.  
  
"I'm not scared!" Kasumi cried out defensively, and forced one eye open, and seeing that the water beneath them was quite beautiful, she opened her other eye as well to get the full view. She then glanced behind them and noticed how small her village looked from up in the sky. "Wow", she breathed. Then looked ahead and saw that the sea did indeed seem to last forever. "It's beautiful", she commented.  
  
"You should see what everything looks like on Lugia, he flies so fast that it's all a blur of color", Satoshi said.  
  
"I'd like to see that", Kasumi smiled warmly and loosened up her grip a bit, so she could feel the wind around her better. Her hair radiating the shades of red from the sun. Now she nearly had her arms almost completely loose, and she closed her eyes to completely get the feel that she was herself airborne. Suddenly a strong current of air gust upwards from underneath Moltres, Satoshi noticed and made a warning for Kasumi.  
  
"Hold on!" He commanded, but Kasumi didn't catch what he meant in time, and felt herself slip from the legendary pokémon, just as the wind made the bird jolt in the air. In shock, Kasumi silently watched as she pummeled towards the water below, not realizing what had just happened.  
  
Satoshi cursed loudly and directed Moltres to make a sharp nose dive to get below the falling red-head. Moltres had no trouble gaining speed and lifted his wings out widely to slow as soon as they were in position to regain the falling passenger. Satoshi easily caught the Shaman and kept a calm look on his face when she began shaking wildly from when she finally realized what had just occurred.  
  
"I do not want to do that again!" She insisted firmly.  
  
"I told you to hold on", Satoshi informed, receiving a mild look of amusement in return.  
  
"I'd like more than a split second warning next time". She drawled out.  
  
"Brat", Satoshi mumbled.  
  
****  
  
Kasumi admired herself in the large vanity mirror in her room one last time. She was dressed in a traditional Water Shaman gown, a swirl of blues in different pieces of fabric. She frowned when it seemed her red hair clashed to brightly against the blue fabric, so she quickly braided it back.  
  
"Nice dress", she heard from behind her, and without turning around, she knew the owner of the voice. "I've never seen so many shades of blue in my life", Satoshi commented. "Well...one other time anyways." This time Kasumi turned to see her intruder and smiled warmly. "You don't look too bad yourself", she greeted, Satoshi dressed in black/silver robes. "Tell me about this 'other time'", she requested. Her companion gladly complied, while taking her arm in his and leading them outside to walk to the village hall.  
  
"One time, while I was in another village like this one, they had this huge water fall where their main water flow came from...anyways, Articuno decided to have a bit of a bath, and the moon reflected more colors than you could imagine off of his wings. It was something you'd only see in paintings." Satoshi smiled at the memory and caused Kasumi to become eager to experience seeing the wonder herself.  
  
"Why don't you show me? We've got a waterfall near by too".  
  
"That's funny, I've never seen one while flying overhead."  
  
"That's 'cause it's underground." Kasumi lowered her voice so no other villager could hear, "only I know about it, we can leave after you make your initial appearance." She gave an encouraging squeeze to Satoshi's arm along with an innocent smile to convince him to agree. Satoshi gave a nod in return, giving the red-head a spark of excitement.  
  
Once they reached the village hall, everyone had to wait through Kasumi's mother's traditional speech, and then the feasting began. Satoshi did as he said he would, and filled himself with so much food, it caused several others to stare in wonder. Including Kasumi, who's face lit up to match her hair.  
  
Several of the village girls requested a dance from the young Chosen One, but were disappointed when he insisted he could not dance, and would not validate the comment by trying. As soon as people ceased to claim the Chosen One's attentions, Kasumi silently led the couple to sneak away from the hall and headed towards where the legendary birds rested.  
  
More trusting than before, Kasumi didn't mind riding upon Articuno's back, as the ice pokémon made her less nervous than Moltres. The cave near the shore where the two had previously gone fishing for shellfish turned out to be an entrance to a dark cavern with flowing water. Kasumi led them through the wide tunnel like she had the entire area memorized to an opening with the sound of running water.  
  
"I can't see anything", Satoshi complained, holding onto Kasumi so he wouldn't get lost.  
  
"Just wait, there's an opening in the top of the cavern coming up, the moonlight will light everything up", she insisted. And sure enough, they came to another opening where the blue water was illuminated by pale moonlight. Kasumi motioned towards the water fall that cascaded down piles of rocks.  
  
"Woah..." Satoshi breathed, as he noticed the sparkling of the cave walls, moonlight bounced off of hundreds of gems set in the walls.  
  
"Diamonds...and some other gems as well...I suppose you understand why no one else knows about this place", Kasumi said. Satoshi nodded and curiously fingered some of the gems.  
  
"They'd destroy it", he suggested as a reason.  
  
"Exactly...I've played in here ever since I discovered it as a small child, I used to pretend that it was some sort of pokémon-god palace or something like that."  
  
"It could've been", Satoshi replied, and nodded towards Articuno, when he ruffled his wings restlessly. The Chosen One grabbed Kasumi's arm and pulled her towards him. "Watch this", he mumbled, as Articuno positioned himself underneath the wide water fall and spread his wings to full expanse. Moonlight bounced off of the icy wings and reflected off of the jewels in the walls as well, setting a rainbow prism of colors in a breath taking display. Both Satoshi and Kasumi stood speechless for countless minutes as they took in the sight before them.  
  
"Incredible...this cavern had to have been constructed...by pokémon", Kasumi breathed, "too beautiful to be man made", she insisted.  
  
Articuno tired quickly, and lowered his wings, letting the water sooth him into a trance. When the light faded, Kasumi and Satoshi found themselves back in reality and looked at each other in disbelief.  
  
"Better continue to keep this a secret", Satoshi suggested, Kasumi nodded. She walked up to the edge of the cavern pool, and dipped her fingers in the water.  
  
"Articuno made the water cold", she commented, but rose an eyebrow when the water suddenly turned warm when the bird pokémon left the water and headed out of the cavern. "Where's he going?" She asked.  
  
"Wherever he wants", Satoshi answered, also shrugging his shoulders along with the comment.  
  
Suddenly feeling restless, Satoshi approached his companion and quickly pushed her into the pool of water. She emerged seconds later and sputtered out water.  
  
"What did you do that for?" She cried out, frowning at the sight of her now soaked gown.  
  
"I don't know, I just felt like it", Satoshi answered casually. Unimpressed, Kasumi lifted herself partially out of the water and latched onto Satoshi's robe, pulling him into the water as well. She remained in the water and crossed her arms over her chest to wait for him to emerge. When the moment seemed to never come, worry suddenly struck her, regardless of the fact that Satoshi proved to be an excellent swimmer.  
  
"Satoshi?" She called out, still no answer. A scream erupted from her lips as she felt herself being pulled under water, arms tightly around her waist. Kasumi struggled to free herself, but to no avail, until her captor brought them both to the surface to get oxygen. Kasumi continued to struggle, but still did not become loose from Satoshi's strong grip, as he laughed at her dismay. "Let me go!" She insisted.  
  
"I don't think so...that wasn't a very nice thing that you did", he sarcastically commented.  
  
"You started it!" She insisted, feeling out of breath with all the energy wasted to try and free herself. Finally excepting defeat, she let herself go limp, and just remained within her captor's arms.  
  
"Thanks for bringing me here", Satoshi changed the subject quickly. Kasumi delayed her reply, and gave a weak smile.  
  
"My pleasure", she said, "you're my excuse to get away more often", she said.  
  
"I'm glad I'm you're excuse", Satoshi light-heartedly retorted. Kasumi lowered her eyes.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that", she said. Not another word passed between the couple, and no struggling was made by the red-head when Satoshi lowered his head to kiss her softly. Not until they mutually realized that they'd have to walk back to the village in the middle of the night did they separate. Soaking wet, the couple headed back to Kasumi's home hand in hand.  
  
****  
  
The next morning started sourly when Kasumi's mother had approached her in a fit of rage.  
  
"Explain to me why you took the Chosen One away last night? That was not your choice to do so", her mother started out.  
  
"So what? He didn't want to stay". Kasumi answered.  
  
"You're a bad influence, Kasumi, I don't want you to be anywhere near him for the rest of his stay, I will continue the duties from now on."  
  
"You can't keep me away from him!" Panic shot through the red-head like a bullet as she dreaded the thought of not being able to be near Satoshi.  
  
"Yes, I can, if not as your mother, then as your superior." With that, Kasumi's mother exited the room leaving the red-head in shock at the news. Dread spread through her to replace the panic, and she fled the village area to seek sanctuary near the sea shore.  
  
****  
  
Later on in the day, Satoshi had finally found his companion at her 'thinking place', and sat down beside her.  
  
"Where have you been?" He asked, Kasumi turned her tear-stained face from him.  
  
"Go away", she insisted.  
  
"Why?" Satoshi asked, concerned at her condition.  
  
"Mother told me to stay away from you, she says I'm a bad influence." Laughter broke the solemn mood, as Satoshi found the reason amusing.  
  
"You can't be serious", he insisted. Kasumi finally turned her face towards his and rose her eyebrows in disbelief.  
  
"How can you laugh? I hardly find it funny." She angrily stated.  
  
"You really think your mother can stop me from getting near you? You're not a bad influence, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me". Satoshi said, raising a hand to wipe the tears from Kasumi's red face. "She'd probably do anything just to make you miserable".  
  
"Probably", Kasumi echoed, a small smile touching the corners of her mouth. "I wish I could go with you and leave this village for good", Kasumi wished out loud with a large sigh to follow.  
  
"Well, why can't you?" Satoshi asked. This time it was Kasumi's turn to laugh.  
  
"How?" She challenged.  
  
"Get out of your Shaman duties by marrying me", he suggested. This made silence fill the air with a deafening chill.  
  
"You can't be serious", Kasumi finally broke the silence with.  
  
"Why not? You're the only woman who's ever caught my affection, I wouldn't mind marrying you at all". Satoshi insisted, taking a small opal ring from one of his fingers and slipping it on hers. "I've been saving this as a gift, but it's going to be somewhat of an engagement ring...if you agree". Kasumi, still not believing what she was hearing began nodding her head furiously.  
  
"It'll be an offer you may regret, but I definitely agree!" She rushed out, Satoshi nodded his head in satisfaction.  
  
"Good, I'll go tell your mother", he said, pulling Kasumi up with him and began heading back to the village.  
  
****  
  
"Chosen One, I mean no disrespect, but I would hardly call my daughter a suitable wife for you", Kasumi's mother rushed out. She was angry when she had first spotted her daughter together with the Chosen One again, and became even more furious when she found out why they were together, but could not question the one she spent her whole life to serve.  
  
"I will make those choices", Satoshi answered back, "I want her to go with me on my travels, so you will have to find another to become the next Water Shaman". Satoshi informed. Kasumi's mother nodded and bowed her head.  
  
"As you wish, but allow me a week to find a suitable heiress to train", she requested. Satoshi gave Kasumi an encouraging smile and returned his attention to the task at hand.  
  
"Agreed". He finalized, and turned to leave the room with his fiancée following beside him, leaving a gawking Shaman behind.  
  
Suddenly Satoshi stopped in his tracks as a mental message was sent by his legendary companion.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"Nothing, Lugia needs to see me", Satoshi stated, and patted Kasumi's hand reassuringly as he left to speak with Lugia.  
  
Kasumi waited patiently out of hearing distance as Satoshi conversed with Lugia, and became slightly distraught when Satoshi came towards her with a miffed look upon his face.  
  
"Listen, we have to leave to go take care of things up north, but I'll be back in a week, I promise", Satoshi informed. Kasumi sighed annoyed, but nodded knowing of the Chosen One's responsibilities. Quickly, Kasumi kissed her fiancée on the cheek and smiled.  
  
"Come back to me", she said, receiving a nod and watched as Satoshi climbed upon Lugia's back, as the legendary birds took flight and flew into the skies. Kasumi sighed again and slowly headed back to her house to wait out the week.  
  
****  
  
Over the next week, things had seemed to change quite a bit. No longer did Kasumi's mother pay any attention to her at all, but now everything was concentrated on her new trainee. Another girl from the village, younger than Kasumi, but known for her grandfather's work. Ruth was the girl's name and Kasumi didn't like her. Of course the girl would make an excellent Shaman, she already proved to learn fast, and was the knew pride of Kasumi's mother. Having Ruth around made being near her mother less un-enjoyable for Kasumi then in the past, but Ruth tended to make an effort to dampen Kasumi's mood even worse.  
  
Ruth enjoyed teasing the red-head by saying the Chosen One was wrong for making the choice that he did, of course every other girl in the village was jealous of the match...including Ruth herself. But Kasumi ignored the comments, and spent her days alone. During the nights, she'd have short-lived nightmares about her fiancée and the terrible ordeals he was enduring, when she'd wake up, she'd force herself to believe they were only dreams and not real.  
  
By the end of the week, Ruth had already been given her anointing ceremony, and was named the new village Water Shaman, much to the contentment of Kasumi's mother. Kasumi herself, though, stayed away from the village as much as possible, and spent the last day of the week at her 'thinking place'.  
  
She stood quietly, letting the salty air whip around her making soft whistling music in her ears, making it quite a serene evening for her.  
  
Suddenly she jolted in surprise, when a pair of hands came around to cover her eyes.  
  
"Guess who?" The voice taunted, and Kasumi pulled the hands from her eyes to turn and face her fiancée.  
  
"Satoshi!" She breathed in happily, "you don't know what torture I've been through..." She suddenly stopped when she noticed several cuts and bruises on Satoshi's body, she touched one bruise gingerly and rose her eyebrow in concern.  
  
"I'm alright, just a few scratches", Satoshi insisted, taking her hand away from the bruise and holding it tightly in his. "I've missed you", he continued. Kasumi smiled warmly and hung onto her fiancée tightly.  
  
"I've missed you, Mother has an heir, so now I'm free to leave...please say we can go right now", she requested in eagerness. But when silence only followed her request, she knew something was wrong. Memories of past nightmares flooded into her mind and she squeezed her eyes tightly shut to force the images away. The awkward silence was interrupted by the loud growling of Satoshi's stomach.  
  
"Not right now, I'm kinda hungry". He finally answered, receiving a laugh from the red-head. The couple headed back to the village to Kasumi's home, where Satoshi met the new Shaman, Ruth, and was separated from her when his fiancée made a few choice comments to the girl and led Satoshi away.  
  
Happily the couple ate together for the last time they'd ever be in that house together, as Kasumi yearned for when they'd leave the next morning and be gone from her mother. Although Satoshi spoke only of his past week and not of the future.  
  
"Something's wrong, Satoshi", Kasumi finally accused, noticing how he did avoid the subject. For the second time that day and awkward silence arose between the two of them.  
  
"I...don't think...I should..." Satoshi began, but stopped short. Kasumi felt her heart pound in fear and stepped away from the table.  
  
"What's wrong?" She demanded.  
  
"Kasumi...I can't...marry you", he finally forced out. Kasumi could feel her eyes fill with hot tears.  
  
"Why not?" She hoarsely choked out.  
  
"I have to leave again...to fight...to fulfill my responsibilities." Kasumi could not argue against what Satoshi had said, as she knew it was his duty as the Chosen One to protect the world, and neither one of them could change that. Nevertheless, Kasumi felt her heart break into a million pieces, and fled from the room to be by herself.  
  
****  
  
The next morning, Kasumi had left the house early and fled to the hill where she went everyday to be by herself. Again her face was stained with that of her tears, but this time the pain was different, because it was with understanding that she knew her happiness could never be. She felt a strong breeze arise when she heard wings beating behind her and the thud of a large pokémon landing on the grass.  
  
"Kasumi", she heard, but refused to turn to face Satoshi. "Kasumi, if there was any way..." he began, but Kasumi intervened, still refusing to turn.  
  
"It's alright, you don't have to explain anything, I understand perfectly." She insisted, Satoshi approached and turned her around to look into her eyes.  
  
"Then why are you so sad?" He asked, the tears becoming a familiar sight on his beloved's face.  
  
"Because, everyone I love leaves me...first my father, and now you" she began, beginning to cry again. Satoshi pulled her into his arms and tightly held her while she cried. "Promise me you'll return...please", she pleaded.  
  
"Kasumi, you know what kind of dangers I'm going to be in...I was born for this". He answered. Kasumi pulled away from him and turned around, as she couldn't bear to look at him any more. Satoshi took the hint, and quietly left her presence, climbing onto Lugia's back, instructing the legendary pokémon to leave right away. Kasumi continued to avoid looking back as the bird lifted into the air to fly away, Satoshi gave one last glance towards Kasumi, then shut his eyes, out loud he made the promise to her...  
  
"I will return".  
  
****  
  
Authors notes: Yaay! Did that kick ass or what, I got to gives mad props for helping wit the fic to my special lady, Dark Cosmos. Booka! All kidding aside, Dark Cosmos did most of the work, I sat back and edited and added scenes or mad them longer. It was a joint effort but It couldn't have been down without her. Thankies.^_^ If ya didn't know by now, that was a look into the past at the First Chosen One ever! Who later dies, then MUCH later comes back as Ash Ketchum where we follow him in the main story line. Lugia tells of Satoshi and Kasumi several times to Ash and this fic just really explains the history better. Alright, this was the first of three, yes three side stories..only dark cosmos doesn't know it yet. The side stories will be written by the both of us but all chapters pertaining to the main plot will be written by only me. I decided to do this so yall have more to read and enjoy and take less stress of me.  
  
Thanks for reading. Booka! Go give mad props to Dark Cosmos!! Part 2 of End game will be out by this FRIDAY!!!! See lots to read. 


	19. End Game Part 2 Bliztkreig

Deep in a forest an old man was chopping wood for his campfire. With every blow of the axe his own bones would creak and stress. "Damn splinters, oh I'm not as young as I used to be. I remember when I could split a whole tree in half with one swing, dang naggot!"  
  
The old man leaned against a rotting tree stump and wiped his brow. "Its so hot today, I wish there was a little breeze or something." And with a heavy sigh the old man picked up his axe and readied himself to chop down another small tree for firewood. With a grunt he winded up his first shot.  
  
Just as he was bringing down the axe, Ash blew past overhead like a bullet shot out of a gun. The back draft he created blew dirt and leaves everywhere. The old man was thrust back, loosing his grip on the axe. In the confusion a tree could be heard snapping in two and falling right next to the old man. As the dust subsided he inspected his surroundings and saw the large sapling turned over on its side. His gaze then turned to the axe lodged into its trunk. A huge smile crept onto his face. Excited he slowly jumped up and danced about. "Yes! I still got it!!" He continued his painful jig oblivious to what had just flew by. But soon the world would know.  
  
End Game Part 2 - Blitzkrieg  
  
"The Chosen One has really lost it!"  
  
"Can you feel that power!?"  
  
"What if he destroys the planet?!"  
  
"Come off it! The Chosen One still is in control of himself, he wouldn't hurt the people he is meant to protect!"  
  
"I could never see the Chosen One getting this powerful, the first never came close" "Perhaps this is good"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't forget that the evil is also getting stronger, Ash may very well be able to vanquish it."  
  
".I'm beginning to doubt that creating the Chosen one was a big mistake."  
  
"My God, what are you saying?!"  
  
"You know as good as I do that the process in creating the Chosen One also spawned the Evil!"  
  
"I know that, and watch what your saying..we are Gods you idiot."  
  
***  
  
"WHERE ARE THEY!!!" Ash was still circling the forest giving off a bright blue trail of energy. His very eyes were sheer white with rage as he searched for the Team Rocket Compound. He could not do this alone. Ash looked down to the pokeballs surrounding his waist. With two hands he gathered them all and flung them to a nearby clearing. In a sequence of blinding lights the legendary Pokemon made their first debut at being released all at once.  
  
The birds all stretched their wings as the two dogs sniffed the air. Ash suddenly launched himself to the ground and landed like a meteor, creating a rather large crater. In doing so he scared Articuno who was standing just meters away. It recoiled in fear of Ash's sudden change and sought comfort from Lugia who was very surprised as well.  
  
"Ash! What happened to you!"  
  
Ash fumbled with the fully extended sword in his hands as the energy continued to whip around him like smoke from a freshly lit cigarette. "The took Misty from me." He spoke with a serious gruff sound to his voice. "We must go and rescue her."  
  
The legendary Pokemon became very unsettled at the news. Suicune turned her head up to Ho-oh. "Who is this Misty the Master speaks of?"  
  
Ho-oh swatted at Suicune. "He's means the Prophet!"  
  
Raikou looked quite confused. "Kasumi is in Danger?"  
  
Lugia chimed in. "Her name is Misty now."  
  
"SILENCE!!!!" Ash screamed.  
  
Again the legendaries all recoiled from his outburst. "I'm going to her back no matter what, but I can't do this alone..I need your help. I've tapped into a power I could never have once dreamed off. But I'm only one man.will you help me. Will you help Misty?"  
  
The Legendary Pokemon fell silent. They looked up to Lugia as the 'Head' Pokemon for an answer.  
  
"Ash, I warned you what would happen if you lost your temper. But you need not ask of us for help. We would follow you to the end of the earth, even for Misty."  
  
Ash slowly nodded to Lugia. "Lets do it."  
  
Immediately Ash began drawing a plan into the ground. He would have the Dogs search the forest grounds and have the birds circle the air in a counterclockwise pattern. If one was to find the compound they were to release an attack into the air to single their location and all the others would converge on the same position. He calculated how much time it would take 5 birds and 2 dogs to scour an area with a 10 mile-radius.  
  
"Alright, remember to wait for the others before attacking. Lets go." Ash and the birds immediately flew up into the air ready to disperse in their chosen directions.  
  
"You have five minutes!! MOVE OU." Lugia interrupted him. "oh.THERE IT IS!!"  
  
Ash squinted to the north and sure enough was the tell tail signs of camp fires and also standing in the center was a team rocket flag. It was more then three miles away and it took less then three seconds to find it. Screw the plan.  
  
As Ash stared at the flag flapping in the wind the energy in him doubled. He slowly raised his hand as all the legendaries prepared for the attack. It had been thousands of years since the Dogs had gotten any action and were ready to fight for their master. Ash knew that there would be lots of opposition but he would stop at nothing until Misty was safe.  
  
Ash dropped his hand to his side and released a huge battle cry as the legendaries charged forward.  
  
"BLITZKRIEG!!!" ***  
  
A group of Team Rocket agents were huddled over a steaming pot of soup. It was nearly lunch time and all the food that was available was soup and bread. Since Giovanni insisted on bringing so many weapons and equipment they had to sacrifice the amount of food to bring.  
  
"Put more bark in it, it'll make it taste better." An agent said well stirring the clear broth.  
  
A young man broke another piece of bark off a larger chunk he ripped off a tree and tossed it in the pot. "But, the whole thing tastes like bark, if it were up to you the whole soup would be nothing but bark."  
  
Across the compound an agent was checking the weapons. All types of hi tech laser guns, pulsar, EMP's, Rocket Launcher and sub-machine guns. For the life of him, the agent could not figure out why they needed so much weaponry.  
  
Another agent lit a cigarette as he looked out over the horizon. No one could see his eyes go wide as the cigarette burn to the filter as he gasped in heavily. He tried to warn everyone but instead was hit with a hacking fit as he coughed out all the smoke.  
  
He ran up to the others huddled around the bark soup and started slapping backs as he still coughed up smoke.  
  
"What the hell is it?"  
  
"Hack.We.are..cough..HACK under..COUGH!"  
  
"Just say it already!"  
  
Suddenly an explosion rocked the compound as an unmanned vehicle was launched into the air surrounded by fire. The agent sighed. ".Attack"  
  
Sirens began to blare in the morning air as everyone was scrambling to their posts. Some weren't even fully dressed as they ran from their barracks wondering where the attack was coming from. It was pandemonium at the compound as agents began to fire widely into the air. It was then that they caught the first glimpse of their attacker.  
  
Crackles of lighting filled the compound as Zapdos and Raikou stormed the front gates. The team rocket agents fled in the opposite direction but quickly slipped on a patch of ice that Articuno had created as it flew by over head the baffled solders.  
  
At his time Giovanni had been rustled out of his slumber by explosions and by screaming. He raced to his window and gasped as he saw the Legendary Pokemon attacking his entire base. Moltres was setting fires outside the base walls, sealing them in. Articuno was freezing everything in site as Lugia and Ho-oh circled in the air shooting off powerful blasts. The Pokemon were aiming at all the weapon instillations and power generators. The were being very tactful, no Pokemon could think of such strategies. Someone had to be telling them what to do.  
  
Just then two heavily armed guards burst into the room. "Sir we have to get you to safety!!" They both grabbed Giovanni arms, but he ripped them from the guards grip.  
  
"Are you crazy! This is our moment of victory. Just tell the general to begin the plans. Capture all the legendaries, make sure none of them escape. This is the moment I have been waiting for!"  
  
"But sir!" The Agent pleaded "There is something else out there!"  
  
Giovanni narrowed his brow. "Something else?"  
  
"yes sir, I already have reports from the others that something has been flying about slicing our guns in half! Thomas told me that he saw an faint outline of a 'something' then a flash of silver and his missile launcher was severed right down the middle! I didn't think Pokemon could do that!"  
  
The building was struck by another blast as the three men struggled to keep their balance. Giovanni ran over to the intercom resting on his desk and mashed the buttons. "If there is anybody not fighting get them out there!!!"  
  
He then glanced over to the two guards that had barged in. "What are you two waiting for!? Go tell them to start the plan!!  
  
The two inept guards ran out of the room as the shrill cries of the Legendaries still filled the air. Just then another explosion rocked the building and sent Giovanni reeling onto his back. He painfully got up and rushed to the window. The western side of the building was on fire. Outside, almost everything was destroyed. His men were running around like ants evading a microscope. It was a pitiful site.  
  
Giovanni quickly ducked as Moltres came swooping overtop of him. The majestic bird spit forth a funnel of fire that destroyed a few portapottys and a barracks. They were losing this battle, but not for much longer.  
  
***  
  
Misty was huddled tightly in the corner of her makeshift cell. Many deep cuts still bled and her skin began to bruise. The tears never stopped flowing since she left the torture room. She let out a yelp as she felt everything shake around her. "What..is going on out there?"  
  
Just then she saw a herd of troops running by shouting "Attack! What! By who?! Legendary birds!" As the footsteps of the frightened agents faded on the concrete floor Misty looked up and for the first time in days, smiled.  
  
"He..came for me..please hurry."  
  
***  
  
The battle still raged outside as the agents finally understood what was happening began to fight back in full force. Even the dogs were having difficulty evading all the gun fire and missiles. It was time to regroup and work together. All of the legendaries collected on the west side of the compound. All the agents ran to the front of the metallic base and took their positions.  
  
There was a brief pause as the soldiers collected themselves and steadied their nerves. The gunfire stopped as they looked at their foes. The legendary pokemon were immense and largely intimidating. But right below them stood a figure. It was to far away to tell who it was.  
  
One of the agents looked over to his commanding officer. "Is that one of ours over there sir?!"  
  
The lieutenant whipped out a pair of binoculars and searched the disarray and rubble of the base until his sights laid upon the mysterious figure in the battle field. It was a child..no a teenager. Only he looked rather odd, he was carrying something. He strained hard to see details of the little boy. "That's odd, he's carrying a huge sword.or perhaps it's a walking stick..I can't really tell...he should get away from those birds if he knew what was good for him!"  
  
A agent slid down next to the lieutenant. "Should we go get him?"  
  
"It seems that the boy must have been hiking in the woods and got pulled into the fight. He looks like he's in shock. He ain't moving..take him as a hostage."  
  
A herd of agents move stealthy toward the 'boy'. They were mere feet away from him when they saw that it was not a walking stick he was carrying. The agents stopped in their tracks and called out to him. "Hey kid! Come on, those legendary pokemon look like there going to start attacking any second. Let's go!!"  
  
The boy sneered. "They won't attack unless I tell them to."  
  
It took a while for the words to sink in. The agents looked at each other then someone blurted out. "Oh CRAP!! Run away!!!!! Run AWAY!! That kid controls them!!!! RUN!!!"  
  
He didn't have to tell them twice. The soldiers kicked up the dirt and sprinted toward the safety of the base. One of the agents looked behind him to see the young boy glowing a dark blue. The kid slowly brought up his hand, and with his palm facing outwards screamed.  
  
The agents also screamed, in terror, as they saw the boy shoot a huge blue ball of energy towards them. It detonated inches away from their feet as it blew a circular swath of mud in the ground. The agents scrambled into their bunkers gasping for air. The lieutenant grabbed one by the scruff of his shirt and shook him violently. "What the hell was that!!"  
  
"That ain't no freaking kid out there!!! Attack !! Fire!! Throw whatever we got at him!!!  
  
***  
  
Ash inspected his hand and saw many deep burns and charred flesh. But with his accelerated healing, his hand turned back to normal within seconds. He glanced up to see the agents opening fire once again. Looks like his little stunt gave him away.  
  
As the bullets whizzed by he ducked behind what was once a truck and thought. The birds flew above circling the sky while Raikou and Suicune ducked behind wreckage waiting for their next orders.  
  
Ash knew that misty was inside that building. They couldn't attack it for risking Misty getting hurt. Ash would have to enter the building, find Misty, get her out, then destroy the base. Yes that was the only way. He was sure that the birds could handle things out here.  
  
Ash brought up two fingers to his forehead and concentrated. He would have to talk them telepathically, which was incredibly hard to do since he really hasn't tried it many times.  
  
"Hello? Lugia?" "No this is Ho-oh."  
  
"Whoops, whatever I'll work on the telepathic thing later. Ho-oh, tell everyone to attack everything but the big compound! Misty is in there and I need time to get her out!  
  
"You got it!"  
  
Ash brought his hand down and looked up to see the birds getting into attack formation. He motioned for the legendary dogs to meet him by the flaming truck. With their incredible speed it only took less then a second.  
  
"Okay guys I need some cover while I go in. I need you to draw their fire."  
  
Raikou leaned forward. "May we eat them?" He said licking his lips.  
  
"No you can't eat them! Keep them alive! I want the base destroyed except the compound!"  
  
Raikou lowered his head. "Oh.okay."  
  
Ash gripped his sword tighter. "Alright ready? Let's go" He leapt onto Raikou's back and both dogs took off toward the base. They were in a blaze of gunfire, Ash looked over to Suicune. "Sucicune, use Mist!"  
  
The legendary dog nodded and the large crest on its head began to glow. Within seconds a thick fog blanketed the area. Raikou leapt high into the air jumping right over the agents who continued to fire blindly in front of them.  
  
Ash had made it to the front entrance and threw open the doors. Before running in he looked back at Raikou. "Now remember, don't eat anybody!  
  
***  
  
"FIRE THE DAMN ROCKETS!!" The soldiers scuttled in different directions trying their best to line up a shot. One after the other the rockets were fired while more were being carried into the battlefield by agents who were also trying their best to avoid ice blasts and electric attacks from the circling birds above them. One of the rockets held true and hit its mark hitting Moltres directly in the chest. The legendary bird winced and faltered in the air. But it quickly regained its stamina and let out a tremendous burst of flames that drove many Team Rocket Agents running out of their foxholes, which promptly caught on fire.  
  
The legendary dogs managed to reach the trenches and began wreaking havoc. Agents began spilling onto the ground or getting stepped on and pushed into the muddy floor. Cries of alarm and pain rang throughout the still foggy battlefield. Alas more rockets had found their targets and Articuno and Raikou both fell victim to the power of human weaponry. Raikou struggled to get up by lay only meters from a SIM rocket launcher. The vile machine slowly turned its armaments towards the fallen pokemon. Raikou shut its eyes waiting for the inevitable pain soon to follow. Instead it heard a loud explosion and looked up to see that Articuno had fallen on the turret after taking another blow to the wings.  
  
This angered Lugia and thus unleashed an Aero-Attack across the entire field. It ripped open a massive gash in the earth and Agents jumped into the jagged holes to actually seek cover. Lugia had done them a favor.  
  
For the legendaries no matter how much of their elemental attacks they fired upon the humans there always seemed to be more and more leaking on the battlefield. Where in the world were all these soldiers coming from? Even though the grounds were scattered with unconscious bodies there always seemed someone new who showed up to take the befallen allies position.  
  
Lugia rose high into the air and gasped as he saw a large string of soldiers moving steadily out of the forest and into the fray. The forest was thick with trees and overgrown plant life. Lugia could not see clearly but it may be that there was a hidden camp or barracks hiding more agents. As the stream of gun clad warriors continued to spill out it seemed as though team rocket and an inexhaustible supply.  
  
"Ash..Hurry!"  
  
***  
  
The Chosen One ran down these endless corridors that led him to dead ends or locked doors. Even though from the air the building looked small, inside was a whole different story. The floor, the walls and ceiling were all metal portions welded furiously together. The metallic halls were deathly empty, he had not run into agents or stairs or many doors at all. Ash let out a string of curse words as he continued his search.  
  
"Damn, were is she? Why can't I hone onto her signal? Unless its very weak? Oh-no! She must be in terrible pain!"  
  
Just the mere thought of this caused Ash to unleash another powerful blast of energy all around him. The steel walls melted and buckled from the pressure of his power. Ash stopped and thought a moment. If he could not find a way down, he would have to make one!  
  
Ash quickly placed his sword in its scabbard and brought both free hands to touch the ground. He was about to blast it to hell but an image of Misty being right underneath him being killed by his energy blast stopped him short in his tracks. He would have to use force instead. Taking in a deep breath Ash drew back his hand and made a tight fist. With a yell he brought it down and struck the hard metal surface. With his incredible strength he was able to make a small hole in the floor but he shattered his hand in the process. Ash writhed on the floor in pain until the healing process mended his broken fingers. After checking to make sure his hand was back to normal Ash put to hands on either side of the newly formed hole and tried to bend the metal in order to produce a large opening. He reached way down and pried the floor open like a can of sardines. Happy with his work he jumped into the basement but did not realize how far the floor was. A loud clatter could be heard emanating throughout the compound. Ash swore at himself for not just flying down the hole instead of plummeting onto hard concrete.  
  
Ash leapt up from the cold floor and surveyed his surroundings. Immediately he heard voices coming from the next room. They were male voices and then a female voice could be heard in the mixture of panicked conversation. Ash could not tell if it was Misty or not. Slowly he inched his way along the dark hallways trying to listen to what they were saying."  
  
"Sir we have to get you to safety!"  
  
"I am not leaving! We are almost at the hour of victory!"  
  
"Sir we don't of the resources, we must abandon and rethink our strategy."  
  
"We are so close! Capture the legendaries, stop making excuses!"  
  
Ash leaned in closer to hear the heated argument.  
  
"But sir we don't have the man power and the technology to capture them. We already have tried to secure Articuno but the others foiled our attempts. Its futile! We must get you to safety!"  
  
The man to whom the agent was talking to erupted with anger and from what Ash could hear punched the man.  
  
"Don't you see! I am the Chosen One! I will not lose!"  
  
Now that made Ash narrow his eyes. "Another Chosen One? What?" Ash thought to himself. Another voice stepped in and Ash concluded it was female. "Sir, we may have lost the battle but we could still win the war! All we have to do is gather the documents, retrieve the girl from her cell and escape to the WarBird. We could still win this sir!"  
  
At the mention of a girl in her cell, Ash felt his anger rise again. But waited a few more moments to determine what their plans were.  
  
"Sigh, alright, you and you come with me to get the documents, and Sergant Yuki here will get the girl. Make sure you use the shackles and handcuffs, and also make sure that there is no evidence of this place when we leave."  
  
Ash could hear feet moving away from his position. He finally looked around the corner to see the girl who had just finished talking to whoever that thought he was the Chosen One. Most befuddling. But that was the furthest from his mind as he slowly approached the Agent who's back was facing the opposite direction.  
  
"Well, time to get the girl, poor thing. Its kinda sad.wha? AHH!" The young women screamed when she felt a freezing cold blade touch her throat. She went to retrieve her gun from her holster but when her assailant dug the blade deeper into her jugular she got the hint and let her weapon drop to the floor. Trembling, she strained her neck upward trying to keep the sword away from her as much as possible. A voice behind her acknowledged the assailants presence. "Where is the girl?"  
  
The agent dare not look around to see the mans face and kept staring into the hall, scared of what might happen. She decided to play dumb. "I don't know what you mean, What girl?"  
  
Ash's temper flared from this display and whispered in her ear. "If you won't tell me, I'll read you mind and find out myself. But I warn you, I'm just learning how to do it and it might be really, really painful."  
  
The agent swallowed, her throat just micrometers from the cold blade. "I don't believe you!"  
  
"You leave me no choice." With ash's free hand, he brought to fingers to her temple. Immediately the woman began to scream as Ash probed her mind. Ash brought down his sword and concentrated on reading her troubled mind. The things he saw only made his stomach wretch. He was unlocking memories he did not care to see, he only wanted to know were Misty was. Suddenly the visual entered his brain. Misty was laying in her cell, and from the agents mind he retrieved the directions.  
  
As the young women continued to scream in pain ash released her. The agent fainted and slumped onto the wall then collapsed to the floor. Ash bent down and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, your just an innocent aren't you? Tricked into joining Team Rocket just to raise money for your mothers operation...those were things I didn't want to know, but I am aware of the troubles you all face. One day instead of fighting you, I hope we may all work together to create a better world."  
  
He left the unconscious woman and fled down the halls to finally free Misty from her torment. Using the agents memories he was able to travel down the halls as if he had been down here before. And with a final turn into a room, there she was. Ash could feel his heart swell as he looked upon Misty huddled in the corner of her cell.  
  
At that time Misty looked up to see Ash standing still in the room. It was hard for her to realize that it was indeed Ash. But when the feeling finally sank in, it hit her like a bag of bricks and she began to cry. Misty ran to the cells bars and strechted out a hand to Ash.  
  
"ASH!! You came! Please help me!"  
  
Ash's legs began to move as a smile spread across his face. He was only halfway into the room when in the corner of his eye he saw a group of people enter the room. Ash whipped around to see agents holding large boxes with papers hanging out. They all stared in Ash in disbelief. No body moved for what seemed like eons. Then sudeenly the agents parted to the side and another man entered the room. Just the site of this man made Misty cower in the corner.  
  
Again there was silence as the mysterious man, clad in a dark suit stepped into the room. HE to had a confused expression on his face. Finally he spoke. "Who in the hell are you?"  
  
Ash drew out his sword. "The name is Ash ketchum, I came for the girl."  
  
At the sound of his name, the boss of Team Rocket slowly turned to retreat from the room.  
  
Misty finally blurted out to Ash. "ASH! That's him! Its Giovanni he's the one that kidnapped me!!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Ash spun around to meet Giovanni face to face. The anger in him doubled as he stared upon the evil face of Team Rocket. "You were behind everything!"  
  
Giovanni laughed. "You have fought well, but like my associate said, the war is not over!!" Before Ash could react he saw Giovanni reach out and press a large button on a control board. With that Misty screamed as she saw streams of a greenish gas come pouring out of different spouts in the ceiling. She began coucking and gasping for breath. "I..can't breath..Ash!!"  
  
Giovanni laughed evilly as he and the other agents fled down the hall. It was now opportunity cost. Save Misty for which he had eternal love for, or go after Giovanni and end the worlds suffering. The phrase "The needs of the many, outweigh the needs of the few.". But there was no way in hell he was going to let Misty die in front of him, not when they were finally together.  
  
Using his speed and strength he had ripped open the bars to the cell and pulled Misty out of the fog. Ash carried her to the empty hall and shut the door behind them. Misty hacked and coughed as air began to push out the poisons. But Ash feared she had breathed in to much of the gas and was now slipping away.  
  
Ash saw an open wound on her arm and quickly devised a plan. If Ash could create a wound deep enough and extract the blood from himself, then place a few drops into Misty's wound, the advance antigens and platelets would heal her enough to make it out of the building. Without thinking Ash took his sword and held it straight up using his knees. Then holding on to Misty with one hand, he took his right hand and taking a deep breath, shut his eyes and plunged it onto the blade. Misty looked on In shock as the sword went straight through his hand smearing blood everywhere. With another yelp and before his healing abilities took over he pressed his mangled and bloody hand onto Misty's open wound. The young red-head could feel the pain in her lungs almost disappear as Ash's grip became stronger as his hand began to heal. With Ash's blood entering her system, the accelerated healing went to work. It sealed up her wounds and gave her strength.  
  
Ash's face lit up when he saw Misty's skin become less pale then before. "IT WORKED!!"  
  
Misty slowly sat up and gazed into Ash's eyes. "oh.Ash!" Misty glomped on to her true love and held on for dear life. She burst into tears and wiped them on his torn shirt. Overcome by emotions, all the anger left Ash and it was replaced with complete joy. He crushed her to his frame as they both cried.  
  
Misty choked back a few sobs and brought her trembling lips up to Ash. And right there on the hard metal floor, amongst a battle raging outside, Ash and Misty set a world record for the most compassionate kiss in the history of the world. Nothing came close to it as to the kiss they were now engaged in. The need for oxygen quelled their display of love.  
  
"I missed you so much." Misty said while running a finger across Ash's face.  
  
Ash slowly helped Misty up. "Its not over yet, we have to get out of here!" With that he picked up his sword, smeared with his own blood and instructed Misty to climb onto this back. Misty did so, but complained that there was no need to give her a piggy-back ride. Although Ash did surprise her once again as he lifted the both of them into the air.  
  
"You can fly?!" She screamed.  
  
Ash sailed through the corridors looking for an exit. "Long story." He explained.  
  
The Chosen One could hear the sounds of battle close by and found an exit leading to the back of the compound. The biggest thing on his mind was to get Misty to safety. But he gasped when he saw the amount of carnage. Articuno, Raikou and Moltres were laying on the battle field. Huge burn marks showed where team rocket missiles had struck them. And agents were trying their hardest to tie them down with wire's and iron pegs. Ash could feel the anger building in him once again. He landed on the ground away from the gun fire and let Misty off behind the wreckage of a truck. "Stay here, and stay low! I have to free them!"  
  
Misty obeyed and crouched low from view. Ash drew out his sword and took off toward the agents that were trying to contain his friends. Misty watched as he quickly knocked all the agents to the ground. Then using his sword set Articuno, then Raikou and Moltres free. She also saw him touch each of them on the chest. And where his hand touched them she could see a small blue light appear. And immediately after he did that, the fallen legendary pokemon seemed to have recovered all of their energy.  
  
She looked around the battle field and at the agent firing their guns in the air at Lugia and the others. Misty couldn't believe that Ash had done all of this. He had changed so much it scared her, but that wasn't going to stop her from loving him. Suddenly a stray missile had come far to close to were Misty was hiding. The concussion sent Misty flying right into the open. As she tried to shake the cobwebs out she spotted a agent running up to her. The agent seemed to be carrying a flamethrower as a small flame was lit at the end of his rifle looking weapon. Misty held her breath as she waited to see what the agent was going to do. She looked on in horror as she saw the man flip a switch on his gun that sent a burst of flames out of the nozzle. And to her extreme horror she watched as the soldier brought that flamethrower up to her.  
  
The agent let out a blast of fire that drove Misty back into a wall. "Agh! Ash help me!! Help Me!!" The soldier closed in on Misty and rose this weapon once again. Misty was backed in a corner and had no were to run. She brought up her hands and screamed. "NOOOOOOO!!"  
  
Suddenly she felt a huge breeze whip by her and then a large thud shook the ground. She opened her eyes to see a legendary dog in front of her. Started the Agent shot a stream of fire at the pokemon. And to Misty surprise, the pokemon also shot a large blast of fire at the solider. The flames engulfed the man and the gas tank attached to his back exploded. Blowing a circular swath of mud and hurtling the agent into a large puddle of water that luckily for him extinguished the flames.  
  
Ash landed next to Misty who was now in shock. He inspected her to make sure she wasn't hurt then turned his attention to the legendary pokemon that saved her.  
  
"Thank you so much Suicune!..wait your not.your." Ash gazed upon the pokemon and noticed its heavy brown fur, its flowing main, the spikes jutting out of its back and the red and silver face plate.  
  
"ENTEI!!" Ash almost fell over as he gazed upon the third and final Legendary Dog.  
  
"Hello Master, I hope I'm no to late"  
  
Ash walked closer to the fire pokemon "I thought I was supposed to find you, not the other way around."  
  
"You have proved to me that you are indeed my Master from so many years ago." Entei looked over onto the battlefield to show his point.  
  
Not wasting another minute Ash grabbed Misty and dragged her over to Entei. "Look, you have to get Misty away from here while we finish up! Please bring her to olivine city's pokemon center and get her to Brock. Then I want you to protect them both incase Team Rocket comes back for her."  
  
The legendary Pokemon nodded. "I understand."  
  
And with that Misty and Ash shared a quick kiss and he helped her unto Entei's back. Misty was reluctant to let go of Ash's hand but knew that Ash would be okay. "Please come back soon."  
  
Ash nodded and took off into the fray once again, not taking his gaze off Misty as Entei ran clear out of the compound and into the safety of the forest.  
  
Ash flew up to were Lugia and Ho-oh continued to battle high in the air. "Lugia, we can leave now, Misty is safe with Entei."  
  
"Entei? He actually came? That's great, but now we should worry about ourselves. Articuno and Moltres are still badly injured and Raikou can't run as fast."  
  
Ash quickly evaded another missile. "I know, but lets just retreat, we got what we came for!" Ash had lost almost all the power he once had at the beginning of the battle and was growing weary. All the anger was gone and he just wanted to get back to Misty.  
  
Lugia made the signal for the others to leave and head back to Olivine City. Ash watched as Articuno and Moltres slowly flew to the west with Raikou and Suicune running into the forest underneath them. Zapdos flew up beside Ash gasping for air, evidence that it to was exhausted from battle.  
  
Happy with their effort with the destruction of the base and the retrieval of Misty they remaining legendaries began to leave. But they all stopped and turned to watch something rise from out of the forest. A huge rumbling echoed throughout the air as the trees began to shake and fall over. The weapons stopped firing as they watched every agent pick up a fallen comrade and run into the forest covered by a dense canopy of trees. But that rumbling became much stronger as the metallic base below them collapsed on itself and left shrapnel everywhere. Ash could sense that everyone had made it out, even the woman he left fainted on the floor in the basement. Lugia looked to Ho-oh who was also curious to what was causing such vibrations across the land.  
  
Then they saw it. The trees just seem to disappear and in its place was a huge aircraft of some sorts. It rose slowly into the air knocking over more trees and kicking sand and dust everywhere as its powerful engines lifted this massive structure in the air. It was at least two kilometers wide and only as tall as a house. It had the shape of a huge boomerang and it was a deathly colored black. The light did not even reflect off this massive craft. And emblazed on the very center of it was the let "R". Then when the airship and reached a suitable height eight engines located in the back flared up and the plane slowly lurched forward picking up speed. The heat coming of the engines could melt rocks into lava as blue waves of energy allowed the craft to fly higher and higher into the air.  
  
Ash and the legendaries all stare wide-eyed as the aircraft disappeared behind the clouds. It was so big it could hold a the population of a small city in it. That would explain the agents that continually poured out of the forest in were this thing was hiding. But how the hell could they have hid something that was the size of 10 football fields! Ash continued to stare in disbelief and then remembered something from the conversation he had listened earlier. That thing must have been the 'Warbird' they were talking about!  
  
"Oh my god...they can go anywhere they want. There may be no stopping them."  
  
They continued to float in the air and let a wave of depression wash over them. Just then they heard another noise coming from behind them. They all whipped around expecting an attack but instead the noise was the thumping of rotor blades coming from a News6 Helicopter hovering only meters away. Ash's eyes went wide as she saw a man holding a camera straight at him and another one surveying the damage below them. And behind the cameraman a newswoman was talking into a microphone.  
  
"no.." Ash said aloud.  
  
He continued to stare as the helicopter circled them with an excited reporter dancing about in the metal chassis.  
  
"They found us out....they know who I am...soon..the world will know..."  
  
  
  
To be continued  
  
  
  
Authors Notes: Wow two updates in one week, that's never happened before. Well I said it would be done by Friday and I don't disappoint. This morning I had 7 pages done before. Almost three hours later I had 8 pages written 7+8 equals 15 pages. Yay me! I really haven't had much practice writing battle scenes but I think I found my writing ability again. I was all scared that because of the writers block I had, my writing would suffer. IT did a bit, but I regained confidence near the end. Okay time to point out some Between a Rock and a Hard Place Milestones  
  
Its time for NEONGENE check!!!  
  
#1 - Fusionblaster became the 250th person to place a review. Why is that a milestone? Because its ¼ of a 1000!  
  
#2 - After just 18 chapters the fic has now surpassed 100,000 words!! That was a big one for me.  
  
#3 - the first time two chapters were loaded in one week  
  
#4 - And finally, I actually kept my promise about loading on Friday! ^_^  
  
Thank you for reading this far, I know its a lot but only 8 more parts left and a few side stories, then an epilogue and other stuff. -___-. Ugh, well I'm shooting for it to all end on April on the day I first started the fic, that would make it exactly 2 years in the making. Crud I hope pokemon is still popular by then!  
  
BYE! 


	20. End Game Part 3 Incognito

End Game Part 3 'Incognito'  
  
But first, a message from the author:  
  
"Sorry for the wait, I'm a busy git."  
  
Now on with the fic. (Hey that rhymed)  
  
***  
  
"There you see it ladies and gentlemen! This man or thing is actually flying in the air! And around him look to be the legendary pokemon we saw at Shimotee island! We are live from a helicopter circling over the forest of Olivine just a few miles from the city itself. And below us is an amazing scene; there is rubble everywhere and fires reaching high into the air. It looks as though a huge battle was fought here.  
  
~We here in the studio watching the video are just in shock, we can only image what it must be like in that helicopter. Tell us Jane, who is this kid with the legendary pokemon?~  
  
"I wish I could tell you, but hopefully we'll answer a few questions. Oh.wait.it looks as though the kid is leaving.yes he his. Whoa! He flew right over our chopper! Is he human? What is going on here! You did get a good shot of his face, right John? Aw crap, hold the camera steady!. I tell you what I've seen has been the most amazing news I've ever covered. What has transpired here is anyone's guess. Wait..we are trying to follow him, boy he moves fast!"  
  
~Is he riding the pokemon? The picture isn't coming in to clear.~  
  
No no no! He's acutely flying. Without any.jetpack or something, he was just floating. And those pokemon were so beautiful! You did get that on tape didn't you John?  
  
~What do you see now?~  
  
God this is so exciting! Hold on...the pilot says he's heading for downtown olivine!  
  
~Is he going to attack it!~  
  
I doubt it! The wreckage I'm seeing doesn't look like a town or village, it looks like some military compound or something, I could see weapons scattered on the ground. John! Put that camera down and get on the phone with every police man and women, media person and the mayor of Olivine. The pilot says that weird kid just flew into the heart of the city. And what the hell are you doing! Pick up that camera and keep shooting!  
  
-But you said.  
  
That is the biggest story of the year flying away from us, I could get a Pulitzer for this!  
  
~Maria please, stay on the subject? Do you see anything!"  
  
Hold on..uhuh.huh..okay..the pilot confirmed that the unidentified flying object landed near a pokemon center. The law force is heading there now and we hope to touch down soon.  
  
~What do you suppose it is Maria?~  
  
Whatever it is.I hope its friendly. We will report back in 10 minutes.  
  
~Thank you Maria, there you heard it folks. A strange UFO has been spotting flying with legendary pokemon near Olivine. And it was just returning from an area containing huge amounts of wreckage and destruction. Please remain on this channel to receive updates on this phenomenon.  
  
***  
  
"What's taking Ash so long?" Misty said with worry in her voice.  
  
Brock looked up from staring at the floor and could only offer a silent shrug of the shoulders as his response.  
  
Misty began to pace about the room with a disheartened Pikachu watching her every step. The young red head cradled Togepi in her arms and at times squeezed it to much while thinking of Ash. "Idiot, come on where are you" She thought to herself.  
  
Upon Misty's arrival it seemed like a lot of weight had been lifted off Brock's shoulders. For the past few days he had hardly slept knowing that his best friends where out there somewhere. The worst feeling was when he realized that there was really nothing he could do. And that day when Ash finally came in, Brock was so happy. What had soon transpired scared the crap out of him. Ash became uncontrollable. The power...it was so cold. He remembered how he was pinned to the wall gasping for breath. Feeling the cold sting of Ash's rage.  
  
Brock slowly glanced up to see the hole in the ceiling, covered by a tarp, ready for construction crews to repair it. Nurse Joy was also caught up in the event and it changed her demeanor as well. Brock spent some time trying to convince the Pokemon Nurse of the past events and that Ash was the 'Chosen One'. She believed after many attempts, in the end it was the memory of Ash's destructive departure from the Center that proved to Nurse Joy that this boy was not at all what he seemed.  
  
She believed Brock even more now, since a legendary pokemon was standing three feet away from her. Nurse Joy always wanted the chance to heal a legendary pokemon, but Entei assured her that he was unharmed.  
  
The pokemon center remained closed until further notice, Nurse Joy used the roof as a excuse but the truth was she needed to conceal the pokemon trainers and the mystical Legendary who at this moment was frantically looking about the lobby.  
  
Misty stopped and glanced back. "What's wrong Entei?" "He's here!"  
  
The fire pokemon instantly leaped toward the solid pane windows and scanned the horizon. Sure enough he spotted Ash coming in fast towards the building, the other legendary not far behind. Entei then lost sight of him behind a low flying cloud. "damn, where is he?"  
  
There was an unnerving silence until a ripping sound broke it. They all looked above to see Ash come crashing threw the tarp attached to the ceiling, making yet another hole. He landed heavily and unevenly on his feet and stumbled for a few seconds before completely falling over.  
  
"ASH!" Misty sprinted over to her semi-unconscious boyfriend. Meanwhile Lugia, Ho-oh and Zapdos attempted to enter the room through the same hole, each time making it slightly bigger then before.  
  
Lugia bent down and nudged Ash's limp body with its head. "He has been drained of all his chi energy. He must have expelled it all during the battle."  
  
Misty looked up to Lugia with worried eyes. "Will he be okay?!"  
  
Lugia smiled. "Not to worry, he just needs rest. His body was just used to absorbing so much energy. Now that its gone, his body is going through withdrawal."  
  
Brock ran up beside Misty. "Kinda like a sugar binge eh? After you have so much sugar your bouncing off the walls, afterwards you've never been so tired in your life."  
  
They stared blankly at the spiky haired trainer.  
  
"..What?"  
  
Nurse Joy finally joined the group. "I think we should be tending to the young man sprawled on the floor right now." Misty nodded in agreement.  
  
Nurse Joy, Brock and Misty lifted Ash and brought him into the pokemon medical examination room. Brock placed a pillow under his friend's head. "So..since he's like half pokemon and such, can't we just use pokemon medicine to help him?"  
  
Misty shot him a crusty look mainly because she didn't want to hear her Ash being referenced as Half-Pokemon. "That's the stupidest idea ever. Besides if he was inured his body would have healed. It's a different thing altogether." Misty suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Nurse Joy. "She's right, all he needs is rest."  
  
Just then the three of them heard a raucous coming from the front doors. A man and a woman were banging on the glass shouting and seeming to be in frantic need of something inside. Nurse Joy ran over to her computer to turn off the security protocol to open the doors. "Oh dear, this may be a pokemon emergency! I knew this was a bad idea to close the Center" As she began entering passwords and coding Brock slowly turned his head to the taller man and what he was holding.  
  
From a distance it looked like a bazooka or something, but Brock could see a glare you would see off glass or plastic at the front of the object, not to mention a very faint red light.  
  
For some reason something was grabbing his attention above the lobby. A rather large TV was hooked up to the ceiling above a grouping of chairs. But what was on the TV is what caught Brock's attention, it was Brock. He calmly turned to face the screen, and the image of him turned around slightly as well. Thinking he might be going crazy from lack of sleep he raised his hand and waved, and the television gave a mirrored action of Brock. Walking towards the Television he saw himself walking on the screen. This completely baffled him until he turned his confused gaze back to the man behind the door.  
  
"Hey..Nurse Joy...turn up the volume to this thing."  
  
From behind her computer she mumbled. "There's no time for television now."  
  
It was at that time Misty also saw what was on the TV. "...I really think you should turn it up."  
  
Finally looking up from her computer she spots Brock, twice. Almost doing a double take she realizes that one of them is on the large TV overhead. "What the?" Joy reached over for the remote and turned it as far as it would go.  
  
"Alright! We are here and are currently looking into where the UFO was said to have landed. We really can't make out to much right now..this young man you see could very well be the strange boy that flew just moments ago..but its hard to tell from this distance. But with the doors locked on this Center, I feel that Nurse Joy is hiding something in there!....wait there!!! Over there! In the corner!! It's the legendary pokemon that we saw! Its hard to see through this glass but those are them! That UFO is here!"  
  
The three of them as well as the birds all instantly turned around or ducked behind something so not to be seen on camera. While hunkered down beside a chair, Misty yelled over to Brock. "Oh no! They followed him here! They know about him!! They saw the birds!!! What are we gonna do!!" Franticly she began flailing her arms as the panic sank in.  
  
Brock found cover under a coffee table and hissed back. "I don't know! Nurse Joy do something!"  
  
Feeling the weight of the responsibility to look after her newfound charges she leapt up to her computer and accessed the complex security grid. "Okay, okay! Lets see.ummmm. Oh here it is! Metal security window shutters! That should block them out!" Her spindly fingers hammered away at the keyboard. "-Access denied-..Oh no. It says here they can only be triggered him a window is broken..somebody break a window!"  
  
This was Brock's moment to shine. Crawling from out of under the table he immediately sprinted toward a row of windows near the east side of the center. Brock leaned in with his shoulder and sickly collided with the window. The glass reverberated from the impact but didn't break. Brock however, howling on the ground in agony believed he had just broken his shoulder blade. "Well that didn't work." He said while wincing in pain.  
  
Nurse Joy sighed. "I forgot, those are double plane bulletproof glass windows.. for the Pokemon's protection, the metal shutters are just a back up if anybody did manage to break them."  
  
"Allow me" Brock looked up to see Lugia rear back its head charging his areoblast attack. As the legendary pokemon let it fly Brock was just barely able to avoid getting squired by the blast. The concentrated beam of energy ripped through the glass like butter sending the attack across a parking lot, accidentally slicing a few cars in half. With the sound of an ear-piercing alarm, steel metal shutters fell to the floor on every window. Also cutting of the natural light source to the room, albeit the large gapping hole in the roof.  
  
After the alarm stopped everyone clambered out from their hiding spaces and casually walked into the center of the 'Jail Cell' they just created. Brock was the first to speak, more like whine. "So..we're all stuck in here, our whereabouts and the legendary pokemon were just broadcast to over god knows how many people, who will surly flock over here aiming to catch a glimpse of Lugia and the others, plus we have Ash. The free known last defender of earth laying unconscious on a table...Well I'm plain out of ideas." With a sigh he sunk down into a nearby chair.  
  
Misty also was getting worn down from all the excitement. "Let's call the police and maybe they can protect us!"  
  
Brock looked at Misty and spoke sarcastically. "Oh yeah, lets do that! Hey officer Jenny we have a 16 year old boy with enough power to level a city as well as all the legendary pokemon here, could you lend us a hand and make sure no one touches us as we leave the center..ya right. They would sooner put us in jail for kidnapping Nurse Joy or something."  
  
Misty was becoming irritable. "Well at least I'm trying to get us one step closer to freedom, your just giving up with out even trying!!"  
  
Brock stood up and faced Misty. "I've done nothing but watch over you two for the entire time I've known you. I'm sorry but I'm tried of babysitting the both of you!!" The two infuriated trainers stepped closer to each other and began yelling at the top of their lungs. Misty stared Brock down. "Have you any idea what I have been through in the last 48 hours! I was tortured, beaten to a pulp and I almost died you self centered asshole!!"  
  
Brock thrust his finger towards Misty. "Oh yeah, I've been going crazy worrying about you and how and if you were still alive! Then Ash goes mental when I try and explain to him about what happened and he almost kills me! I haven't slept for days and the thought of you dead and me being able to do NOTHING about it drove me to the ends of insanity!!!!"  
  
With his last breath pushing those words out, he saw a visual reaction on Misty's face. A single tear slide down her delicate cheeks as she forced a small grin. "you..were.worried about me?"  
  
Brock slowly lifted his head, his steely gaze softened as he looked upon her. "Of course I was..you guys are my responsibility..a bigger brother of sorts."  
  
The two of them quickly met in a tender embrace only good friends could admire. Brock whispered in her ear. "I'm so sorry for yelling.I do know what its like to see a love one change so drastically..Ash is like family to me. It pained me greatly to see him go through so much struggle. I kept thinking..why him! He's just a boy! Ash is supposed to continue his journey, have battles, be carefree...why him.. "  
  
Misty pulled back and wiped her tears away. "I would always think the same thing, its been hard on all of us. But we must always remember that no matter how powerful he gets, no matter what duties he must complete..he will always be the same Ash that would make us laugh and keep us going when things seemed impossible."  
  
Brock sighed and sat back down in the chair. "Why are we even here...just think if we weren't with Ash then Giovanni could not keep using us to draw him out. We are bait, how many more times do you think one of us will be kidnapped? How many times will they barter us for Ash's pokemon. We have become a target..."  
  
Misty occupied the seat next to him. "Are you blaming Ash?"  
  
Brock thought a moment. "Never, this is not his fault only mine to bear. I should of stayed home, we should have just stayed in our Gyms and let Ash's future take its course without us. We have no right to be here, we are only going to get him killed.."  
  
"Your wrong about that." Brock snapped his head up when he heard a male voice speak instead of Misty. The two of them quickly looked over to its source and saw Ash leaning against a desk. "You two are more important to this then you imagine...you are more important to me then thought possible..without you guys...there would be no Chosen One."  
  
Ash slowly limped his way over to the collection of chairs. "Its time I informed you of your parts in this."  
  
Brock and Misty never took their eyes off him, even the Legendary Pokemon gathered around perking their ears to listen.  
  
"Apparently, from what I've heard from Lugia. Our friendship wasn't formed by chance, it was ordained by a higher power, Gods if you will. Thousands of years ago we existed, same features, same personalities and same attitudes right down to our very souls. The first Chosen One was named Satoshi; he lived around a time where there was no pokeballs or tournaments. Pokemon were kept in the wild or befriended by humans, not captured. I.I mean. he protected humans and Pokemon, because he was also part human and part Pokemon. Heh, they called him the 'Pokeman'. One day he met a girl in a small village, Kasumi was her name. They fell in love, he left one day for battle and he never came back. The body we found in the mountain range where Ho-oh lay was the last remains of Satoshi, that is where he fell. We were the first people to find him since his death...I am Satoshi reincarnated. My name is even derived from Satoshi, take away the 'S,T,O and I' and your left with ASH. Funny even the gods controlled my mother's decision concerning my name..."  
  
Brock and Misty didn't blink as they watched him tell this mind-blowing story.  
  
"Anyway, Brock you also have a part in this. You are the bodyguard of sorts. You are meant to help me in my travels, whether it is advice or company. You have always kept me in the lines, safe and focused on my goals. You are my brother."  
  
Turning his gaze towards Misty he struggled to keep back tears. "We were in love thousands of years ago, and that love has found us once again. The God's created our first encounter. I have learned that Articuno was the one that rustled those Spearow's that attacked me."  
  
Misty looked around confused. "But..does that mean, our love was just created out of thin air by powerful beings?!" It was visible that she was getting upset from this news.  
  
Ash got up and moved to her side, he slipped his arm around her and gazed deeply into her eyes. "Misty, love is something no-one can create or control. There is a difference between ordainment and fate. Fate can only brings us so far, it's up to us to continue. Even if it was fate that we met on that day, it was the two of us that ignited our love, no God or higher power can control that. I love you.and no one can take you away from."  
  
He was cut off as Misty grabbed his face and brought him in for a very passionate kiss. It was only until they heard a sob that they broke the kiss. They both looked to see Nurse Joy with a tissue wiping away a few tears. "Its so touching.*sob*..I need a moment."  
  
The three trainers sweat dropped as they watched the Pokemon Nurse collect herself in the corner. Ash reached back to his belt and pulled off five pokeballs. Releasing Misty he slowly stood and walked over to where Nurse Joy was balling her eyes out. Tapping her shoulder he held out the pokeballs to her.  
  
"This aught to cheer you up, 5 legendary Pokemon that need healing..I bet you always wanted to treat one."  
  
Nurse Joy looked stunned as she reached out to them. "I did, I mean..it would be my honor." She happily walked to the emergency room to begin her work. Now that she was out of the way, Ash could finish his spiel.  
  
"Alright, to sum it up. You guys are prophets. Created by the Gods to guide me in my travels, to befriend me and love me, to keep me on my toes. I don't know where I would be without you guys. Most likely I would of fled from my future, gone home and never look at Pokemon again. But you where there helping me, whether you knew it or not. So we are in this together, I have accepted my fate. You should as well."  
  
With that he fell back down onto a couch and cried from the sharp pain that struck his back. "OW! Man...I'm a wreck..my healing powers have slowed down since I drained myself of so much energy...I really did lose my mind. I became someone I wasn't...I almost killed people today..."  
  
Lugia stood next to him his head blocking whatever sunlight came in through the hole in the roof. "I told you what would happen if you lost your temper, you must learn to control it! You took on a whole army, well armed, well trained..and you succeeded. I am very proud of you..the speed in which you have learned to use your powers and how you have overcame the shock of such an responsible is inspiring." Lugia then made it so only Ash would hear his voice. "On a side note I noticed you didn't tell Misty that one of her prophet duties is to give birth to an heir.why is that?"  
  
Ash concentrated his underdeveloped physic powers. "I really don't think Misty needs to know about that right this minute..she's just escaped from a torture camp and you think I need to inform her about us having a kid one day...you obviously do not know a thing about women.." Lugia made a weird face. "perhaps then you could teach me.."  
  
Ash glanced up to his legendary Pokemon. "That's all nice and good, but..you know what?"  
  
"What"  
  
Ash rubbed his stomach. "I'm friggen starving! Is there anything to eat in here?"  
  
Everyone in the room couldn't help but fall over at that comment. But true to form slowly but surly everyone's tummy began to growl with rage from lack of food. Even Pikachu tried to stifle a large moan emanating from his little body. "Piiiiiiiikaaaa."  
  
Everyone agreed that it was time to gorge, after a large amount of worry and stress had been lifted their minds reminded them that they hadn't eaten in days. Running back to the kitchen area, Misty and Ash threw open the pantry cupboards with reckless abandon and search for something quick and easy to force down their throats. Even though Ash had just rescued Misty and decimated an entire army of Team Rocket, and that he summoned unspeakable deadly power, and that they were trapped, all of that didn't matter because for the first time in over a week they were finally together. It happened under less then unfortunate circumstances but it came out to be quite alright. They were once again in each other's company, none of them were alone anymore. It was like for a brief moment, they had gone back to the good ole days before they learned of their divine prowess.  
  
Brock was content on a few bags of chips as Pikachu stumbled onto a case of Ketchup. They ate merrily and rejoiced after once again being reunited. Little did they know about the growing crowd of people gathering outside. Upon hearing that the Legendary Pokemon were in the vicinity it had seemed that the entire population of Johto found their way to the front steps of the Pokemon Center. Many where holding cameras and binoculars to try and get a glimpse of the inside but those steel shutters blocked anyone from fully understanding what was going on. Already large rumors where spreading throughout the crowd and that the center was under attack, that the Legendary Pokemon were sick with some strange virus and that this center was the only building with the technology to save them. But those townspeople that saw the News footage, seeing that strange young man, then learning he had flown inside knew that there was something more going on that any of them could comprehend.  
  
Already many hot dog vendors were capitalizing on the instant attraction and were setting up kiosk's all around, even letting townspeople have their picture taken with a horribly drawn cut out of the three legendary birds, Articuno, Moltres and Zapdos. It seemed that in less then 2 hours the Center had become the 'center' of attention.  
  
Back inside the three friends had just finished their 'pantry' raid and where resting their full bellies. Ash got reunited with his hat after Misty presented it to him halfway through a box of double chocolate chip cookies. He was so happy to get his hat back, although his mouth was full of crushed cookies. When he tried to express his joy he only ended up showering his friends in partially chewed crumbs. They all laughed, so happy to once again enjoy good times.  
  
The three of them returned to the lobby and got their first glimpse of the madness outside thanks to the news coverage on the TV. Brock sighed. "Well there is no way we are getting out the front door."  
  
Misty pointed to the ceiling. "We can always fly out through there!"  
  
Ash scoffed. "We would have to be traveling at breakneck speeds so the hundreds of camera's don't spot us, but you two wouldn't be able to survive without your skin falling off. What we need..is.."  
  
Brock snapped his fingers. "Incognito!"  
  
Ash narrowed his brow. "what?"  
  
"You know, a disguise! Cover our faces, travel undercover...Incognito!"  
  
Misty struck her hand with her fist to show that she finally came up with a feasible plan. "alright! We just get some rags, throw them over our faces and make a run for it."  
  
Brock stroked his chin. "But how would we see where we are going if we have stuff covering our faces?"  
  
That's when Lugia stuck its head between Misty and Ash. "Just leave the flying to us. We can be your eyes if necessary."  
  
With a sense of triumph they began to prepare for their spree to freedom. Brock rummaged around in his backpack and drew out three shirts, handing them out he was met with less then full enthusiasm. "What?"  
  
Misty was the first speak up. "I'm not wrapping my head in your stinky laundry, got it?" She glanced over to Ash who was already peeking through the sleeve while trying to tie the shirt on snugly. "Its not that bad, besides once we're out of harms way we can just rip them off, its not like we need to wear these things all the time."  
  
Brock squeezed his head into a shirt and made sure his hair wasn't getting damaged. "But what about when we walk down the street and stuff, won't people recognize us? We may never be able to set foot in any cities...then what?!"  
  
Realizing that their problem far exceeded a stinky shirt they sat down to rethink their plan.  
  
Ash grabbed onto Pikachu and stroked the top of its head. "What we need...are like full body disguises...costumes kinda..or some type of armor."  
  
Hearing those words Lugia sprang up and stared at Ash. Surprised by its sudden movement Ash drew his sword thinking the people outside were trying to get in. Once seeing only Lugia he was about to sheath his sword until it called out to Ash. "Wait Stop! The sword! I just remembered! I feel so ashamed that I didn't think of it before!"  
  
Ash stared at Lugia, waiting for a coherent answer. "What is it?"  
  
"You know how the Gods made the sword, well they also created suits of armor to go with it. I can't believe I had forgotten about it. You need to call upon the armor of the Gods! That sword is like a key..it holds the power of the armor and you can release it over your body.protecting you.actually its was made to be used on not just you!!"  
  
Ash waved his hands in the air. 'Okay whoa whoa whoa there..you saying I have had this armor this whole time and you never told me..ya know I could've REALLY used at that battle today!"  
  
Lugia lowered its head in shame. "I'm sorry but after thousands of years go by your memory fades along with time.Anyway..here is how it works. The armor was made for the Chosen One and his two Prophets. On the Sword you will find 2 sets of 5 markings on one side of the blade. Misty and Brock are to place their fingertips on the corresponding symbols. You hold onto the hilt and press the small red jewel near the top of the handle. I must warn you that you may feel a little light headed as the armor is clasped to your body, the whole process takes seconds but it may be a sensory overload for you."  
  
Ash looked around to Misty and Brock to get some sort of consensus on what to do. Their eyes told him that they were ready. Frankly Ash wanted to see how much of a rush they would get from this.  
  
Holding out the blade they noticed the 10 dots on the blade right away. Misty was the first to place her fingertips on the symbols, she was hesitant at first but decided it was time to step up a notch. Brock moved his fingers and thumb over the dots and made sure he was doing it right, he didn't want to get hurt by this thing if he had one finger off to much to the side. They were all really tense as they had no idea what to expect, would it be a bright flash of light, would they see some really freaky tunnel teleport thing and magically appear in a sparkling suit of armor. Only one way to find out.  
  
They all to a deep breath as Ash moved his finger to the small red jewel. "...hold on to your ass, ass-holders..its go time!"  
  
With a flick of his finger they instantly felt the sword jolt with power and felt and insanely warm tingly feeling spreading throughout their bodies. They all shut their eyes for fear of death or something worse. But has soon as it had begun, it had stopped. They still refused to open their eyes as they assessed what had happened. Brock thought to himself. "I don't feel different..or any heavier...."  
  
It was time to take a gamble as one by one they each opened their scrunched up eyes to looked upon an amazing and wondrous site. They all took in their view as they saw each other wearing these full body pieces of armor. Ash's was of a dark yellow color, his chest plate showed his muscular definition, his shoulders sported large pads that had large plates of armor run down both sides of his arm. In between where the yellow armor did not cover was a black body suit. His legs we also well covered with and his groan area was hidden behind a large flap that attached to his waist.  
  
Misty's was dark blue and it to hugged her figure, it had less armor then Ash's and she was able to move so freely it was like she was wearing nothing at all. Brocks on the other hand was overloaded with tons of armor, he looked more like a tank, a dark red tank. All with the same look and design as Ash's and Misty.  
  
Each of them slowly removed their helmets, and as they did they could see the shocked expressions on their faces.  
  
"HOLY SHIT! This is so cool!!" Misty exclaimed.  
  
"I feel as light as a feather!" Screamed Ash.  
  
"I bet I could run right through a brick wall and not get hurt!!" Elated Brock.  
  
As they looked over their newly found gear Lugia made an attempt to grab their attention. "excuse me! Yes, well Just as I remembered..but you must know that these suits are just for protection, they do not give the wearer any special powers and Ash's powers are not heightened, they are meant to keep you alive in dangerous situations..or in this case to escape unnoticed."  
  
Ash was hardly paying attention. "Man this is like hardcore magical girl anime transformation type stuff!"  
  
"Only with out the brief nudity." Exclaimed Misty.  
  
Nurse Joy decided it was time to return to the lobby at this time and screamed when seeing the three suited up trainers. "what in the world happened hear!!"  
  
Ash ran over and grabbed his pokeballs from her. "It's a long story, listen we have to be going now, thank you for everything!" As he attempted to run back Nurse Joy grabbed onto his shoulder and spun him around. "Wait!! Before you go! Answer me this...what is the meaning of life?"  
  
Ash almost collapsed to the ground at hearing the questions but he just calmly looked into her eyes. "I'm not that kind of chosen one...I'm just here to protect not to preach." And with that he ran back to the group, which were already mounted on Lugia ready for launch. Donning their helmets and making sure Togepi and Pikahcu were secured in their backpacks, Ash gave the order and Lugia soared the roof going from 0 to 100 in 4 seconds. The armor thankfully allowed Misty and Brock to service the G-forces as Lugia rocketed into the sky like the challenger space shuttle. Once they were certain that they were out of view and out of danger, they all took a deep breath and slowly expelled it into the cool night air.  
  
After a few minutes Lugia came upon another town, a small town, perhaps only 1000 people lived there. It was the perfect place to hide until things cooled down further. Lugia dropped down about 10 minutes away from the town so the three fugitives could de-suit themselves and walk in like a couple of drifters looking for a place to stay the night, completely incognito.  
  
***  
  
"How did you sleep young master?"  
  
Ash nodded his sleepy head as he, Misty and Brock entered the Inn's breakfast hall. They stumbled on a quaint little mom and pop run hotel were the beds were soft and the breakfast was always free, good thing to since Ash could murder a stack of pancakes right about then.  
  
Letting the memories of yesterday try and escape them they were content knowing that a new day had arrived with new possibilities and more problems to solve. But right now they only thing that mattered was the lovely home made breakfast on the table.  
  
As Ash leaned back his head to allow a shovel-full of eggs drop into his mouth he saw Misty reach for her drinking glass, when she brought it to her lips it suddenly shattered into a million fragments. She let out a yelp of surprise and pain and she shielded her face from the glass. The woman who owned the hotel came rushing over and inspected her hand.  
  
"Oh my sweet dear I'm so sorry." She turned her head to the kitchen. "Dammit Alfred and told you not to buy these cheap glasses." All the husband replied was. "yes Dear."  
  
The sweet old lady took a cloth and dabbed the trickles of blood away. She then leaned in closer to inspect her palm. "My dear you are very lucky, I don't see any cuts on your hand. Those damn cheap glasses.although I've never seen someone break one in their own hand before. Dear or dear." The innkeeper moved into the kitchen and left Misty staring at her hand, little did the woman see the scared and shocked look on her face.  
  
Ash just stared at the broken glass ...this was strangely familiar. As Misty ran her finger over her palm she glanced to Ash who still had a mouthful of eggs. Fear was very much present in her eyes.  
  
".Ash.what's ...going on.."  
  
***  
  
Neongene Notes: I'M SORRY!! This is very very late, but I've been soooooo busy lately with school and work and all..i'm sorry. I planned to have this out by Christmas but that was shot to hell when I had three illnesses in a row. I'm sure a lot of you know that when you are sick you don't feel like writing. But I sat down and slapped and ending on this sucker and by gum I just wanted to finish. This was such a hard chapter to write because I didn't know what I wanted to do next in the fic, or if some things would be dumb or how much I wanted to give away and so on. Okay I'm back on schedual with my life and I'm gonna start getting a chapter done every 2 weeks. Tops, because I still have to finish this by april. Also the image I'm making for Steve Jesters fic "Shinobu Ai Dake" is coming along really really nicely, I've been working on it for 9 hours today so its gonna be good, tomorrow I will add the cell shading. HAZZAH!!  
  
Neongene CHECK! Newly found milestones  
  
This is the 20th chapter!! I had over 2500 people read this fic since October 2002. YAY! This is also the longest I have gone without updating BOO!  
  
Thank you for reading, only eight more chapters to go. ^_^ ( I hope I can fit everything in there) 


	21. End Game Part 4 The Truth is No Words

Between a Rock and a Hard Place  
  
Part 21 - The truth is no words  
  
***  
  
This fic is dedicated to the memory of  
  
Lee Anderson 1984-2003  
  
Anime lover, fantastic artist and a great friend.  
  
You will be missed.  
  
***  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"NO"  
  
"...are we there yet?"  
  
"NO!! Quiet you infernal beast!!!"  
  
A darkly colored Jeep was tearing up the southern passages in a densely populated forest. With a large red 'R' emblazoned on the side it ducked and weave past large boulders protruding from the grassy hills rolling into the distance. And occupying that Jeep is a trio of troublemakers, the worst kind there is. Jessie, James and Meowth, three of the worst agents Team Rocket have ever seen in their long years of organized crime. And now the three of them were beginning to suspect their efforts had been in vain. For the past month their boss had been sending them on all sorts of leads and jobs that ended up..well..not happening. They had been driving from one side of Johto to another expecting to meet a "contact" or pickup some stolen Pokemon. And every time they would end up waiting for nobody for an entire day until the Boss gave them new orders to another wild goose chase.  
  
"I'm beginning to feel used.." Jessie said as she turned the rear view mirror in her direction to check her face.  
  
"I want some action, I would even love another shock from the blasted Pikachu for as long as we get another taste of what it was like to actually work for Team Rocket..." He trailed off as they all gave a collective sigh. The truth was, they were bored. They hadn't even said the Team Rocket motto in months. They wanted their old lives back, they wanted the twerps.  
  
Meowth's ears perked up as the two-way radio began to crackle and spit out a garbled message.  
  
~"Attention all Team Rocket personnel, the outpost near Olivine City has been completely destroyed."~  
  
The Jeep skidded to a halt as the women over the radio was heard shuffling papers. ~"Giovanni has ordered all Agent to set up recruitment facilities in all parts of Johto. You are ordered to do this secretly as to not get any attention from the police. Giovanni is safe and expresses the urgency of this matter. We are currently being pressured by a strong foe. But we are stronger. Once you have collected a large body of recruits, send them over to the training facility. You will be rewarded with each contract your secure. Giovanni also stresses that we have now entered a time of war. And with war comes grave responsibilities to us all, do your parts, and we will succeed. Team Rocket Headquarters out."~  
  
A last burst of static ended the transmission as James and Jessie stared at each other, searching for an answer as to what to do next.  
  
"Our entire base.destroyed? By who? What is going on?"  
  
James tightened his grip on the steering wheel. " I can't believe this is happening.. never thought it would happen in my time."  
  
Jessie tilted her head slightly. "What ever do you mean by that James?" She asked.  
  
James leaned back in his seat, staring into the abyss. "When I was but a lad and still in training, I heard one of the guys talk about Giovanni's secret master plan. All through training I only thought we were meant to steal Pokemon then sell them to other people for profit. But this one kid was saying how every once in a while if Giovanni came across a truly remarkable Pokemon he would keep it for himself and store it away. The boy said he was building an army..I had always felt that Giovanni was planning a war...but I never knew why.and I don't know against who..."  
  
Jessie thought a moment. "...it would explain why the Boss wanted the twerps Pikachu so bad..he wanted it for some powerful army.but for what purpose?"  
  
Meowth hopped into the seat between them. "Well, take it from Meowth. Lets just be glad we're on the Boss's side." With that comment James kicked the gas pedal to the floor and sent the Jeep careening down the path once again. There was much work to be done.  
  
****  
  
Pikachu was resting neatly on the base of the feather bed sitting near the middle of the room. On the far side was a huge window letting in a calm breeze and peaceful noises outside. Truly naptime was the best time in the day. Of course there are times where you can never have what you want. Suddenly the door burst open and Misty ran inside crying closely followed by Ash and Brock.  
  
"Don't come near me!!" Misty shrieked.  
  
Ash and Brock recoiled from her outburst. Slowly, they uneasily moved closer to Misty who had her face tightly wedged under a pillow, muffling her cries. Just moments before Misty got the surprise of her life, she to was becoming like Ash. She to was adopting her powers. The same incedient happened to Ash in the restaurant. Enhanced strength and accelerated healing abilities. It was identical to Ash. But she was only a prophet! She was not supposed to have all these scary abilities. What if she couldn't control it! What then! The swirl of emotions of anger, confusion and fear penetrated deep into her mind casuing her to lash out.  
  
Ash sat down next to the bed and slowly placed his hand on her back. Calmly he rub her shoulders trying to comfort her, he was completely caught off guard as she spun around and slapped him. Ash was sent careening of the bed and onto the floor. It was true, she did have enhanced strength, and he was feeling it now.  
  
"I said don't come near me!! You did this to me!!"  
  
Ash picked himself off the floor and brushed off the dust. "How could you be blaming this one me!"  
  
With tears still streaming from her face she rolled up her sleeve and pointed to her arm. It was the same place where she was injured. It was the same place where it mixed her blood. Oh god.it was his fault. When he rub his blood into the wound he only thought it would work once, he didn't think it would give Misty some of the same powers he received. He did it to save her life..now he may have very well changed her life as he knew it.  
  
Ash motioned for Brock to leave the room and he did so closing the door behind him, taking one last look at the tense aura in the room.  
  
Misty continued to cry as she still pointed to her arm. "You did this to me...you mixed you blood with mine and gave me your stupid powers!! I DON'T WANT THIS!!!"  
  
Ash was beginning to get angery with what she was saying. "What made you think I wanted this?! Want makes you think I wanted any of this??"  
  
The young red head stood up right and walked around the bed towards Ash. "Don't give me that! You strut around here with your damn Chosen One shit and show off to everybody, you love being in the spot light, being mister special!! Look at me! Look at me! I'm gonna save the world! But you don't care for those that are around you! AND LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE TURNED ME INTO!!!"  
  
Ash fell silent, his gaze cold and angry. "What.what have I turned you into.." He said with little feeling.  
  
Misty walked right up to him. "You turned me into a freak...."  
  
There was an unsettling silence in the room for what seemed like eternity. Neither of them moved. Pikachu sat in the corner helpless and scared watching his Master and Misty fighting with such ferocity. Suddenly Ash turned his back to her. His shoulders began to rise as he seethed with rage. The very corners of this mouth became cracked and foamed with salvia. "A freak..is that what you think of me?..is that what you thought about me all ...along?"  
  
Without saying another word Ash left the room and slammed the door behind him. He wanted to apologize but instead was met with a startling fact. Misty never accepted his change. He didn't even look at Brock as he stormed by, leaving the spiky hair trainer with a sense of worry.  
  
Once outside he felt like taking off into the sky and never returning. But deep down he still loved Misty, she was just upset. They needed time to cool down, but he still needed to know why she got those powers. Sneaking off into the forest he released Lugia in a clearing, the trees shielded what view the villagers had.  
  
"Why did Misty adopt my powers." Ash demanded  
  
Lugia only shrugged. "Ash..it is unfortunate that Misty is going through the same changes, but I assure you it will not go any farther then strength and healing."  
  
Ash felt relieved. "But how could that be?"  
  
Lugia stretched its neck in the warm spring weather. "You see Ash your body generates different abilities. Your brain allows us to talk through telepathic means, your muscles allow you to harness energy and your hands and feet allow you to channel that energy to great attacks and fly. Now your blood and veins carry the abilities of healing, obviously and also the blood feeds your muscles the ability of enhanced strength. Blood has always been the life source of your body. Now it simply enhances your body."  
  
Ash began pacing back and forth as he listen to Lugia explain the situation. "But I thought I was the only one who was supposed to get these powers? Why did Misty get them as well?"  
  
"You have to remember that Misty is a Prophet, she was created the same way as you, only not granted any powers. If you mixed blood with a normal person, nothing would happen because your blood will only trigger reactions with those who share the same.well..creation. Uh, know what I mean? Your blood was assimilated by Misty and triggered the healing and strength abilities you already possess. But don't worry they are less powerful then yours. You see because your blood carries these abilities you passed those over to Misty who was compatible with your.spirit."  
  
Ash scratched his head. This was all very confusing, he didn't realize being a chosen one had some scientific aspects added into it. "okay so, because we were all created by the gods we all have the potential for these powers but only I was given them? So since blood is transferable Misty adopted the power that my blood gives me?"  
  
Lugia nodded in approval. "I couldn't of said it better myself." Content with those answers Ash resume pacing back and forth. Misty needed to know but he was going to let her cool down before confronting her. But he couldn't stop the fact that it was all his fault. But when she was lying on the cold concrete floor, bleeding to death, he could think of nothing else to save her. The image of Misty in his arms, beaten and bloody began to anger him again. For the past month Ash had been changing, a thousand questions had been circling his mind. But now the path was laid clear. He had a job to do, he was going to get Giovanni.  
  
Just them he felt all of his pokeballs shake and open releasing all of the legendary Pokemon. The area lit up, flash after blinding flash as the huge forms of birds and dogs took shape in the morning light. Ash looked around and was meet with a fantastic site, all eight legendary Pokemon that he has acquired circled around him. Lugia, Ho-oh, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Suicune, Raikou and Entei all locked their eyes onto Ash.  
  
Lugia lifted his wings. "We agree that it is time to rid the world of this evil name Giovanni. We have much to discuss and to be safe I suggest we enter 'Shadow Council'."  
  
Ash narrowed his brow. "shadow what? Why?"  
  
Ho-oh leaned in closer to Ash. "Using our combined telepathic abilities we are able to create a safe area in which to discuss. Any traveler that might stumble upon our position would only be met with a hallucination and we would appear invisible. Also time as you know would slow down, so if we have much to discuss what would take hours would take half the time, understand?"  
  
Ash sighed. "No, but lets do it anyway."  
  
The legendary Pokemon bowed their heads and concentrated their powers together. Soon Ash could see a dark blue aura form around them. It penetrated everything and very area around them began turning very dark. Soon a dark blue cloud of energy surrounded them. The Legendaries lifted their heads, when they opened their eyes, bright lights emanated from their pupils. "We have now entered Shadow Council, the link has been created, let the discussion begin."  
  
Ash found himself partially floating in the void. "Everything is dark, I guess that's why you call it shadow council then." Peering into the forest around them he could see someone walking towards them.  
  
"Hey someone's coming!"  
  
"Fear not, he will not see us. Now Ash, what do you propose we do about the threat that faces humanity?"  
  
Ash couldn't even tell which one of the legendary Pokemon was talking to him. But not wanting to waste time it was apparent that some issues would have to be discussed. "The battle at Olivine was unfortunate, I was happy that no one was killed but in the future I cannot be certain that all will be spared if we attempt to overthrow Giovanni. I don't want to kill innocents just to topple one man."  
  
"But this one man will be responsible for the deaths of millions if we do not act now."  
  
"I understand the situation and the danger involved but how do we go about destroying Giovanni.."  
  
"Giovanni's resources are many, his pockets are deep. He can buy and fool anyone into power. His army is growing, Olivine was just a taste of what he has in store. I fear we may need Allies in our struggle."  
  
"Like the police? I don't think they are equipped to take on such an enemy."  
  
"I feel as some people are also fighting the evil of Giovanni. I can sense much hatred for him.."  
  
"I think we are going to be alone in this battle, and I believe it will be a terrible one. Did you see that huge aircraft? Giovanni has the upper hand on land, sea and air. It will be impossible to attack on all fronts. Together we are strong, separated we will fall. But this war would drag on forever if we attack one target at a time.."  
  
"You are right, but what other choice is there."  
  
"..it is a time of war."  
  
"We must find the other legendary Pokemon if our efforts are to succeed."  
  
"Where can they be found?"  
  
"Unfortunately..they cannot..I'm afraid you will be put through the biggest test of your life in order to acquire them.that is the only way"  
  
"..here we are at the brink of war and I have to be put through another test? Have I not proven myself to the gods, have I not proven myself to the legendary Pokemon??"  
  
"Yes, but have you proven yourself.. to yourself?"  
  
***  
  
"He's here"  
  
***  
  
Misty gazed out the window as she hugged her knees tightly to her chest. After saying those words to Ash she immediately regretted them. Sure she was upset at the time but that was uncalled for. She knew that if Ash hadn't mixed his blood she could very well be dead now. She hoped that he would come back so she could apologize. Enhanced strength really isn't all that bad, she could defend herself better plus she didn't have to work out. And if she got hurt the healing abilities sure would come in handy. It was quite a shock at first but if she looked at it in a positive it really didn't seem to bad. Hopefully she wouldn't start flying or anything.  
  
Shaking her head to be rid of such thoughts she rose from the bed and slowly walked to the far side of the room. Taking in a heavy sigh she opened the door thinking and hoping Ash would already be there waiting. Much to her chagrin she was met with an empty hallway. Misty dragged her feet back down to the common room where Brock was sitting impatiently watching a small color TV depicting scenes of the Pokemon Center they had just broken out of the night before.  
  
Brock switched off the Tv when he saw Misty enter the room. "Uh, hey..how are you doing?"  
  
Misty gave him a comforting smile. "I lot better actually. Its was just kind of shock, to much at once.. but I think I can handle it. I just hope Ash comes back so we can make up.."  
  
Brock wasn't in the room at the time and didn't know what was said between her and Ash. "Why do you have to make up? What happened?"  
  
Misty twiddled her thumbs. "Hey what was on TV." She said as a lame attempt to change the subject. She was only met with a cold stare from Brock. "geez okay...I kinda told him he sorta turned me into a..freak and he kinda got angry at me and stormed out of the room before I could apologize.  
  
Brock shook his head in disapproval. "During this entire ordeal, haven't you ever wondered what this was like for him to go through? I mean yesterday when that armor clasped around our bodies I finally understood what Ash was struggling about, even though it was a small portion. Now that you have some powers of his, it should be easy to understand."  
  
Misty nodded in agreement. "Its true that neither of us truly comprehended his change, how scared he must have been during some moments..I guess that's why we're here. Make it easy for him to accept and move on.. I know that if it was me getting all the responsibility I wouldn't be able to take it alone."  
  
Brock leaned back into the couch. "Ash is one of a kind...we're lucky to be part of this experience..we really are."  
  
There was a small silence as they took in the conversation; just then they heard the main entrance of the inn open. Misty jumped up and ran to the foyer hoping it was Ash. Instead a tall man wearing a kung fu uniform stepped into the room and looked around. He had a muscular build and a long pigtail hanging down to the middle of shoulders. The mysterious man walked briskly up to Misty and pointed something at her, it looked like a cell phone. He moved it around her as the device made a few beeps.  
  
'hmmm.this girl has a similar power output but no where near the level it should be, plus I'm looking for a male...that also is a key point...ergh.where is he.' The man thought to himself. Putting away his device he slightly bowed to her.  
  
"..sorry to disturb you miss..Maybe you could help me. I'm looking for someone. He's about a little shorter then you, large muscular frame and only a teenager."  
  
Misty could feel a pang of worry inside her, she knew he was talking about Ash. She made it seem she was thinking deeply and scratched her head for effect. "uh.no sorry, nothing really comes to mind."  
  
The man sighed and reached into his pocket. "If you see anything strange please give me a call, this boy is considered very dangerous and its important I get to him before anyone else does."  
  
Misty nodded and watch as the man left, pulling out a walkie-talkie and bring it up to his mouth. He was already to far away to hear what he was saying, but Mistu continued to watch this strange man mount a motorcycle then speed off down the street. She knew something was wrong, why was that guy looking for Ash? Turning the card over in her hands she read the name that appeared.  
  
"...R...Ran....S..soa...I can't read this! The ink is all runny." True to her discovery it looked like half the card was dunked in water. Only the phone number was legible. Not wanting to burden her tired mind with such a thing she tossed the card into her pocket and returned to where Brock had his head peeking behind a wall.  
  
"Who was that Misty?"  
  
She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe a cop, maybe a Team Rocket agent..I don't know but he's looking for Ash..we better find him."  
  
With that the two of them left the inn in search of Ash, it seemed they weren;t the only ones searching for him.  
  
***  
  
"It is decided then, the attack shall be in eight months"  
  
"I hope this works..alright..bring us out of this shadow council now." As soon as Ash spoke the words the dark aura around them disappeared and was replaced with the bright, calm and cool spring air.  
  
"Wow, that was pretty cool..what else can you guys do?"  
  
Lugia cocked its head slightly. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."  
  
One by one Ash recalled each of the legendary Pokemon back into their respective pokeballs. After he stowed them away he checked to make sure his sword was still concealed behind his jacket. Taking one last peek around him Ash made his way back to the inn, it was time to confront Misty and apologize.  
  
It was only around twelve o'clock when Ash returned to the Inn. He could hear the owners squabbling about something in the kitchen. A quick search of the room revealed that neither Misty nor Brock where in the building. Ash sighed and shrugged his shoulders as he entered the streets of the small town. They could not have gone far in such a small place, at least that is what he hoped.  
  
It was in fact a VERY small town, it didn't even have a good fast food joint to grab a burger. But the one thing that was quite interesting about he town was the rather unusually large fountain located in the center of a small public park. He decided that perhaps Misty and Brock could come find him instead as he enjoyed the calm serenity of the park.  
  
Inhaling briskly threw his nose he took in the warm spring air and expelled it slowly as if it where his last breath, luckily it wasn't. He cracked his neck and few other body joints, freeing some mobility and stiffness he had been feeling after his attack on Team Rocket.  
  
Suddenly, while deep in thought, he heard a twig snap directly behind him. Acting instinctively he withdrew his sword, spun around and was about to strike his attacker but common sense kicked in and he held back just inches away from slicing the young man in front of him in half. The so-called attacker fell backwards and stared at Ash in shock.  
  
It wasn't till then Ash's brain began recalling the facial features of this stranger. He had met this person somewhere. After a few seconds his brain finally registered and match the face with the name. And it almost sent him flying onto his ass as well.  
  
"R..Ritchie?!" Ash yelled.  
  
"Ash?!" He said while still laying on the ground looking up the man who was brandishing a rather large sword.  
  
Ash, seeing where Ritchie's eyes where looking at quickly sheathed his sword and offered a hand to help him up, which Ritchie greatly accepted. This was a very uncomfortable moment for the trainers. Here was a boy who Ash hasn't seen since their battle at Indigo Plateau and he almost cleaved him in two. After the shock subsided the smiles began to spread across their faces.  
  
"ASH!"  
  
"RITCHIE!"  
  
The two laughed as they embraced, slapping each others backs. But it wasn't soon after that uneasiness returned.  
  
Ritchie bent down to retrieve his backpack. "Uh...so what are you doing and..."  
  
"Why did I almost kill you?"  
  
"That to."  
  
Ash sighed and motioned the young trainer to walk beside him. "Well you know how Team Rocket attacked us that one day? Well you see they always attacked.attack us, the sword is just for protection."  
  
Ritchie didn't seem satisfied with his answer. "yeah..but usually you'd get Pikachu to get rid of them..speaking of which.where is Pikachu?"  
  
Ash finally got the topic change he wanted. "Oh, he's back at the Inn."  
  
"Which Inn? My parents Inn?"  
  
Ash almost fell over himself after hearing that. All this time he was staying at Ritchie's parents Inn. It was indeed a small world. The two of them clambered up the steps and narrowly missed being by the front door as it swung open revealing Misty inside.  
  
"Ash!...Ritchie?! Where.who.what??" Misty looked back and forth between the two but quickly stopped as it was making her dizzy. Ritchie made a quick greeting as he ran back to see his parents who were still arguing over something in the kitchen. Seeing the area was clear Ash grabbed Misty around her waist and led her into the common room.  
  
"Mist, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what's been happening to you, its all my fault." He looked forlornly, not wanting to look into her eyes thinking they would be filled with hate. He was surprised when she felt him take his hand and soothingly rub it.  
  
"Its okay Ash, I admit I overreacted, but you have to understand it was such a shock to my system. I realize that you had to do what you did back there to save me, and I don't mind these new abilities. Truly for the first time I understood what it was like for you to go through what you have. It opened my eyes and I'm sorry if I hurt you."  
  
Ash was shocked; he didn't expect Misty to be this understanding. What he was expecting was to go down on his knees and beg her for forgiveness. This was a pleasant surprise.  
  
Ash brought her closer and decided it would be safe to look her in those gorgeous green-blue eyes. "The good thing is I've learned it won't go past strength and healing so I'm afraid there won't be any flying for you."  
  
Misty melodramatically began to whine, they both laughed and shared a kissed. However it was quickly interrupted when someone yelled at them.  
  
"I KNEW IT!!"  
  
The both whipped their heads to see Ritchie pointing frantically and laughing. " I knew you to would get together!! I just knew it! How long has this been going on for?"  
  
Misty snuggled up to Ash. "About five months solid."  
  
The newly informed trainer sat down on one of the sofas. "Wow, no kidding. So I guess your gonna be his personal cheerleader at the Johto Championship! Hahaha! Oh man, this is to cool. So Ash I've been dying for a rematch ever since Indigo, I'm so happy we ran into each other like this. You heading towards the tournament to? It starts in about 2 weeks."  
  
Ash and Misty froze, they didn't know what to say. They searched each others faces for an answer. Unfortunately they were only met with blank, open-mouthed stares. Was it a good idea to tell him everything that happened, or tell him something..less accurate from the truth?  
  
Being the one who would have faced Ritchie in the tournament it was up to him that would have to give the bad news. "Uh..Ritchie..I won't be able to make it this year."  
  
He could immediately see the shock and disappointment on Ritchie's face. "wha? Why?"  
  
Another tense moment as Ash's brain went through a Rolodex of excuses that he could use. "well, you see early in the year I had an accident and was in a coma for months. After rehab I didn't have enough energy or strength to collect enough gym badges, I only got three." He sighed mentally. The story he told was partially true, he was in a coma. But the part about being out for months and rehab was a lie he would never feel good about telling. However there was no way he was going to go into great detail about what happen while in the coma and the events that took place afterwards. This was a easy and safe way out.  
  
Ritchie however was still very sadden by the news. "But...all this time I was looking forward to battling you in the stadium..it kept me going...When I heard you won the orange island trophy you kinda became a mentor for me.."  
  
Ash couldn't take this much longer, here was a perfectly honest and good- hearted kid pouring his heart out and the truth would have set many things straight. There was no going back now.  
  
They watch Ritchie as he reached into his pocket and withdrew several small objects. Standing up he quickly moved over to Ash and turned his palm over and opened his hand to reveal several Gym Badges. The small pieces of metal sparkled in the sunlight and in Ash's eyes as he looked over them. Gazing up to Ritchie he asked what these were for.  
  
"I want you to have these. I want you to be at the tournament, I want my battle." Ritchie demanded.  
  
Ash stared dumbly at the badges. "But..you need eight badges to enter the tournament. If you give me these five badges what will you do?"  
  
Ritchie opened up his jacket to reveal another set of eight different badges. "I went and competed at a lot of gyms this year. Overall I won fourteen badges, if I gave you five I would still have my eight plus one left over. This way we can both enter I can finally have my rematch."  
  
Ash was on the verge of tears. To know there was such kindness in the world made him feel more determined to fight for what he believed in. He gratefully accepted the badges and for the first time in five months, felt normal again.  
  
"So I guess I'm going to Johto." He said happily.  
  
They extended their arms and gripped their hands tightly while staring into each others eyes, not blinking. They shared a respect only trainers could admire.  
  
"No Ash, we're going together."  
  
****  
  
To be continued  
  
Authors Notes: As you could gather from the dedication at the top I have been going through a rough time in my life. In late January my close circle of friends and myself lost one of our own. His death was instantaneous. My friends and I take comfort in knowing that he did not suffer.  
  
I had not experienced my own morality being pushed in my face since I was 6 years old and could hardly remember what it was like to lose someone close to me. I lost the will to write and for months could not produce anything. But now I feel I have gotten the closure I wanted and I can resume to normal.  
  
Dark Cosmos who was part of the circle of friends and knew Lee better then I is almost done with the second installment of the side story trio "The Old Ways". It is sure to be a sad and angsty fic, I look forward to reading it.  
  
That is all for now, I will try and complete the story as fast as I can, and I apologize for the piss-poor writing in this chapter and overall suckyness. This was meant to kinda be a filler and take care of a few things that I forgot or needed to get done. Basically this chapter is the set up for an amazing journey that is about to begin. I promise things will really start picking up. Also lots more romance for you AAML fans. Hold on to your asses, ass holders..its go-time.  
  
Authors Notes Update : I would like to thank all the readers who e-mailed me or put offers of condolences in their reviews. It means so much to me. And I would just like to address one thing. I'm not forcing myself to write this fic. This story is by far one of the most important things I've done and it means too much to me to EVER stop writing. Let me put it this way, my arms could fall off and I would still write this fic with my feet.  
  
Again thank you for your advice and condolences.  
  
Neongene 


	22. End Game Side Story The Old Ways Part 2

**The Old Ways Part II**

song- The Old Ways, by Loreena McKennitt

_The thundering waves are calling me home, home to you_

_The pounding sea is calling me home, home to you._

It had been just another stressful day in Kasumi's life when the Chosen One had walked into it. They had started off enemies, but as time passed, they began to learn of each other.

_On a dark new year's night_

_On the west coast of Clare_

_I hear your voice singing_

_Your eyes danced the song_

_Your hands played the tune_

_T'was a vision before me._

Kasumi had learned what love was that night when she and Satoshi had snuck away to a secret place by the Sea shore.

_We left the music behind and the dance carried on_

_As we stole away to the seashore_

_We smelt the brine, felt the wind in our hair_

He had proposed to her there, on the hilltop, and she with weeping eyes had accepted. He had left for his responsibilities demanded his attention. And when he returned, he carried ill-fated news.

_With sadness you paused._

_Suddenly I knew that you'd have to go_

_Your world was not mine, your eyes told me so_

_Yet it was there I felt the crossroads of time_

_And I wondered why._

_As we cast our gaze on the tumbling sea_

_A vision came o'er me_

_Of thundering hooves and beating wings_

_In clouds above._

He had come to her once more to see her, and had made his promise.

_As you turned to go I heard you call my name._

_You were like a bird in a cage, spreading its_

_Wings to fly_

_"The old ways are lost" you sang as you flew_

_And I wondered why._

And there he left, upon the back of the legendary Lugia..

_The thundering waves are calling me home, home to you_

_The pounding sea is calling me home, home to you._

Kasumi stood once again as she always did at the hilltop near the Sea shore to stand and lose herself in her own thoughts. It had been nearly two months since she had last gazed into the eyes of her beloved Satoshi. The Chosen One, destined to protect all humanity and pokémon alike. She felt his pain, a dull throbbing constantly keeping her aware of her heartache, her fierce longing for something she could never have.

When he had told her he couldn't fulfill the promise he had made to her, it had been the story of her life, used to disappointment, Kasumi had accepted the pain as she always did. Wiping away a stray tear, she turned to head back to the home she feared she could never leave and a mother she could not escape. She dragged her feet on the pebble road, hoping to delay a confrontation that was inevitable. Villagers would stare at her passing form for they knew what had befallen the youngest of the Water Shaman, but no one dared to offer their sympathy, Kasumi would hear none of it.

As was predicted, Kasumi's mother was in the house, she had barely acknowledged her daughter's presence with a slight glance. Ruth was her favorite now, Kasumi knew and didn't care, Ruth was able to perform the duties Kasumi had once loathed.

Ruth was sitting at the table with scrolls sprawled before her, she looked up and sneered at her would-be rival, Kasumi didn't bother to retaliate.

"Give it up", Ruth whispered as to not have her mistress hear, "he's not coming back, you're not worth it". Ruth made it a point to taunt Kasumi on a daily basis, it was almost routine now. Kasumi ignored the taunts as usual, she really didn't care anymore. The red-head moved towards the table to clear a place for herself, Ruth stood in her spot and leaned closer to the other. "Besides..." she continued in whisper, "he's probably dead". Kasumi rose her eyes up at Ruth, who was smirking and stared, unblinkingly.

"How dare you..." Kasumi hissed dangerously. Ruth had to move back from the table, a flicker of fear crossed her features. Kasumi advanced on the younger woman with threatening menace, Ruth held up her hands and nearly called out for Kasumi's mother but Kasumi already lunged on her quickly. Blinded by tears Kasumi swung her fists, beating Ruth with anger pouring from pain built up for so long. Ruth cried out and somehow managed to escape her attacker.

"What is going on!" Kasumi's mother rushed into the room, dropping utensils onto the table and grabbed at Kasumi, trying to force her daughter to stop.

The older woman's attempts were fruitless as Kasumi violently pushed her away. Grabbing the bread knife from the table she once again advanced on Ruth, the blade pointing at the young Shaman. Kasumi's mother managed to push herself back up from the floor and tearfully protested.

"Kasumi, stop! You've gone crazy!" Kasumi turned around and bared her teeth.

"No Mother, I've put up with you too long. You may hate me and may have pushed Father away, but believe me, I hate you just as much!" Her mother stared stupidly at her, Kasumi turned to see Ruth run for the door. The red-head chased after her, still infuriated and followed Ruth outside.

"Stop running!" Kasumi screamed and lunged for Ruth again, she missed her mark as the younger woman dodged out of the way. Kasumi spun towards her but strong arms wrapped around her thin frame. Kasumi thrashed wildly to try and free herself.

"Kasumi, get a hold of yourself", Takeshi said through gritted teeth, trying to remove the knife from Kasumi's hand. After a few more moments of struggling, she finally tired out and dropped the knife. Takeshi loosened his hold, the red-head slipped to her knees, bursting into sobs. She covered her face with her hands trying to hide her shame.

"Get her out of my sight!" Kasumi's mother stood in her doorway, villagers who had witnessed the commotion stood silently in wonderment. Takeshi kneeled to offer Kasumi some comfort, he looked towards the older woman who was looking towards them. "Stone cutter", the woman's voice was as cold as ice, "take her from the village and be sure she never returns", she turned to go back inside. Ruth rubbed away the blood from her nose and retreated as well.

"C'mon Kasumi, let's go", Takeshi encouraged while she continued to sob. She grabbed at his tunic and allowed him to help her to her feet.

"Takeshi, I'm so sorry", she forced through sobs, Takeshi hugged her with strong arms and guided her away from the temple. He allowed her into his house where she locked herself into a room and cried the whole night.

In the morning, Takeshi prepared breakfast for his family as he always did and was careful to portion a little for his new guest. He carried the small platter to her room and knocked lightly on the door, she refused to answer.

"Kasumi aren't you hungry?" He questioned softly, he heard a little movement and then breathing on the other side of the door. Again Takeshi offered the food and she responded with more silence. "Kasumi, you should eat something".

"I'm not hungry", she finally said, Takeshi remained where he was standing.

"I don't believe you, don't shut yourself away from the rest of us". His friendly words of advice merely fell on deaf ears.

"Go away, Takeshi", she said and he could hear her move again before silence. Takeshi placed the platter by the door and left to start his daily chores.

After a few days the red-head finally left her confinement and sat down outside where she continued her self-pity. Takeshi's little brothers and sisters played around her as though she hadn't suddenly come into their lives. Kasumi sat and watched their innocence play out before her and she felt a little envy. She was that innocent once and almost wished she could've been young again.

"Shaman?" The youngest of the siblings stood in front of the red-head and stared up with her wide, curious eyes. Kasumi moved her eyes down to look at the little one.

"I'm not the Shaman anymore", Kasumi said, but the little girl merely smiled and held out a small flower.

"I know", she said, "but I don't know your name", she began to giggle and Kasumi couldn't help but crack a little smile. She picked the flower from the little girl's hand and admired its simple beauty.

"It's Kasumi", she spoke softly, returning her gaze to the girl.

"I'm Tsuki", she said, "my momma named me that because I was born when the moon was full". Tsuki sniffled a little and Kasumi patted her lap in open invitation. Tsuki immediately climbed in Kasumi's arms and cuddled. "Do you know any lullabies? My momma used to sing to me before she died". Kasumi scanned her memory for a song and began to hum softly, holding the little girl gently as though she would break. Soon enough Tsuki fell asleep near the time when Takeshi returned.

"Thank you", he spoke softly and lifted Tsuki into his own arms as they went inside for dinner. Kasumi was noticeably in a better mood and helped Takeshi prepare the evening meal while the two chatted away.

As the days passed by Kasumi took on a self-appointed role of watching over the children leaving Takeshi more time for himself. Tsuki was the one who warmed up the most, clinging as though she had a new mother and Kasumi found it healing. A handful of her pokémon had found their way to Takeshi's house, Psyduck following by accident. Kasumi was surprised but in Tsuki's innocence she had insisted it was a loyalty only pokémon possessed. Kasumi had agreed with the little girl and introduced her pokémon to the rest of the family.

"Kasumi?" Tsuki wondered out loud while cuddling Togepi.

"What?" The red-head responded, not completely paying attention.

"Would you show me how to train pokémon?" Kasumi couldn't help but give a little ironic laugh.

"I'm not sure I'd be the best one to ask, Tsuki, I think I've done a bad job at it myself". Tsuki giggled.

"You're right", Ruth's voice cut in with a sharp bite, she approached the small group, staring intently towards her rival. Kasumi glared back, Tsuki stood behind her.

"What are you doing here", instead of questioning, it came out in a equally icy tone. Ruth rose her eyebrows.

"You've go something that's mine", was her answer, she bobbed her head towards the pokémon, Kasumi followed her gaze and returned her glare.

"You're wrong. Now get out of here before I finish our fight". Ruth placed her hands on her hips in mock-challenge. She took a knife from her Shaman robes and tossed it on the ground in front of her rival's feet.

"That was my intention", Ruth said, Kasumi could see she was serious, she looked down at Tsuki and sent her away. Tsuki was reluctant at first but obeyed.

"My mother got what she wanted, so why did you actually come here?" Kasumi picked up the knife as an extra precaution.

"I told you, for the pokémon."

"You're lying".

"You're quick", Ruth cut in, she pursed her lips in a mock-smile, neither woman removing their sight from the other. "I heard a rumor that the Chosen One was nearby. Thought I'd pay him a visit, but there was a little problem." Kasumi rose her eyebrows.

"Oh? And what's that?"

"You", Ruth drew her own weapon and charged towards her rival, Kasumi was ready, however and countered the attack, slashing Ruth's forearm open. Ruth screamed and clutched her bleeding wound.

"Don't make me do this", Kasumi pleaded, knowing she was easily the better fighter.

"You did it to yourself", Ruth said, she looked away when she heard someone approaching.

"What's going on?" Takeshi dropped his gear to the ground and stared at the two women.

"Nothing", Kasumi said, putting the knife in her pocket, "but she needs to get that fixed." Ruth looked at her in disbelief and numbly followed the other two inside.

Takeshi dressed Ruth's wound and the two women sat at the family table studying each other intently. Neither one said anything until Takeshi finished and allowed them some privacy.

"Why didn't you finish me off?" Ruth questioned with a confused expression. Kasumi snorted in response.

"You're not worth it, Ruth, besides, you're Mother's heiress, your life is worth something". Ruth bowed her head slightly, her face coloring with shame.

"Thank you, it's so stupid that it took me this long to learn jealousy is a waste of time." Kasumi poured herself a cup of tea and took a slow sip.

"Jealousy?" She finally questioned in skepticism, "jealous of what?"

"You of course", Ruth said and continued when she received a blank stare. "Don't you get it? I've spent my life trying to become perfect, then here you are, your own mother looks down on you and yet the most important man in the world falls in love with you. I don't get it". Kasumi began laughing at the other woman, spilling her tea in the process.

"That's what this is about? How stupid." Ruth narrowed her eyes at Kasumi who was still laughing. "Yes, but I've learned my lesson, so now I'm going home." Kasumi suddenly turned serious again.

"Wait", she said as Ruth rose from her seat, "did you mean what you said? About Satoshi?"

"Who?" Ruth gave Kasumi a funny look.

"The Chosen One", Kasumi corrected her error. Ruth smirked and nodded her head before leaving. Kasumi fell silent and poured herself another cup of tea while thinking about several things at once. Takeshi returned to the room and took Ruth's seat, looking intently at the red-head.

"I'm not going to bother", Takeshi said, helping himself to tea. Silence overtook for a few more moments before Kasumi looked up at Takeshi and studied him.

"I have to go somewhere, I'll be back later", she suddenly announced and quickly left the house and ran.

The sun was just beginning to set when she reached the cave of jewels. She could've found her way blindfolded, but she kept her hands on the cave wall to keep herself steady as she made her way to the opening. Soft blue light glowed, the walls were glittering tantalizingly at her, she slowly moved towards the water. Removing her sandals she waded through the water towards one of the glittering walls and ran her fingers over the textured surface.

Pulling the knife from her pocket she quickly washed the blood from the blade and dug the tip underneath one of the gems. Giving a good push the gem dislodged and fell out of its spot, landing in the water. Kasumi bent and took the gem, picking it out of the water and quietly admiring it's beauty.

Stuffing it in her pocket she picked the gems she desired and removed them only to stuff her pocket full. After she was satisfied, she left the cave and hurried back to Takeshi's house with only the starlight to guide her.

Takeshi was finished serving dinner by the time she returned, the children already off to bed. He acknowledged her presence and motioned for her to eat dinner left on the table for her. She ignored the food and dumped the contents of her pocket onto the table. Takeshi stared at the pile of jewels and looked at Kasumi with a questioning glance.

"How long would it take you to make a dagger?" She asked, Takeshi was speechless. "Not for a weapon. A ceremonial dagger", she insisted after the moment of silence.

"I don't know, it's been a while", Kasumi looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Please, it's very important to me." Takeshi sighed but replied with a smile. Kasumi smiled back.

It took nearly four weeks to complete Kasumi's dagger. It turned into a piece of treasure, considering the beauty of the selected gems. Takeshi had created the handle out of the native soap-stone and a steel blade with intricate designs decorating it. He had handed it to Kasumi who had praised her friend for the work and kept the dagger hidden.

On a sunny morning, life went as routine until a stranger walked back into Takeshi's life. Takeshi had just returned from a day's work and frowned towards the visitor Kasumi didn't recognize.

"Father?" Takeshi asked in disbelief, the older man clasped his hands together.

"I've come home, Son", the older man replied, Kasumi could only stare in confusion.

"No sense standing out here", Takeshi finally said as he headed inside the house.

They sat at the table and quietly talked. Kasumi had chosen this time to announce her plan to find her beloved as Ruth had said he was nearby. Takeshi's father announced he was here to stay and so Takeshi decided to help out by accompanying Kasumi on her trip. **( a little rushed)**

Takeshi and Kasumi left early the next morning, he having packed lots of food for their trip. They had reached the village limits by noon and were suddenly in a territory neither knew. Kasumi's pokémon had remained at Takeshi's home as Tsuki had insisted on becoming a trainer.

The forest along their way was very inviting, often they'd stop just to admire native pokémon, but Kasumi always expressed an urgency to continue. Near nightfall, they had decided to make camp and Takeshi had a fire going within minutes. Supper was soon ready, the two admired the night sky while eating their supper.

"Excuse me, but would you have any to spare?" Takeshi and Kasumi looked up to see two wandering **hobos** standing hesitantly nearby, a small Meowth hiding behind the woman's leg.

"Certainly", Takeshi finally said, offering leftovers. The trio sat down at the fire, all were noticeably weather worn.

"How long have you been on the road?" Takeshi wondered out loud, handing the man a bowl of stew.

"Most of our lives", the woman said, taking an offered bowl.

"Meeeeowth", the small pokémon agreed, purring as he ate.

"Where are you headed?" Kasumi asked, the woman hesitated before answering.

"There's a village near here. They say the Chosen One is supposed to show up. We're going to get a glance of the legendary pokémon". Kasumi's eyes widened at the news.

"That's where we're headed, why don't we walk together?" Kasumi requested. The trio readily agreed.

"Are you going to see the Chosen One as well?" The woman asked, pushing a piece of rose-colored hair out of her face. Kasumi blushed, Takeshi nodded.

"She's the Chosen One's intended", Takeshi explained, the strangers took a moment to appreciate Kasumi's presence.

The trio remained to sleep near the fire as everyone drifted off excited for the day to come.

Kasumi twitched unconsciously as dreams flooded her mind, feeling as though they were real...

XdreamX

Kasumi smiled as she saw herself once again standing on the hilltop watching a breathtaking sunset. The breeze was pleasantly warm, whipping Kasumi's red hair, making her feel as though she were free, even for a moment. She heard a sound that caused her to turn and see a great shadow approaching. Lugia landed just behind her and Satoshi smiled at his intended.

"Satoshi?" She whispered, unsure of what she was seeing was real or not. Satoshi's smile turned into a wide grin as he held out his hand.

"How about that ride?" He asked, his rich tenor voice sounded like bells ringing in the temple. Kasumi smiled back and rushed towards him, reaching out to take his hand. Satoshi lifted her upon the legendary bird's back and held onto her as Lugia launched into the sky.

"I've missed you", Kasumi spoke softly, closing her eyes, enjoying the emotions welling up inside of her.

"And I want you to stay with me forever", Satoshi said, looking into Kasumi's ocean-blue eyes. Kasumi studied his face, but she remained silent as she noticed his features were absolutely perfect.

"No", she breathed all too soon. Satoshi's smile faded, and suddenly he was gone. Kasumi stood alone in the darkness and shivered as the temperature turned bitterly cold.

"Kasumi!" She heard his voice, she whipped around in hopes for some light. Mists rose up around her legs and Kasumi felt panic rise up in her stomach. "Kasumi, help!" Satoshi's own voice scared her, she turned around again and saw movement in the shadows.

"Satoshi?" She called out, the shadow began to solidify and continued to approach.

"You cannot have him", a dark, throaty voice vibrated in the air, Kasumi shivered and took a step back.

"Who are you?" She bravely questioned, but her mind screamed for her to run. The solid shadow's eyes glowed white in the darkness and Kasumi turned to run.

Xend dreamX

"Kasumi! Kasumi! Wake up!" Takeshi shook his companion, she was thrashing and shrieking wildly. Finally Takeshi slapped her face to try and wake her from her nightmare. Kasumi's tear-filled eyes blinked open as she returned to consciousness, seeing Takeshi in front of her.

"Takeshi, wha?" She sat up and took in her surroundings.

"You were having a nightmare, are you alright?" Takeshi asked softly, feeling genuinely concerned. Kasumi nodded numbly and looked around for the three guests that had joined them.

"Where?"

"They left while we were sleeping and took some of our things. Turns out they weren't as honest as they seemed". Kasumi felt panic again and rushed towards her things to see if her dagger was still there.

"Takeshi". Kasumi gained his attention, "they took it". Takeshi frowned at the news. Kasumi stood and began readying herself to leave.

"What are you doing?" He asked, watching her move quickly.

"I'm going to get it back", she swore quietly with venom in her voice. Takeshi quickly followed her example and followed her out of the forest.

They reached the village by the afternoon and almost right away Kasumi began inquiring about their stolen property. Nobody seemed to have recalled seeing the people in question.

A small commotion caused Kasumi to forget her problem for the moment as villagers rushed to the aid of a local farmer. Takeshi and Kasumi quickly asked to help, seeing a small child trapped from a small rock slide. Takeshi took a shovel and began digging away at the boulder which pinned the little boy's legs. He was crying quite loudly as villagers hurried to free him. Kasumi used what skills she had to try and calm the child down, but he continued to struggle. Thanks to Takeshi's quick action the boulder moved enough to pull the child free. Kasumi wiped the boy's face and made soothing noises as his mother covered him with a blanket.

"What happened 'Oni?" His mother questioned. The boy pointed behind the group.

"Someone stole my Pikachu!" He cried out, "he's my special pokémon and they took him!" The boy sniffled some more as his mother asked him further questions. "It was two people with a Meowth..." Takeshi and Kasumi looked at each other before mutually running off in the desired direction.

The couple found their targets at the bottom of the hill, admiring their stolen prize. The Pikachu was unconscious, Kasumi and Takeshi were hiding behind the trees near the clearing, furiously whispering to each other.

"How do we attack?" Kasumi wondered out loud, Takeshi looked around them to assess the situation.

"Surprise them somehow?" Kasumi shook her head.

"I have an idea", she said, picking up a rock and moving towards the clearing. With expert precision she threw the rock as hard as she could, hitting the pikachu in the back of the head. The little pokémon woke up and immediately let off a bolt of electricity, frying it's captors.

Kasumi rushed towards the loot, sifting through until she found her dagger, it was still in perfect condition. The pikachu looked up at her in question, Kasumi returned the gaze.

"Would you like to go home?" She asked.

"Pika!" It readily agreed and followed her and Takeshi back to the village where they were thanked and asked to remain for the evening meal.

"We're going to see the Chosen One", Takeshi explained between mouthfuls of supper.

"Oh, that's the Temple of Legends", the boy's mother said, "That's only a half a day's walk from here. But, there's one thing I don't understand..." She gave a puzzled look towards Takeshi. "The Chosen One is dead". She gave a start when Kasumi dropped her goblet on the floor.

"When?" Takeshi asked, the woman shook her head.

"A while ago, we received the news a few days after it happened. Didn't you know?" Takeshi shook his head; Kasumi rose from her seat and left the house with Takeshi to follow. He wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed piteously.

"We're still going", Kasumi spoke softly, early the next morning. "I just want to see the temple". She and Takeshi made the half-day journey to find an elaborate temple with pokémon all around.

The temple's head Shaman was a Sloking, gifted with human speech. Kasumi had showed him the ceremonial dagger and had explained how she was Satoshi's intended.

Broken hearted, Kasumi asked for a little time alone and climbed the steps to the holy chamber. The walls were elaborately decorated with hieroglyphs depicting the legend of the Chosen One. She spent a few moments taking in their beauty. Seeing the marble table covered with treasures, she pushed all of it off and ignored the loud clang of the falling metal. She lifted herself onto the table and gazed longingly towards the hieroglyphs.

Removing the dagger from her pocket she used the blade to cut a lock of her hair, twisting the soft strands around the same blade. It was a wedding dagger, she had wanted to marry her beloved, but he was no longer alive. She decided she would rather be with him the in spirit world instead of living bitterly alone.

She placed the tip of the blade on her chest and took one last tearful breath before plunging the dagger into her heart. She fell backwards, coughing up blood as she began to die.

"Kasumi!" Takeshi rushed to her side, having heard the noise from the falling treasures. He took her hand as she turned her blurry eyes towards him, her breath ragged. "Kasumi, why?" He asked, his own eyes tearing.

"I...have...nothing...here", she forced out in whispers, choking on her own blood. "I...love...him", she smiled at him, turning her eyes away. Takeshi blinked back tears as he let go of her hand, it fell limply to Kasumi's side. Her last tormented breath echoed throughout the chambers as her lifeforce emptied from her body. And she was gone.

Authors Notes: Right its been 8 years. Maybe I should finish this.


End file.
